Beneath the Mask
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: Spoilers for my story called "Masks". Plus extras. Done for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :** Teen Titans are not mine, they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

_**Broken Record moment:** Aussie, spelling, slang, word usage is all different. Blarg._

_**Author's Note:**_

_**SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING!**_

_**If you have not read up to Chapter 12 in Masks, DO NOT READ THIS. You will spoil it.**_

_**Big Fat Warning: **Fluff. Boy thoughts. Kry having some fun._

_**Genre: **Romance Comedy._

_**Rating: **M, for Mature audiences. Conatins adult situations and some language._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – corresponding to Chapter 7 in Masks. **

She did this cute little twirl and I knew, without a shadow of a doubt. My Starfire had come to Gotham.

I was shocked. She'd lied to me. She'd disobeyed me. She'd hidden in the background watching. She'd disguised herself. What was her plan? Simply observe? Check that I was okay? Or would she interfere? She'd stayed quiet the whole battle I'd had with Jason before… oooh, did she think that was still me? If she figured out Robin had been replaced by the videos, she would have asked me there and then. But she hadn't. I suppose, if she only saw Jason from a distance she wouldn't be able to tell we'd switched. We looked very similar from a distance.

If she'd gotten up close… then I'd have a hellcat loose and not this little minx.

It was rather brave of her, really. Travelling all this way, not knowing what to expect and then hiding in the shadows in a sexy outfit I'd never seen before, but damn, it looked hot on her. Did she have any idea what seeing her, on knowing it was her, did to me?

I hung upside down on the spiderweb, watching her sprint off. Sprint, not fly. She was taking incredible pains not to be noticed. She didn't want me to know she was here. She'd been really hard to spot; I'd only caught a glimpse of her once or twice, but when I caught a flash of her crawling along the beams, I knew I had to confront the shadow girl following us. She'd turned and fled which lead me to believe she was some sort of spy. We couldn't have word of the switch getting out before Jason was ready, so I chased her down.

I never expected it would be my Star.

I should have. I knew how worried she'd been. I could see it in her face every time I talked to her, I guess that's probably why I stopped talking to her so much. It hurt to lie to her all the time, even if it was Batman's orders. I knew what I wanted, and that was to move on from Robin, but I needed to know the costume would go to good hands. If everything started going well soon, I could go home to Jump as Nightwing.

Also, it was entirely too convenient, Starfire just announcing she was going to Tamaran and then this shadow girl appearing.

Wow, check out that ass. What sculpted leather could do to her form… now I wanted to see what she looked like from the front.

Of course, I would have to catch her first.

Easier said than done. I never really expected her to be so spry. She really didn't want to be caught. So I hid, hiding up among the cranes above the wharf, watching to see what she did. She did what I thought she'd do, hide too, slipping into a shipping container.

Which made it incredibly easy to catch her.

I couldn't blow my cover, not with Jason and Babs flitting around someplace close. I still had a job to do. I missed her so damn much, I just needed to see her.

"Why'd you leave?" Batman hissed in my ear. "They hadn't retrieved the package."

Shit. "Don't come," I told him.

"Why not?"

"You'll scare her off!"

"Who?"

"Starfire's in Gotham."

There was silence for a moment. Then a heavy sigh. "What did you do?"

"Me? It's not my fault. You wouldn't let me tell her anything. She's doing what I trained her to do."

"Get rid of her."

"Let me handle this and stay away. Please?"

"Just get rid of her."

I used the teleporter to position myself at the door and just waited. I placed my hands on my hips. Then leant a hand on the container. Then my back and crossed my ankles. I wasn't sure what I'd say to her. I was caught between kissing her senseless, which she wouldn't understand since I was Red X, and scolding her for coming, which she wouldn't understand since I was Red X. Fuck me.

There was movement from within the crate and I straightened, folding my arms on my chest.

The door swung open. From her posture, I knew she had not expected that to happen. Nor had she expected me to be standing there. The words slipped from my mouth, "Hello, cutie."

Okay. Red X personality it was to be. At least she knew what she was getting in for with that.

She stiffened, shocked and I let my eyes trail over her. Wow… just fucking wow. Did she really have any idea what she was walking around in? Sex on legs. Looong legs. Catwoman had nothing on her. Yumyum.

Starfire took a step backward and I shook my head. "You don't want to go that way. Robin's that way."

She stopped, which confirmed for me her thought process. She thought the one in the Robin costume was still me. And she knew I'd know her no matter what she wore, so she was avoiding being seen. Clever little minx. She lifted her hands, curling them into fists.

I tilted my head. "Really? You want to play it like that?" I lifted my hands, palms flat and pointed them at her.

She hesitated. Didn't I teach her never to do that? "One of us has to move first," I said, trying to prompt some sort of response.

It was interesting to watch her just go for me. She's usually such a timid little mouse when we spar, but today she was just going for it. It was awesome to watch her contemplate her moves, I could almost see her expression beneath that black mask of hers.

I tested her reflexes out, but when one of my shuriken actually hit her, I decided not to use them again. Lucky for me, she blocked it with her leather braces. She had studs on her fists too, damn they hurt the first time one of them grazed me. I wondered if the blades on her hood were for show or if she'd headbutt me at some point. That could be interesting.

Of course, that sexy corset of hers could have hidden any number of weapons.

And then she ejected blades from her wrists and I realised what she was wearing. Some sort of Tamaranian battle armour. She'd come prepared for something, she hadn't known what, but all my secrecy awakened something fiercely protective in her.

My suit is not stab proof, I wasn't about to let those blade anywhere near me. Of course if she managed to hit me, she'd be so upset about that later and I wasn't going to let that happen either. "Okay," I said, batting her hits away with my palm. "That's cheating."

I hated that my brain picked apart her attacks. Star, that's sloppy, that's an opening, don't drop your shoulder. Every time she did something wrong, I would react instantly, demonstrating where she went wrong, pulling my hits as much as possible. I was trained to react and she ended up flat on her back more times than I could count.

Under normal circumstances, Starfire flat on her back would have been rather appealing, but not right now.

We shifted through all manner of fighting techniques, I was actually quite pleased with how seamless she switched, it was an interesting guessing game for me, because she never went where I thought she was going. No, Star, you don't go straight from a roundhouse to a punch, your balance is all wrong. See how fast you ended up on your back that time?

I could tell she was getting frustrated. Starfire starts clenching and unclenching her fists when she's frustrated. She circled a lot more, her attacks become more powerful and I was forced to leap out of the way more. She probably wanted to plant an eyebeam in my face right about now.

I was enjoying the fight too much. I should have been paying more attention to where Jason and Babs were, so when I saw Babs out of the corner of my eye I knew I'd made a serious blunder. Time to act. Incapacitate, stomach, solar plexus, stomach, into the wall, then spin her arm up behind her back. "Shh!" I hissed, checking around us.

Of course, if she'd known it was me she would have quietened immediately, but she didn't. She planted her foot into the container, I saw it bend beneath her strength and forced us backward. As she swivelled into a kick, I felt her blades slice along my ribs. They stung, but honestly, I was pleased. Gutsy of my girl who hates inflicting pain. Besides, if I had been anyone else, I'd want her to do whatever it took to get free.

I was so surprised by the cut, I nearly missed her boot heading for my belt. Bad, bad if she hits me there. I managed to catch her foot, but not before she'd activated my teleportation. We ended up in the crate she'd hidden in before. Which was really bad, because just before she'd activated it, I'd seen Jason outside it, which is why I was looking in that direction. Which is why we ended up in it in the first place.

I shoved her away from me. "Damn it, you kicked my belt," I muttered, spinning for the door in the hopes I could stop Jason from locking it. "This is so not where I wanted to be. We need to get out of here before—"

Everything went dark as the door slammed shut and there was a metallic jangling. The chain on the outside of the door. Damn. "I got them!" Jason called, triumphant. "He has a sidekick; they're trapped in a container."

Starfire wasn't going to like being called a sidekick. I chuckled as I imagined her face and reached for a light stick so I could see. "S'all right, cutie, I'll get us out of here."

Starfire growled at me, which surprised me. She hadn't spoken before and I couldn't help but tease her. "So you have a voice after all," I quipped. My movements made my chest hurt, and I gingerly inspected the wound. Three nice, neat lines. Not too deep, I suspected she'd done that to shock more than anything. "Nice moves."

She felt bad, I could see by her posture. It was Starfire, after all, she felt bad over every little injury. Personally, I was applauding her. Half watching as she retracted her wrist blades, I extracted a bandage from my belt.

"Would you mind?" I asked. Yes, Starfire, put your hands on my chest. I missed your touch.

She folded her arms across her chest. Of course she minded, she was being all badass, badass don't help heal people.

I chuckled at her. "Fair enough," I said as I applied the bandage, hissing in pain.

We couldn't get caught in here. Batman would be angry if I just allowed myself to be captured without making some sort of effort to escape. Plus, I didn't really think Starfire wanted to be here and honestly, I didn't want Jason to get his hands on her thinking she was a criminal. Going through the walls wouldn't work, not only would we be stopped before I'd cut through them, but Starfire'd get a good look at Jason. She probably had come just for a look. I wish I could've asked her.

The floor would be better, except that I was pretty sure it was reinforced concrete below us. I'd have to use my whole supply of explosives on one blast and hope that'd create a big enough indent. If I weakened the floor first, that'd help. I started clearing space. "You helping?" I asked as Starfire just stood there watching me, her arms wrapped around herself. I needed the tiger back, she was more help than the timid mouse. She's probably second guessing herself right now. I kicked one of the boxes aside. "Or do you want to fight Batman?"

It seemed to be the right prompt as Starfire began moving boxes aside. I wondered why she wasn't talking, but then, she knew her voice patterns were a dead giveaway. She probably didn't want Red X to figure out who she was either. She probably didn't intend to stay long. Why was my mind analysing every little thing? Couldn't I just enjoy being with her?

Judging the space we cleared, I squatted beside it and activated the buzzsaw X's in my gloves. "Stand back," I warned her as I began slicing the metal floor in a square. Sparks flew as I cut my hole. When that was done, I peeled back the metal and then began to weaken the concrete so my explosives would be more effective.

As I reached into my belt, I looked up at Starfire, judging her costume. Not bullet proof, for certain. Looked like just normal leathers, not much protection against a blast. Which was okay, my cape could shield her too, if she let me near enough to her.

Surprise was the way to go with Starfire. I stood, stepped over my hole and grabbed her shoulders, tossing her toward the back of the crate. Before she could move, I was forcing her against the metal wall. "Cover your head," I snapped, making my tone harsh so she was more likely to obey and tossed my explosives at the weakened concrete.

Starfire covered her head with her hands, but she wasn't low enough. I crouched behind her, shoving her head lower and swung my cape up to protect her from the blast.

The whole container rocked from the force of the blast. Smoke and concrete dust filled the air. Stacked boxes crumpled toppled from their stacks. "Move," I snapped as I shook us free of debris. "No way they didn't hear that," I finished and darted back to the hole.

I swore under my breath, the blast hadn't been enough. Clumps of concrete still hung against metal bars. I could teleport us down there, but then it'd be straight into the ocean, which would be no fun. And I'd destroy the chip and then I'd be in so much trouble.

The door jangled and Starfire lunged for it, twisting the locking bars in on each other. I reached for my staff and began to bash the concrete stuck on the bars in the hole. "I'm out of explosives," I grunted as she turned back to me. "Quick thinking with the door. Can you do anything about these bars?" Well, of course she could, but I was pretending not to know it was her. Just two criminals helping each other escape.

She seemed of the same mindset, crouching down and put her foot in the hole. I wondered if she knew how sexy that was with her leg extended like that, especially in those pants. She kicked a couple of times, the concrete shattering beneath her strength and the metal bending away.

"Nice work," I said, offering her a hand. She didn't take it, not that I really expected that she would as she lowered herself through the hole.

I watched as she swung and then disappeared from view. I turned my head, watching Jason struggle with the door for a moment before I entered the hole. I was pretty sure I'd seen the end of her that night and I was more than a little disappointed.

Strangely enough, Starfire stood on a support beam, waiting for me. Holding onto the column beside her, she stretched out her hand to me. Now, that was very interesting. I wondered what she was thinking.

I swung and released, stretching for her. I could have made the jump easy, but it was nice of her to offer her help. She grabbed my wrist and effortlessly pulled me onto the beam, releasing me as quickly as she could.

"Thanks," I said and studied the surrounding and the other beams around us. We really needed to be out of here as quick as possible. I nodded at the next set of columns. "Those look too far to jump. Want a lift to shore?"

She tilted her head at me, obviously inquiring how.

"Line of sight teleportation," I said, feeling cheeky. "Shh, it's a secret." I stretched out my arm toward her. "We have to cuddle."

Her head reared back in surprise and then she hugged her arms to her chest and shook her head.

Damn. What would Red X do? Probably just leave her there, he offered, she refused. Damn. I forced myself to shrug. Fine, go to the shore, hide, then follow her to see where she goes. "Suit yourself. Seeya round, cutie." I lifted my fingers to salute her, my other hand going to my belt. Moments before contact, she lunged at me, tearing the satchel from where I'd tied it to my belt.

It was too late to stop my teleport and I appeared on the bank. I couldn't help laughing, sneaky girl! So that was her plan. I twisted, seeing her floating back up to the hole. Surely she couldn't think to be giving it to Jason, he'd attack her first without asking questions.

I teleported back onto the beam. "Hey!"

Starfire lowered herself back down.

"That was mine."

She had the audacity to wag her finger at me and shake her head.

"Did you just give it to him?"

She nodded.

And he didn't react? Wow. Jason had matured. "Huh."

Starfire's head jerked up, then her body was pulled back through the hole, and the down again in very quick succession, reminiscent of someone receiving a blow. She was jerked back up again, her head colliding with the concrete wall.

She'd left the satchel, not given it. Damn it, I should have been quicker in figuring that out. I launched myself at her, catching her by the waist. I twisted, shooting one of my x's through the hole so Jason would release her.

We dropped and I turned my gaze to the bank, hitting the teleport again. Starfire collapsed against me as landed, her body listless. I heaved her up, one hand on her back, the other under her knees and used her hip to hit the teleport pad again.

I just wanted to get her away from Jason.

I jumped several times, pushing the teleport range of the belt to its limits, before I stopped to check on Starfire. I gave her a little jiggle. "Hey, cutie."

No response. Odd. I glanced around, we were on top of an apartment building across from the plaza. Pretty safe. I placed her against the roof and patted her cheek. "Hey, cutie, are you okay?" Still no response. Taking a gamble, I lifted her mask.

The right side of her face was red, a boot imprint. I cringed and swore softly under my breath. Jason had kicked her face. He'd kicked my girl in the fucking face. I balled my hands into fists, then forced myself to take a calming breath. He hadn't known. He hadn't.

Bastard anyway. I'd kick his ass later, first Starfire needed me.

I knew she'd heal quick, she never seemed to bruise much, but she couldn't stay out in the open. And she'd probably panic if she saw me. I pulled the hood back down, just in case she woke and then looked for pockets in her suit. She had to be staying somewhere.

There was a keycard in a hidden pocket of her corset. I really hadn't liked the idea of feeling her up while she was unconscious, but it was inevitable. I swore when I read the name of the motel. "Really? What the hell were you thinking?"

Possibly she hadn't been. Possibly she'd been looking for something specific from the air. She hadn't known what Gotham was like, she had no idea what a death trap that place was.

I hated the necessity of using my supply of Xenothium to teleport her across town, but I couldn't get her there any other way. Besides, Wayne Enterprises had cornered the market on it, to which Bruce had not been happy in the least that I'd allowed a suit powered by it to be stolen. But we knew the real Red X would never be able to power it and I had a limited supply of it for this test.

I managed to slip into the motel itself unnoticed, wrinkling my nose at the place. I couldn't believe she'd want to stay in a place like this. The chain was on the door, so I teleported us inside. Good thing too, she'd booby trapped the door with some of my pellet bombs. I smiled when I saw that.

I gently placed her on the bed, propping her head up with a pillow and stared disdainfully at the wall of the room next to us at the moans and groans echoing through it.

God, what a dive. Everything was broken, the bed looked uncomfortable. Why the hell did she pick this place? I glanced back at the door. Locked, from the inside, she'd left, how? Ahh, bathroom. I wandered into the bathroom. The only window to this place. Hopping up on the counter, I glanced through it. Third floor, no fire escapes of any kind, a normal person wouldn't be able to reach. She probably thought she'd be safe here.

Something crashed, broken glass and someone shrieked. I was not about to leave Starfire here.

Checking that she was still out, I double tapped my earpiece to let Batman know I was available to talk.

"Well?" he asked a moment later.

"You'll never guess where she's staying."

"Why is she here, Dick?"

"Don't know," I snapped. "She's unconscious right now. Jason kicked her in the face."

"If she was with you, he was supposed to," Batman rebuked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I sighed. "I'm guessing she's here because she was worried about me. She took great pains to hide herself, she's not even in uniform. She's in some sort of full body black armour, everything's hidden. She's not flying, she's not using starbolts. I believe she just wanted to check that I was okay."

"Hmm."

"She didn't interfere, she just watched and ran when she was discovered. I don't see the harm."

"Gotham's a dangerous place."

"Especially where she is right now. She's in fucking Crime Alley."

"What?" Batman sounded a little worried, which was good. Perhaps he could be made to see reason.

"She doesn't know Gotham. She probably just picked this place because it was cheap and they wouldn't look too closely at her. But I'm not leaving her here alone."

"I want her out of Gotham."

"Tough." I wasn't about to let her leave now.

"I beg your pardon?" Batman's voice was chilly. He seemed to have forgotten I'd been leading my own team for years and wasn't a child anymore.

"She's here now. Personally, I would have been disappointed if she hadn't come at some stage, all those fucking secrets you're making me keep. You know what? I bet you a thousand dollars she'll be out again tomorrow night watching Jason. She'll cotton on that he's not me, and then you'll have a hissy Tamaranian on your hands, demanding answers and all your secrets will be blown. I'll distract her and keep on testing Jason. He thinks I have a sidekick anyway. I bet I can con her into helping me. Then we can get past that door at Hendersons you keep bugging me about."

"And I bet you a thousand dollars you can't last one night without trying to tell her who you are."

I smirked. "I'll take that bet."

Batman sighed. "I thought the lost puppy phase ended when you were ten."

I laughed. "She followed me home, dad, can I keep her?"

"Dick…"

"Better her run around Gotham with me than leave her unprotected," I reasoned.

"You can't tell her your identity. That's the rule. It hasn't changed. Use the same cover we're using on Jason."

The same ruse? We were trying to get Jason to crack a fake organisation as part of his test to become Robin. I'd been dropping all sorts of clues about it, but he was yet to even check the computer. "She's going to know it the Quicksilver Hand is bogus."

"Hold the ruse, or I run her out of town, your choice. Just keep her away from Jason."

"Fine. But, I'm staying here tonight. I need you to arrange something for me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **Going to do BtM first thing in the morning and Masks at night. So we'll go back to the twelve hour posting thing again. _

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – corresponding to Chapter 8 in Masks. **

Starfire hadn't stirred until nearly four in the morning, when she'd rolled over and curled up in a ball. Which was good, because I'd almost worked myself up into a state of panic by that stage. I sat on the bed beside her with a pillow behind my back and lightly dozed.

It was good that I stayed, about three in the morning the door had jangled, the lock being jimmied. I crept up to the door and growled menacingly, "I'm watching you, punk."

The rattling of the doorhandle stopped. I shook my head and returned to Starfire.

I left the bed at five thirty in the morning, she'd started moving around a lot by then and I knew she liked to be up when the sun came up. I stayed in her bathroom until around seven, just watching through the door, but she still slept.

Hardest thing I had to do was leave her, but I just couldn't be there when she woke properly. She wouldn't understand. I stuck a note to her mirror, changing my handwriting as much as I could.

I went back to X's hideout, a place Bruce had gotten for me in case I needed it while I was here, and to store the Red X suit, since we didn't want Jason to find it. I showered, inspecting the wound from Starfire in the mirror. Pretty neat actually, scabbing nicely. Kind of looked like a cat had scratched me, only deeper. I cleaned it up and reapplied a bandage, and dressed in civvies, riding back the Manor on my street bike.

Alfred was waiting for me with breakfast, I wasn't used to being waited on after so long away from home, but it's rather easy to slip back into the habit. He told me all arrangements had been made like I requested and he was picking up a room key later on. He promised it would be ready by the time I left in the afternoon.

I thanked him, and munching on my morning toast, I wandered down to the Batcave. Jason wasn't up, he hardly ever rose before noon, which was part of the reason why I always tried to call Starfire first thing, it lessoned the chance of him walking in.

Sitting down at the Batcomputer, I put on my eye mask before I activated Starfire's computer, letting her know I wanted to talk, then checked on the documentation Batman had prepared on the Quicksilver Hand. Just a little ruse, enough details for Jason if he thought to check about it, but now it could be put to better use in keeping Starfire here. Starfire was sure to check, once Red X let slip, I bet Raven knew she was here. Those two had no secrets from each other.

I wasn't sure how much longer it would take Starfire to get on the computer, and I wasn't about to miss her call. Not today. Not when I had to give her just enough information to make her want to stay in Gotham. I put my feet up on the desk, which would certainly get me into trouble if Bruce caught me and started practicing my juggling.

I was almost getting ready to charge on back to where she was staying and rescue her from whatever demons had attacked while she was helpless when I heard her voice.

"Robin?"

I dropped all my balls and swung to face her. "Hey beautiful, I was getting worr—" Oh. My. God. Cleavage. My shirt and cleavage. It took up almost the whole screen. She was lying there, almost provocatively presenting that cleavage. I knew why, she didn't want me to look beyond that at the room, but wow. Wow… just… wow… I could barely speak, but I knew I had to say something, she was waiting expectantly. "Damn, I love that shirt on you."

She giggled and rested her head on her palm. "Do you?"

Oh, she moved and now there was so much more and yet, still not enough. "Gah… are those buttons undone?"

She giggled again and blew me a kiss.

I couldn't help myself, leaning forward and typing on the computer. "'kay, I'm going to get a picture, then you need to do that up, I need to talk to you."

She actually pouted at me, her bottom lip dropping and didn't do the buttons up.

"Staaaar," I whined, struggling to remember she told me she was in Tamaran, rather than half an hour travel away and me rushing over there to see the cleavage in person was not a good thing. "Why do you have to be all the way across the Galaxy when you do this?"

"I like to tease. What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"Red X."

She gave herself away by a tiny, involuntary flinch.

I pretended not to see. "Apparently, he's got a partner here in Gotham at the moment. I've been chasing him the last few nights. Did anything happen in Jump before you left?"

She shook her head. "A partner?"

"Yeah, some girl dressed all in black. Met her last night. Almost had her at once stage too, but X's gotten better it seems."

She pressed her hand to her cheek, another involuntary moment and I had to fight not to wince for her. "Not that I recall."

I sighed. "Damn. I was hoping for some intel on her."

"You could check with Cyborg," she suggested. "But Red X? We have not seen him in years."

"I did," I told her, inwardly making a mental note to do just that in case she checked. "No record of this girl in black. I'm pretty sure I know why he's here, it's just catching him that's problematic."

She frowned, I could see her thinking. "Is he the reason you are there?"

"Star, you know I can't tell you," I replied, then fake winced. Take the bait, beautiful. Stay in Gotham. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned he was here. I just… I miss talking cases over with you. And Red X is common territory so…" I sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Do you require assistance?" she asked. Her fingers stroked that gorgeous neck of hers, then trailed over the top of her chest. I don't think I've been more turned on than I was right then, just seeing her run her fingers over herself. I finally understood the merits of phone sex.

"Nah, I got this," I said and leant forward on my chair, watching her hand. "Do that again."

She beamed like a Cheshire cat. She knew what she was doing. "What? This, Robin?" She angled her head down then looked up at me. My eyes were riveted on her fingers as she trailed them down over her chest and –

"Hot damn, is that—"

I jerked and shut off the screen. "Jason," I deadpanned, standing.

"What up, bro?" he asked offhandedly, still looking at the screen. "Was that your squeeze? She's hot. She must be one awesome fuck."

"Don't go there," I snapped, angry with him, and quickly typed out a message to Starfire so she wouldn't worry. I had no idea what she'd be thinking right now.

"Dude, you didn't come home last night," he noted.

I rolled my eyes, then peeled off my mask. "So?"

"Did you score?" he asked with a grin.

I gestured the blank screen. "Jason, I have that waiting for me at home. I'm not about to go trolling for chicks."

"Pity you never go trollin' with me, two hot guys like us, we'd be rollin' in pussy. Just like dear ole dad."

I curled my lip. "Did you want something?"

"Bruce's looking for you. And I thought we could have a box a bit later on, what do you say?"

I considered. "Yeah, sure, this afternoon. I have some things to get done first."

"Cool, bro, seeya then. Gonna go take a ride."

"Bye," I said, giving him a wave. Using the computer, I quickly typed out an alert, linking it with the computer in my bedroom. If Starfire's computer moved more than ten feet, it would sound an alarm, but I was pretty sure she'd stay in Gotham another night at least. I fired off a quick email to Cyborg too, mildly asking about Red X, just in case Starfire called home. Which she wouldn't, because I was pretty sure that while Raven knew where Starfire was, Cyborg didn't since he wouldn't have let her go.

Bruce was in his den, going through some paperwork. He raised an eyebrow at me as I entered and slumped in one of the chairs and put his pen down. "All nighter?"

"Some idiot tried to break into her room in the early hours of the morning," I complained.

Bruce sighed. "She shouldn't have come."

"Don't start. I didn't give anything away. I was a good little boy and didn't tell her a thing. What'd you think was going to happen?"

Bruce pressed his lips into a fine line.

"Did you want me for something?" I asked.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"I'll team up with her, tonight I'll hit Wayne Enterprises again, but I won't engage Robin unless he actually spots me. I'll move her to the motel Alfred has organised for her. If it all goes well, we'll hit Hendersons tomorrow night and you'll have that document you want."

"Hendersons have a shoot to kill policy."

"I know. I'll protect her. Hey, at least we know your security teams are getting a good work out."

Bruce nodded. "That's one benefit."

"Anything else?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"No."

I stood. "Jason and I are going to box later on, if you want to watch."

Bruce nodded. "Alright. Get some rest."

I wandered off down to my room and flopped face first into bed. As I kicked off my shoes, I briefly contemplated bringing up the picture I'd taken of Starfire on the big screen and relieving some frustrations, but decided against it. I grabbed a pillow and was out in moments. Of course, my dreams consisted of Starfire in my shirt and her ass in those leathers, so I woke up feeling very frustrated and dry humping the bed.

Great. Shower time.

Jason and I have an interesting relationship. This month back at the Manor, it's been the longest I've spent with him in one go. I mean, there were frequent phone calls and visits and emails and things like that over the past two years, but we really didn't have a lot to do with each other. I left home before he came around. The only things we really have in common are our love for bikes and Bruce. And Robin.

Eight months ago, he found the Batcave and my old suit. He put it on and went and assisted Batman during a battle. After that, he practically begged Bruce and me to allow him to take over as Robin. It took two months worth of whinging before Bruce consented to training him. I'm still not sure if we're doing the right thing, although I think maybe I'm just overprotective of the Robin costume.

We try to be brothers though. We talk, we laugh, we pick on Bruce, we play pranks on Alfred. We've hit the town a couple of times together but he's far too interesting in getting laid and I have Starfire waiting at home for me. Not that he hasn't tried to set me up but I was never tempted. He even dragged me to a strip club, it's surprising how throwing money around can get you into those places. That had to be one of the most awkward experiences of my life, hiding in the corner while he's leering at the girls. I mean, it's not like I'm going to tell Starfire about that, but all the scantily clad girls tossing around their clothes just made me miss her even more. Like I said, why would I want any of them when I have her waiting for me at home?

The Virgin Dick, Jason calls me. Hard to image he's younger than me sometimes.

We've done a lot of training together too, he's been getting a lot better now that he sees me as some sort of competition.

Jason likes to box. It's the one thing he's better at than I am and he constantly rubs it in my face. Which is fine, I suppose, but why is it I have to take everything with grace and be the bigger man when I kick his ass at everything else and never taunt him and have to let him crow with victory when he wins at boxing? Not sulking. Just saying.

"Dude," he panted, sweat dripping down his face. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," I responded, dancing around him. "Why?"

"Don't drop your shoulder, Jason," Bruce called from the sidelines.

"You're fucking… perky today."

I laughed. "C'mon, Jase, are you sore I'm kicking your ass for once?"

"Nope. Still can't take me."

"Really?" I drawled and danced in. Two jabs to the ribs, one to the kidney and an uppercut and Jason was flat on his back. Damn that felt good.

Of course, that just pissed him off. He bounced back to his feet and spat on the floor as he lifted his hands up to protect his face. "Come at me, bro."

I chuckled, and dropped my defence to gesture crudely at him.

"Dick, don't get cocky," Bruce said.

Jason snorted and smirked at me.

"Oh, grow up," I complained.

Jason packs a punch, when he actually lands one. I'm glad I'm much faster than him, but damn it hurts when he catches my ribs. I was doing everything I could to protect the cut Starfire gave me, if he whacked me there I was in trouble. The more I evaded, the more I pissed him off, the harder his hits landed. Strikes to the kidney are not fun, especially when he uses his grapple technique to catch me.

I'm not allowed to do acrobatics when I'm boxing, Bruce gets cranky. So no leaping and bounding and flipping away from Jason. Plus, we're inside the ring and I have to follow the rules. I hate following the rules. He got me up against the ropes, landing several blows in my stomach and ribs, a blow slamming against my carefully protected cuts before I had enough and dropped to kick his feet out from under him. A quick leap and I'm darting along the top of the rope to the pole at the corner.

"Dude, you're fucking cheating."

"Pull your punches," I complained from where I balanced. "C'mon, that hurt."

"'fraid I'll bruise your pretty skin?" He came at me while I was on the pole.

"I'm a little concerned you think my skin is pretty," I said, somersaulting over his head and kicking him in the back.

Jason threw up his hands. "Bruce, make him do this properly."

"I think you've both done enough," he said. "Hit the showers."

"It's nearly time to get ready for patrol anyway," Babs said, from where she's been practicing yoga. "I need to get some homework done."

"Looking good there, baby," Jason said.

Babs rolled her eyes at him, dropping down from the shoulder stand she'd been in.

"Ugg," I grunted, using my teeth to undo the ties on my boxing gloves.

"Here," she said, bouncing to her feet. "Let me."

Obediently, I held out my hand to her, her fingers making quick work of the laces. Once one hand was free, it was easy to get the other one out. "Thanks," I said, kissing her cheek.

Babs and I are good friends, even before the whole crush on an older woman thing and one attempted date that never got anywhere because she was too concerned about my age. Not that I would tell Starfire about that. It's hard not to be good friends with someone you worked so long with, we grew up together. I think it hurt her most when I left Gotham, because I left her behind too and she had to deal with Bruce's sulking. It took a while before she forgave me for that. Now, there's just sort of a kinship between us. Harmless flirting but nothing serious. She'd be my third best female friend, after Starfire and Raven.

"Me next," Jason said and puckered up his lips. "Big wet one, right here, baby."

I wasn't sure why Jason flirted with Babs, but then he flirted with just about anything that walked. She really should stop him before it got worse.

Babs lifted an eyebrow as she undid Jason's glove too. "Riiight. Keep dreaming."

"You know you want me."

"Yeah, like I want a fist in the face. Get over yourself, Jason."

"Why do you flirt with her so much?" I asked as he and I headed to the locker room.

"It's fun, bro. Check out her reactions, she gets all flustered."

"That's because she doesn't like you that way."

"She wants me. I'm growing on her."

"Yeah, like a big, ugly wart."

He swatted at me and I dodged. "Dick," he said, invoking the other meaning of my name.

"You rang?" I retorted.

He laughed at me as we headed into separate showers.

"So, how's patrol going?" I asked, knowing full well, but I couldn't resist a chance to tease him.

"It's fucked up, dude. That Red X guy escaped again, fucking teleporter. I swear, that's cheating."

"Criminals always cheat, that's why you have to cheat back."

"He's got himself a floozy too."

"Oh, really?" I asked, feigning interest.

"Some chick in black. Hot ass, nice rack but I didn't see much of her. I nearly had her too. See Grayson, even X can get laid, you should try it sometime."

"Oh, fuck off," I snapped, then smirked. "Would you like me to don the suit and see if I can get him for you?"

"Dude, I got this. You just keep plodding away at the monitoring station for us."

"Oh, that's so much fun," I said sarcastically.

He laughed at me. "If you weren't so pussy whipped, you could totally join us as Nightwing."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"So, how'd you beat Red X last time?" he asked, shutting of his shower.

Yeah, sure, Jase, I'll tell you how to beat me. "Appealed to his human side."

"I swear, if he calls me 'chuckles' again, I'll tear him a new one."

I laughed. "You know, you've given me good reason to call you chuckles now."

"Bite me."

I turned my shower off and dried, getting dressed, after carefully inspecting my wound again.

"I'm loving this Robin gig," Jason said from outside my door. "I see why you kept it this long. The power's awesome."

I frowned. "Jase, it's not a game."

"Yeah, yeah, it's a sacred charge. Whatever."

I sighed. Sometimes there's just no getting through to him.

"Wanna go for a drag?" Jason asked as we strolled out from the locker room.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Which sort?"

Jason grinned at me. "Both. I got just enough time for a lap through the forest before patrol."

I shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Drag racing with Jason's fun. He used to do this for a living, when he was on the streets. Used to make a small fortune drag racing, lost a small fortune being overly confidant in it too, probably why he decided to steal the Batmobile's wheels. Bikes are one of the things we have in common and let's face it, dear old dad just looks silly on a bike. Sure, Bruce'll come racing with us occasionally, but he just looks like one of the old dudes on a hog. Jason and I even stuck a fake white beard to his helmet once, just for kicks.

We leap frogged along the curves of the track through Wayne forest, going around and around each other, teasing and laughing and daring each other to do tricks on the bike. He hates it when I do handstands on the handlebars; he always tries to ram me. Of course, I haven't shown him all the tricks I can do yet, the flips and the jumps while the bike's still going. I'm not a show off… well, not that much of one. He's good at the bike dependant tricks, like the wheelie and the short stops. We've taught each other a few things, he's much better at balancing now. Not quite in my league, but there's not many who are.

He's right though, I'm fucking perky knowing Starfire's in town. I really wish she wasn't wearing that mask, I would have liked to have seen her smile. Good thing her body language also follows her smile, if I can make her smile at me tonight, it'll be worth it.

I'm also nervous about it too, which is probably why I accepted a smoke from Jason when he offered. I don't often partake in this and only when I'm in Gotham. Jason's a bad influence. I'm more of a social smoker I guess, but Jason's like a chimney at times. I asked him about it once, he said he started when he was twelve. I guess that the street kid in him.

We sat on the bikes beside the small lake in the forest, just talking. We've been coming often, you can tell by the pile of butts on the ground where Jason parks his bike. I must remember to bring a bag next time and make him clean them up. There's a nice pile of skipping stones down by the lake, we have competitions to see who can skip them the furthest.

He seemed to want to ask me questions about Starfire today, from that small look he got of her before. I try to keep that life separate from this one. The Titans don't know my private life, not that that's my fault, and they certainly don't know I have a brother. Guess they will soon.

"So, why haven't you tapped that?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes as I perched on my bike. "Not everything is about sex."

"Sure it is," he replied, taking a drag of his cigarette. "C'mon dude, if I'd left you alone a minute longer, you'd be having phone sex with her."

"Fuckhead," I snapped, embarrassed. "I would not."

"Dude, she was practically presenting herself to you."

"She was not!" I answered. "Why are you looking at my girl anyway?"

He leered at me. "Because she's there. Methinks you does protest too much."

I blew smoke at him deliberately. "Jase, really. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. You need to fucking hit that. Really. Like soon. Lose that prudeness of yours, then we can have some fucking fun for once."

"You're such a man whore," I said, rolling my eyes.

"If you've got it, flaunt it."

"I've got more than you," I bragged.

"Yeah, sure, totally. That's why the girls were totally all hanging off me at the waterpark the other day."

"No, that's because you're all strutting around barely wearing anything and throwing money around. They're after your money. If they weren't money grabbing hussies after the Wayne fortune they wouldn't look twice at either of us. Fucking second adopted spoilt brat."

"Fucking tight ass first adopted. You could so be living the high life, and you don't."

"Starfire likes me for me. Not because I have money or fame."

Jason rolled his eyes at me and blew smoke in my direction. "Dick, she doesn't even know your name. She called you 'Robin'. You could fuck around on her and she wouldn't even know."

"I'd know. Haven't you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Nope. Don't wanna be tied down like that. Dude, she got like these ample tits there," he gestured crudely. "You so totally could've gotten a jackoff picture from her."

Really, that's enough. I tossed the butt to the ground and stamped on it. "Okay, change of topic please. I don't like the fucking leer in your face. Eyes off."

"Ya can't stop me thinking it," he smirked. "You should've been more careful with your phone sex this morning."

I kicked his bike, making it topple. "You're a fuckhead," I said as I jumped back on mine and jammed my helmet back on.

"Oh, good comeback," he sneered at me as he picked himself up. "And the term is 'dickhead', bitch."

I gave him the finger. "Catcha later, Jase. Good luck on patrol tonight."

He gave me a grin and a wave. "Yeah, catcha, bro. Have fun with your monitoring."

You know, there are times I think we swear at each other and call each other names because there really aren't a lot of common interests. We clash too much.

That night, I hid as small distance from Starfire's room, waiting for her to exit. I had my small pair of binoculars up to my face, watching her window. I didn't think she'd come out until dark and it would be interesting to see how she'd find Jason and Babs as they went on patrol.

She wriggled out of her bathroom window about an hour after dark, then fiddled with it so it appeared more closed before she took off into the night.

Not surprisingly, she went back to the same area I'd first spotted her in last night. I ran along the rooftops after her. She was being very careful about where she flew, even watching behind her, but I was sneakier than she was. She hung around that region for a while, probably under the impression it was a normal patrol route, before she flew up to the top of the highest building she could find to survey. I teleported up there, hiding in the shadows so I'd be close enough to follow whatever direction she took.

Starfire doesn't know Gotham, but she sure knows crime. She picked almost the exact patrol routes Batman had Jason run. It took her longer to spot Jason and Babs than I would have liked, but I put that down to the fact that she just doesn't know Gotham. Poor thing, it's hard being in a new city.

She followed them discreetly, making me rather proud of her sneakiness. No wonder she'd been hard to spot, picking the shadows to hide in like she was. People don't normally think to look under the awnings of buildings for someone.

Jason and Babs took the normal patrol route, not even deviating from it even a little. Stupid. You never follow the set routes exactly, you always switched it. That way criminals could never track where you were going to be.

They eventually stopped, well before they should have, although I suspect that was Jason's doing. Batman did tell Babs to babysit and bail him out if he got into trouble, but I doubt she realised he would be testing her too. Besides, Jason was just plain stubborn at times. I could see from my position she was trying to rally him into continuing, but he wouldn't and Batman said she wasn't allowed to leave his side.

Personally, I didn't think it was very fair on Babs at all. She's quite capable of doing it on her own. Why hinder her like this?

I chuckled. I bet it was because Batman didn't want to babysit himself. He's rather be off flapping his cape at Catwoman.

Starfire seemed confused they had stopped as well. She floated down from her hiding place, alighting on a fire escape. She was still being careful, quite a distance away from him and I almost see her contemplating moving closer.

Time to go say hello.

There was a stone gargoyle awning just above her, so I picked that to land on. So many things I could have said to her, but I had to remember to be Red X. There was a thousand dollars at stake here, not to mention her presence in Gotham. Hold the ruse, or she'd have to leave. Although, that didn't prevent me from dropping hints. "You're here again."

She turned her head, not even jumping at my presence. Damn, I'd been hoping for a squeak or a squeal or something. She acknowledged me with a nod. Still not talking. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

She nodded, held out her hand to me, palm up, then patted her chest.

Was that a thank you? "You're welcome," I replied. "Was very tempting to see who you were, but I resisted." Wow, when did I become such a skilled liar?

She inclined her head and looked back at Jason.

Time to rile her up a bit. I wanted her to figure out what was going on here. "Sickening, isn't it? All that flirting in public. You'd think they'd have noticed the criminals down there by now."

She went through a myriad of emotions, the metal of the fire escape crunching beneath her hands, before she shook her head and took a deep breath, relaxing. Not quite the reaction I had been expecting, especially since she'd been so upset about Babs when we'd talked on the video phone.

I nimbly jumped the distance between me and the landing she was on, then walked to her side. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Starfire shook her head. She was really taking this seriously.

C'mon, beautiful. React. Go find out who that is, so I can tell you what's going on and score some kisses. Maybe run my hands over that leather clad ass of yours. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a thing for him."

She jerked, twisted her head to me.

I couldn't help but smirk. You just gave yourself away again, Star, you really need to be more careful. What if I was someone really bad? "Hit a nerve, huh?"

She growled at me and looked away.

I leant on the railing. It was entirely possible that Jason was flirting with Babs, especially by her body language. Geez, I needed to get Starfire out of here before he started trying to feel Babs up and Babs or Starfire beat the crap out of him for it. Plus, Batman did say he'd run her out of town. I sighed. "Pathetic, really. They need to get their heads in the game. Wanna go steal something, cutie?"

She growled and swatted her hand at me. I evaded her easily, but then she wasn't trying to hit me, she was just trying to say she wasn't a thief. "You know, if you come, you can try and steal whatever it is back from me and give it to your 'boyfriend'."

Her shoulders stiffened.

Hopefully that was enough incentive to get her to come. I turned, heading up the fire escape and back onto the roof. "Coming?"

She took a deep breath and followed me up the stairs. My brave girl. I felt bad for manipulating her like that, but also kind of excited too. It was naughty and sneaky and thrilling to steal things, even if it was just from Wayne Enterprises. I wanted to share that with her.

She followed me quite meekly, my sweet little mouse, as we leapt from rooftop to rooftop on our way to Wayne Enterprises. I talked for the sake of it, hoping she'd at least open up enough to answer back. "You stole my chip. I needed that. Have to steal it again. And they amped up the security too, had to find another way to breech it. We'll have to be extra careful we don't run into Batman. Still, it's going to be fun."

Starfire snorted and shook her head.

We went in through the underground car park, I had already disabled most of the hidden cameras, just leaving the not so hidden ones for us to avoid as I led her to the service elevators and jimmied it open. I looked up at the metal support ropes. "We have to scale those. Service elevator, and no one's working at the moment, there should be no reason for them to use it. If you feel the rope vibrating, press yourself against the wall."

Starfire peered inside, looking up and sighed.

"Unless you can fly, there's no other way," I teased her, leaning in to take one of the ropes.

She didn't bite.

"Get in here then, so I can close the door."

Starfire's quite obvious when she flies, although she was trying hard not to show she could. I teased her by shimming up the ropes as fast as I could, forcing her to use her flight just to keep up with me.

There was an air duct up near the top we were going to go through. "We have to take these now, up a couple more stories. The elevators don't reach the storage room." I'm such a liar. Wow. What's wrong with me? I just wanted to spend some time with her, this would be over too soon if we just went in the easy way. Hopefully, the more time she spent with me, the easier it would be for her to see who was behind the mask.

I had her go first. Don't ask me why. I couldn't help it. I tried to tell myself it was chivalry. But really, it was the leather. Yep. Leathers. And her ass practically in my face as we crawled through the ducts. Those toned legs of hers. I was going to be so dead when she figured out why she went first.

We were inching her way up through some vertical ones when I heard her sigh.

"Right there?" I asked. "This is the last floor."

"Good."

My foot slipped, clanging against the side of the duct. Success! Now to tease. "You _can_ talk."

She glanced down, then looked away. "I simply do not wish to converse with you."

I chuckled. It was a start! And now you've given that to me, you won't be able to help yourself. "Fine. Can I get a name at least? Rather than thinking of you as the shadow girl."

She didn't answer me, continuing to shuffle up the shaft. She paused at the top. "Which way?"

I glanced up to see where we were. "Um… the one behind you."

She sighed.

"Need a boost?" I asked. So easy, I could place my hand against her leg and lift her. Oh, who was I kidding? Any excuse to touch her.

"I will manage." She moved the foot she was sitting on to the opposite wall and braced her hands on the rim. She arched her back and lifted, bending like cat, lifting her rear over the edge. She looked so hot doing that. Wow, were the boy thoughts running rampant tonight! I needed to settle down a bit.

"Very nice," I said. "Straight ahead about fifty feet."

She crawled quickly while I watched her butt wiggle. "Kory," she said.

I jerked my head up, distracted. "Sorry?"

"My name is Kory."

"Kory? Not very villainesque." Kory? Oh, I could see that. Koriand'r. Red X wouldn't know that name, but she also didn't want me calling it out for Robin to hear too, so she shortened it. Cute, actually.

"I am not a criminal."

"Sneaking around inside Wayne Enterprise air ducts classifies as a criminal activity."

"I am simply here to prevent you from stealing anything."

"And it couldn't possibly be for my dashing good looks," I teased.

"I do not know what you look like." No, but I could tell she was thinking about it now, her tone all curious.

"Well, I don't know what you look like either, but I tell you what, the view from where I am is amazing." Opps. I hadn't meant to say that.

She froze, mid crawl. Then lashed out with a foot. I caught it easily and spun her, yanking her other ankle at the same time so she ended up flat on her back. She kicked at me again, but I just blocked her foot with my wrist, looking ahead. "We're here."

That distracted her as she tilted her head back. "It is a blank wall."

It was, but there was a control panel to her right, I just had to reach it. Without really thinking, I started crawling over her to get it. "You're not looking at it right."

She flicked her head down and gasped. Metal crunched, then I was shoved up against the roof of the duct by her knees and held in place. Oh. Dangerous. I just had to hope she wouldn't have cause to move her boot. "Easy, cutie," I wheezed. She was so strong, and she had cause to use her strength against me. I had to be careful. "I just need to reach the control panel."

Starfire didn't move. She was probably contemplating the many ways she could squish me.

"Honest. Just the control panel."

"I do not trust you."

Ouch. "I'm not asking you to trust me, but we can remain stuck here if you like. I have a nice view."

"And I have my boot in the perfect place to incapacitate you."

Damn, she did realise that. "Body armour."

"Really strong."

Just what I needed, a Tamaranian strength boot to the junk. "Point taken." I pointed. "Look, once I activate the control panel, we have only a few seconds to get through the door before it closes. I don't think we'll both make it through unless we're right there and there's not enough room to crouch."

"Where is the door?"

I slapped the wall to the right. "We'll just roll."

She turned her head. "Could I not just break it?"

"Only if you want the alarm to go off."

Starfire covered her face in her hands, groaning.

"I'll be good," I promised her.

She sighed again, resting her hands on her stomach as she slowly lowered her legs so I was free. She lay still as I inched over her. I had every intention of being good, I really didn't want to be rolling around the duct clutching at myself. She'd probably be able to kick any chance of children out of me. I positioned myself so that my knees were on either side of her waist, one hand braced above her head, before I went for my screwdriver.

The control panel was easy to open, they always were, but I had to override the alarms in the console too and that's hard to do. Unless you have the Wayne access codes. It was a tricky screen to get too, buried deep within the mainframe and you had to do it quickly. I couldn't voice command it, as I would have if I was alone, since that would be a complete give away, so I had to enter the system through a back door. Bruce really didn't want just anyone stealing his treasures.

I hated typing one handed. I straightened my back, seeing if I could brace my shoulders on the roof so I could use both hands, but it wasn't as stable or as comfortable as I would have liked, so I forgot about that idea.

Starfire was making all these little sighs, I don't even think she realised she was doing it, and I was curious as to what she was thinking.

I had just finished getting ready to activate the door and erasing traces of my visit when her hand connected with my chest. I froze, startled and flicked my head down to her. Her fingers splayed, just over my heart, I was almost positive she could feel the beat increasing.

What was she thinking? Had she figured out it was me behind the suit? Her fingers were twitching against my chest and I felt so warm.

She seemed mesmerised. I cleared my throat.

Her head shot up, her hand snapping away from my chest and balled it into a fist against her chest. "Sorry!" she squeaked. "Sorry, sorry!" She hunched her shoulders to make herself smaller.

I frowned. Interesting reaction. I had to clear my throat again so I wouldn't react. "No harm." Obviously she hadn't meant for that to happen. Which meant she hadn't figured it out. All the same, I couldn't resist teasing her. "Does this mean I get to feel your chest?"

She shifted her leg. "Knee."

"So, what? You get a freebie?"

"There is only one man allowed near my chest and you are not him," she told me rather tartly.

Caught you, Starfire! "Ah-ha! You _do_ have a boyfriend."

"Yes," she snapped, annoyed. "And he would not be happy with this predicament."

Actually, her boyfriend was quite fine with this situation, but I couldn't tell her that. "Cutie, anyone too busy flirting with Batgirl and not noticing their girl running off with another guy, doesn't deserve to have an opinion about this."

"I did not say it was Robin." Now she was trying to cover it.

Let's see if this gets a reaction. "Good, 'cause that'd make you Starfire, and then I'd really have to put my hands all over you. But that does raise the question as to why you were watching him so closely."

"I do not answer to you," she snapped at me.

"Just making conversation. I'd have to be blind not to notice you lurking in the shadows. I thought chuckles was supposed to be observant."

She sighed. "He has not noticed many things of late."

Hmm… could I make her see? "He's off his game. He's probably all pining for his girl, or flirting with the other one. And that's no fun. Good thing I found you."

"It is more than that."

I shifted back. "What do you mean?"

"It does not matter."

"Obviously it does, or you wouldn't have mentioned it." Please, Star, tell me you see the difference. Tell me you know that dofus out there isn't me.

"I wish I could get close enough to him," she said, sounding wistful. "Then I could tell."

I cocked my head. I knew that was the reason she couldn't tell, but maybe if I made her focus on the actions she'd realise. "What else is 'wrong' with him?"

She didn't bite. "I… no. We should concentrate on the matter at hand."

I sighed. Fine, let's spell it out for her. "Starfire, take off the mask."

She went still, her hands curling in against her chest. "What?"

"I know it's you. I've known since yesterday when you did that silly dance." Who else would know you from a little dance, Star?

"You are mistaken."

I couldn't spell it out for her any more than that, not without risking Batman's wrath. I just had to keep dropping clues. She'd see eventually, once she got passed the preconceptions of the mask. "Suit yourself. So chuckles is having a bad week. We're all entitled to one. I can't imagine being around Batman all the time would be a walk in the park. Now, are you ready?"

"For?"

"This." I grabbed her with my hands and knees, simultaneously hitting the console. The door beside us hissed open and I rolled us through.

It was a storage room on the other side, I'd known the drop was pretty easy to make. Starfire hadn't. And since we dropped into darkness, she reacted like I knew she would. She shrieked and flew, grabbing at me and pressed us together hard.

I had to laugh. "You know, 'Not-Starfire', this would have been a whole lot easier if you'd told me you could fly right back at the beginning."

"_G'tuk de X'hal,_" she muttered. She lifted a hand from my back, and I heard her fumbling, before a starbolt illuminated the room. Her glove was in her teeth, she'd pulled her mask up to take it off.

And then she dropped me. She huffed and spat her glove and yanked her mask down.

I never realised just how fun she was to tease. "The great Starfire, reduced to helping petty thieves."

Her starbolt went out. "I would like to see you get out of here without me."

It took little effort to activate the infrared vision in my mask, lighting up her form. "Infrared vision. May I just say you're very hot—"

Her temperature went up. "No, you may not."

Still chuckling, I headed in the direction of the lights, stealing the chip on the way. "Let me get the lights."

I glanced back at her, she'd folded her arms on her chest in a huff. "You know," I said. "Since you can fly, that'll make getting out of here pretty easy. We can blast through the window."

"If you think I will assist you in escaping, you should reassess your thinking."

"So, you want to get caught here when they answer the alarm?"

She paused. "_When_?"

I hit the lights. "I tripped it from the console back in the ducts," I said, holding up the satchel. "No fun if you don't get chased."

Her arms dropped to her sides. "I cannot be caught here," she blurted.

"Exactly," I said, and held out my hand. "So let's fly. You can steal it back off me later."

She looked uncertain.

"Time's a wastin'."

She took my hand, lifting us off the ground and then paused again. "But—"

"Batman will be here any moment," I lied.

"Oooh." We shot through the window, Starfire powering through it, before we tore into the sky beyond. She kept lifting us up and I wondered what her game was. She paused, floating, then lifted me up by the wrist until I was level with her face. "Give me the satchel, or I will drop you."

I laughed at her cheek. "Go ahead," I said, focussing on a building quite some distance from us and in the direction of her motel and tapped my belt. When we shimmered onto the top of the building, I broke her grip. "Catch me if you can," I said, and darted away.

I could hear her footsteps behind me, she'd resorted to running again and I supposed that was to hide her cover from Batman. She was concerned he'd be after her. I ran for a while, teasing her with my speed although I was fairly certain she was using her flight to keep up with me.

I shimmered across a wide gap between two rooves, then quickly scaled the wall, slipping in to the building through her bathroom window.

Time for phase two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – corresponding to Chapter 9 in Masks. **

Starfire couldn't stay here. She had no idea what kind of a death trap this really was, how close she'd come to disaster last night. I had to get her out of here. Of course, I knew she'd be furious with me.

I grabbed her bag, she'd left it on the floor, empty. Damn it, I hope she hadn't unpacked, now I'd have to convince her to come with me instead of stealing her stuff. I dumped her bag on the bed and started shoving things that she'd left around the room into it.

"What are you doing?" Starfire shrieked, charging into the room.

"This place is a dive, cutie," I said. "You can't stay here, it's not safe." I went over to the broken drawers and yanked one open. Thongs... Oh, fuck me… that's what she was wearing under those pants. Don't picture it, don't picture it... oh… damn… I couldn't help myself. "Nice," I crooned, holding one up. Black. _Lacy_.

Starfire snatched it from me, shoving it back into the drawer. She slammed it shut, and turned, pressing her back to the drawer so I couldn't get at it. Why is it girls never like guys seeing their underwear? I planted a hand on either side of her, trapping her between the drawer and me.

"You can't stay here. You obviously don't know Gotham very well, this place is a death trap. I'll take you someplace better. Somewhere people aren't going to try and kill you while you sleep. And they're not, you know, having loud obnoxious sex in the next room." I glanced at the wall and curled my lip in disgust. "She's a screamer. Ick." Hmm… I wonder if Starfire screams… oooh… no, don't think about that now.

"I am adequately protected here," she snapped at me. "I am not going anywhere with you."

Why wasn't she beating the crap out of me for trapping her like this? "What do you think your Robin would say if he knew you were in a place like this?"

"Possibly the same thing if he knew I went with you."

I laughed. No, actually, I'd prefer it if she came with me, but I guess I had to convince her of that. "Lesser of two evils."

Starfire shook her head. "I cannot afford any place nicer."

"What?" That didn't sound right, I always made sure the girls had money. Beast Boy had his own modest income, Cyborg received a weekly payment from Starr Labs, but Raven and Starfire didn't have much, beyond the allowance the City gave us. Seeing that Raven was from a different dimension, and Starfire was from another planet, and since I had cash to spare, I always made up the rest so they had the things they wanted and needed. "He doesn't give you money?" "

"Of course I have money," she snapped, bristling protectively. "But I do not have a lot of the cash. If I withdraw anything, he will know I did not go to Tamaran—" She froze, suddenly realising what she was saying.

Now, this, I really did want to know. "You lied to him?"

"No, I do intend to go to Tamaran," she said. "I just had to check that he was the okay before I went. Now I have, I should go."

Not a chance, not if I've got anything to say about it. "If you were going to go, you wouldn't have been following him tonight," I pointed out. "You don't have to worry about money, cutie, you can stay with me."

She snarled. "No."

"In the same motel then," I said and then laid down my bait. "I have a job proposition for you."

"I am not about to accept anything from you."

That was rather comforting actually. She was quite resistant, I had always wondered what she'd be like if I wasn't around to protect her from the big bad of the world. She never ceases to amaze me. "But you already have. We went stealing today. We got away with it too."

She jabbed me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. "I am not a criminal."

I doubled over, gasping as she slipped away. "Just hear me out."

She planted her hands on her hips angrily. "What?"

I took a couple of deep breaths and straightened, turning toward her and gave her the cover story Batman had created. "I'm a member of an organisation called the 'Quicksilver Hand'. I was here to assess bird boy's skills for possible recruitment, but I think you'll be better for us. We could use some muscle. And personally, I'd prefer a partner that was prettier to look at than him."

Her hands flopped, she was obviously surprised. "No. I am not a criminal."

"Starfire isn't, but Kory could be. If you wanted. You can't say you didn't have fun tonight."

She growled at me, but I could tell she was thinking about it. "Robin would never join you."

I was starting to dislike how much I had to manipulate her to get her to stay. There was something wrong about it, but I just didn't want her to go anywhere. And I certainly didn't want her to stay in this place another night. "He approached us, cutie. Think about it. He's off his game. He's letting criminals escape, turning the other cheek. The Quicksilver Hand is pretty influential. They got me, after all. Who's to say they haven't already gotten their claws in him?"

She went a little gaspy, maybe I went too far. Now she'd be really worried about me, maybe even enough to break cover. Redirect. "Look, you can't go anywhere tonight. Let me put you up for the night and give you time to think about it."

"No."

"Then that bed better be big enough for the both of us, I'm not leaving you here."

She spluttered, snarling and hissing at me.

The moaning behind me was getting annoying. I thumped on the wall. "Keep it down!"

The man in the room next to us swore through the wall. I shrugged, but he'd helped me illustrate a point. "See? Your decision, cutie. What's it going to be? Sleep with another man, or let him put you up in your own room in a much safer, cleaner," I shuddered, "and vermin free motel."

She sat on the bed and slumped, her head held in her hands. "Very well," she mumbled.

I felt sorry for her. If she'd just realise it was me, everything would be okay. I really was being a bastard about this, but she needed to be safe. And she just wasn't safe here. I turned, hoping she wasn't crying because I'd never be able to deal with that and started tossing her things into her bag. "Lesser of two evils."

I took her to the motel Alfred had organised for me, it was just around the corner from Red X's hideout so I could keep a better eye on her. It was a rather nice neighbourhood; she could safely walk down the street and not be accosted. But mostly, the room was clean, the bed was nice, she had hot water and food and I wouldn't be so fucking worried about her.

We dropped off the roof and I opened the door for her. She looked pointedly at the sign on the door. "You planned this," she snapped at me.

No, really? "Guilty," I told her.

I stood in the doorway watching her as she looked around. Her shoulders relaxed, her posture shifted from nervous to excited as she studied the room. She went through everything that had been wrong in the other room, checking the fridge and the TV.

"The shower has hot water too," I mentioned.

She glanced in the bathroom, I was pretty sure she would be already eyeing off that bath, which I so shouldn't be thinking about naked Starfire right now, before she wandered out onto the balcony.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" She didn't sound accusatory, just curious.

You to be safe while you sleep at night. But, I couldn't be the concerned boyfriend, I was Red X, he was always after something. And because I know he's tried, I said, "You. Me. A date."

"Really?" she asked as she turned and clasped her hands together against her chest. "Why, Red X, I would be delighted to do the dating with you! Oh, I have dreamt for this moment since I first met you."

Holy crap on a stick… "Really?"

"No," she deadpanned and stalked past me. "You are insane."

Oh, whew. "Can't blame me for trying." Really, I should have seen that coming.

"Which room are you in?" she asked, innocent.

Well, as if that wasn't obvious. "Not telling, cutie." I handed her the door key and headed out the door. Not that I wanted to leave, but I wanted her to check up on the Quicksilver Hand, like I knew she would. "Think about what I said."

I heard her put the chain on the door and chuckled before swinging up onto the roof. A few teleports later and I was jumping down to my hideout and entering through the side door.

I pulled off my mask and went straight to the computer. Within minutes, Starfire made a phonecall to Raven, did she really think I couldn't tap into the phone lines? It would be creepy of me to listen, although I could if I wanted to. I briefly contemplated activating the camera's in the Tower, just to watch Raven check out my lie, but I didn't. A few minutes later, the Titan network activated our fake document.

I laughed. Hook, line and sinker. This was going to be fun.

Of course, as I sat at my table eating takeout later, I started second guessing what I was doing. Starfire would be furious once she found out it was me. I really didn't know what I was thinking, beyond wanting to keep her close and keep her safe. And all the flirting! Damn it, Dick, you'd be furious if some other guy was flirting with her like this, why are you doing it when Starfire thinks you're some other guy? She didn't seem to like it terribly much, but she was responding, and her responses were so adorable, it was hard to stop.

I'd have to rein it in tomorrow. I wanted her to figure out who I was, I needed to be me, as much as possible.

The first thing I needed to do was to show her Gotham. If she was going to be spending time here, she needed to know her way around. And since she'd already refused a date, I couldn't exactly take her out.

Or could I?

Well, now, that was an interesting thought. Kind of like a scavenger hunt, but show her around Gotham at the same time. Oh, to spend the whole day with her, showing her where I grew up. It was a pity I couldn't do that in person.

It would take some planning, plus, I had to hit Hendersons tomorrow night, I promised Bruce. I really did need Starfire on board for that, their security was posing too many problems for a quick snatch and grab. It seemed it was a two person job.

Well… I wasn't doing anything else… My computer screen flashed. Oh, right, better report in.

"Hello, Bruce," I said, activating the computer.

"Dick," he said, filling my screen. "I'm guessing it went well since you're not back here sulking."

"Yes. She's all tucked in safely at her motel. Your chip's safe and sound too."

"Good."

"That backdoor screen is still to easy to find, by the way. Get your techs on it."

"Write me a report."

"Alright. I'll hit Hendersons tomorrow," I told him. "You'll have the information you need."

"Very well. Are you staying there tonight?"

"Yes, I need to be close."

Bruce sighed. "I knew her coming was a bad idea, you're distracted now."

I scowled at him. "Are you kidding me?" I snapped. "I'm more focused because she's here. Besides, I've already figured out how to get past that door. I'm not like you, Bruce, I don't like to operate on my own. I prefer having people around I can trust."

"Starfire thinks your Red X, that's a liability. Or did you already spill the beans?"

"No, you owe me a grand since she turned up tonight. Besides, who she is hasn't changed. I trust her to react appropriately."

"Two grand that you'll slip up tomorrow and she'll figure it out."

"No, the bet is for if I tell her," I responded. "Not if she figures it out."

Bruce smirked. "Uh-huh, how many clues have you already dropped?"

I winced, sprung. Of course he'd know I was dropping hints. "Apparently not enough," I muttered sourly.

"Makes us even on the money scale. Not really that bright, is she?"

I glared. "She doesn't analyse everything like we do, but that doesn't mean she's not smart. She's in a strange place, she's with someone she thinks she doesn't know. She's probably in denial about it all. I mean, I'm all over the place, picking on myself in one breath and flirting with her in another. She's bound to be confused. "

"Ahh… what?" Bruce asked.

"See?" I teased.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at me. "Just as long as all this doesn't interfere with Jason's test."

"It won't," I replied. "I'll make sure of that."

Bruce sighed. "Dick, don't tell her. Just don't. You don't know how she'll react."

"I'm fairly certain—"

"Don't make this any more complicated. It's a family matter. Have your fun with her, but do not tell her who you are. I won't have you messing this up for Jason, or the rest of us." The screen went dead.

Bruce basically told me I was free to have sex with her, but not tell her my name. What kind of dick move was that? Stupid playboy attitude of his. That was the reason I resisted her so long, I wanted to give her me, not Robin.

Well… didn't have to wait much longer to do that. With the shift to Nightwing, completely emancipated from Batman, I could tell her anything I wanted to. Suck on that, Bruce.

I busied myself with making preparations for tomorrow, thinking of all the places I'd like to show her. I'd have to take her someplace easy first. Somewhere I could leave a phone for her.

I woke up extra early and hit the twenty four hour shops, getting the supplies I needed. I went back to my hideout and packed everything up in a backpack and dressed in civvies. The Red X suit went in my backpack. Then, armed my with roses, I snuck into her room.

I knew she would be asleep, she's really hard to wake when the sun isn't up. Oh, and if she wasn't wearing my shirt again, all snuggled up to a pillow and sleeping the human way. The shirt didn't leave much to the imagination and mine was rocketing off.

I took a moment just to look at her and watch her sleep. Quite voyeuristic of me, actually. I had to resist the urge to kiss or touch her, although I admit, I cheated and smelt her hair. Touching or kissing would wake her up and then I'd be in for it, so I just planted my flowers and stuck my note to the door and went through the undergarments drawer. I was lucky she'd brought Beast Boy's joke gift with her, I'd seen it when I was packing her gear. Although I knew she wouldn't appreciate someone stealing from her, these at least meant I could threaten to give them to myself and make her follow my tour of Gotham. I found where she'd hidden my computer and opened it just slightly, activating the motion detectors, that way I could tell when she got up, it would save me waiting around for ages. With one last look, I disappeared from her room.

I went back to my hideout, had some breakfast and played a console game until the computer beeped that Starfire was moving around.

It was a rather dreary day, lots of people out in their trench coats and umbrellas. Pretty normal Gotham day, I thought as I hurried to the Botanic gardens. I really missed the sun of Jump. I positioned myself near where I thought Starfire would come from. I spotted her the moment she came around the corner. I recognised the jacket. I'd brought it for her a while ago, when Jump had an unusual cold snap and looking at her in her uniform had made me cold. It was before I could snuggle up to her to keep warm. She was using it now to hide her leather outfit. There was a dark scarf around her face too, hiding her skin and she wore dark glasses. Her hair trailed down her back in a braid. Pretty, but no one would give her a second glance. She'd really thought about what to bring when she'd come to Gotham.

I watched her wander through the garden, waiting until she got closer to the ark before I hid the phone I was going to give her.

It was rather like a spy movie, I supposed, and that was fun too. I called her on my phone the moment she found my little gift.

Be myself, I chanted quietly. Show her it was me. Let her figure it out. If she figured it out, all Batman's stupid rules could go jump.

"Greetings," she said as she answered, sounding weary.

"Hi cutie, how'd you sleep?" So, what'd I do? Call her cutie.

She sighed into the phone. "Could you not use his voice?"

I blinked. "Ahh… what?"

"You have stolen Robin's voice. Can you not use your own?"

Oh, right, the voice synthesiser on the mask. Not wearing it, Star, this is me. I forced a laugh. "You haven't earned that yet."

"I would like my thong back now."

I peered out from my hiding place, seeing her looking around. "No. It's mine. You haven't found me."

"I do not wish to play games."

"Go on a date with me."

"No."

"Then you're going to have to find me. Ready for your next clue?"

"No."

I was surprised. "Aww, why not?"

"I think I shall just deem that garment lost," she said as she hung up.

I had to laugh as I rang her back. "Would you like to know what I'm doing with it?"

"Eww!" she complained.

I laughed at that. My innocent Starfire, thinking evil thoughts. Oh, that's awesome. "You have a dirty mind! I like that. If you don't find me and your thong, I'm leaving it for Robin to find."

"He would not know it was mine."

True, just a little, although she'd be surprised. "I took the purple one, it has your name on it."

There was a clunk and I frowned, peering out from behind my tree to see her having a small temper tantrum, complete with stomping, before she picked up the phone. "When I get my hands on you—"

"That sounds like second base stuff."

"Why are you doing this?"

I gave her the truth. "Because you leave yourself wide open for it. Now, are you ready for your next clue?"

"Yes."

I hung up and texted her instead.

It's actually pretty hard to tail someone and not look like your tailing them. It's easier to do in costume, believe it or not, because if someone spots Robin hiding in the bushes, they don't usually draw attention to me. However, an eighteen year old, hiding in the bushes? Some little old lady would call the cops. There weren't very big crowds I could hide in either. Starfire was being so nosy too, she kept looking around to see if she could spot me, so I had to do a lot of circling. Sitting on park benches reading the newspaper. Ducking into shops, going ahead to discreetly plant the next clue just before she reached it so it wasn't picked up by anyone else.

It was rather fun, and good test of skill. Every time she found a clue, I'd call her, we'd engage in a little banter, I'd tell her something about Gotham then send her off for the next clue.

I showed her all the major landmarks of Gotham. Places that she'd need to know so she could find her way around. We went to the Tower, I took her back to Wayne Enterprises, hoping to give her some sort of focal point for Gotham. I took her to the zoo even, let her walk among the animals. All the places I would have liked to have taken her, if we could have walked along the street as ourselves.

I was getting hungry, which meant she was probably starving, having nine stomachs and all, so I directed her to the river, bounding off ahead to organise some food for us both. I paid a skater dude fifty bucks to drop it on her lap when she sat down, before I sat down at a table about two hundred feet away to watch. It was the closest I'd been to her all day. It was a risk, but I was behind her, I didn't think she'd have cause to turn around.

The first thing she snapped at me when I called was, "This does not classify as a date."

"Can't blame me for trying," I replied. She's adorable when she's feisty.

"Yes, I can. I love Robin. You need to stop doing this."

Everything sort of stopped. I was aware that the world was still moving, but I was frozen to the one spot. My fingers felt numb. My stomach was flooded with nerves. My mouth went dry.

I mean… I tried to tell her that a few times, but I always chickened out, falling back to the stupid 'I care for you,' thing which never really said what I wanted it to say. She had no reason to say it to me, she was probably confused on the whole cultural ramifications of it, and Raven's not really the person to ask about those sorts of things. I could tell she loved me, she'd come all this way. But to hear it?

I felt incredibly happy. I wanted to dance in a circle and yell it out for everyone to hear. That beautiful, red haired girl who was on the phone loved me. That beautiful girl who was speaking to me, wondering where I'd gone. Crap.

"Hello? Red X? Did I lose connection?"

I struggled to make my tone even, even though I felt breathless. "He's a lucky guy, cutie."

"And you are the ass of holes. Can I have my thong back now?"

I laughed at her use of language, hoping she would never change. "Nope. Eat. I'll contact you soon."

"How do I know you have not poisoned it?"

"Guess you'll just have to trust me," I said and hung up. I immediately punched the air with a 'yes!'. Then ducked back down as Starfire lifted her head in response. Whoops.

I ate, stalking her with my eyes. Honestly, I didn't know how much longer I could last, all I wanted to do was go over there, sit down beside her and explain everything and hope she wouldn't try and hurt me.

She finished her meal and stood, wandering off down the river. I sighed and checked my watch. Enough games. It'd take her a while to get across town, and I had to go get the Red X bike. Glancing up at the sky, I hoped she had enough money for a taxi. Damn, I should have found a way to give her some. Well, if she was late, I could always call and arrange to pick her up. I messaged her phone one last time. _Henderson Research Institute. 7 o'clock. You'll get your thong back._

Taking a long look at her, watching her for long enough to see she got my message and check her map, I headed off back to my hideout to get my bike.

I was like a lovesick puppy, wanting to be around her all the time. But then, it had been nearly four weeks since I'd held her, since I'd kissed her and we were just starting our relationship, I was allowed to be lovesick, right? Beside, last time we separated, I thought about her just as much, I just didn't have such delicious memories to think about her with. Or had seen her in leathers.

I sighed, dumping my backpack in the corner of my hideout and changed. I checked the GPS bug on Starfire's phone to see her location before I set off on Red X's bike.

I liked this bike better than the R-Cycle. It was a new prototype, one I was planning on refitting to the N-Cycle back in Jump. The R-Cycle had been given an overhaul too but Bruce had slipped a few more safety measures in to it than he had in mine. Or maybe I was just more adept at ferreting them out.

Still, she handled nicely, purred like a kitten. She had a computer for increased navigational capabilities. The AI could handle a multitude of things like thrust speeds for extra heights in jumps, automatic blasters, automatic unmanned navigation, and anti theft. It also had enough room for Starfire to snuggle up behind me. I'd already enhanced her with several of Cyborg's specialty items that the new R-Cycle didn't have.

I hid the bike down an alleyway, checking Starfire's GSP location before I activated the bike's defences. She was pretty close, considering, but moving pretty slow. Walking mostly.

I used a grappling hook to climb up the top of the apartment buildings, darting across the top until I could see the Institute. Moment later, Starfire floated up from between an alleyway, landing on a roof between me and the Institute.

I hit my teleport automatically, looking forward to conversing with her face to face, especially since she'd not yet put on her mask. It would be nice to see her eyes react to me. "You're early. Pretty eager, aren't you?" She squealed in fright, leaping straight into a defensive stance. I had to laugh to disarm her. "Sorry. We'll have to wait for a while, the guards don't change shift until seven thirty."

She went all prissy at me. "I do not plan to join you."

"You're here," I pointed out. "Even if you didn't plan it, you won't be able to resist. Besides, I bet you've thought that if you pretend to join, you can take us down from the inside."

She scowled at me, then held out her hand. "I am here. Thong."

I took it out from my belt, preparing to give it to her, but I couldn't resist taunting her once last time. "You have to model it first."

She raised an eyebrow. Then strangely enough, she slowly began to unwind her scarf from her face and hair in a provocative manner. She held out the scarf, then let it flutter to the floor between us. She tugged on the tie of her coat, slipping one shoulder out at a time before that too fell to the roof.

God lord, did she know what she was doing to me? I let out a sort of strangled groan.

Starfire moved, lightning quick, grabbed her thong and burnt it. She gave me a triumphant look. "In your _shlorvaks_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – corresponding to Chapter 10 in Masks. **

I was surprised she destroyed her thong. I would have liked to have kept it rather than it being destroyed, but I guess she considered it 'tainted' or something now.

She paced behind me for well over an hour, mumbling to herself, her hands hugging her. I felt really bad for her, now I was up close and seeing what I was doing to her. I had to find a way to tell her what was going on, and soon, before we both got in too deep.

"You know," I said, tired of her pacing. I patted the bricks beside me. "Someone pacing on a roof is a bigger giveaway than two people sitting side by side."

She huffed at me, stalked to my side and slumped down on the edge of the building.

"Such a grumpy Starfire," I said, hoping to cheer her up.

"I do not wish to be here."

Although I was disappointed, I really didn't blame her. "So leave."

She tossed her braid over her shoulder. "What are we doing here?"

At last, something interesting to talk about. "I'm so glad you asked. Henderson Research is a weapons manufacturer. I'm stealing their latest weapon design. It can only be accessed from the mainframe, and that's behind a very large metal door." Not a lie. Hendersons were a weapons manufacturer, but they were building dangerous weapons for the underbelly of Gotham. We needed intel on their new weapons system to make sure they weren't breaking the law, only their systems had been too hard to crack from the outside, and Batman couldn't be seen breaking in.

"So, in other words, you cannot do this without me."

Clever girl. "Oh, I can," I lied. "I'll just take longer. There's a few other securities measures, but I'll disable them when I get there."

"What will you do with the weapon design?"

It was good that she was questioning. The moment I said it was a weapon I knew she would. She couldn't bring herself to be party to anything that would hurt someone. "Highest bidder," I joked. "Don't worry, I'll split it with you."

"I am not interested in your money."

I couldn't have asked for a better opening. "Then what _are_ you interested in? You're still here."

She shied away from me. "How long—" I couldn't resist reaching out to touch her hair. I loved her hair. She flinched.

I had to wince. "Sorry. It's just so pretty."

She scowled at me angrily, her hands digging into her corset from the side as she went for her mask. Thank goodness it wasn't the top of I'd have keened over right there.

I snatched it. "You don't need to put that on yet."

"Apparently, I do. Please stop flirting with me, I have a boyfriend."

Yes. Me. Hurry up and realise it. "A boyfriend that doesn't know you're here."

"And how would you know?" she replied tartly, her chin rising indignantly. "Perhaps I have told him everything. Perhaps he is watching you right now, waiting for you to make the move and he could arrest you."

Ooh, sneaky of her. And good protection, but I knew better. And really, that was just about the perfect opportunity. I laughed and snaked an arm around her, pulling her towards me. "What move would you like me to make?" She went stiff, her beautiful eyes getting wider, reminding me so much of when I kissed her that first time. I just couldn't resist. "What would he do if I kissed you right now?" My hand cupped her cheek, oh, she's so warm and soft, even through the glove. "It'd be very easy. This mask flips up really quick, if you know how." I was getting a nervous flutter just thinking about it. If she actually let me, she'd know it was me.

"Then I could see who you were."

That's the point. "Small price to pay for a Starfire kiss." I lifted my hand to the bottom of my mask.

She hit me, smacked me in the very place she'd cut me. Pain rippled through my chest as she stole back her mask and pushed me off the roof.

Well, that move both pleased and appalled me. Damn I wanted a kiss, but at the same time I was glad she hadn't fallen for my charms. I hit my teleport so I didn't splatter on the ground. By the time I'd blinked back up the top, she was standing in the middle of the roof, mask on and tucking her hair away. "Do not do that again."

My hand went to my side, wincing in pain, she really knows how to inflict it when she wants to. "I'm still here. Your Robin doesn't know. I don't know a man alive that'd let their girl kiss another guy." Certainly not me.

She lifted off. "I am leaving."

I'd pushed her too far. Stupid of me. Quick, find something to keep her here. Be nonchalant. "Suit yourself," I said, looking over at the building we were about to rob, it was still slightly too early, but not by much. If I took her into the bushes, I could stall her a little longer. "But the shift's changing. If you're coming, you need to take my hand so I can warp us in." I extended a hand toward her and hovered the other over my belt. "Five."

No movement.

I really did push too far then, didn't I? "Four. Three. Two—"

Her hand rested in mine and I closed my fingers around it to keep her from changing her mind as I hit the teleport.

We shimmered into the bushes and I spotted a worker through the window. Acting quickly I yanked on the hand I was holding, twisting it so it when over her head and spun her around. Her back curled against my stomach and I forced her lower without thinking about it. Her bottom brushed against me and I suddenly realised what I'd just done.

Oh… god… doggy style.

Um… um… what to do… oh right, cover. Before I end up with that boot to the junk. "Someone's in there."

"Oh."

Starfire, you realise how you're positioned, don't you? "I always thought you were too trusting."

"I am not here for you," she snapped. "I am doing this for Robin."

"Are you sure he deserves your loyalty?"

"Shut up, Red X."

I had to laugh, really, it was either that or… no, I didn't want to think about how she was positioned, that was just asking for trouble. I peered through the window, picking a cubicle that was empty near the door we needed to get into, then teleported.

A generic, empty cubicle. Good. I kept a hand on her back as I checked positions of workers, just in case I had to get us out of here quickly. "Stay," I said, tapping her back before I crawled out of the cubicle and crouched beside the coded door we needed to get through. I entered my hacked code, the door releasing it seal as it opened, and firing one of my camera disablers at the camera positioned so it was pointed at the door. Just a little device, designed to freeze the picture back to a couple of seconds before I entered its view. I gave Starfire the 'come' hand signal and slipped through door, holding it open for her.

She crawled across to me, crouching inside the doorway. I held a finger up to my lips, pointing at the camera directly above us. The door closed as I flicked another freezer up at the camera. "Okay," I whispered. "From here on in, there shouldn't be any people. There'll be cameras, but I'll disable those. Optical laser alarms as well, so just follow my lead."

She nodded obediently and we started down the long corridor. Concentrating on my stolen security blue prints, I made sure to take out all the cameras before we even reached their viewing distances.

"Do you have the prints of blue for this place?" Starfire asked, curious.

Her phrasing caught me off guard, it'd been a while since she'd slipped up her English to such an extreme. I couldn't help but correct her. "Blueprints? Cutie, I love the way you talk. But, yes, I scoped it out a couple of days ago, couldn't get through the door. They haven't changed their security."

"So you just need me to open it?"

"Hold it open. It's one of those drop down doors, I need you to get under it before it hits the floor and just hold it."

"There is a limit to what I can do."

This'll be easy for you, Star. "Five minutes, tops. We go left," I said as we reached an intersection. I bounced forward and disabled the next two cameras. A little itch twitched between my shoulder blades, something was off. One of those cameras hadn't been on the blueprints Batman had given me, or on the records I'd hacked for myself. I wondered if I should abort. "C'mon, we'd better hurry."

I ran through the corridors, Starfire a pace behind me, mentally marking of door numbers against the blueprints I'd memorised. Everything seemed in order, but I couldn't shake that feeling. We reached the place I needed, I stopped just at the corner and froze the camera above the panel.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Catch the falling door, hold it up," she repeated her instructions.

"Good."

I activated the hidden control panel, bypassing all the alarms as I went and the wall at the end of the corridor slid away. I grabbed Starfire's arm and hurried her through, watching the roof to see where the door would drop from. "Brace yourself. The door at the other end won't open 'til this one is 'closed'. You hold it open, I'll go get the plans, then we can get back through."

"Can this door not be reopened?" she asked.

"Sure, in six hours time, it's on a timer for some reason and I haven't been able to crack the timer." And that really bothered me. There were a lot of things off about this place. I shrugged. "Ready?"

Starfire planted her feet flat on the ground, stretched apart and braced. She looked up, her hands jiggling slightly as she prepared herself. "Ready."

I hit the button on the wall and the metal door started its descent. Starfire reached up and pressed her palms against it, halting it with ease.

I smirked. "You realise you're a captive audience now."

"Just hurry."

I laughed, then turned around and swore. What the fuck was going on here? There had been nothing, _anywhere_ to indicate this would be here. And I triple checked this morning. They had security beams crisscrossing the corridors, which hadn't been there a moment ago and the fucking door hadn't opened like it was supposed to. I could see another control panel where it could be activated. "Damn, they upgraded."

Starfire gasped then asked, "Could you not teleport through it?"

Good idea. I studied the other end of the corridor, but it was difficult to judge. Fuck. "Nope. Too risky. I can't tell their positioning from here, I'm liable to hit a laser."

"Perhaps they are merely the alarm lasers," Starfire suggested. "And not the cutting ones?"

I was pretty sure they were just the alarms, but her question made me a little more concerned. "Even so, I don't want to trip one. Won't give me enough time." I should pull her out. I should, this was far too risky. But we were so close, and I was sure after this, Batman wouldn't mind so much if I told her what was going on.

I needed ease of movement as I studied the lasers. It was doable. Pretty easy actually, but the cape would get in the way. Stupid capes, I hate them, but they're a Batman thing. I unclipped it and approached Starfire, clipping it around her neck. "Hold this, would you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

I gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder, just a little tap. I would have given her one no matter who I was, Robin or Red X. "Anything happens, you drop the door and run." I turned away, studying the lasers, my mind already organising the various positions I would need to contort to to get through. It was good this I was doing this and not Batman, he'd never squeeze through, he'd end up with a laser up his ass. "You tell me if you slip," I said, glancing at my girl.

Starfire nodded.

The first beam was waist high, slightly too tall to step over, and there was another one offset just below it. I went up into a handstand, then bent over backwards to lower my feet. I could have stepped over, but I'd be in the wrong position for the next one, a handstand would push me a little further into the room. Now, drop to a crouch, ease myself through to the next set. Slow contortions and movements.

"Is this weapon design really that important?"

Yes. "Not sure. All I know is the boss wants a look at them." Opps, that was a little close. Give yourself some more room to manoeuvre, Dick. And don't stick your butt in the air, that's just embarrassing.

"I did not envisage you as requiring the boss."

I rolled onto my back, repositioning, then contorted myself in half to go through the next beam feet first. I gave her the cover story. "I need more Xenothium. Not many suppliers now. Gets rather expensive."

"Is that why you steal? To power the suit?"

Interesting that she'd start a conversation now. I kept going, smiling to myself. "I steal because it's a challenge. It's fun. Just like flirting with you."

"I am a challenge?"

Careful, shift your weight a little more. "Yup."

"Perhaps I would have more interest in you if you were not a criminal."

Don't tease me, Star. "Nope. You'd still be hung up on bird boy." I stood and flipped my way through the next beam. "As far as you're concerned, you're unobtainable. That's what makes trying to steal you fun."

"You could be a good hero, even without the Xenothium."

Aww, Star, you're really too sweet, trying to convert me. "I'm not the hero type." I stood. "Halfway there."

"You could be."

I sighed and rolled my shoulders. "Star, this is much more difficult than it looks." Oh… damn, I slipped up by calling her that.

"My apologies. And please do not call me Star."

"You'd rather I call you 'cutie'?"

"Yes."

"Oh… really?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"I know where I stand with you as cutie. Star is what my friends call me."

"I'm not your friend?"

"I do not know what you are."

Hmm. Interesting, she sounded confused then, poor thing. I turned back to the laser maze. "Okay, I need to do this one fast. How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

Flip and spin and jump and foot to the wall there, backflip, handstand jump, one handed flip and twist. Could they have made this more difficult? I was trained for this, I doubted Batman or Jason could have made it through. I landed in a classic gymnastic pose, pleased with myself. "Ta-da."

"Nicely done."

Oh, would you look at that! I knew that tone! It was the one she always gets when she watches me do gymnastics, slightly wistful and dreamy. "Were you checking me out?"

She jerked, sprung. "No!"

I laughed and pushed the button on the wall, switching the lasers off. I turned to the door to the mainframe as it opened.

Starfire gasped and grunted, her stance shifting from relaxed to straining.

"What?"

"It became heavier."

It did? Damn! "Can you hold it?"

"Hurry!"

I was caught for a moment, between following the bump of trouble to being so damn close to all this being over. Starfire looked okay for the moment and the computer was right there. I had to.

I hurried to the computer, getting my flash drive from my belt and inserted it into the computer. My fingers flew across the keyboard as I hacked it, digging through the files so I could find what Bruce wanted.

There was more here than I expected, than either of us had suspected. So many weapons that were against the law, so many designs. I copied them all. There was more than enough here to bring down the whole Institute, as well as create countermeasure weapons.

I could hear metal creaking down the corridor, and something cracking before Starfire shrieked at me, shortening my name. I've never heard her call out a shortened named before. "X!"

I willed the damn computer to copy faster. "Thirty seconds!" I called.

"The floor!"

What? The floor?

There was another crack and Starfire yelped.

"Fuck, come on, come on," I chanted at the computer, watching that little copy bar.

Another creak, a loud groan and then a thump and everything went silent, just as my files finished copying. I took the flash drive and hid it away, darting back out.

I swore. She'd had to drop the door. The floor was cracked and flaking. I squatted down, inspecting it. Hollow. Yet another thing that hadn't been in the blueprints. She'd been going through the floor, that's what she meant. I lay flat, hoping I could see through the cracks in the floor to the other side so I could teleport through.

Nothing.

I tapped the floor where I lay, listening to the echo. It was hollow too and I doubted Starfire would try and lift the door. I had told her to leave if anything went wrong.

I rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling, plotting alternative escape routes. There had to be an air duct around here someplace I could sneak through. They'd have to cycle oxygen, or a coolant shaft or something. I hoped Starfire would be okay. There'd just been so many things wrong with this heist, I couldn't be sure the floor didn't have an alarm. I should check from this end, see if I could help her escape, I still had access to the mainframe, I could lead her out, before I escaped.

The door groaned. Mechanisms in the roof began to whirr, countermeasures engaging to prevent the door from being lifted or broken. Starfire was lifting the door.

Which amazed me, I would have thought she'd have left me here. But it was Starfire, after all, I should have guessed she'd do everything she could to get me out. She had a strong sense of loyalty to teammates and it seemed she'd extended that loyalty to me.

The instant I had a glimpse of the floor on the other side, I hit my teleport.

Starfire was floating upside down, her hands dug into the metal of the door as she heaved it. The floor below the door was full of holes, she'd really struggled with it. She dropped the door the moment she realised I was through.

"Good thinking," I said proudly as I got to my feet .

"The floor was hollow," she scolded as she released the door.

How could I have missed so much about this place? "Yeah, I noticed. I'll remember to check that next time. Sorry." Absently, I took her hips, spinning her around so she was vertical again, before I retrieved my cape. When I realised what I'd just done, I was surprised she hadn't hit me. I was slipping up with her so much, I needed to be more careful. Until I told her everything at least. "Thanks for sticking around. You could have left me there."

Her posture shifted to surprise, it probably hadn't even occurred to her to leave me. "Let us just make with the haste to depart," she said as she stalked past me. "Before we are discovered."

I nodded as I did up my cape. "Good idea."

I was nervous now, so many things wrong, the floor, the laser maze, the extra cameras. I'm betting there was an alarm in that floor. I absently reached for her hand as we ran, hopping us through the corridors a little, just so we could go faster. It wasn't until she spoke that I realised she hadn't complained about my hand.

"Was there an alarm on the door? Is that the reason for this haste?"

I cringed. "No. But since I was stupid and missed the fact that the floor was hollow, I don't know if there wasn't an alarm on that."

"Oh…"

I slid to a stop, certain I could hear voices in the next corridor. I pushed myself against the wall, extending an arm backward to force her to hide beside me. "Do you hear voices?" Without waiting for an answer, I slid down the wall and peeked out. The corridor we needed was the one behind them, but I couldn't be certain I could sneak us past without being discovered. We were going to have to fight to be free. "How do you feel about beating up civilians?"

"Umm…"

I couldn't ask her to do that. I checked their positioning again, and silently cursed as one of them spotted me. Time to go. Theses guards had a shoot to kill policy and she wasn't bullet proof. I shoved at Starfire, sending her back down the way we came. "Go."

Her footsteps echoed down the corridor and I positioned myself to protect her retreat. The instant one of them came around the corner I acted. Uppercut to the nose. Bounce and spin kick, plant a foot in a soft belly. Jump on this guy's shoulders, spin him around to use him as a weapon. Land on a hand on the floor, another spin kick.

I reacted without thinking, let my body flow from one movement to the next. Guards were reaching for their guns now, and I couldn't have that. Bullets were bad. Moving faster, I pivoted between the men, disabling guns as I moved. I ejected the cartridges, casting the gun and the bullets in opposite directions while still lashing out with kicks.

"Freeze!"

Oh, shit. Starfire.

I pivoted in time to see her raising her hands, confronted with six guards at the end of the hall. She didn't know about their policy. I had to get us out of here. But where?

Didn't matter, protect her first. I hit my teleport, landing just before her and tackled her to the ground, my cape could protect us for the moment. My eyes shot around, looking for a suitable place to hide. There. Air shaft.

"Float," I snapped at Starfire, hoping she'd obey me automatically. She responded like I hoped she would, lifting us off the ground and I dug my hand between us to activate the teleport.

It was a tight squeeze, we were incredibly lucky we didn't end up in the wall then. We were jammed up against each other pretty hard, there wasn't a lot of room in here. I clapped a hand over her mouth, preventing any indignant protests. "Shh," I hissed as I peered back through the grating.

"What the fuck?" one of the guards yelled.

"Where'd they go?"

"Find them!"

"Someone check the cameras, someone else check the mainframe."

"Spread out, room by room search."

I fought not to sigh.

"Stay here! Just in case they're close."

I swore again, really, I was doing that a lot lately. We were going to be stuck in here a while if one of them stayed out there. I was pushed against Starfire too hard, I could feel her chest heaving, pressing against me with each breath. So not good. I needed to get off her, my balance was pretty perilous as it was and the hand trapped between us was protecting the teleport button, I had to move that. I lifted my hand from her mouth and tested the durability of the wall. It creaked against my slight touch, there was no way we'd be able to put our weight on it without being discovered. I clenched my hand and dropped my head so I could whisper to her. "Sorry. Got to reposition."

She hissed at me, but I couldn't help it. Lifting off her a little, I unclipped my belt and moved it to the side so we wouldn't accidently trigger it. I moved my hands to her shoulders next, shifting my position so I could hold onto her legs with mine, and moved our chests apart slightly. "Better?"

"How can this possibly be better?" she hissed, angrily.

"Well, you could help by holding onto me." It was the truth. If she'd support me with her hands, I wouldn't be forced by gravity to press against her so tight. Her eyes shone green through the mask she wore. She was really angry now. "And quit the eye glowy thing, I can see that from this close. I didn't plan this, you know."

"No, it was the accident."

She was going to start yelling soon, I just knew it. "Calm down, tiger, you'll get us caught."

She growled at me. She planted her hands on my chest and lifted me a little, resting me on her palms and turned her head away. Well, that was better, but damn if I didn't have a nice view now. Except, I couldn't think about it, or how warm she was, because that would lead to bad, bad thoughts and she'd really get pissed.

I turned my head, looking through the grate. "If he opens that door across from us, I'll get us in there before he closes it. Until then we just have to hold on."

Starfire huffed. She shifted her feet. She twitched her shoulders. She wriggled. Her fingers drummed against my ribs.

Oh, this was so not good. All her wriggling, it was just like being trapped in that rockslide again, brushing up against the wrong bits. "Quit fidgeting."

"This is entirely your fault. I should never have come."

Think of something else, quick. Don't think about where her hips are. Don't do it. "How is you coming my fault? You made your own decisions, cutie. No one forced you."

"_X'hal_ curse you."

Wow, she's really mad. "Aww c'mon. You can't say this isn't at least nice."

"For you, perhaps. Not for me. I dislike being trapped."

Liar. I remember this one time, you loved being pressed up against me like this. "Been trapped like this before?"

"Not that I would tell you."

I checked on the guard, her hissy fit was getting louder. "Keep it down. Do you want us to get caught?"

She huffed, her chest heaving, her upper arms pushing her breasts together more. She twitched her hips again. Oh… fuck it all. Why the hell can't I control that?

Don't feel it, Star, don't feel it. Dick, lift your hips a bit, get it away from her. Think of something else. Dead puppies. Training exercises. Jason flirting with Babs. Bruce and Selina. Don't think about how nice she feels all pressed against you like this. Don't think about how much you want to kiss her right now.

Her head snapped to mine. "Stop it."

Deny! "What?" I'm not doing anything. Honest. You're making it up.

"I can feel that, _bobsnar_."

"Body armour," I told her. "What's a _bobsnar_?"

"The male reproductive organ situated on the head and _that_ is not body armour."

Oh, my dirty mouthed girl. "Wait… Did you just call me a dickhead?" Oh, the irony.

"I will tear it off."

I cringed and gulped, just the thought of it made me want to cower and protect myself. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I can't help it you know."

"Yes, you can." She pinched me. I lifted away from her as much as possible, but it was hard. In more ways than one.

"It's a reaction," I whispered.

"I have heard that before. I am not stupid," she snapped at me and turned her head. "The guard."

Oh, thank god for that. The guard was checking that room. Finally. I went for my belt and paused, waiting for the right moment. "Just don't hit me, okay?"

She said nothing, I could almost see her plotting the various ways I could die. I waited to the last possible moment before I teleported, then darted away from her immediately, hiding behind the door and covered myself.

Starfire rolled and dove behind a desk.

I'd probably embarrassed the hell out of her. She didn't know who I was, she'd been quite fine with them when I'd had them while we were kissing, but being confronted with it from someone who she thought was different? Yeah. This was bad.

"You okay?" I asked, repositioning myself so it was more comfortable and did up my belt buckle.

She peered around the edge of her hiding place. "No! Do not you even dare!"

I flicked my head up to her, suddenly realising where my hands were. I covered myself up with my cape, willing myself to go down. "Gah! Mind out of gutter!"

"It is not my mind I am concerned with!"

"I was doing it back up!"

"Stamina is not your prowess."

Wait, what? Was that a crack at me? "Make up your mind."

"What?"

Oh, no, don't act all innocent now. You started this. I turned my head, keeping an eye on the guard outside the door. "Think about it."

"I would rather not."

To this day, I will never figure out why the hell I said this. "Either you're upset _that_ I'd jerk off to you, or you're upset that I can't last long enough _when_ I jerk off to you! You can't have both."

She made an odd sort of choking sound. "What is this 'jerk off'?"

Oh, the little liar. I knew she knew what that meant. "Oookay. Not touching that with a ten foot pole."

"No, I insist, explain to me the jerking off."

"I'm sure your Robin would have told you." Yes, I have. Damn it, this conversation was just as hard the first time!

"I am asking you."

"Ask Robin. Let him answer it."

She huffed. "Then he would ask where I heard it from."

I had to smile. I knew she was saying this just to get a rise out of me. "Exactly. To be a fly on the wall when he tells you. He'll go all red and squirm. Can I watch?"

"Why would Robin go all red and squirm when confronted with the jerking off?" she asked, sounding cheeky and innocent all at once. "And why would you wish to watch?"

I choked, struggling not to laugh. Oh, wow. She really did have a bigger grasp on the English language than I gave her credit for sometimes. "Okay, we need to stop. Trying to hide here."

Starfire huffed again and turned around. She slumped against the desk. I peered through the slats in the window, trying see if we could escape yet.

Funny things about masks, especially full face ones. You can't see expressions, just posture. It makes it easier to hide your emotions. It also gives you a false sense of security, makes you do things you wouldn't normally do.

"Is it something boys do often?" Starfire asked, her tone curious.

What the? I groaned. "Go back to being innocent Starfire, would you?"

"I live with Beast Boy, innocent is something I am not."

"I don't believe you."

"Robin believes I am innocent too and yet here I am, conducting criminal activities with you."

I so do not think you're innocent. Not after this. "That's because I corrupted you." Sweetheart, why are you being so open with me, when you can't talk about this stuff usually? "Why are you asking? Worried your little bird boy is being all dirty with you in mind?"

She curled in on herself, embarrassed.

Well, this was a perfect opportunity to discover some things she wouldn't normally tell me. "Or are you concerned he's not being dirty enough with you?"

She lifted her chin. "I am not answering that."

I laughed. "Oh, but you're quite happy to ask me."

"I was hoping you would answer. Robin never would."

Actually, if you asked me, I probably would. Try it. "Have you tried asking him?"

Starfire fell silent.

I sighed. "I can't believe I'm trapped in a room with a hot girl and we're talking about whether or not her boyfriend jerks off to her." Except that, I was the boyfriend. So not a good feeling to think she'll talk about sex with a complete stranger and not me.

But then, I hadn't breached the subject either, and there was the whole issue of the mask weighing on going further. She probably wouldn't talk to me about it because she still hadn't seen my eyes.

Intriguing thought. Did that mean she was open to going further?

Starfire's giggles interrupted my thought process. But then thoughts of sex and Starfire hadn't really been helping my predicament.

I laughed with her, I couldn't help it, she's gorgeous when she laughed. "You're silly. Sex isn't dirty, cutie."

"I know."

Well, she asked me about it, time to turn the tables. "And that begs the question, if you're so interested in what he's doing, are you doing the same?"

"What?" she squeaked.

Not the reaction I expected. "You are! I want details," I blurted. Damn, what was wrong with me?

"Should you not be watching the door?"

"Not getting out of it that easily."

She huffed. "I am not about to give you details of anything I may or may not do. You have already been inappropriate around me, I do not wish to give you more you can use against me."

"I think you've given me enough to last a lifetime there, cutie. Deny all you like." Wow, just thinking about Starfire doing that, even if she wasn't, it was hot.

Starfire covered her face in her hands.

"You started it." Did I push her too far? I didn't mean to push her that far.

"Can you just stop? Please?" she whimpered.

Yes. Too far. Now, I felt awful. "Okay. Sorry. That was too far." Anonymity is a powerful thing, but sometimes it backfires.

She sighed, sounding resigned. "I cannot blame you, since I asked first."

She fell silent, I hoped she was okay. I watched the guard pace up and down outside the window as I considered everything that just happened. She was clearly asking me things she wanted to ask me as Robin, but couldn't because of the mask. As I thought about it, I could see one of the reasons she'd hadn't asked was because she didn't want to influence my decision about it. She wanted me to show her my eyes because I wanted to share them with her, not because I wanted to have sex with her.

Which hadn't been what was holding me back anyway, she knew I wanted to show her my eyes, I'd tried. Possibly, we would be having this conversation as ourselves if she'd let me show her then.

Could I give the answers anyway? She had asked after all. I mean, sure it would be embarrassing later when she figured out who I was, but I could judge what her answer was.

"You know," I said, eventually. "He probably does."

"Truly?" She sounded surprised, but not disgusted. Interested even.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "I would if I were him." Considering that I am him. Remember that little picture you let me snap? Uh-huh… okay, don't think about that picture now.

"And that was the mental image I did not want." And there was the disgust.

"You can't stop what other people think. You already know how I react to you," I told her, then fell back to the flirting before it got too serious. "Maybe you should dump him and date me. At least I can talk about sex with you."

"No."

"You are really loyal, aren't you?" That was heartwarming to hear, it really was.

"I am."

I sighed. "The guards seem to be spread out more now. I can probably bunny hop us out. Shall we get out of here?" Starfire crept out from her hiding place and accepted my hand. I checked my power levels and winced. "Um… I'm just under half power, it uses less energy per teleport if—"

"We are closer together," she finished. She regarded me, then stepped closer, resting her hands on my sides, just below my ribs. "I do understand matter to energy conservation."

I rested a hand on her back, peered through the window and got a lock on a teleport location before I hit the teleport. I pressed us to the wall, then began to leap frog through the corridors, switching hands on her back. It was kind of nice, she seemed more relaxed with me now, which was good.

We made it outside, teleporting to behind those bushes, before I concentrated on the apartment block we'd waited on. I didn't want to leave her jacket, scarf and phone behind.

Stupid, I should have checked. As she stepped from my arms, I noticed two figures at the end of the building. Babs sat on the awnings, looking very smug, while Jason had his arms crossed over his chest. Starfire hadn't seen, she was bending down to get her clothes. I had to get her out of here.

"I was wondering if you'd come back for that," Babs said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – corresponding to Chapter 11 in Masks. **

I couldn't allow Starfire to see Jason, not until I'd had a chance to explain things. I didn't even give her a chance to look, jumping in front of her to block her view then scooping up her clothes and hit the teleport. We appeared on the footpath. I yanked her hand to get her moving. "C'mon!"

"But—"

"Do you _want_ Robin to see you?"

"Hey!" Babs yelled and I heard two thumps directly behind us. Damn it.

Starfire gasped, as though she just realised what was occurring.

I fixed my eyes on where I'd hidden my bike and hit the teleport again, pulling Starfire into the alleyway. I released her, shoved her belongings in to one of the saddlebags and kicked started the bike. "Get on!"

She hesitated, then threw her leg over the bike behind me. She didn't grab onto me as she would have if she'd known I was Robin, instead she sat at the back of the seat and grabbed the handhold at the back. And we were back to keeping our distance.

"I don't bite," I told her and revved the bike. We screeched out of the alleyway, and I nearly ran over Babs on the way. I was lucky she was so spry and was able to leap to the side. I spotted Jason in the rear view mirror, zipping up behind us to pluck Babs up before tearing after us.

Damn it, they must have seen my bike, which is why they'd kept an eye out for us. I should've hidden it better. They'd been prepared. Good for them.

Now, I just had to lose them. Or find a safe place to leave Starfire so I could engage them.

I didn't really have any choice about the roads I took. I had to keep off the main streets to avoid being picked up by police, or endanger the general population by my somewhat reckless speeds. I hadn't wanted Starfire to see this side of Gotham, not really, but it was unavoidable.

Jason stuck with me like glue, he's very good at this. My bike was better than his but there was a real possibility he'd catch us. Funny what a little adrenaline will do.

I was hoping one of the side streets I travelled would be safe enough to leave Starfire, even though I didn't want to leave her alone in Gotham. But this part of town was still too dangerous and I hadn't shown her everything. I took her past some of the landmarks I'd shown her during the day, hopeful that if I left her, she'd have some idea of her surroundings.

"Damn it," I growled as he kept gaining on us. "Can't find any place to let you off safely."

"Why?" Starfire asked, curious.

"Because then I could fight these two and you wouldn't be worried about getting caught." I peered behind us, judging distances. But Jason was still too close. He'd see, and he'd probably pursue her over me. Ample breasts and ass always triumphs over some dick on a bike.

"Thank you," she said, sounding meek.

I chuckled. "Just looking out for my partner in crime."

We reached a long stretch of road that fortunately had no cars on it, so I opened up the bike, hitting her top speeds. The console between my legs beeped, the AI detecting incoming fire and I swerved to avoid it. Starfire shrieked as one of the energy blasts from the R-Cycle exploded close enough to wobble the bike and her arms finally wove around my chest.

"Hang on," I yelled as I began navigating between blasts. I lifted my hand, typing into the console rapidly as I activated the defences and checked out map. Ah-ha. That looked promising. Okay, Jason, follow this.

"Cutie," I called, angling my bike toward the suspension cables. "Brace yourself, we're taking the bridge."

"What?" Starfire asked. "Oh, no."

I grinned and hit the thrusters. "Oh, yes." The bike lurched forward and I pulled back on the handlebars, lifting the nose. It was much like the bridge in Jump and Starfire'd ridden on the back of the R-Cycle when I took that one before. Wasn't much difference.

We landed on the beam, the bike slipping a bit and I had to adjust the AI program to compensate. I hadn't tried this on this bike before, so I wasn't surprised it didn't know what to do.

Starfire turned, looking behind us, one of her hands on my back. "Batgirl is running on the bridge," she yelled. Then, to my surprise, she shifted legs, sitting side-saddle.

"What are you doing?"

"I can detain her! She does not know me!"

That completely surprised me. I hadn't expected her to act like that and here she was, being a team player. That must have been hard for her. "And what? Is that permission for me to take your boyfriend out?"

She flinched. "Perhaps I did not think that through."

"It's a good plan," I said, slowing the bike so she could get off safely. "I won't hurt him too much. Go!"

Starfire slipped off the bike, sliding through the beams. Of course, this meant I could take Jason on again. Once I got off the bridge. And with Babs distracted, Jason and I could just go for it.

Awesome.

It took little time to navigate over the suspensions of the bridge and come down on the other side, for me at least, but Jason had never tried it before. I parked my bike at the base, slung my leg over and draped myself against the seat as I waited for him.

He had no regard for equipment as he used a grabbling hook to jump off the bike while it was still descending the rails. The poor R-Cycle fell, its thrusters firing intermittently as it tried to halt its tumble before it crashed to the ground a short distance from us, while Jason swung down to greet me. I know they're tough bikes, but really. That bordered on neglect, in our line of work, you're only as good as the equipment that backs you up.

I grinned. "Hello, chuckles."

He roared and charged. We were going to have to work on his battle banter, nothing lands a blow to an ego worse than a quip at the right moment. Unless of course you're Batman, but the job of Robin is to draw attention so he can take care of things. I went into defensive mode, like Batman wanted. Don't outright attack, but don't make it too easy. Let things slips about the Quicksilver Hand.

Dodge, dodge, dodge, block that strike to the belly, launch a slower roundhouse, damn it Jason you missed that opening there, oh, you did not just go for a groin shot. You can have a kick to the face, just for that.

We danced around each other. "Man of few words today, eh chuckles?"

"Don't call me that, fucking prick."

Oh, swearing at bad guys. Not good. Well, swearing at them is okay, calling them names? Not okay. It's a sure fire way of letting them know you're getting under their skin, which just makes them try harder.

"What would you have me call you, kid?" I quipped, enjoying myself. "Boy blunder?"

He growled at me, launching a series of high and low punches. I danced around all of them, blocking and twisting out of the way. "Too slow."

"Then hold still, fuckhead."

"Where would the fun in that be?"

"I'd find it heaps of fun."

I danced away from him and fired two x's, not really aiming for him. He moved around them and smirked at me, triumphant almost. Another couple of blocks, I managed to kick him in the rear once because he overextended, more kicks and punches thrown my way that I was easily able to avoid.

Jason's biggest problem is that he doesn't trust his equipment. He rarely uses the bombs or the birdarangs and therefore misses a multitude of opportunities. I left myself wide open for that sort of attack and he just ignored it. I, on the other hand, had to refrain from using my x's due to power constraints. Otherwise, this little battle of ours would have been over long ago.

He relies on himself too much, and while that's a good thing, he also resorts to street brawling when angered. He forgets he has feet. He forgets that other people will use their feet. Me, for example, kick to the stomach, roundhouse, oh look, you're on the ground. Poor Jase. Bruce and I have been trying to train that out of him. It's interesting that he can do it while at the Manor in a training session but out here, he forgets.

Might have had something to do with just how much I was taunting him too. Opps?

There was some sort of explosion, Babs' pellets most like, but it was followed by this loud creaking sound. Moments later, I heard a muffled shriek, Babs again, then scaffolding in the middle of the bridge collapsed.

That wasn't good. Distracted, I flicked my head over, copping an upper cut from Jason, the first time he'd managed to hit me. As I folded backward, I looked toward the middle of the bridge, seeing this massive pile of metal and dust. My eyes flicked around, spotting Starfire covering up Babs up near the top of a column. I hit the ground, grabbed Jason's foot before he could stomp on me and shoved him backward, hard. As I released his foot, I hit my teleport again and leapt on my bike, roaring across the bridge toward Starfire.

She jumped from the column, leaving a flabbergasted Babs up the top and I hit the brakes, spinning the bike in a sideways u-turn and pointed it back down where I'd come from while she hopped on the back. The instant I felt her arms around my chest, I hit the accelerator.

Jason was more interested in getting me than checking to see if his partner was okay. I mean, I already visually checked on Babs and I knew Starfire wouldn't have left her there if she was hurt. Jason kept shifting position on his bike, my AI blaring an alarm to let me know we were on a collision course.

It was really time to go. I flicked up my palm, shooting an adhesive x at the bike itself. Poor abused bike, the x caught the wheel and the bike flipped, Jason managing to grappling hook to safety. I flicked my eyes to the rear vision mirror, Starfire had turned her face away as we zipped beneath Jason.

I turned my attention back to the road, we needed to leave. Now.

Starfire jolted forward sharply, her arm knocking mine and the bike wobbled in response. "What?"

She was twisting in her seat, then she stopped. "Nothing."

Odd. "Okay, hang on."

Starfire's arms clutched me rather tightly as I wove us through the streets, heading for her motel. I could tell she needed comfort by the way she was clinging, and trying not to appear like she was. I was sure she wasn't aware her cheek was resting on my shoulder, her chest pressed against my back, nor that I could feel the little hitches as she breathed. My heart was heavy, I really needed to tell her what was going on. She didn't understand, she didn't need to be worried about the Robin we left behind then, because it wasn't her Robin.

Then she lifted her head, one of her arms releasing my chest as she shifted away from my back as well. "Ahh, Red X?"

"What?"

"I think I am… hit."

She was hit? What? I braked immediately, Starfire colliding with my back as I stopped the bike. The back wheel wobbled on the road. I swivelled in my seat. "Where?"

"My back." She sounded in pain now.

I leant over and my heart stopped. There was a birdarang impaled in her back. I could see it wobble as she breathed.

Jason had hit my girl in the back with a fucking birdarang.

I swallowed as I stared at it, suddenly filled with fury. You don't ever throw the birdarangs to impale in people. Ever. They are to be used as a blunt weapon only, knock them out, not stab them. If that was a steel cutter, I was going to kill him.

We were close to my hide out. So very close. I could contain myself until then. Don't scare her, she won't understand why you're so furious. Just get Starfire some help. I took a deep breath. "Ahh, shit. Don't pull it out." Stab wounds, 101, don't remove until you're able to stop the bleeding somehow. I didn't know how bad it was, and I wouldn't know until I got her someplace safe.

"What is it?"

"Birdarang," I twisted, revving hard. "We're close to my place, I'll take you there. Just hang on."

We were riding down my alleyway in less than five minutes, I remote activated the roller doors as we drew close. I parked, kicked down the stand and jumped off. "Stay," I told her, heading for the lights.

"I thought you were staying in the motel," she said as the roller door clattered closed behind her.

"That's what I wanted you to think," I said, bouncing back to her side. Being as careful as I could, I inspected her back and Starfire winced in response. "Sorry." I stopped and lifted my hands off. "Do you trust me?"

"I do not believe I have a choice," she said, looking away.

"That's not what I asked."

Starfire's shoulders slumped, her head dropped. "_X'hal_ help me, but yes."

"For all my flirting, I didn't mean for this to happen." I took hold of the birdarang, it had to come out and I didn't want to move her to the table with it still in her. "Deep breath."

I steadied myself as she took her breath, then pulled it out as fast as I could, hating the way she cried out in pain. I glanced at the birdarang, and then had to have a closer look.

He'd used the steel cutters. Fucking bastard. I couldn't tell her that, though, she wouldn't understand. Just a little lie, a drop in the river I was already lying about. "Damn, the bastard honed it."

"Honed?" Starfire asked, her voice wavering. She wobbled on the seat of the bike. Oh, no Star, don't faint on me.

"Sharpened it." Supporting her, I lifted her off the bike and partly carried her to the table. "You're going to hate me, but I need you to remove your top."

Starfire nodded meekly and it just about killed me to see her like this. "I gathered as much."

I went to my drawers to fetch the medicinal kit. Bruce always makes sure we have a general patch up kit wherever we are. I glanced over at her, seeing her unclip the corset. That was a surprise, I'd thought it was all once piece, but that was good. She could keep a little dignity then. "Oh, the shirt's separate? You can leave it on then, we'll just lift it."

"Thank you," Starfire mumbled, pulling off her mask and dropping it on the table. She was pale and sweating slightly. There were tear stains on her cheeks.

Busying myself so I wouldn't be tempted just to hug her better, I turned one of the chairs backward and moved the other one behind. "Sit," I bade her, pointing to the backward chair. She straddled it, folding her arms at the top and dropped her head.

Being as careful as I could, I inched her shirt up until it sat near her shoulders, just above her bra. I pulled my gloves off, throwing them on the table and Starfire flicked her head up as I pulled on rubber gloves. Carefully, I cleaned down her back with a cloth so I could see. Her back was bleeding more freely now. "I'm going to kill him," I growled. I was so furious, with Jason for hurting her, with myself for not realising that he'd do something like that. I allowed this to happen to her. I should have been protecting her.

Starfire dropped her head. "Please, he did not know it was me."

"No excuse." There wasn't an excuse for this. This was plain recklessness. If I'd ever harmed a criminal like this without cause, Batman would kick my ass to hell and back. Jason had no right. This wasn't a detaining blow, this wasn't a hidden tracking device. It was a malicious shot because I'd taunted him so much.

"Robin would never hurt me."

"I'd say a birdarang to the back is the very definition of hurt." It didn't look as bad as I thought it was going to be. We must have been travelling at just the right speed away for it to take some of the force. Two inches from her spine and just below her ribs. It wasn't terribly deep, thanks to her leather, but it was long, caused by the movement of the birdarang as she breathed and moved. I sighed with relief. "It's not too bad. I don't think I need to stitch it. Your corset took most of the damage. I'll glue it, if that's okay with you."

Starfire nodded.

I put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, I needed it to slow as much as possible before I could use the glue. Perfect time to tell her what was going on. Maybe it'd help, she sounded so depressed. "Starfire, there's something—"

Batman's voice crackled in my ear. Did he have a sixth sense of when someone was going to blow all his precious secrets? "Available?"

I lifted a hand from her back to my earpiece. "What?" I snapped.

"Did you get it?"

Is that all he cared about? Hadn't he been watching? "Yes, I got it."

"Good. About time. You'll be back at the Manor tonight?"

"No, you're not having it tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because the bird brat injured my partner with a honed birdarang, that's why," I snarled at him.

Batman was silent for a moment, then, "Dick, calm down."

"Fine," I growled. Yeah, right.

"I'll deal with Jason. Don't you do it."

"Fine."

"Is she okay?"

"No, fuck off." I sighed, willing myself to calm down as I checked the state of her wound, relieved to see the blood flow had slowed.

Starfire lifted her head. "I am not your partner."

I ignored that for the moment, reaching for the glue. "This'll sting," I warned her. I pressed the two edges of her wound together, applying the glue in the middle. I would have liked to give her painkillers, but I only had morphine and that was bad for her. We'd discovered that years ago.

Starfire hissed in pain, the glue stung as it dried. Satisfied with how it closed and was no longer bleeding, I patched it for her to protect it, wiped her back free of blood and tucked her top back down. As I snapped off my gloves, I said, "Deny it all you like, cutie, you kind of are."

"No. Robin is—" It was all too much for her. She made a small strangled sound, dropped her head back down to her hands and burst into tears. "Why would he do this? He does not injure criminals with the birdarangs."

I placed a hand on her back. "Hey, no, it's okay," I murmured as I prepared to tell her everything.

"No, it is not," Starfire blurted, standing. She grabbed her gear. "I need to go."

"What?" I was startled. "Where?"

"To Tamaran, I should not have come. I should not be betraying him like this. He did not want me here, for good reason. I should not have come."

I had to stop her, she couldn't leave, not now. There were things she needed to know, things I wanted to tell her. "No, Star—"

She was walking away, talking over the top of me and not listening. "I shall go in the morning. I should not be flying long distances now." She stopped abruptly, twisted around and threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't go." Don't leave me, I only just got you back. It's not enough.

She pulled back, pressed her lips to my mask. "Goodbye."

"Star—" I was stunned by her kiss and she was gone before I could stop her.

I darted outside, but she was already shooting away from me in the direction of her motel. I roared in frustration and kicked the door. I wanted to go straight after her, but I knew as I watched her flight she'd spoken the truth when she said she'll wait til morning, her flight was all jerky.

I hated that'd I done that to her. Her flight is precious.

I went back inside the hideout, saw the birdarang on the floor and stomped on it with my foot until it broke. "Track that, you bastard," I spat at the remains. I tore off my mask and tossed it in a fit of pique, then double tapped my earpiece.

"If you're calling to yell at me, don't waste your time," Batman responded.

"I'm telling her everything," I snapped at him.

"Dick, you're angry. I get that. Calm down."

"She needs to know. This is just killing her."

"This is going to end badly."

"It shouldn't have happened."

"If you'd made her leave like I told you to, it wouldn't have."

"That's not what I meant," I snarled. "If she'd known we were testing Jason, I wouldn't have had to fucking run rather than confront him. She would have been able to help test him. But no, now she has a slice on her back the length of my finger, she's in an emotion state and your fucking protégé is an asshole!"

"It may not have been deliberate."

"Are you willing to take that chance?" I snapped. "You wouldn't let him out there unless he could hit the target every time, are you now saying he fucking missed and hit her by accident? Which is it? You didn't train him right, or he's an asshole."

"Dick, calm down! You know as well as I do mistakes are always made in the first few months. Need I remind you?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to her room. I'm going to tell her everything and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. It's that or I'm going to walk right into the Manor in the Red X suit and blow your fucking secret test to kingdom come. Do you hear?"

"Dick—"

I tore out the earpiece and stomped on that too.

Childish, I know, but I felt better.

I stalked to my computer, inserted the flash drive with the files I'd stolen and sent them all to Bruce. That's should keep him busy. I went and took a quick shower, trying to calm down more, then a new suit, because showing up at her door as myself would just scare her, and vanished out the door into the night.

I should have expected he'd be waiting for me. No matter that I sent the files, Batman wouldn't let me do this. I had no choice not to notice him, he was standing on her roof, directly over her room.

"You took your time," he said.

"Trying to calm down," I muttered. "What do you want?"

"She saved Babs' life, did you know?"

I frowned. "No. What happened?"

"Scaffolding collapsed. They were on it at the time. Starfire picked her up and darted to safety."

"She wouldn't have let anything bad happen to Babs."

"Babs also got the feeling Starfire was holding back, demonstrating weak points rather than attacking."

"Probably," I responded. "She has to, it's in her nature. Otherwise we'd have splattered Babs."

"Hmm." Batman appeared deep in thought but I didn't care.

"What do you want?" I asked again, and peered over the side, seeing Starfire's light on. I got down on my hands and knees and bent so my head was leaning of the edge of the roof. I could see through the curtain that Starfire sitting on the edge of her bed, pulling a tissue from a box beside her.

"Are you really that determined to tell her?"

"Yes."

Batman sighed. "How much help was she during the Henderson heist?"

I glanced at him and dropped over the edge of the roof, alighting on the balcony rail. "About that, your intel was wrong. So was mine. There were several more cameras, a laser maze and the floor beneath the door was hollow and had alarms on it. I wouldn't have gotten out of there without her."

"Hmm," Batman said again, looking down at me from the edge of the roof.

I frowned up at him. "Seriously, what? This is annoying."

"Very well. Bring her in. But we'll do this my way."

My head jerked up to him. "Really?"

"Oh, don't act all surprised," Batman said. "I taught you your manipulation techniques, remember? I have a couple more things the two of you can check out while we're testing Jason, but we're going to bring her in right. Bring her to your hideout tomorrow, I'll talk to her there."

I grinned.

"Dick, don't act all smug over this. It's not a game."

The light in Starfire's room went out. "I know."

Batman sighed. "See you tomorrow. Oh and Dick?" I looked up at him and he tossed me an earpiece. "Try not to break this one."

I crouched down on the railing, activating my infrared vision and watching as Starfire curled up against a pillow. Too late to go in there now, I'd just scare her. Besides, I had Batman's permission to bring her in to our ruse. I could wait a little longer.

She took forever to go to sleep, tossing and turning, her shoulders shuddering every now and then. I felt so sorry for her, I knew this was hard on her.

It was the very early hours of the morning before she was in a sleep deep enough not to wake when I entered the room. I couldn't let her leave, not now, and the only way I could be certain she wouldn't vanish the moment she rose was to be with her.

I curled up on the bed beside her, mask on and all, and fell asleep myself. I could last a long time with only snatches of sleep, but Batman always taught me to sleep when you could. Starfire wasn't going to wake for a while.

I woke after one, I'd gone into deep sleep, really strange for me and I was surprised to find Starfire curled into my side, still fast asleep. God, she had her head on my chest, oh her hair smelt so yummy. Oh, _oh_ and I could almost see down the front of her shirt… wow… Somehow, she'd subconsciously known it was me, she wouldn't have snuggled anyone, right? _Ahh_! Hands, hands! Move them away from there! Morning wood and all, so not good if she wakes up with her hand there.

Fuck, no wonder my dreams about her had been so delicious.

Gingerly, I picked up her hand and moved it away from that particular area, hoping I didn't wake her. Moving a little at time, I inched out from beneath her, although I would have liked to have stayed that way forever, it was good that I'd woken before her. She'd have freaked.

I lay there for a while, just watching her sleep, before I went and ordered pizza for breakfast/lunch.

She didn't start to stir for a long time. Tamaranians don't when injured, I knew that. Once they allow themselves to start healing after battle, it's hard to wake them, but I knew once she did wake, she'd be almost healed.

I just lay on the bed beside her, watching the TV with subtitles so I wouldn't disturb her. She let out this little moan, a similar noise to what she makes sometimes when we're kissing and I flicked my eyes down to her.

There were tears beneath her eyelashes, speckled against her skin. She was dreaming, and she didn't like whatever it was she was dreaming about. I couldn't help myself, I reached down and brushed them away. "Hey, it's okay, I'm here," I whispered.

She mumbled and shifted in her sleep, her lips fluttering. Was she dreaming about me? Or me as Red X? There was a conundrum, I was jealous of myself.

I lifted up my mask so it sat on top of my head and pressed my lips gently to hers, just a little kiss. There's no harm in that, right? Just a hello. Okay, maybe just a little bit more of a hello, because she kissed me back.

She whimpered as I pulled away and I brushed her hair. "Oh, Robin, I miss you," she mumbled.

Oh Starfire. "I miss you too."

Her eyelashes were damp again. "You will be so angry with me."

"No, I won't," I promised. How could I be angry at her? It was my fault she felt like this.

Her eyelids fluttered again, I could see the green of her eyes beneath it. She was waking up, and would probably panic if she saw me beside her like this. I dropped my mask against my face again and placed my hand on her shoulder to give her a little shake. "Cutie, c'mon, get up."

Starfire opened her eyes. She blinked. Looked up at me and I saw the haze of sleep vanish. She shrieked and shuffled backward, falling off the bed and scurried to the corner.

I rolled onto my stomach and peered down at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She wiped at her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see if I could talk you out of leaving. Besides, you slept the day away. Are you hungry? I brought pizza."

She stared at me unblinking. "Why are you in my bed?"

"You pulled me here."

"I did not!"

"Did too," I retorted, and tried to give her a hint. "Nice dreams?" I reached for the pizza box and held it out to her. "Hungry?"

She just looked at me.

Star, do you know how much you're revealing sitting like that? "Love the shirt, by the way."

She was across the room in a flash, throwing on a robe before she turned around to glare at me. I lay flat on my back in the middle of her bed and crossed my ankles.

"Get out," she snapped, pointing at the door.

I waved my boot. "No."

"I will throw you out."

"And I'll just come straight back in. I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"I must go to Tamaran."

"Yeah, okay, I get that. But first I have something to show you. It's back at my place. Then you can go."

"Why?"

"Because," I told her. It's Batman, he wants to bring you over to the dark side. "You need to see it. Eat first, get dressed, then we'll go. If you still want to go to Tamaran after that, I'll let you."

She huffed and sat on the corner of the bed, taking the pizza box. She peered inside then lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Got hungry. You were hard to wake."

"I usually am when injured."

"Nice to know you trusted me enough not to go into wrathful warrior mode when I entered the room though."

She made this noise the back of her throat and I was reminded of the time we were stuck on that planet where she made me confront some of my feelings for her. Wow, we'd come a long way from 'I think your starbolts are awesome'. "How's the back?" I asked.

She twitched and bent her spine while she ate. "Fine. My kind can regenerate from injuries much faster than humans."

I know. "You're fortunate."

"What is it you wish to show me?"

I smiled. Cheeky girl. "Not telling. But the faster you go, the faster you'll find out."

"Why are you doing this?" Starfire asked, looking determined to get some answers.

"Because I like having you around. You make things fun."

She sighed.

"And because I'm still hoping to score a Starfire kiss." Soon, she'll either be giving me them, or trying to kill me, I'd better get the teasing in before that.

Oh, if looks could kill. "I have already kissed you," she snapped.

"On the lips." Plant one on me, baby!

She glared. "That is not going to happen."

"Greatest crime of the century if I manage to steal you away from bird boy," I quipped.

"If I give you one, will you leave me alone?"

Okay, that was interesting. "Really?"

"It is simply language transference for me," she said, haughtily. "It does not mean anything."

I had to laugh. "Sure it doesn't. If it was that simple, you wouldn't have minded if I kissed you earlier. Tell you what, come with me, then we can do all the 'language transference' you want. Now hurry up."

She tossed her head. "I require the shower."

Now, there was a thought. "Ooh, naked Starfire. Can I—"

"Finish that sentence and I will dismember you."

I laughed. She's so sassy, it's adorable. She needs to be like this around me more.

It was interesting watch her get ready. I just lounged in her bed while she pottered around her room. I pulled out my earpiece while she was in the shower, trying not to be distracted by thoughts of her being naked in the next room and put it in to contact Batman. Double tapping it, I waited for his response.

"About time," he said, a few moments later.

"She sleeps a lot when she's injured. It's a defensive mechanism. Only just woken."

"And what did you do while she was sleeping?"

"Charged a whole lot of porn to your account."

Batman snorted.

"So, everything set?" I asked.

"Considering how late it is, you'll have to be careful not to get spotted by Jason and Babs."

I glanced at the window. "Yeah, I realise that. Can't you change their patrol?"

"Not without Babs questioning me."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll be careful."

"Good. Double tap me when you're close. I'll meet you there."

Starfire opened the bathroom door about ten minutes later and poked her head out, obviously to see if I was still there. She blushed, ducked across to fetch her corset and dove back into the bathroom. I chuckled.

"It is not funny," she told me.

"Yes, it is. You're modest, I didn't expect that."

She leant around the door and threw a mini starbolt at me. A little burst of energy that did nothing except voice her displeasure. "Are you truly just going to lie there?" she asked, coming out of the bathroom while clipping up her corset.

"Would you prefer I helped you get ready?"

She paused, huffed and reached for her brush.

She's rather meticulous about her hair, I never realised that. It's actually a little curly when its damp and I watched as she straightened it. I didn't know why she bothered, since she just braided it after she was done. Girls are confusing when their looks are involved. You never know what you're going to get in trouble with if you compliment them.

She did her teeth and primped, all the normal girly stuff and then put her foot up on the bed to do up her boot. It zipped. On the inside of her leg. How can anyone not find that sexy when they do that up? Or down. She had one hand on her knee, tilted at her hips, her whole body committed to the action of doing up her boot. I just had to sit up to watch. She gave me an odd look, a brief frown but said nothing.

She's unconsciously sexy, and that's the problem. What was she going to be like when she really amps up the sexual appeal?

Once she was ready it was completely dark. She pulled on her mask, tucking her hair away as we exited her room. Feeling playful, I turned to her, grabbed her by the waist and shimmered up onto the roof. "Catch me if you can!" I said, bounding away from her.

She paused for a moment before I heard her giggle and she started chasing me down. It was fun, leaping from rooftop to rooftop as we ran for my hideout. She was quick on those heels, I wondered how much she actually simulated running rather than actually running in them. I started taking the longer leaps between buildings or leaping onto awnings to jump up or down a level, trying to get her to fly.

I kept half an eye out for Babs and Jason, but we were nowhere near the normal patrol routes. So it completely surprised me when I spotted them on the roof I'd been about to leap to. I skidded, my arms flailing as I tried to stop, especially because I could see what they were doing.

He was kissing her. Babs didn't look like she was enjoying it, her fists were curling. We'd happened across them the wrong time, a second or two later and they wouldn't be lip locked.

But Starfire couldn't see. She couldn't. She wouldn't understand. I spun, one arm across her stomach and hoisted.

By her sharp intake of breath, I was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – corresponding to Chapter 12 in Masks. **

I can't say I expected what happened next. I had all these ideas in my head, all these possibilities of what she might do. Collapse and cry, or scream, run away, cling to me or demand answers from him. After all, she thought that was me. She thought I was kissing Babs. That had to be an emotional blow for her. It had to hurt.

Right?

I never expected her to go all warrior woman on me and outright attack Jason.

She had me on my back before I even knew what was happening, her foot on my stomach as she told me to run. Her hands were engulfed in her starbolts, her eyes shining through the mask. Then she launched herself off the roof and tackled Jason.

I hit my earpiece. "She found Jason," I blurted as I scrambled to my feet and leapt down the small distance to the roof they were on.

There was perverse pleasure in seeing Starfire kick Jason's butt. No mucking around and trying not to hurt anyone, she just went for it. Jason was up against a true hero and he failed dramatically. That's my girl. Three lightning quick hits and the fuckhead was flat on his back and she was straddling him, her fingers clawed against the skin above Jason's heart. That's what you get when you throw a birdarang at someone.

"Move and I will tear out your heart." She adjusted her position, turning surprised before she snarled, "Who are you?"

"Get her off me!" Jason yelled.

I should intervene. I should. But Starfire is fucking hot when she gets like this. I was perving. I knew it. I didn't care. Go Starfire!

Babs ran up behind Starfire and Starfire didn't even care. Starfire grabbed Babs' kicking foot, swung her over her head and slammed Babs into the concrete on Starfire's other side. I'd seen the slight pull of her strength at the last moment, but that still had to hurt.

"Stay down," Starfire told Babs, then looked back at Jason. "Who are you? What have you done with Robin?"

Jason was stupid and tried to hit Starfire. She battered his hand away and gripped his throat. Jason went red as he struggled to breathe.

Okay, gone too far. "Starfire! Stop!"

Starfire twitched at my voice, but she ignored me. "Where is Robin?"

Babs staggered to her feet, shaking her head as she tried to clear it. Starfire raised her head, looking at Babs.

Not good. Had to stop this. Can't attack, she'll go for me. What'd get her attention even through the warrior? Oh, I know! "Koriand'r!"

Starfire paused. She jerked her head around to me and snarled, her eyes glowing fiercely through the mask. Then she was up and off Jason and charging me.

I panicked for a moment. She'd figured everything out and now was so angry with me she couldn't control herself. I braced for her attack, but she took me by the shoulder and spun me away from something, lifting her hand to block at the same time.

She was saving me from Batman. She didn't know I wasn't in danger.

Batman didn't even hesitate. He hit my Starfire twice, two fast, precise, shocking blows, then twisted her hand up behind her back. He shook her, determined to get her attention. "Calm down," he said and shoved her away. He was so lucky then she didn't have time to react to that, or he'd have been splattered Batman.

Starfire gasped as she stumbled away, all fight draining from her. It was as though the haze was lifted and she knew what was going on. She turned and faced Batman, her chin up in defiance.

Batman kept his eye on Starfire, then shifted it to Jason. "All of you. Come."

Jason tried to protest, as I knew he would. "But—"

"Quietly." Batman wasn't having allowing anyone to quibble about it. I could feel his gaze on me as he turned. I glared back at him. It wasn't my fault. So our cover was blown. We just had to deal with it. And survive in one piece.

Jason and Babs shared a look as they followed meekly after Batman. Starfire had started hugging herself now, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She turned her head toward me as I approached her. "I am sorry."

Aww, Star, none of this is your fault. I should have told you right from the beginning. "Don't be," I said, putting an arm around her. "We have some explaining to do."

"We?"

She still didn't understand. Not really. She'd get it, I knew she would. I hugged her close and hit my teleport, positioning up to the next level and beside Batman. Starfire gasped in shock and I felt her stiffen.

"Safe house two," Batman said. "Wait for me."

I nodded, glancing at Starfire. I lifted my hand from her waist, reached it around the back of her head until it covered her eyes, then angled her head down until she was curled against my chest. "Sorry."

I took little jumps, it was easier so I could stay within Batman's eyesight. Starfire stayed meek against me, so very quiet. I wished I knew what she was thinking.

When we reached the safe house, I took my hand away from her face so I could enter the code. Starfire left her head where it was, curled against my chest. It accepted my code and the door clanged open to allow us entry. I helped Starfire walk forward, then released her.

I left her there. I knew she was confused and concerned and probably scared, but I had to wait for Batman. I powered up the monitoring station to give myself something to do while she had a look around, then fetched the tissues for her. I don't think she even realised she was sniffling.

"Thank you," she mumbled. She crossed to the wall and slumped at its base, removing her mask at the same time. She took a couple of tissues, wiped her face and blew her nose. I could see she was struggling not to just break down right there. It was a lot to take in, and it was only going to get worse.

"This is not going to be pretty."

She looked up at me, her green eyes watering. "Who _are_ you?"

"Haven't figured that out yet?"

Starfire dropped her head and shook it.

I don't know if I was disappointed in that or not. I had dropped so many hints, but also given her so many reasons why I wasn't her Robin. She was probably completely confused. I just had to give her space. "It'll come," I said, looking at the door as Batman walked through. I reached down and touched Starfire's shoulder, I had to touch her, it was either that or hug her to bits. "Just stay quiet," I told her before heading to lock the door behind Babs.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Jason snapped, jabbing his finger at me. "Why is he here? That's the dick from we've been chasing all week." He stuck his finger at Starfire next and I resisted the urge to twist it off. "And that bitch just tried to kill me. Are you harbouring criminals now?"

I exhaled noisily. Oh, you so did not call her a bitch. And seriously, were you blind? She wasn't wearing her mask, you should be able to tell _why_ she attacked you.

I glanced at Batman, who gave me a subtle hand signal to remain quiet. Good, he could deal with this. "He is here at my invitation," Batman said. "He's the test. One in which you both failed."

"Both?" Babs asked.

Batman inclined his head. "Your leadership. His dedication. Red X agreed to help out by being an adversary that wouldn't try and kill you. That way I could judge your skills. You failed."

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Babs protested. "Why'd you have me babysit?"

"If you'd known it was a test, you would have responded differently. I needed an honest reaction."

"You're so full of shit," Jason said at the same time Babs cried, "Honest? You call this honest?"

I could have told him they wouldn't like this. Oh wait, I did.

"You didn't fare much better, Batgirl," Batman continued, his tone stern. "You failed to rally Robin into patrolling. You failed to apprehend Red X. You failed to notice how unstable a walkway was and the criminal you were chasing had to save you. You failed to notice you were being watched by three different people. And you let your guard down."

"If I'd known a hundred pounds of pissed off leather clad chick was going to try and kill Robin I would have been more prepared!" Babs spat. She looked like she was ready to go on a tirade and personally, I didn't blame her. "What the hell is Starfire doing here anyway?"

"Starfire?" Jason said and I did not like the way he looked at her before he laughed. "Oh, he's going to be so pissed."

Yes. I was. At you, fuckhead.

Starfire curled up tighter, hiding away from scrutiny.

"None of us knew she was going to do that," Batman told them. "Not that it matters. You need to be prepared to react to any situation. You weren't."

I sighed. I'd told Batman at the beginning this was a bad idea. Babs had been a hero for too long to start testing her now, especially when he gave her one instruction then tested her something completely different. He told her to babysit, why is he bringing up the leadership issue now?

I really would have liked to interject with an 'I told you so' right about now. But I was following the rules. It almost looked like Batman wanted to salvage the whole Dick isn't Red X. Ignore the man behind the curtain, guys, he's of no consequence.

Batman wasn't even using their real names. We'd already talked about letting Starfire in on the secret, why was he holding back real names now? Honestly, I didn't see how this could be salvaged.

Jason wasn't right for Robin. Not yet, there were just too many flaws he needed to overcome. He needed more training. Or his own identity and not mine. There's a certain expectation that comes from being Robin and he just didn't suit it. Batman would have a fit if I donned his costume and didn't do it right, why should I be concerned about who was taking over from me?

What was I going to do about Starfire? If Batman was hoping to salvage the situation, he obviously hoped he could continue to test Jason and use me to do it, which was why he was refraining from mentioning who I was. If she didn't get answers soon, she'd break, I was sure of it. Maybe I should just slink off with her and explain things—

Starfire grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. My hands slipped off my chest at the look on intense concentration on her face. She was going to get her answers, everyone else be damned. Her eyes darted around my mask before she went for the chin of it, pushing it up until it sat on my head.

The others were behind me, they couldn't see my face, even if they were watching what was going on. And I didn't care anyway. My only concern was my girlfriend and whether or not I could still call her that.

Starfire stared at me. Her face went through a myriad of emotions, from shock, to joy, to concern and horror as everything that had happened over the last few days began to add up in her mind, before it finally went devoid of emotion.

What could I do, what could I say? I was sprung now, there was nothing that could be changed, no apologies that could mend what I'd put her through.

She shook her head a tiny bit, just a nervous twitch. Then slapped me. Hard. Right across the cheek.

Well. I deserved that. And all the yelling that came after that.

Of course, the searing, bruising, all teeth and tongue kiss made it totally worth it.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So, that's the last of the Masks corresponding Dick POV chapters. If there's anything you really desperately want to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do._

_There may, however, be an extra or two after Masks is complete. _


	7. Enterprise

_**StaryNightT – **__UGH if only Batman had decided to include Starfire sooner! I wonder how the story would have gone if you had had that happen instead. _

_**Kry **____**–**_ It would have been better, wouldn't it? As for what would happen, well, I suppose I still could cover that. A little. Perhaps.

_Well… Batman did mention he had a few more 'jobs' for Red X. Here's one of them. After all the stuff happened but before Star and Dick returned to Jump._

* * *

**Chapter - Enterprise**

I studied the information Batman presented us with.

"So," I said, trying to sort my head around it. "This 'Blaise Enterprises'… you're what… jealous of it?"

Batman scowled at me. "No."

"Then why am I planting bugs and backdoors through their computer systems?"

Batman gave me a bland stare. "I explained that."

I couldn't resist a chance to dig at him. "Tell me again. I like to hear how jealous you are."

Starfire poked me in the ribs. "Do not be the 'pain in the derriere'," she told me, then addressed Batman. "It is unusual for Enterprises such as this to develop in such a short time, yes? That is why you are curious?"

Batman nodded. "There's nothing… illegal… in their paper trail, but there's a few inconsistencies. Enough for me to notice. And they're new money, very new, but I haven't been able to trace exactly where their money came from. It's not enough for Batman to go investigate, and I certainly don't want to link this with Wayne Enterprises. Blaise has been trying to buy my land, it'd look bad if Batman suddenly investigated everyone trying to buy my land."

"You're so protective," I snickered.

Starfire poked me again. I could see she was trying to take this seriously.

I sighed. "I feel dirty, doing all this thievery for you."

"You're not stealing anything," Batman said, giving me the stink eye. "You're just planting some bugs."

"You need to get your own alter-alterego so you can sneak around and do this sort of stuff. Like… Catman."

I received dual smacks from Starfire and Batman for that one.

"Maybe Red X should just stay here and 'Kory' can go on her own," Batman said. "Since it's obviously below your skills."

I jolted. "No way."

Starfire covered her mouth and giggled.

"No, I think you should sit this one out," Batman said and placed an arm around Starfire's shoulders. "Come, I'll show you how to plant the bugs."

"Okay, hands off," I said, annoyed now and pushed between them.

"Are you going to behave?" Batman asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. How many bugs do you want planted?"

"One in the CEO office," Batman said. "And a worm in their computer system. That's all. They're on their own network, I need to be able to backdoor in somehow so I can conduct research. Just have a look around, see if there's anything that sets your bump of trouble off."

I snorted and glanced at Starfire. He wants to backdoor, huh?

"Bump of trouble, not the little dic—"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. I still don't get why you can't just allow other people to have businesses in Gotham."

Batman raised an eyebrow.

I grinned. "You're all nosy parker about them. Just admit it. You can't hack their network, obviously they must be doing something bad."

"Need I remind you that's how we discovered the Joker's plans originally? And Two-face. And Penguin. And how I keep an eye on the Crime families. And—"

I held up my hands. "Okay. Fine." He's right, of course, best way to stay one step ahead of the criminals was to have a spy in their systems.

"And try and let Starfire test out her new skills too. I know how much you like to steal the show."

"I do not!" Both Starfire and Batman gave me a look then. "Damn it, you're not allowed to team up on me."

"In fact," Batman said, holding out his hand. "Lock picks. Now."

I lifted an eyebrow. "They're built into the gloves."

"Not the spare set in your belt. Or the ones in your boot. Hand them over."

I grumbled as I gave him that set, then lifted a foot to eject the spare in the heel of my boot. Starfire giggled. She was enjoying this far too much. Batman kept his hand out.

"What?" I sulked.

"And the rest."

"What? No! You taught me never to go unprepared."

"Do I need to check you?"

I grinned. "Do you really want to know where my spare set is?"

Batman closed his fist. "I don't see how you could possibly get it from there if your hands are tied behind your back. Are you really that flexible?"

I blanched because Starfire suddenly looked far too interested in that. "Okay," I told her. "You really need to go back to not being able to understand conversations like that."

She smiled at me innocently. "Red X did mention he corrupted me. You only have yourself to blame."

Batman looked between the two of us. "Okay, we're going to do this with radio silence. Just go already."

I chuckled and grabbed my mask. "C'mon, Pink X, let's go."

Starfire raised an eyebrow at me as she pulled on her own black mask. "I do not recall this costume having anything that even resembles being pink."

"Purple X just doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Neither does Pink X. Kory is acceptable."

"No, we're criminals now, our names need to match," I teased.

"Yes, however Pink X was already used by the Kitten. I doubt you will wish to go thieving with her."

I wrinkled my nose. "Eww… good point."

"However, should you wish to change your name to KorX, I will approve."

"How about we just stick to Red X and Kory?"

"How about you leave already?" Batman interjected.

"Um… right…" I said, embarrassed now. I double checked I had the flash drive containing Batman's worm and headed for the bike.

Starfire floated up behind me and wrapped her arms around my chest as I started the bike. I chuckled. "I remember the last time we were on this bike, you didn't want to cuddle me."

Starfire pressed her face to my shoulder. "If you happened to mention 'Oh, I am your boyfriend' you would have gotten more than the cuddle."

"Oh?" I asked intrigued. "What would I have gotten?"

Starfire giggled. "You shall never know."

"Not even a hint?"

Starfire giggled again. "No. Besides, your father is watching."

I looked at Batman who was staring at me disdainfully and have him a two fingered salute as I revved the engine. "Let's get this over with then, huh?"

I have to admit, it was so much nicer having Starfire on my bike when she knew it was me. She shaped herself against my back, her thighs against the back of my legs. Instead of clasping her wrists, she clutched my chest, her fingers splayed. I really liked the way her thumbs stroked little circles. It was rather distracting when I thought where else her fingers could be stroking. And then, there was the knowledge that lay in what that incredible heat against my backside was.

Of course, she just had gave me a little taste of where else those fingers might go as we were waiting for the traffic lights to change. Those dark alleyways off to the side looked mighty tempting.

Going on a job half aroused was so not good. And thrilling at the same time. But I kind of needed all my blood in my head right now. Starfire seemed to realise that as we neared out destination because her wanderings ceased.

Which just left me totally frustrated.

We parked the bike well away from the office block we were entering, hidden within an alleyway. Starfire ran her fingers along my back as she floated away from the bike. I sat there a moment, "Don't suppose you'd go for a quickie before going in, huh?"

Starfire laughed. "So eloquent."

"I'm sure the wall there would be great," I said, nodding at it.

"No, but ask me again after when you contain the thrill of success coursing through you."

"That's so not helping," I complained.

"I am curious, just how many times a day do you think about sex?"

"Okay, again, you're not helping." I grumbled, loudly and for her benefit, about sex kitten Starfire's and their teasing ways as I got off the bike and set the alarm.

"Shall we?" Starfire asked.

I nodded, took a deep breath and put myself in the right mindset. "Let's go."

Starfire curled her hands under my arms, holding me around the chest as she lifted us up to the top of the office block opposite Blaise Enterprise's main building. I watched the windows as we rose, the office building was mainly dark, but there were cleaners on some floors.

"Where is the office we are breaking into?" Starfire asked, alighting on the roof.

I pointed. "At the top, of course. I can't think of any CEO or board of directors that won't put themselves up near the top." I got out my binoculars, checking the corners of the office below the CEO floor. I couldn't teleport us directly to the CEO office, because all the windows were dark with some sort of protective blinds, I couldn't see directly into it. No cameras or security measures that I could see on the floor below, but then I didn't expect their security firms believed people would break directly into that floor. If I could have hacked them from outside, I would have known, but they had an internal system that had no wireless to be hacked from outside. Bastards. People were so paranoid in this day and age, makes it hard for us thieving types. "Ready?"

Starfire rested her chin on my shoulder, her chest still pressed against my back. "Of course."

Together we crouched, Starfire still plastered along my back and I aimed for the office, hitting the teleport button. Immediately upon appearing in the office, we both hid under the desk I'd positioned us beside.

I listened carefully, but I couldn't hear any voices, nor could I see any cameras. I crawled out, peering around the side of the cubicle, looking down the long corridor of similar office cubical to the elevators at the end of the floor.

Starfire ran her hand over my ass.

I paused and looked back at her, imagining the smirk on her face. "You've wanted to do that for a while, haven't you?"

"Ever since you went through the laser maze," she replied.

"Ha! You were checking me out."

"I am certain if you did the… what is it called? The worm which inches? I most likely would have dropped the door in surprise."

I chuckled. "I can do that for you later, if you like. If you'll do it for me."

She gave me squeeze and removed her hand. "Perhaps. Would you prefer it to be in these leathers, or without?"

"Oh, decisions, decisions," I teased, then turned my head back to the room.

"How are we to get up to the next level?" she asked.

"Air ducts," I teased.

"Only if you crawl first," she replied.

"How about the elevator shaft?"

"What about using the stairs?"

"Nothing sneaky about using the stairs," I replied. "Besides, they have alarms on them."

"And the elevators do not?"

"Not if I hack them first."

Starfire giggled. "Lead on."

I grinned at her, "You just want to watch my butt wiggle."

"I am entitled, am I not?" she teased. "It is the payback for the vents in Wayne Enterprises."

I chuckled. "At least my cape covers me."

Starfire gave a tiny giggle and flipped my cape so it was halfway up my back.

I laughed at her audacity. "We're not going to get any work done," I said.

The elevator dinged and both of us ducked back underneath the desk. I reached into my belt, extracting a little fibre optic scope, designed specifically for looking around corners.

Two security guards. They both had guns out, holding them out with the wrists crossed, a flashlight in the other hand. They swept the light across the room as though they were looking for something. The bump of trouble twitched. Silent alarm. They knew we were here. I wished I'd been able to hack them from the outside, but now I was in here, well, that was a whole new story. I gave Starfire the hand signal for two, then the one for gun.

The elevator door behind them was still open. I held out my hand and Starfire took it immediately. The elevator door didn't close, programmed to stay open then. "Star, lift, hatch in roof," I whispered in short, clipped instructions then teleported us behind the guards.

Starfire cupped her hands together as she shifted to kneel, giving me a boost. We'd have to be quick, I didn't want them turning around. I hopped on, allowing Starfire to lift me to the roof of the elevator and pushed the small service hatch in the ceiling aside, scrambling through. Starfire floated up behind me moments later and I replaced the hatch as quietly as I could.

"Silent alarm," I whispered to her. "Had to be, they were looking."

"Oh."

"Let's get this done."

I couldn't quite reach the next elevator doors, damn my shortness, and interesting that there was so much space between the floors... hmm… Starfire took me by the chest, lifting us up a few inches so I could peek through the teeny gap in the elevator doors.

A long hallway that led to the CEO office. More guards positioned in front of the door. Paranoid, much? Having guards just standing at the door. We needed to get into that office at the end of the hallway. Okay, think… Air duct, no, too risky, we'd have the same problem we had at Hendersons. Although Starfire might be more open to that… there was a small room off to the side on the left, a bathroom perhaps.

I got my scope out again, poking it through the elevator doors so I could see more of the hallway and angled it around. There was a room on the right, the door angled open. I could possibly teleport us in there, but I had no idea what was beyond. It was a risk, but it was a risk I was prepared to take as I couldn't hear voices or talking or even see any heat signatures in that room as I switched the scopes viewing capabilities.

Batman told me to see what Starfire thought, test out her skills, so to speak, so I drew away. "Have a look," I whispered as she placed me back on the elevator and I gave her the scope. I watched as she did the same thing I did, peering through the small slit in the elevator doors, before she surprised me and went all the way up to the top of the door and had another look. Being even more thorough, she went up further and poked the scope through a small vent shaft above the elevator doors before she floated back down to me.

"What'd you see?"

She leant close to me so she could whisper in my ear, taking even more precautions. "Your monitoring room in Jump City, I remember what it is like from above." So did I, Starfire, Cyborg and I laid most of the cables, she could squeeze through the gaps in the ceiling and fly while he did the circuitry.

"Oh?"

"The room to the right, there are similar cords hanging from the ceiling, as well as through the ventilation shaft up further."

"A mainframe? Up here? Let me see."

She passed me the scope and lifted me to the top of the elevator. The wall at the top of the room consisted of glass panels and Starfire was quite correct, there were a lot of cords all woven together hanging from the ceiling. "Nice eye," I said. Starfire lifted me even further and I spotted the cooling system in the roof as I peered through the ventilation slat. I extracted the scope and rubbed my chin.

Okay. Problem. I could teleport us in there and plant the worm directly into the mainframe, which would actually be a better idea than through the CEO's computer, but getting out was a different story. We needed an escape plan, one that didn't involve us being spotted before we could get into the CEO office and plant the bugs, or being spotted at all. There was a chance I could access the systems from that room, but if I couldn't, we'd be effectively trapped.

Below us, the elevator clacked and began to head back down to the ground floor. We both looked down at it, Starfire simply carrying me in the air.

Couldn't be helped. Time to split up.

"Star, you got your earpiece in, right?"

"Of course."

"'kay. I'm going to teleport into that room on the right and see if I can access the mainframe from there. I want you to fly through the vent systems and locate a hatch into that room and then from there into CEO office. If he's got a mainframe this close to his office, there's must be a direct link to his computer, follow the cords."

"Very well," she replied sceptically.

"Don't enter the office," I warned.

"And I suppose you wish for me to be able to fly you through as well?"

I nodded. "Possibly. So yeah, take the larger vents."

"Why not simply teleport us both—"

"Because I can't be sure there's an exit to that room. I don't want us both trapped in there. If there's no exit, I'll contact you."

Starfire rested her chin on my shoulder. "Very well."

Starfire held onto me until I had braced my feet in the splits against the two sides of the elevator door frame, my scope locking in on where I wanted to go, and my hand ready to hit the teleport. "'kay, go." I said.

"Are you certain?" she asked, her hands slipping down my chest. "This position is very… accessible."

I chuckled and rested my head back on her shoulder. "Business first, my cheeky mouse."

Starfire drifted her hands downward, so close.

"Need blood in the brain," I said, closing my eyes. Don't listen to me Star, keep doing that. Token protest that's all… Damn it woman, just grab me already, don't keep me hanging…

"I shall find you," she whispered, her voice dripping honey and extracted her hands.

_Fuuuuck_… "I'll be naked," I promised. "I mean, waiting… I'll be waiting."

Starfire giggled and floated away and I already missed her warmth. What she would've been like if she'd known it was me at Hendersons… stuff of dreams right there.

I had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself as I double checked where the guards were. Starfire floated above me, using a small screwdriver to open the ventilation hatch above me. So very tempting just to grab her leg and have my way with her in the elevator shaft…

Oookay… perhaps it was a bad idea.

I concentrated on the mission. "Going," I whispered and hit the teleport.

It was indeed a mainframe room. It hummed, a multitude of coolant fans working to keep the system cool. Rows of hardware all stacked neatly, cables layered between the networks. There was a single desk with a consol on it for direct access into the mainframe.

First thing, check for exits. There was a small hatch in the roof, a tile that could be pushed up, so I stood on the desk and moved it aside. Not quite tall enough to see through unless I climbed up into the hole, again damn my shortness, but Starfire would be able to find it easily.

Checking on the door, I set a smoke bomb trap, just in case they decided to check the room, even though I doubted they'd be able to hear the keyboard over the noise of the mainframe itself and started hacking.

'Kay… let's see… best place to plant a worm. Well, for starters, let's see what kind of security software they have… hey, this is pretty cutting edge stuff. Ha! And WayneTech software. Awesome. That makes it slightly easier to hide my trail. Let's just activate a few precautions and make myself known to the system.

Starfire stuck her head through the hole in the roof about a minute later and waved. I flicked up a hand in return to acknowledge her and then watched as she floated over the top of the gap. _Hmmm_. _Yummy._

I smiled to myself as I inserted the flash drive into the computer, uploading Batman's worm and hiding it among the security program, giving it extra cover from the WayneTech software. Dangerous, but then also WayneTech software would also delete the worm if someone tried to track it without the proper codes. Until then, it would just sit there and chew data until either retrieved or it managed to find a wireless via someone being silly and leaving their phone on as they excited the building so the worm could transmit itself home.

_Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're a sexbomb, you can give it to me when I need to come along… __sexbomb, sexbomb you're my sexbomb, and baby you can turn me on— _holy fuck on a stick… what was that I just tripped…

Fuck. Not me that tripped anything.

I hit the earpiece. "Kory. Freeze." My fingers flew across the keyboard as I accessed the optical systems. "You've tripped something," I told her. "Heat detector. Just hang on." I hacked into it, substitution Starfire's heat signature with that of a common rodent. "You look like you're over the CEO office."

"I am, I was looking for a hatch or a vent. There is one a few feet ahead of me."

"Probably why you tripped an alarm. 'Kay, come get me."

I checked on motion sensors in the office at the same time as I covered my tracks, then set them to disable for the next twenty minutes, before I had a general snoop around. _Scooby dooby doo, where are you… _Well… hey… that's an interesting chemical composition right there. I might just grab me a copy of that, looked too intricate especially since Blaise Enterprises is supposed to be Manufacturing company, not a Biochemical one.

Starfire appeared at the hatch above my head. She dropped through head first, somersaulted then floated by my shoulder. "Just a sec," I said, copying some more promising files to my flash drive.

"Did you discover something?"

"Possibly. We'll know more when he analyses it. Much room up there?"

"Enough that we may slip through using my fight and not crawl."

"Check on the guards for me, would you please?" I asked, passing her the scope. "Door's trapped."

"Certainly," she replied and floated over to have a look. I ejected the flash drive and made sure all my tracks were covered. "Red X? They are gone."

I paused in my action of putting the flash drive in my belt and turned my torso toward her. "What?"

Starfire held up both hands, palm up. "I cannot see them. I have checked. Shall I go out and see?"

Odd, but there was an explanation for that. "No, hang on, I'll hack the security cameras. They might have been a secondary station if a silent alarm is tripped."

"Would you like me to go pick the lock of the door?"

"Let me check the cameras first, beautiful."

"I apologise," she said and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I am excited."

I patted her hand. "I know." I replayed the last few minutes in the hallway outside where we were, watching as the men received a radio call and walked toward the elevator, then left. I kept watching. Nothing.

I checked the security camera in the security office, six guards all up, two watching the same feeds I was, and four in the back eating and talking. I rigged the security camera in the hallway to play a continual loop for the next five minutes. That should be long enough. "Go, Star. You have five minutes," I told her as I backed out of the camera feeds. No camera feeds in the office itself, nor any other security measures I could see. She squeezed my shoulder and zipped out into the hallway. I headed after her, collecting my smoke bomb on the way.

She was on her knees in front of the door, already working on it with her lock picks. She'd been practicing for this. Of course, I couldn't help but brace behind her, lean over to see how she was going and stick my hand down her corset.

She smacked my hand, just a little tap, but I heard her giggle.

"So, how come you can grab me when I'm concentrating and I can't grab you?"

"Because."

I stuck my hand in her corset again. "Not good enough. Learn to work around distractions." So very soft and luscious and… oh… fuck… she wasn't wearing a bra. If only I could get inside that leather shirt too. It'd be easy, unclip the corset, yank up the shirt, off comes the mask and I could close my mouth over her peak and—

Starfire giggled. She tilted back her head a little and nudged me with it, brushed against sensitive, already responding areas. "Now who needs to learn to work around distractions?"

"That is completely unfair," I complained.

"How so?"

"I'm not naked under my clothes."

Starfire paused, looked up at me and laughed.

"You know what I mean," I told her, sternly.

"Your hand is still down my top," she reminded me. "And…" There was a click. "I do believe the door is now unlocked."

I gave her a squeeze as I retracted my hand, offering it her to help her up. "Nice work."

She got to her feet and placed a hand on the handle. It creaked slightly as it opened.

A large office. Much like Bruce's at Wayne Enterprises, except his had an internal security system not linked to hack-able circuits and would already be blaring an alarm at our presence. Blaise seemed to be a meticulous man, not a thing seemed out of place. Eccentric taste too, I decided as I looked at the full suit of armour by the door. Fuck, that axe it was holding even looked sharp.

I scanned the room. I needed a place to plant the bug which wouldn't been seen or dislodged by accident, but not the obvious places like phones or behind picture frames. Someone place that could see the whole room, hear all the sounds it in but was not likely to be touched.

Starfire walked to the desk and began poking through the documents, just having a look. She'd draw my attention to anything out of place.

There was a shelf of ornaments on the wall opposite the desk, interesting little keepsakes from around the word. There was an African mask, some sort of Polynesian wood carving, a stuffed kiwi, this little kangaroo with boxing gloves… I rolled my eyes. Kangaroos in boxing gloves. Really… I placed a bug on the little kiwi, its fake fur was the same colour as the bug, it'd hide it better.

"Psst," I called to Starfire and tossed her a bug. "In the light in the ceiling."

Starfire nodded and floated up to the roof to hide the bug. One bug is good, two is better, three is enough to keep the whole room covered. Between the bugs and the worm, I hoped it'd be enough to keep Bruce from being all paranoid. I grumbled under my breath about him while Starfire giggled at me.

Why would anyone need the complete set of Encyclopadias in their office? Untouched, by the pristine look of their pages. In went another bug.

Starfire was still rifling through the paperwork on Blaise's desk. Feeling frisky, I walked until I was behind her, grabbed her hips and then rubbed myself against her ass. She leant back into me, plastering her back against me so I was able to slide my hands up her corset and grope her breasts.

"Stupid full face masks," I muttered.

"You cannot complain, you created the suit."

"Shall we get out of here?"

"Is the thrill of success coursing though you?" she purred, her head leaning back on my shoulder.

"Something certainly is and it's very thrilling," I replied, my fingers working at the clips of her corset.

"Here?" she asked. "Surely that is inappropriate."

"Just a taste," I said, sliding my hands up her leather shirt now. "Your fault for not wearing a bra." I flipped her around so I could look at the same time as press my hips to hers, being careful not to hit the belt. Well, really, you can't blame me. She's fucking sexy in those leathers. And damn, if she'd known it was me behind the mask before she'd have been working it just as hard as she was now.

I pressed my face to hers, contemplating on just flicking my mask up and having my way with her on Blaise's desk when I noticed the suit of armour positioned behind the door had moved its head. I frowned, halting my exploration. Starfire, although seemingly sensing my change in mood, still ran her fingers up the sides of my chest. "What?" she whispered.

"The suit of armour," I whispered back. "Just… keep pretending for a sec."

She stood, leant into me, the arm visible to the suit of armour dancing along my chest while her other hand pulled down her shirt and relocated her corset so she could do it up, I assisted her with my hidden hand too, only partly pretending as I rubbed our hips together.

The head turned further, making a slight creaking noise. Then, "Deactivation code not entered within acceptable parameters. Activating security measures. Targets acquired."

Shit. Security drone. Fucking cock blocked by a fucking drone. Why hadn't I taken a closer look at that? Time to go. "Hold onto me," I snapped, haste making my tone harsh as I crossed to the window and parted the blinds enough to see through.

There was a thump behind me, a loud cracking sound and I glanced back to see the drone chopping the desk to pieces as it tried to get to us. Starfire pressed her stomach to my back and I looked back through the window, picking a roof top a distance away and teleported.

We appeared on the rooftop moments later, and I looked back up at the building just in time to see the window explode and the drone fly from it. It morphed its form, shifting from the suit of armour to a proper security drone, the type that Bruce had in his office. Circular, sleek and silver, with thrusters at the bottom, and crab like arms holding onto that axe. It hovered in the air, then turned toward us.

"Fuck."

"What is that thing?" Starfire asked.

"Security drone. We're going to have to destroy it. He's going to know we were in his office."

"Destroy it?"

"As completely as possible. It probably has video recorders or something."

"Could we not reprogram it?"

"Not with the equipment I have. Plus, it already totalled the office, the security guards will be on the way to check. Can't fix that in time."

"Very well," Starfire said and released me. "One moment."

"What?" I blurted, but Starfire was already darting through the air to meet the drone. "Hey!"

Starfire didn't listen, not that I was surprised. I watched as she disarmed the drone in one hit, tossing the axe down to me, then proceeded to dismantle the drone piece by piece. She tore at its protective casing, stuck her hand inside the drone and ripped all the circuitry out.

I was so fucking turned on right now it wasn't funny. I was going to be in so much trouble when we got back to Jump and I could see her face when she goes all warrior woman on me. She wasn't even doing anything sexy, just a show of strength.

Why is it, just because we've started having sex that everything she does makes me think of it now? I hoped this settled down like the kissing thing did or we'd be in trouble. I could just hear the teasing from Beast Boy and Cyborg. Should just have some more sex, that'd get rid of it, right? Problem solved! Star, get down here so I can do you.

She carted the destroyed drone back down to me and placed it on the roof. I had to wrap myself in my cape so she didn't know just how aroused I was over that. "Acceptable?" she asked.

"Very," I replied, my voice suddenly husky.

She peered at me, then tilted her head. "Are you well?"

I coughed. "Yup."

I could just see her eyes narrowing under the mask of hers. I turned away, hoping to calm down, changed the channel on the earpiece and double tapped it.

"Yes?" Batman asked a moment later.

"We've been made. Security drone in CEO office."

"A drone? Really?"

"Doesn't exactly scream legit does it? Also have some nifty biochemical files for you to look at. Worm and bugs are in place, can't guarantee they won't be found. He did have WayneTech systems though, should hide the worm a bit."

"Good. When will you be back at the cave?"

"Soon." I need to do my girlfriend, going to be very hard to keep my hands off her soon.

Honestly. It's not my fault. It's not. I plead the fifth. She's just too damn sexy, she really is. It's not my fault that in the middle of teleporting us back to my bike, my eyes happened to alight on a shop window and we accidently ported into it.

Honest. Not my fault. It's not my fault that the teleport actually over reached its mark either, planting us in the middle of the shop, not just in the window that had caught my eye.

Why the fuck did it have to be a sex shop?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Yes, it's a cliffhanger. Yes, the next chapter when I post it will contain what happens in the shop. It was too long otherwise.  
_


	8. Shop

**Chapter - Shop**

Why is it these places have to black out their windows? I mean, I get so that the kiddies can't see inside but really, now I'm stuck in a sex shop with my girlfriend and I can't see through the fucking window to escape!

Thank fuck the shop's closed. I'd never live this down. No, Star, don't look!

Starfire turned her head and I cringed inwardly.

"How did we get here?" she asked. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. "Teleporter malfunction. Let's get out of here." Before you notice all the naked people and the penises against the wall there. Just there. Like right there. No, don't turn around!

For a moment, Starfire flinched, plastering herself into my side, before she figured out they were fake. Then, of course, she had to step away from me to take a closer look. I grabbed at her, curled her against me, my hands trapping her so her back was to the wall of mounted penis. "We should leave."

"Red X… what were you looking at?" she asked again.

"Nothing!" I protested, thankful she couldn't see my flaming cheeks and dragged her toward the door.

"'Nothing' seems to be a lot of male genitalia," she mentioned. "Perhaps Jason was correct?"

If her tone hadn't been so teasing, I would've been worried. Well, two can play at that game. "Those are for girls, beautiful."

She just had to look again, didn't she? "Oh," she said, sounding confused, then her voice changed to a purr. "Oh… oh… _Dick_."

I swallowed the sudden drool in my mouth from the way she said my name. "Um… what?"

She bounced. She actually bounced up and down on the spot. "This is… the sex shop, yes?"

I was flabbergasted. How the fuck did she know what it is? And why was she so excited?

"This is the shop that you and Cyborg and Beast Boy get all giggly over and Raven rolls her eyes and you will not explain to me why? Oh, please, can we look?" Now her hands were clasped against her chest and I was grateful for the mask, I would never have been able to resist if I could see her face.

"The store's closed. We should go."

"Are we not the criminals?" she asked, her voice all teasing. A finger doodled circles against my chest. "Please? Just a quick look?"

My god, I have corrupted her, haven't I? "Umm…"

The finger on my chest walked its way up until she could clasp at my neck. "I shall make it 'worth the while'."

Fuck me. Saucy little she devil. And I thought the whole stripper thing was hot. "Okay. Quickly."

She pressed her cheek to my mask and bounded away. Straight over to the wall of penises. I put both hands on my mask briefly, then checked for security cameras to disable. There was one behind the counter, so I went over to it, seeing the security feed below the counter. Idiots, never keep the security feed where a criminal can locate it, or they'll delete the tapes, like I'm doing.

"So, what were you looking at?" Starfire asked. Again.

I sighed as I covered our tracks. "Lacy lingerie in the window."

I could hear the cheeky smile in her voice. "Do you like the lingerie?"

"On you, yes, of course."

"Hmmm." There was a quiet jangle and I glanced over at Starfire to see her holding up a pair of handcuffs. "We do not need these, you have your own," she said, returning them to the shelf.

"Huh?"

"Although I did not know they could be used for coitus." She picked up something else from the shelf she was looking at, I couldn't see what since the shelf was between us and on this side of it, it looked to be various forms of lube. "Oh! Raven has a copy of this book but she never allows me to borr…row… oh… oh _X'hal_."

"What?"

She jerked her head up to me. "Do you have the cash on you?"

I frowned. "Yes. Why?"

"I wish to make purchases."

My brain imploded, I'm sure of it. "What?"

"We can leave the cash on the counter. I want this book," she said, then picked up something else. "'Edible panties'," she read. "_Oooh_."

"Ahh, Star…"

She was moving around with more purpose now, looking at the other side of the shelf, carrying with her the edible panties and the book she'd picked up. "Lubricant… no, we do not need… wait… warming on contact… that could be interesting. Oh, body chocolate!"

I swallowed, still caught behind the counter as I stared at her. "Star?"

"Dick, you really must look at these items," she said, excited.

I didn't know whether to be incredibly turned on or feel insanely awkward by how much she was embracing this. "I really… um… we don't need help, y'know."

"Help?" she questioned, turning to look at me.

"We're doing just fine, the thrill's all still there. This store is a place for the more adventurous… mature people that have been having sex a long time and want to spice things up." Can't I just be enough for a while?

"So, you would be opposed to the idea of pouring body chocolate on your skin and I would lick it off?"

Down boy! "No."

"Good," she said cheekily and then beckoned me with a finger. "Now, come look."

I did as I was told, how could I not? That finger beckon just drew me like a moth to the flame. And she was such a bright flame.

"Which do you prefer?" she asked, holding up two bottles. "Caramel or vanilla?"

"Strawberry."

"Oh?" she asked as she put the caramel bottle back on the shelf and plucked up a strawberry body chocolate, keeping the chocolate one she was already holding. Nice to see that she was getting things for me to use on her too. "Why is that?"

"Your lip gloss," I said and put my hand on the small of her back. She leant into me subconsciously and I glanced at the book in her arms.

Kama sutra. Hot damn. She _was_ interested in that. Fucking awesome.

I plucked the book out of her arms and walked around to return it to the shelf. "You don't need that."

She looked put out. "Why?"

"I already have a copy."

"What?" she squeaked.

"A present from Bruce. He thought he was being funny. It's at the Manor."

"Truly?"

I nodded. "Yup. Truly."

She tackled me, squeezing me tightly, the bottles she'd collected squished between us.

I laughed. "What else did you want to look at?"

She seemed to look beyond me. "Oh! Leather pants!" she crooned and then was gone.

I turned around, how'd she get over there so fast? Oh… she'd discovered costumes and was holding a pair of crotch-less leather pants up.

"Dick," she said, curious. "This one looks just like my leather pants, only the stitchery is broken between the legs, did they not have time to fix it?"

Umm… how to explain this one. "The stitching isn't missing… those are—"

"Oooooh," she cooed. "Oooh… Clothed sex."

"Yes."

"Do you wish for me to get some of these pants?" she asked, coy.

Since she asked… "Actually, if you just wore those boots of yours, I'd be right."

She lifted a foot behind her and peered over her shoulder at her boot. Then giggled. "Okay!" she said and put the pants back on the rack, rummaging through the rest of the costumes.

I had died and gone to heaven. The drone had actually killed me and I was in some sort of sexual deviant heaven.

She whipped out a pair of fireman's pants next, complete with bracers. "I assume these would be for you?"

"I'm not wearing that," I responded immediately.

Starfire's shoulders slumped a little, then she giggled and pulled off her mask, tucking it into the top of her corset. "Please?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

I lifted my mask so she could see my face and how serious I was. "No."

She pouted at me and put the fireman pants back on the rack. "Then I shall not wear the boots."

Aww, what? "Does it have to be a fireman costume?"

She flicked her eyes back at me, then stroked me from head to toe with them. "No."

"This?" I asked, gesturing my Red X uniform. "Really?"

She nodded. "Please?"

"We'll see. You got everything you want? We really shouldn't linger."

She tilted her head, looking beyond me again. "Dick, what are those?"

I turned and flushed red. "Nothing."

She came to stand next to me, looking as curious as a kitten. "'Penis pump'," she said, reciting the name on the box. She looked down at my crotch then back up at the pump. "Why?"

I coughed nervously. "Um… to make it bigger."

She wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"Um… because… size matters?"

"No, it does not," she replied, her face still all screwed up in distaste.

I wasn't sure how to take that. Was I too big? Not big enough? Why didn't it matter? I frowned at her, I couldn't help it.

"Your size is quite ample," she replied and shook her head at the pump. "I like you exactly as you are. You fit perfectly."

Stroke my ego more, I like it. Or, you know, you could stroke something else.

Starfire shook her head again and walked back over to the costumes. "Did you wish to pick an outfit for me?"

"I thought we agreed on the boots?"

"This time," she said. "But what about next time?"

"Star, you could wear a dirty paper bag and I'd still be hot for you," I said.

She blushed and smiled at me. Then pulled out a costume. "So you do not wish for me to be a naughty nurse? Oh! Catwoman! They have a Catwoman costume!"

"Complete with whip?" I teased. Starfire flinched and I cringed. "Sorry. Tactless of me."

"Whips can be used in coitus?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"They're more like riding crops," I explained, crossing over to her and giving her a cuddle from behind. I rested my chin on her shoulder as she continued to look through the costumes. "Designed just to give a little tap. Some people actually like pain mixed in with pleasure."

"I see."

"Hey, that's a nice one," I said, completely changing the subject as I glanced at the outfit she was looking at.

She pulled out the scarlet mesh teddy, and giggled. "Shall I get it?"

Don't drool on her shoulder. "Sure. Since we're stealing anyway. May as well stock up. I'll go look see what sort of condoms they have." I wandered away to have a look.

Starfire called after me. "Dick, I am curious. Why are you not embarrassed about this? I was certain you would be, since you and Cyborg and Beast Boy tease each other about these sorts of places."

"Ahh… because there's no one else here but us," I answered. "I'd probably be really embarrassed if we'd decided to come in here deliberately and people knew we were coming. Besides, if we can talk about jerking off during a heist, we can go to a sex shop. I'm not being dirty and sneaking off to look by myself, I'm here with you. Plus… well… you don't seem to be embarrassed about it."

"I am not. I have been to places like this on Tamaran and I have always wondered what an Earthen one would look like. I did not imagine all the naked people on the packets or the wall of male genitalia."

"You don't have vibrators on Tamaran?"

"My people prefer real contact over the artificial."

Good to know. I picked up a sampler box of condoms, ribbed and studded and ultra thin so we could try a range and find what suited us best. "Star, what do your people use for contraception?"

"We have something akin to the supplements Raven takes, I believe. Truly, it was not part of my training, if I was to marry, I was expected to reproduce immediately. Would you like me to find out?"

I nodded. "Might be an idea. Easier than a condom."

"Very well."

A thought struck me and I turned to face her, my mouth suddenly dry. "Star… you're not… pregnant, are you?"

She flicked her head up to me and tilted her head inquiringly.

"We didn't use anything that first time. I should've asked before but with everything that's happened… I mean, if you are, that's okay, I'm not going anywhere, we'll deal with it together."

She gave me a tender smile. "I have had my cycle," she said and I breathed a sigh of relief. "And I did mention we were most likely incompatible without assistance. I have sent a sample of our DNA to Galfore for testing." Her forehead creased with uncertainty. "If that is the okay."

I nodded. "Sure."

"My apologies, I should have asked."

"It's fine," I replied, turning back to the condoms. I chuckled as I spotted something. "Novelty items! Oh, there's a boob shaped dodge ball!" I laughed. "An inflatable sheep! I should get that for Beast Boy."

"Why would they have the DVD's here?" Starfire asked and I froze. "There are naked people on the covers engaging in various…" there was a clunk. "I did not think humans liked to be watched during sex."

I cringed. "It's the seedier side to humanity," I said. "Most of us don't like being watched. That's called porn."

Starfire shuddered. "That is the porn?"

Don't ask me about it, don't ask me if I've watched it, I won't tell you anyway. Stay innocent of a couple of things, please? "I think it's probably time we left," I said as I walked over to the counter with my box of condoms. "How much are the things you have there?"

"Umm…" she said and then called across an amount. I took out a few bills and left it on the counter and snitched one of their bags for her to put her bounty in. We might be stealing, but that doesn't mean I can't pay for things too.

I carted the bag across to her and she placed the things she wanted to take in it, I was really pleased to see that mesh teddy I was eyeing off before. I was glad it was a generic paper bag too, because Bruce was sure to ask questions about it later. Dropping the bag down to my side, I gave her a lingering kiss before I dropped the mask against my face again and waited for her to pull hers back on.

Batman was waiting almost impatiently by the time we arrived.

"Sorry, sidetracked," I muttered as I pulled off my mask.

"I don't need to know," he said with a glare.

"We went to the sex shop!" Starfire said happily, bouncing up and down.

Batman blanched. "What?" he choked out.

I went white and stared at her, my eyes wide.

She continued to bounce up and down before she took the bag out of the saddle bags. "Do the debriefing!" she said and waved her hands dismissively at me. "I must prepare!"

"Umm…"

She was gone, flying straight up the stairs, still in uniform.

Batman swallowed. "Wow…"

"Yup…"

"She's not shy, is she?"

"Nope…"

"So, sex life stale already, huh? Can't please her?"

"Sexy lingerie and body chocolate," I said. Well, I was already embarrassed enough, may as well just let it all out.

Batman whistled. "Oh… damn…"

"So… I'm getting some tonight, what are you doing?" I quipped.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "Calling Selina, I guess."

"You guess?" I said, unable to resist rubbing it in. "Mine's a sure thing. You need a stable girlfriend, dad."

"Don't be cocky, just give me your report."

I handed over the flash card and the memory drive I'd torn from the security drone. "Worm is in place, but I said that already. You might want to retrieve it soon, the drone smashed the desk and through the window of Blaise's office while we were there. It was disguised as a suit of armour and I didn't have a chance to stop it."

"Why?"

"Leather pants, bending over desk," I muttered.

Batman gave me a bland look.

"If it was Catwoman, you'd have jumped her too."

"I'm not a horny teenager," Batman replied.

"Well, I am. Anything else? I have a hot girl waiting for me in my bedroom. I'd rather not keep her waiting."

Batman just shook his head at me. "Oh, go on. No sense talking to you when your blood's elsewhere."

"Bye!" I said immediately and headed for the stairs.

"Aren't you getting changed first?"

"Nope!"

I even teleport hopped through the Manor, hearing Alfred murmur, "Ahh, young love," as I jumped past him in my way to my room.

Starfire was sprawled on my bed on her stomach, her feet lifted up behind her and wearing only her leather boots.

I couldn't get naked fast enough.

Starfire's incredibly beautiful when her cheeks are flushed and her chest's heaving and pressed against me and I'm buried inside her as far as I can go. The coos and noises she makes sent delicious jolts down to my nether regions. The way she flexes her hips in time with mine. Her fingers scratch against my back. She's so fucking tight and moist and I can't ever get enough.

I'm aware how handsy I can be. I have to touch and grope her everywhere, mouth or hand it doesn't matter. My mouth would find her breast even when I'm moving inside her, my fingers slithered along her skin. She loved to be touched and I love to touch her.

I still can't get that spot on her that makes her writhe and pant and moan during sex, not when my own hormones are fighting against my willpower, pushing me harder, faster, further, but that doesn't mean she's not enjoying it. She's starting to get very careful where her hands are, her legs will unclench from my back and drop to the bed. Must be a downer that she has to concentrate on not hurting me, but I can tell I'm getting better at rocking her world like she rocks mine.

There's no sense of finesse either, like you see on the movies. There's no hours of romantic love making. Not yet anyway. We try and make the foreplay last longer, 'cause once I'm inside her, it's all sort of over. It becomes sort of hard and fast and desperate. We're still in the fucking lust stage.

Not that I'm complaining.

Yes, I realise ten times out of ten, I'm the only one to finish the actual sex part. She's yet to achieve that, but I'm getting better at the play. She understands sometimes I just need to take her, but I try not to leave her hanging. Not again.

You'd not believe how fucking good this feels, being completed like this.

Oh… _fuck me_… she's glowing. Fucking yes. Finally! Dick, get your fucking hand down there and help her along.

Hold back! Don't you dare finish, not when she's so close!

And there goes another bed frame… Oh… _Oh_… I can so _feel_ that. Wow… Mission complete, you're free to release.

After a suitable interlude of light kisses and panting and a run to the bin in the bathroom for me, we snuggled, flipping through the Kama sutra book.

"I like that one," I said, pointing to the picture.

Starfire gave me a sour look and propped herself up on an elbow. "Because my breasts would be on display for you."

"Nothing wrong with that," I said, grinning at her and kissed her cheek. "Besides, you kind of have them on display for me now. And just think how deep I'd be inside you too."

"Hmm," she mused, her fingers stroking my sternum as she studied the book. "True."

I flipped the page.

Starfire giggled. "I know that one. Now I understand why you said I was too trusting."

"Umm… yeah… let's not go into that."

"No, please, let us go into that," Starfire teased. "You were thinking it, were you not?"

"Well, of course I was. Your ass brushed against me, I couldn't help but think it."

She giggled again and turned the page. We both tilted our heads at the same time.

"I don't bend that way," I said. And that's saying something.

"I believe I am the one supposed to bend? No… um…"

"Maybe when we're feeling reeeeeeally adventurous." I flipped the page and laughed. "The trapeze. Really? I guess because of the way our hands would be joined."

"I could use flight for that," Starfire mentioned.

"Oh… oh… flight adds a new dimension to it."

"Perhaps I should ask Galfore for the Tamaranian version of this book. I am certain there is one."

"Yes please." I grinned at her and flipped the page.

"We cannot try that one," Starfire said immediately. "I will squish you."

"Yeah, that one's out. Maybe when we're better at control. Next one… oh…ooooh…"

"You just wish to grab my rear."

"Nothing wrong with that. I like your ass. Your back is quite nice too."

"So, which one will we try next?"

"Um… I'm not quite ready for another round yet."

"Shall I get the body chocolate?"

"Can I sound really lame and say snuggle me some more first?"

Starfire giggled and snuggled down against my chest. "Of course."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ I am not a guy. I have no idea what they think during sex. I am not going to ask my husband. I don't want to know. If you aren't satisfied, tough. I'm sure guys are actually a lot dirtier than I'm being and if I went into detail before, well… word porn. I'm only scratching the surface here, I'm sure of it. _

_First person guy is tough… geez… _

_Anyway, I thought I'd be lynched if I didn't throw something in there at least, not with all that build up. _

_Edit: The Kama Sutra book was Munchichi's idea. I just sort of ran with it.  
_

_Next up: Dining.  
_


	9. Dining

_**Author's Note: **__I forgot to mention that the whole Kama Sutra thing was Munchichi's idea! Silly me. I just sort of ran with it._

_This idea… is kind of Kater's. Sort of mine… just drabbling that went someplace. A very long someplace.  
_

* * *

**Chapter - Dining**

The Silver Spoon.

Gotham's ritziest, most glamorous and most expensive restaurant. A plate of food could cost upward of several hundred dollars. A bottle of wine can easily reach the thousand dollar mark. Bruce would often spend upward of five thousand dollars here a night when he's wining and dining clients, CEOs, his board of Directors or whoever is his flavour of the week.

Tonight, it's Starfire.

Okay, so technically, Selina and I are there as well. But as far as the press is concerned, Starfire's his 'date' for the night. We're going in under the guise that Wayne Enterprises is allocating funding to the Titans, which it already does, and he's making sure his money is being put to good use.

So why am I going out of uniform? Mainly because Robin has never been seen anywhere in Gotham and not been hunting criminals. We're not about to start now, not even though I'm rarely out of uniform in Jump. Gotham's not ready for masked heroes who mingle with the general population. Starfire's different, it's not like she can hide, and after the hospital, people know she's out and about. She'll be known where ever she goes, not matter what.

So, Robin's out battling criminals, while Starfire's being the public face and allowing herself to be wooed. Plus, I get to met her as myself again, which means we're building up an acceptable friendship between Starfire and I for the press and it won't be so scandalous if she is seen with me out of uniform.

I just have to remember not to act all boyfriend like when I'm around her tonight.

I don't like going to the Silver Spoon. I leave hungry, there's never enough food, I'm not allowed to drink and I really don't like dancing. I also have to wear a penguin suit and fucking slick my hair flat. That just about sums it up.

However, tonight I get to see Starfire in formal wear. Something glamorous and sexy I hope. I haven't seen it, since we're supposed to be meeting her there. From Selina's sly glances and cheeky smile, Starfire's going to be wearing something amazing.

There's always a sort of fanfare when Bruce arrives. The Maitre 'D is always so very thrilled when he arrives, bowing and scraping as though Bruce is royalty. Although, I guess, we're Gotham royalty, aren't we? We get our own personal waiter for the evening, his name is Stephan, who will most likely make a small fortune in tips as well as money from whatever paper he sells the story of our conversations to.

I usually blend into the background at these sorts of things, unless Bruce actually draws attention to me. Normally when I'm forced to come along, I play the good son. Polite nodding and conversation and all that crap. Today, Bruce decided that he wanted to draw attention to the fact that I was there, hands on my shoulder, shaking me happily, announcements of my name, that sort of thing. He's also being rather obvious about Selina's presence today as well. Which is good, I don't feel so singled out then.

We posed for a couple of press pictures. We'll be posing for more once Starfire gets here, I'm sure.

We lingered at the bar, waiting for her. Bruce and Selina ordered some form of cocktail while I'm just having soda.

I hope she'll be okay tonight. Alfred's been working with her all day on fine dining etiquette, and I'll be slipping her little signals all night I'm sure. It's a far cry from pizza with our friends in Jump.

"Dick, try not to be so obvious," Bruce advised.

I flicked my eyes to him. "Huh?"

"You're watching the door."

I sighed and turned my back to the door, glaring at Bruce. Selina grinned a Cheshire smile at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Young love," she purred. "It's so very cute."

"You don't have to live in the same household as them," Bruce complained. "Energiser bunnies come to mind."

Selina slipped her hand up the inside of Bruce's collar. "I seem to remember someone else like that."

Bruce smiled at her and hugged her waist, kissing her neck.

"Ugg," I grumbled and turned my face away.

"Payback's a bitch, Dick my boy."

"You're going to rub it in my face tonight, aren't you?"

"You're the one that wanted to take her out," he reminded me. "I'm just giving you the opportunity. But yes. I'm rubbing."

Selina giggled.

"I didn't mean out, out. Not like here. It's too up market for my tastes. Couldn't we have gone for pizza instead?"

Bruce grinned. "No."

"Have some fun, Dick. That's what being young's all about," Selina said, hugging Bruce's elbow with both her arms. "Wine and dine her. She deserves it."

Rather do that in a place where I can actually kiss her and not have the tabloids calling her a cheater. I sighed and took at sip of my drink.

"And, there she is," Selina purred.

I tried not to look to eager as I turned.

Starfire floated just off the ground, speaking to the Maitre 'D who was looking at her with almost a sense of awe. I could completely understand that. She looked amazing in that dress. It was strapless. Sparkly. Hugged against her curves. Oh, it even matches the colour of her eyes. There's some sort of floral pattern around the hem of the dress, sparkly little gems embroidered into the cloth, the same pattern only much bigger around the bust of the dress. Her hair tumbled down her back in little curls, oh, how I want to bury my face in it and breathe in her scent.

Bruce placed his hand on my shoulder, his mouth near my ear. "Remember the cover. You're not allowed to kiss her," he whispered before he pushed past me. "Starfire!" he called, lifting a hand to announce his presence.

She turned her head and smiled brightly, turning on that charm only Starfire can produce. "Mr Wayne!" she called joyously and darted through the air toward him. I was completely shocked as she reached him and then kissed him almost smack on the mouth. "Greetings," she said as he clasped her hands. "I do hope I have not kept you waiting."

"Not at all," Bruce said and turned to pull her into our little group. "I'd like you to meet my son, Dick and my date, Selina."

"Dick," she said, brightly. "Yes, I met you at the hospital. Greetings. How is your friend doing?"

"She's fine, thanks for asking," I said, grinning and held out my hand.

Starfire bypassed my hand completely, giving me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I stared at her, my eyes wide, and then she gave Selina exactly the same kiss.

Poor Stephan nearly had a hernia, I'm sure. Bruce was looking a little panty there too. I'd admit, that was kind of hot.

Starfire giggled. "My apologies, the intricacies of human behaviour sometimes escapes me. Is that not an acceptable greeting? Oh, I do wish Robin had been able to attend as well, but he did say that in the fine dining, it was acceptable to kiss for greetings."

Liar, she just wanted to kiss me. Brilliant too. I was acutely aware that everyone around is listening in, even if they're trying not to show it.

"That it is," I said. "Can I get you a drink?"

Starfire opened her mouth, then flushed. "Water?"

I smirked, knowing what she was about to say before she remembered herself. I turned around to Stephan and beckoned. "Special request," I said. "Get some mustard and put it in a wine glass for her."

Stephan earned himself more of a tip by not visibly reacting. "Mustard, sir?"

"Yes."

Good thing about being part of the rich and influential, nothing surprised people when we make special request. I could probably ask for a marching band playing 'Pop goes the weasel' and he wouldn't bat an eyelid.

Starfire gave me this sweet smile as I turned back to her. She flicked her eyes around her surroundings. "This place is glorious," she said. "Thank you for doing the inviting of me."

"I would much rather a beautiful young lady's presence than Batman or Robin's," Bruce said with a small wink. "Much better for my reputation."

Selina smacked him on the chest.

"Besides, Batman would just sit there and be all broody," I quipped. "And glare."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't suppose Robin would like it here either."

"Robin, he does not like the dancing," Starfire said, looking at the dance floor and the live classical band which the Silver Spoon hires nightly. "Nor is he a remarkably social person. He does not like to go out in Jump much either, unless it is for the pizza with our friends. Often it is Cyborg, Beast Boy and I who will attend the Mayor's functions and represent the Titans."

Ouch. Memo to self, make more of an effort.

"But Gotham is such a glorious city. I have very much enjoyed my time here," Starfire continued. "Robin has shown me many of the marvels at night."

"So you're enjoying Gotham?" Bruce asked, and flicked his eyes to the reporter at the bar.

Starfire understood his signal. "Your city has many wonders and beautiful things to see. It is quite glorious to fly over it at night. But I fear perhaps I have not seen it in the best light."

"How so?" Selina asked, playing the game as well.

"Gotham is not used to someone such as myself walking down the street during the day, and they would never approve of my Robin doing so. I fear I am confined to quarters during the day. And then at night," she sighed. "Your criminals seem to rely on the guns more. I cannot seem to go through a single patrol and not be fired upon. I am fortunate that the Batman insisted upon a more bullet resistant costume for the duration of my stay."

Oh, she looked so woeful. She was really playing her part well. The reporter at the bar was being quite obvious about the notes they were taking too.

Bruce nodded. "I'm sure Dick could show you around during the day."

"Certainly," I said. "I'd be happy to."

"Oh, I would not like to impose," she said, meek. "I would have to check with the Batman."

"Batman?" I asked, teasing her slightly. "Not Robin?"

"Gotham is the Batman's city," Starfire explained. "I would be remiss if I did not seek his permission to fraternise with the locals."

"Do you know his 'secret identity'?" I asked, sly.

Starfire laughed, a delightful tinkling sound. "I would not share that would you, Dick, even if I knew it. The Batman likes his secrets."

"Well, do you know Robin's then?"

"Ahh, Mr Wayne?"

I turned, looking at a reporter with a photographer. Great, more photos.

"Might we get some photos of you and your guests?"

Bruce obediently placed his arm around Starfire's waist and gave them an overly bright smile. "Certainly."

I rolled my eyes and Selina looked miffed, until Bruce wove his arm around her waist as well, and tugged her into his side. Poor little Dick, all left alone, sulking in the corner of the picture. They'd probably cut me out of the photo. Damn him and his stupid playboy ways. That's my fucking girl there.

Starfire's got my back though, and I love that about her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her, turning her body toward me rather than Bruce and wove her arms through mine and smiled happily. Perfectly acceptable photo. Must remember to get a copy.

We smiled for a few shots, before Bruce held up a hand to stop them. "Thank you, but I don't want to blind these lovely young women."

Starfire gave my arm as small, affectionate squeeze before she released it. "Do you often have to pose for the photographs?" she asked.

"Don't you?" I asked, playing my part.

She shook her head. "Not often. I believe that is because the people of Jump City are so used to seeing us around."

"Must be nice."

"So, what is that you do, Dick?" she asked, tilting her head with curiosity. She'd probably got a topic of conversation from Alfred, expecting I'd say something like I loaf of Bruce's income. Which I was about to…

"Dick goes to one of the finest colleges," Bruce said, slapping his hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to have to buy them a new library or something."

I cringed. I hadn't actually mentioned that to Starfire yet. We were still going through my past. "Ahh, yeah," I said, sheepish. "I'm studying criminal justice."

Starfire's fingers twitched although she did a good job of hiding her expression. "I see."

"It's mostly correspondence," I said. "I hate having to go to class. But I will soon have to attend a class or two a week."

"Oh. It sounds interesting."

Oh, I was in so much trouble, I could just tell.

"Probably why I have to buy them the new library," Bruce said.

"No, it's to spare the poor professors a heart attack when you arrive to pick up all the college chicks," I snapped.

Bruce gave me a warning frown. Selina laughed. "He's got you pegged, darling."

"Why criminal justice?" Starfire asked, intercepting the stern words I could see forming on Bruce's face.

"He wants to be a detective," Bruce said. "I have all this wealth, and he wants to be a cop."

Starfire's expression cleared. "That is a noble profession," she said. "Not everything is about money. Raven is studying medicine in her spare time, and Cyborg does robotics."

"What about Beast Boy?" I asked. "Biology?"

Starfire giggled. "Actually, I believe Beast Boy is trying out for a drama scholarship in Jump City."

Okay, that was news to me. "What about you?"

She flinched. "Um… I confess, I did not expect to be on Earth as long as I have been. Truly, I have tried not to integrate myself, in case I am called back to Tamaran. But I could easily go into linguistics if I choose."

"Oh?" Well, that was interesting. Nice choice for her, actually. "Why linguistics?"

"My people have the capability of learning any language through lip contact," she said. "Language studies would be easy for me." She gave me a sly and flirtatious look. "Do you know many languages?"

My grin went lopsided. "A couple."

"I know more," Bruce interrupted. "My organisation could always use interpreters. Let me know if you want a job."

Stephan chose that moment to return. "Your table is ready," he said with a small bow, then looked at Starfire. "I took the liberty of placing your drink at your table."

"Lead the way," Bruce said as he gallantly offered Selina his elbow. "Come, my darling."

I did the same for Starfire. "Shall we?"

She giggled as wove her hand through mine.

"You look beautiful," I murmured as I escorted her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Sorry about the college thing," I whispered while Bruce made a small scene in front of us, greeting many of the patrons as we walked to our table.

She sighed. "It is just something else I do not know."

"We hadn't got that far," I murmured. "It would have come up."

She squeezed my arm. "I understand. Truly, criminal justice suits you. I am unsurprised."

"I'm acing all my classes," I said, rather proudly.

She laughed. "You would not be you if you did not." She sighed then, her eyes flicking to the patrons watching us. "Possibly, I should find something to do with my life. I never really believed I had the option."

"You don't have to go back to Tamaran. Linguistics is a good choice for you," I said. "Or modelling."

She laughed again. "Except that I do not assimilate writing, and Robin would have the fit if I paraded around for other people to look at. Especially in the lingerie and swimsuits."

My neck felt hot. "Good point."

"I can always do the studying to learn to read and write it."

"I'm sure your Robin would help you," I told her.

"Are you two quite done getting cosy back there?" Bruce called.

Shit. Draw attention to the fact we're talking, why don't you? Idiot. "Not our fault you have to stop and talk to every person we pass."

I held Starfire's seat for her, Bruce holding Selina's as both girls sat down, then I claimed the seat beside Starfire. Of course, Bruce sat on her other side too, seeing as it was a square table, but I consoled myself with the fact I could touch her foot if I wanted. I undid the buttons on my dinner jacket as I sat down, I would have liked to have taken the damn thing off completely, but until Bruce does, I can't.

And you just know Bruce is going to leave his on as long as possible, just to piss me off.

As Stephan recited the meals we could try, Starfire got this tiny crinkle between her eyebrows, like she does when has no clue what's going on. I didn't blame her, this place was famous for its fancy names for something as simple as a pork chop. I tapped her foot and tilted my menu with a finger pointed at a chicken dish which I thought she'd enjoy the most, trying to look blasé as I listened to Stephan and nodded in the right places.

Bruce and Selina opted for the lobsters, of course. Can't take those two anywhere without them getting lobster. They liked to dip it in butter and share. Ick.

We made a lot of small talk, Bruce asked a lot about the Titans in general, especially since it wasn't hard to tell all the tables around us were listening to our conversation. But then, why wouldn't they? It's not often a superhero drops by to share a meal.

I liked listening to Starfire talk about the Titans when I'm pretending not to know. She has all these little insights I never really thought about before. Like, when I report on the Titans to the Justice League and Batman, it's usually about efficiency and crime statistics, costing of damage. Things like that. For Starfire, it's about the people she helps. She remembers them, sometimes even by name. She spoke of how well we work together with police and fire services in Jump. She talked about how much she likes visiting the hospitals and the schools and being a role model.

I think it surprised Bruce too. He wasn't prepared for that. Starfire's unlike anything he's encountered and he really hasn't had a chance to know her. Even Wonder Woman, she's not really into the kids so much, she can be kind of haughty and can really look down on guys. Not to say that Wonder Woman doesn't do great things, but you can't really talk to her like you can Starfire. Starfire's just so bubbly and happy, she draws you in without you realising it.

With Starfire, it's not about just protecting the people. It's about working with them to make their lives better. Everyone can be a hero.

I know she surprised Bruce with her diplomacy, how easily she could deflect questions from well wishers about things she would rather not answer. He kept giving me this incredulous look, but I'd known. Why else would I ask her to be the public face of the Titans? Starfire was trained for diplomacy, Princess of Tamaran and all.

It was beginning to get tedious, all these people coming up to the table under the guise of being friends of Bruce to introduce themselves to her. I was beginning to wish I'd come as Robin. I doubt as many people would have interrupted us. She'd barely been able to eat anything, having to pause as another person came to the table.

Selina and Bruce fed each other buttered lobster, like I'd known they were going to. Starfire had this sad little longing sort of look as she saw that, I knew she was trying not to react, and in fact, if I hadn't known her so well, I never would have seen it.

Selina was pulling out all the flirting stops today, hands on Bruce's arm, hugging it and leaning into it as she laughed, her hands barely left him to eat. Bruce lapped it up, like usual, teasing and flirting with her right back.

It was sickening. I mean, I get that Bruce's been all depressed and crap lately and Selina's earned this night out with a happier partner, but I've been depressed too. And fuck it all, I wanted to do that with Starfire.

I toyed with my food and sulked a little as Starfire talked to yet another admirer. I wasn't really listening, the last one wanted to ask her opinions on Batman. I mean, honestly, none of us really liked talking about other superheros to ordinary people, we just don't. It's not like we're this elitist club or anything like that. People don't walk up to Michael Keaton and talk about Christian Bale, why ask Starfire about Batman?

Starfire's confused and slightly miffed voice cut through my sulking. "I am sorry, I do not understand. You would recommend Earth become a part of the Vegan United Planets?"

"Wouldn't we come under Tamaranian protection then?" the man was asking.

"Why would Tamaran wish to conquer Earth?" Starfire asked, sounding confused. "You have nothing to offer us."

The man stared at her. "Tamaranians are a peaceful, protective people. You wouldn't conquer us."

"For Earth to come under our protection, you would either need to provide us with what we desire or be subservient. Earth has nothing to offer my people. Do not assume my nature is the nature of every Tamaranian," Starfire replied. "I believe you will find I am unique among them."

"Aren't you the same as the Green Lantern Corp?"

Starfire was getting annoyed now, she hated being compared to the Green Lanterns, just because her energy is green too. "No."

"Hey, c'mon," I interjected. "She's eating. You wouldn't like to be disturbed while you ate, would you?"

"But—"

I shooed him with my hand. "Go away." Or I'll break your nose, then you can really have something to complain about. "You okay?" I asked Starfire.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Truly, I had not expected that. Gotham is very different."

"I bet that probably happened a lot in Jump first," I reminded her, "until people got used to you."

She picked at her food with her fork, glancing up at the cooing Bruce and Selina. "I sometimes wonder if they will ever be used to me," she mumbled. She looked at me. "Why do they assume to know me, or my people? When have I ever presented my people to be benevolent protectors?"

"Human nature," I told her. "We have a superiority complex. We're better than everyone else, obviously. It's what happens when people believe media hype, rather than having all the facts. They see how much you've helped us and think all Tamaranians are the same. Therefore, more of you protecting us, the better."

"And yet, the majority of humans believe that Superman, a Kryptonite, is Earth's greatest hero, and not a human."

"You don't?"

Starfire shook her head.

"Then who?" Bruce asked, leaning on the table.

Starfire flicked her head to him, then dropped her eyes and flushed. "Batman is the pinnacle of human evolvement," she said, rather meekly. "An unenhanced human doing extraordinary things. That is something to strive for."

"Really?" Bruce asked.

Starfire nodded, demure. "There are many humans with extraordinary powers, but it is the ones who have the skill and the strength to stand and fight, using only what they were born with and trained for, they are the true heroes."

Bruce didn't say much after that, but he did prevent people trying to be introduced to Starfire after that. She was rather meek too, not looking at either of us and just picking at her food.

Okay, enough. She needed to smile again. "Do you want to dance?"

She jerked her head up, her eyes startled. "Pardon?"

I tilted my head to the dance floor. "Do you want to dance?"

Starfire glanced at all the various couples already on the floor, then back at me. "But…"

"What a splendid idea," Selina purred and tugged on Bruce's arm. "Let's dance."

I stood, doing back up the buttons of my dinner jacket before I held out my hand for Starfire. "I'm sure Robin won't mind. You already said he doesn't dance. He shouldn't begrudge you the chance to do so, and if he does, send him to talk to me." I kept my eyes on Starfire as Bruce escorted Selina to the dance floor. "C'mon. Please?"

"I do not actually know how to dance the human way," she said, blushing. "I have only danced with Robin once."

"So come learn." And talk to me about the things you want to do. I don't know unless you tell me, Star. I may be analytical but I don't ever assume to know what's in a girl's mind. "C'mon, take my hand, I look like a dork standing here like this."

She took my hand and lifted gracefully to her feet.

The dancing at Silver Spoon was mostly the walking cuddle, but there were some couples up there doing a generic sort of waltz together. There's a lot of people dancing, so it's not like we're alone. Bruce and Selina were already doing some sort of tango and while I'm grateful they're deflecting attention, I know they're not actually doing it for me. This is what they're like when they get together. Geez… he just dipped her and stole a flower of another patron's table. Lame.

I pulled Starfire so we were sort of hidden in the middle of the dancers and turned to face her. I lifted the hand I was holding and placed it on my shoulder and took her other hand in mine before I placed a hand on her hip. "Now, we just sort of sway," I said. "If you want to lift off, you can, might make things easier for you."

Her hand was a little clammy, and the one on my shoulder twitched.

"Don't be nervous," I said, smiling. "We're just dancing."

"Yes, but what if people get the wrong idea?" she whispered. "I do not wish to be portrayed as cheating on you… with you."

"Just don't listen to the media," I said. "And if it's really bad, I'm certain Robin'll make an appearance. Besides, I'm not going to engage in lip contact, just dance."

She giggled as we swayed.

"See, this is kind of nice."

She beamed. "It is. I wonder why Robin does not like dancing."

"Well, I know why I don't like it," I said. "When you're Bruce Wayne's son, you get roped into dancing with all sorts of people as publicity stunts. Daughters of his Directors, guests, things like that. They all giggle and try to engage in lip contact and they put their hands against inappropriate places. I mean, I can't help that I'm hot, but really, hands off the merchandise."

Starfire looked concerned. "That must be a hard life."

I was aware there was a couple beside us listening. "See, you, you're already taken. So I can dance with you safe that you're not going to try anything. Plus, I get to dance with a pretty girl."

She laughed again. She was floating now, her feet lifted behind her so all I had to do was pull her around with me as we swayed across the floor. "I see."

"Now, if I was Robin, and I'd known that my girl liked to dance and wanted to do it, I'd probably dance with her all the time."

She flushed. "Truly, there was an incident many years ago, where he was forced on a date with a girl, or else a criminal would release a wave of insects on the city. I watched him very closely that night and he did seem to abhor being forced to dance. Even when we had our one dance, he was distant."

Stupid couple beside us, still eavesdropping. "Was it before you started dating?"

Starfire nodded.

"That explains it," I replied. "He probably had a crush on you or something. It's sometimes hard to dance with someone you have feelings for and haven't told them. It's probably different now."

She beamed. "I shall have to ask him."

Please do. Wow, we were learning a lot about each other tonight.

"So, have you given any more thought to letting me show you around town?"

"I would like that," she replied. "I believe I still have the card you gave me from the hospital. I would have to insist you meet with Robin first."

"Really?" I asked and laughed. "That'd be so cool! Can I meet Batman too?"

Of course, Bruce decided he was going to snitch Starfire right at that moment. He had to, I knew that, but if it didn't irk me anyway. Selina curled herself into my arms, roped both her hands around my neck and giving me no choice but to put my hands on her hips.

"Um… hello."

"You were getting too cosy," she explained.

I lifted an eyebrow at her. "Was I? Or do you think maybe he just wants to look like he has another notch on his belt."

She was playing with a lock of hair at the back of my neck. "Possibly a little of both."

I twisted my head, wanting to screw up my face but I knew I couldn't. "C'mon, Selina. You can't use me to make him jealous. You know that doesn't work."

"Dick, I've watched you grow up, remember? I remember the awkward twitters of your prepubescent years. You can't hide from me."

"Not hiding."

"Good." She put her finger under my chin, lifting my eyes to meet hers, her face marred with a frown. "You treat her well, you hear me? I only agreed to play the game tonight because she asked. If it had been you or Bruce, you would have been scratched. I know what the Wayne mentality can do to a girl, she's far too sweet to be ruined by that. Don't be your father. Or I'll be the one to kick your ass." She melted back from serious to playful. "Even if it's such a fine ass."

"Um… thanks?"

"I told her before, she takes care of the bird, I'll do the bat. But that doesn't mean the cat can't play with the bird a little." She pulled me closer to her so we were dancing cheek to cheek. "Now, just dance."

"Selina—"

"She's busy fending off Bruce's pawing," Selina replied. "I'm just helping you not react."

My hands clenched. "What?" I asked.

I went to turn my head, but Selina's nails pricked into my neck. "Play the part. Besides, your girl is using her strength to keep him at arm's length." She let me spin her so I could catch a flash of Bruce and Starfire dancing. Starfire really was keeping him at arm's length, but she didn't look uncomfortable. She was laughing at something he was saying. If she looked uncomfortable, I would have intervened.

"If I was playing a part, I'd be trying to steal you from Bruce," I said.

Selina laughed. "Wait until you're a little older, then I won't feel like such a cradle snatcher."

"And more like a cougar?"

She yowled at me playfully.

I guess Selina's the closest thing I have to a mother anymore. I mean, not really 'cause that would make the flirting very uncomfortable, but Selina's been the only constant grownup woman in my life, ever since I just started Robin, she's looked out for me in one form or another. Sure, there were adolescent fantasies, after all, I'm sure every single guy out there's had them about her at once stage or another. I might have playfully entertained the idea of tangoing with Selina for the media, maybe a well placed hand on her ass to piss Bruce off, but not with Starfire here. So I just let her give the flirting signals while I tolerated the walking cuddle.

Of course, Selina's rather nice to do the walking cuddle with anyway. Feminine and soft and she always smelt so nice. I sighed and dropped my chin to her shoulder.

"Aww, Dick, cheer up. You'll be back in Jump soon, you can do all the dancing with her you want."

"It's not the same."

"It's not supposed to be, not in this world. It'd be nice if things were simple in the Wayne world, but it never works like that."

I wrinkled my nose and pulled back. "Thanks for the dance."

Selina pressed her lips to my cheek for a long moment. "You're welcome, honey."

I offered her my elbow to escort her back to the table. "C'mon… mom."

She got all offended over that, even through her smile and smacked the back of my head. "Cheeky boy. The cougar option's off now, hope you realise."

"Oh, damn. Lost opportunity there. Oh well, I have a better one," I said, looking over a Starfire.

"You don't know what you're missing," she said haughtily.

"Sure I do, my bedroom's not far from Bruce's."

"That goes both ways, you know."

"Deal with it. After years of listening to your yowling, you can handle the crunch when my bed breaks. Again."

That earned me a couple of smacks, but it was so worth the blush on her face that made Bruce a little anxious when he returned to the table with Starfire. Starfire was flushed and smiling shyly when she returned, no doubt she's been hit with the full force of Bruce's flirting. Yup, full force, especially the way she flushed harder when she looked at me and dropped her eyes.

I shook my head at Bruce who just looked smug.

We wrapped it up after that, Starfire claiming she needed to leave to join Robin on patrol and honestly, I was tired of the game as well. We walked her outside and I managed to score a kiss to the cheek again before she took to the air. Of course, I was hoping to score a lot more back at the Manor.

She was still wearing that beautiful dress when I got back to my bedroom. She floated in the middle of the room, her eyes closed as she listened to some music on my stereo, just like the music which had been playing at the Silver Spoon. Being stealthy, I tossed my dinner jacket over a chair and loosened the choke hold on my tie and watched her sway.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked after a while.

She blinked open her eyes, beamed at me and held out her hand. "Show me the way Robin would dance with me."

"We'd have to be naked for that," I cheeked as I walked toward her.

Starfire giggled at me. "Perhaps later."

I took her hand and pulled her down out of the air. I stroked along the bare skin of her arms, coaxing them around my neck, then followed the line of her arms back down to her waist. I pulled her even closer and pressed our cheeks together. "It'd be something like this," I murmured as we started to sway. Starfire made this delighted sort of noise, slipping her arms around my shoulders and pressed her hands to my back so she could hug me closer.

She rumbled a purr in the back of her throat, while I stoked my hands up and down her back. Just around in a little circle, the moving cuddle, while the classical music in the background played. Her bare feet barely touched the ground.

"Did you have a nice night?" I asked, after a while.

"It had its moments," she replied. "It is such a different world."

"It's why I wanted to keep you separate," I replied.

"Dick, I do not wish to be—"

I nuzzled her cheek, baby kisses. "I know. I wasn't ready for you to be part of that side of my life. I wasn't sure you could handle it, or I could handle it. You proved me wrong."

She made a small 'hmm' sound, her fingers drawing little circles on my shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry about the college thing."

"That should have come up before tonight," she reprimanded.

"I know. There's just so much to go through. It slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"I understand," she murmured as she lifted her hands up to the back of my neck.

"You'd be good at linguistics if that's what you chose to do. I could help you find a course."

Starfire sighed. "I do not know. Is it not cheating?"

"I don't see how," I replied. "You have a gift. Why not use it?"

She pulled back her head and studied my hair. "I dislike it flat," she said and ran her fingers though it until it was messy.

I laughed. "Me too." I lifted a handful of her hair. "This, I like. Very pretty."

"Thank you. Dick, what were you planning to do when you finished college?"

Aww… shit… "Um…"

Starfire frowned at me.

I cradled her in my arms, pressed my face to her neck. "Just… hear me out, okay?"

"I am not going to like this, am I?"

"I don't know, just hear me out."

"Very well."

I took a brief moment to organise my thoughts. "I've had plans, I've always had plans. Some of them involve you, some of them don't. This one hasn't changed since I was fifteen. I took every correspondence course for high school I could so I could qualify for a criminal justice. The plan I made when I was fifteen was to become a detective in a city called Bludhaven, it's a sister city to Gotham and is becoming just as corrupt as Gotham was. I'll be able to clean up the city from the inside, and take to the streets at night as Robin or Nightwing. My plan was incredibly intricate and detailed. I was going to lead the Titans for a few years and work on my leadership and teamwork skills. I was going to separate myself from Batman. I was not going to fall head over heels for you and I would leave the Titans when I'd finished my college degree."

"Oh."

I planted a little kiss against her shoulder. "When I was sixteen, it became I was going to love you from afar and leave when I'd finished college. I was going to be your best friend and nothing else. I didn't count on what you wanted or how persuasive you can be when you've decided you'd waited too long. And we both know how that turned out."

"And now?"

I squeezed her. "I still plan to go."

Starfire swallowed. "Oh."

I drew back so I could look at her face. "It's what I've wanted to do for so long. I'm so close. I can't change. To be honest, I don't want to."

She had this sort of emotionless look, as though she wasn't sure what to feel. "I see."

"I didn't plan for this, Star," I mentioned. "For you and me. I still haven't really planned for what we have. I don't know how it fits or changes the bigger picture. We're just starting out. I guess it all sort of depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… what do you want to do? Surely you don't want to stay with the Titans forever. And if you do, I could commute; the Justice League has teleporters. I mean, I had always planned to go it alone, but that part could change if you wanted to come with me." I shook my head. "It's not something that we have to decide for a while, I still have a few years left with the Titans."

Odd that she didn't seem to react. I wondered what she was thinking but she just frowned and looked a little lost.

"What are you thinking?"

She gave me a sad smile. "I have some decisions to make, I believe."

"What do you mean?"

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, you. You all know what you wish to do with your lives. I am certain if I asked Bumblebee, she would know, or any of the others in the Network. I do not. All I wanted was to be able to make my own decisions, and now that I can… I have not made any." She sighed. "I am squandering my freedom."

"Aww, no, you're not. You're a hero too, Starfire. You protect others, that's a noble profession just in itself. You've been trapped your whole life, there's nothing wrong with just enjoying your freedom."

She sighed and rested her cheek against mine. "The Titans are all I know. And you all have plans to leave."

"Oh, Star. We wouldn't be leaving you. We'll always be friends, no matter what else happened. Tell you what, in the morning we can have a look at some courses, see if there's anything you'd like to do. I can probably find some sort of Wayne Scholarship for you—"

Her head snapped back, her eyes narrowed angrily. "I will not be the concubine."

I was shocked. Where the hell had that come from? "What?"

"I have my own funds," she snapped, tearing herself from my arms.

"I know—"

"How do you think I already feel?" she said, sounding angry. "You have been purchasing everything for me while I am here. I cannot even leave the Manor to do my own shopping. I will not have you buying an education for me."

I held up my hands in supplication. "Starfire, stop. That's not what I meant. It's not even close. Where do you think our funding comes from as it is?"

She frowned at me. "From the city."

"No. From me. From Bruce. The Titans offer a vital role to society; the money has to come from somewhere. Cyborg's on a Wayne Scholarship. So is Raven. So will Beast Boy when I get home. It's not some sort of kickback from dating me. Wayne Enterprise's has funding for all the superhero ventures. Justice League, Titans. It's just something we do."

Starfire went pale. "What?"

"Okay, yes, some of it comes from the city. Most of it in fact, but it barely covers the cost of insurance and damages. The funding we get from Wayne Enterprises covers any upgrades to systems, general expenses like food and power, training, equipment, practice drones. All of that. Cyborg and Beast Boy, they have their own incomes, as do I. You and Raven, not so much. I've always made sure you had spending money to get the things you need."

"But—"

I didn't know why she was getting all indignant over it. "You're from a different planet. Raven's from a different dimension. How, exactly, would you get your own funding? A job at the supermarket? How would you fight crime then?"

"That does not give you the right to make up the difference. If I had known—"

"What? You'd not have taken the money?"

"No!"

I was completely confused by her attitude. "Star, I don't get it. What's this about?"

She was almost tearful now. "This is what I would have been on Tamaran. Some glorified prize, shined and polished and on the arm of a leader or a general. I was not allowed to do anything on my own. I am on your arm and trapped in this house and you are paying for everything and I did not even know it." She sat down on one of my sofas with a thump and covered her face in her hands. "There is still so much I do not know, and you have all these plans and I do not know where I fit in. I feel lost and alone and now I have ruined a perfectly nice evening by being silly and emotional."

I sat next to her and put my arms around her. "You're not silly and emotional and the night's not ruined. Star, I don't know these things unless you tell me. I never wanted to make you feel like that." I took her chin and angled it up so she was looking at me. "Beautiful, there's always going to be a place in my life for you."

She was tearful. "There is?"

"Of course there is. Even if our relationship doesn't work out, you're my best friend too. I'm not going to lose that. It's not a crime not to know what you want to do with your life. I don't expect you to have everything mapped out, I certainly don't. Things change, people change. I'm really sorry the whole college thing was sprung on you, I really am. If I thought that it was going to be that big of a deal then I would have mentioned it sooner. I didn't mean for it to make you question everything."

Starfire sighed and hooked her feet up behind her, leaning into my chest. I sat back so I could cuddle her closer and she could lie on me. I ran my hand across her shoulders, just holding her, feeling the warmth of her skin.

I stroked her back and shoulders and hair until she sighed again, calmer this time, and snuggled closer, her finger moving on my chest. They dipped between the button gaps in my shirt, tickled against my skin.

It wasn't until she started placing little kisses against my shirt and undoing buttons, her fingers brushing below the belt line, and her mood turning from melancholy back to romantic, that I felt I had to say something. "I don't see you as a kept woman, you know that, right?"

She nodded. "I know. I just…"

"I've been buying everything and you've felt trapped. I know. I was trying to make it easier on you. I'm sorry. I'll talk to Bruce, see if we can't get you out shopping for an afternoon or something."

Starfire sighed. "I should have said something."

"Yes. Please do. Talk to me. If you're worried, sad, or angry, or just plain feeling sexy, don't feel like you can't talk to me." I covered her hand with mine. "I know things have been tough lately. I get that I've been hard to talk to. But I'm here now. I'm trying. And I want a proper relationship with you. Not just the sexy times." I kissed her hair. "Though, I'm not complaining about them."

Starfire giggled. She got up, bunched up her skirt and straddled my legs. I placed my hands on her hips as I looked up at her. "Hi."

"Greetings," she purred and stroked her hands along my chest, before she frowned. "Dick, will you help me look at courses?"

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Of course I will. I'll pull as many strings as you want me to or none at all, just as long as you're happy."

"Thank you."

I grinned at her and lifted a hand so I could run my fingers along the top of her chest. "Now, kiss me, you fool."

Starfire laughed, "That is my line."

"Well, I stole it. Mine now. So, c'mon, I'm waiting." I puckered up my lips and Starfire giggled then leant down to do just that.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** As I was complaining to Kater, I can't even do cute little drabbley things without plot forming. Gah._

_Next: ? Suggestions? I have a few ideas, but nothing concrete.  
_


	10. Amusement

**Chapter – Amusement**

"You look really pretty," I said. Gorgeous was the word. A pretty, light blue sundress and shin length and those black boots of hers beneath. I knew she was just teasing me with them.

Starfire giggled. "Thank you."

"Pulling out all the stops for your date, huh?"

Starfire waved her hand at me as she floated just off the ground below me. "Oh, Robin, it is a not a date. Dick is simply a friend."

I shifted my perch on the stone wall which stood at the entrance to Wayne Botanic gardens. "With a name like that, he'd better be just a friend."

Starfire shook her head at me and smiled.

I tugged the collar of my cape, looking at the crowd of people gathering on the other side of the road with unease. At least they were keeping their distance, but some of them were close enough to hear us. "I feel all self conscious, out during the daylight in Gotham."

"You could have always donned civilian clothes."

"No point having the mask then, is there?" I teased.

"You wanted to meet him," Starfire pointed out.

"You'll still love me, even after going out with him, right?" I asked, pretending to be woeful. Starfire flicked her eyes up to me, concerned. "What's he got that I haven't?"

"The ability to take me out during the day," she replied and floated up to me. "But I will always love you."

"At least you didn't say he was better looking," I replied and took Starfire's chin, tilting my head at the same time. The paparazzi had had enough time get in place. Starfire giggled as I kissed her, wrapping her arms around my neck obediently.

The media hadn't liked her going to dinner with Bruce and dancing with me, but, funnily enough, they decided it was Robin's fault and Starfire was too naïve to know. Hence the 'meeting' today. So, here I was, being all sulky about my own invitation to show Starfire around Gotham, playing the jealous yet attentive boyfriend and meeting her new 'friend'.

The actual meeting was easy, I was using the same hologram technology as I had when Robin and Red X had appeared in the same place that first time. We just had to follow the scripts I'd written and speak to the holographic me. The changeover would be the trickiest part, me switching from Robin back to Dick. I'd have to get into the car at a different location and change while hidden behind the dark windows. Fun stuff.

The crowd of people on the other side of the road whistled and clapped, which surprised me, but I wasn't going to play for the crowd. Starfire got a little bit enthusiastic, however, and nearly pulled me off the stone wall. That would have made for some awesome photos if I'd actually fallen. Their applause confirmed it for me though, I wasn't going to try and steal Starfire away from Robin and have her date Dick.

Fuck, this was getting confusing.

Starfire giggled and drew away, stroking a finger along my nose. "I wish you could take me."

I shrugged, holding her hand in mine. "Batman's orders. Just enjoy yourself, okay? You've earned a break."

"Shall I bring you back something?"

"Just bring back your smile."

Starfire giggled. "You are flirting with me."

"Getting it in while I can."

She swooped in for another kiss, with a breathy sigh of my name.

I don't think I've ever mentioned how I love the way she says my name. In whatever form. Robin, Dick, or even the few times I've heard her say Nightwing, they all sound delicious when they roll from her tongue. A slight exhale, a gasp or a moan, a full yell, or even just in passing, it's all the same. I might even ask her to say Richard, just to see how that sounds from her lips. Maybe one day.

Sometimes I wonder if she liked the way I say her name. Sometimes I wonder if I should be using her Tamaranian name, or just Star. I call her just Star because the first time I did, she blushed scarlet and got this bashful smile. Even now, she gets this little smile when I do. Or beautiful. Or sweetheart, or any other of the pet names I happen to call her. She always reacts so well to them.

"Hmm. Yup. So regretting this decision," I murmured against her lips before I pulled away. My eyes flicked down to the end of the street, seeing Alfred driving up. "Show time," I told her.

She looked concerned for a brief moment. "We do not have—"

"You go, or I'll take you up against the wall behind me," I whispered.

Starfire blinked at me, then began to giggle uncontrollably. I grinned and shifted from my crouch so I was sitting on the stone wall, while Starfire floated back down to the ground, her hands behind her back.

Alfred got out of the car, acting all regal as he walked to the passenger door on the footpath side to activate my holographic projection.

It's really odd seeing yourself get out of a vehicle, but really, I am ruggedly handsome. I'd arranged the hologram to always have its back to the crowd of people on the other side of the street, especially since none of us wanted to have a photo taken side by side. After all, the last thing we wanted was someone to overlay our faces and claim we could be long lost twins.

Starfire was acting all friendly like, as she does with Beast Boy and Cyborg as she greeted my hologram, before I looked up at myself.

"Hello."

I nodded, then leapt down from my perch, strolling to Starfire's side and wove my arm around her in a protective, possessive kind of manner. Guys do this. Subtle body language and how I held Starfire indicated that she was mine and I was hers. It also indicated that there was nothing my hologram could do about that.

God, this was just weird. But, let the cock fight begin.

"I'm Robin."

"Dick Grayson."

"Where are you taking my girl?"

My hologram smirked at me. "Gotham Amusement Park."

Starfire blinked in surprise, I hadn't told her. "Truly?"

My hologram shrugged. "I thought you might like it. I have a season pass."

"She has a curfew," I said. "Nightfall. I need her on patrol."

"Can't she have a little fun?"

"We're not here to have fun."

"Alright, _dad_. May we go?"

"I know where you live. I can make your life miserable. Hands off."

"And my dad can pull your funding."

"Well, my dad's the Batman."

"Point made."

Starfire giggled and Alfred looked like he was struggling not to laugh.

My hologram held up its hands. "Best behaviour. I promise. She can beat me to a pulp otherwise."

"Oh, she will," I said and turned for my Starfire kiss. "Have fun."

Starfire cooed at me as she kissed me. "You are so silly."

"I know. See you soon." I helped her into the car, gave my hologram the 'I'm watching you signal' and shot a grappling hook up toward the top of over the buildings on the road opposite.

I snuck back into the car about six blocks away, Alfred driving down a deserted alleyway so I could drop inside the open sunroof.

"Hi," I said to Starfire as I tapped the button to close the sunroof.

"Greetings," she giggled, then shook her head. "Dick, you are very funny. That was amusing."

"I try," I replied, reaching for the button to raise the screen to block Alfred's view while I got changed.

"Ten minutes, young master," he told me before the screen closed completely. "Do hurry."

"Damn, not even enough time for a quickie," I teasingly lamented, reaching for my clothes.

Starfire watched with interest as I changed out of my uniform, this little pervy smirk on her face. I didn't mind that she wanted to watch me while I changed, even shook my ass for her a little and had her giggle in response. I laughed as I tucked in my beater and did up my jeans, throwing on a blue sweater. Socks and shoes next before I kissed her. I barely had time to make her all flushed and panty before Alfred was knocking on the window.

"Dick," she said, breathless as she readjusted her clothing and ran her fingers through her hair. "Hair."

"Huh?"

"It is still spiky."

"Oh. Crap." I reached for my Robin belt and fumbled for the gel and a comb, thankful that I'd only used a small amount to hold it spiky. Starfire held up a small mirror for me so I could change the style. "What would I do without you?"

She smiled. "It is a mystery."

"Right, no kissing, no touching, you kick my ass if I slip, okay?" God, this was going to be tough. I'd always been able to touch her, even as just best friends. A touch on the back would be okay, just once, but not anymore than that. We really needed to keep an eye on ourselves.

Starfire nodded.

"I mean it. You have to."

"I will."

I checked myself over, just to make sure everything was in order, before I rolled down the black screen that separated us from Alfred. His almost cheeky gaze met mine through the mirror. "Finished, are we, Master Dick?"

I was not about to answer that, especially since we hadn't actually done anything. "How far?"

"Two minutes."

"Why Gotham Amusement Park?" Starfire asked.

"Why not?" I replied with a shrug. "It's a fun place to go. Besides, when was the last time we went to an amusement park?"

She frowned, then sighed. "When my sister came to Earth."

"Oh…" I frowned. "We've been since then, haven't we?"

"I have not."

I smiled at her and took her hand, threading our fingers together. "We'd better make some happier memories then, hadn't we?"

She smiled, then poked me in the ribs. "Best friends do not hold hands."

I laughed, kissed the back of her hand while wagging my eyebrows at her mischievously, then released her hand as Alfred parked and got out.

I took a deep breath and smiled at my girl. "Here we go."

It's always pretty busy at the Gotham Amusement Park, but the wait in the line wasn't too long, especially when you flash VIP passes to the security guards and bypass the line. I cast a cheeky smile and a wave at the people who scowled at me as I passed them in the line, watching as their jaws dropped as they realised who I was with. Oh, the perks of being me.

I let Starfire direct, following her as she looked around. She floated about a foot off the ground as she took in the magnitude of people and rides and stalls. I don't think she noticed the people suddenly giving her a wide berth their mouths open in surprise, and if she did, she didn't react.

The carnival life. I remember it well. The sights and smells and sounds. Children laughing and screaming happily as they rode on the rides. Clowns juggling and doing tricks. People walking on stilts. The smell of corndogs, hot chips and popcorn. I used to tear up when I was younger, just smelling buttered popcorn, but it's been years since I've had a physical reaction to a place. Still, a place like this tugged at the heartstrings a bit. "Where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"The rides," she said and smiled at me. "Definitely the rides."

I laughed. "Anything in particular?"

Starfire giggled and looked cheeky. "All of them!"

We started with the rollercoaster first, I was pretty sure we'd come back to that ride several times over the course of the day anyway. We sat beside each other, our knees touching and I told Starfire to throw up her hands as the roller coaster sped along the tracks. She ended up squealing and gripping my arm and giggling, all flushed and windblown.

All the rides here have superhero-y names and there's four rollercoasters in total. Pretty awesome for thrill seekers like me. We went on the 'Batwing' next, you're strapped in a seat in almost a lying down position and the ride zoomed around the track and they claim it's almost like true flight. I know better, of course and Starfire shook her head as she read the sign. Still, it was pretty fun and fast.

We skipped the Tower of Doom, Starfire giggling madly as she saw it. Of course, she could do that so much better than a mere tower can, and from a much greater height. Those rides aren't as fun once you've had a Starfire thrill.

Bumper cars were a must. You just can't go to any amusement park and not ride them. We slammed into each other's cars at full throttle and I chased her, knocking her into the edges and other drivers before passing her and waving gleefully, only to have her chase me down in return. The go-karts too, really Gotham's goes it big on the rides. It was kind of funny watching her figure out how to drive the go-kart before she screamed after me around the track.

I'd forgotten what it was like just to have fun with Starfire without the other Titans there. Beast Boy and Cyborg, they're just so loud and boisterous at times, challenging each other to games, teasing and carrying on, they tend to grab attention. And Starfire likes to spend her time with Raven too and takes her cues from her. And Raven, while she has fun, she doesn't openly express it the way Starfire does, so Starfire tends to dull down her reactions.

But, when it's just us… wow… Damn it, I should have taken her on date in Jump much sooner, and I intend to once we get back. Proper things, like going to the movies and dinner and down to the Amusement Park on the wharf.

Why do I never do anything about things until they're nearly gone? I need to pre-empt more. Stop taking her for granted. The whole 'I will not touch you until you admit your feelings for me' debacle and then ignoring the crap out of her after Jason's death until both of us nearly broke from the strain. She really was wasted on someone like me.

Starfire was getting a little over excited, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the next ride. It's nothing drastic, she's still in friendship mode, but I can see the hugs coming. So I redirected her off to the food section and grabbed us a couple of corndogs and chips and a soda each and we sat at the top of some tiered benches around a grassy oval and watched the parade they have every few hours.

We both had to laugh as doppelgangers of the Titans paraded around, even Batman and Superman had their own doppelganger. The actors even acted out battle scenes with several villains. I think some of the park officials cottoned on to Starfire being in the park, because her doppelganger and mine, still dressed in the green uniform, actually came over to where we were seated to say hello.

I was quickly dismissed by both of them as being a friend and not Robin in disguise as they lavished attention on her. They'd picked this pixie like woman for Starfire, she was so small against my towering Robin doppelganger. Both of them got a shock when Starfire stood and floated down to shake their hands. I guess it's hard to tell how tall she really is when she's flying all the time, and she does look small against Cyborg.

They invited her to join in, but Starfire politely refused, saying she was here with a friend and she couldn't possibly leave. We had a good laugh about it as she returned to her seat, the other people on the tiered bench kept an eye on us.

"Gotham is very big on superheros, are you not?" Starfire asked, taking a drink of her soda.

I nodded. "We certainly are. I imagine Batman wouldn't approve."

"Robin would think it was hilarious," Starfire mentioned. "And Cyborg and Beast Boy. I believe they would be giving their copy's dressing tips."

"What about you? Did you like your copy?"

"She was rather small for a Tamaranian, and her skin colour was very wrong. I liked her clothes."

"Diplomatic as ever," I said.

She shrugged at me and stole one of my chips.

"Hey!"

She giggled at me. "I was hungry."

"Eat your own then."

"Mine are all gone," she said, sounding woeful.

I laughed. "Would you like me to get you some more?"

She bounced up and down. "Please."

I handed her my chips. "Here, I'll go get us some more."

"Thank you," she chimed as I slipped past her to jump down from the bench.

"Stay," I said, staring up at her.

"I will not go anywhere," she promised.

"Do you want anything else?"

She considered. "Ooh, could we share the candied cotton?"

I grinned. "I'll see if I can find some. Won't be long."

Sometimes it's hard for me to switch off that itch between my shoulder blades. If it's able to be switched off at all. There were raised, angry voices somewhere in the vicinity, behind one of the stands I believe. Between buildings. Out of the way.

A mugging? I wouldn't put it past some teenagers to mug some hapless person in a place like this. The tones carried over the sound of general clatter, angry tones, hurt tones. No one else would have been able to hear it, unless they were trained to pick up those sorts of noises. I flicked my head over to Starfire, but she had her back to me, watching the parade.

Couldn't ignore it. Not in my nature. Couldn't do much as myself except for interfere and hopefully scare off whatever was happening.

Bullies. Teenage bullies circling a hapless kid. There was a gang of them, seven or eight youths approximately between the ages of fifteen and seventeen. So they weren't likely to be scared off by me. They were between buildings, electrical cords and old boxes lined the little hidden alleyway, closed off and out of the way enough that no one would notice.

They were accosting a boy, twelve maybe. Black hair. Snarling mean names and curses. Probably after his money and he wouldn't give it up. Good for him. He was struggling, trying to get out of a choke hold. One of the bigger guys was going for a punch to the kid's gut.

"Hey!"

They paused and looked at me. "Fuck off, kid," one of them said, dismissing me with a glance.

"Fuck you," I snapped and clenched my hands into fists. "Let the kid go."

I caught a flash of the face of the held boy, he looked sort of familiar. Fuck me. Tim.

The guy that had been about to punch Tim straightened, flipping up the collar of his jacket. I fought to roll my eyes, yeah, dude, you're so fucking tough surrounded by your posse. "Oh, yeah? Who's going to make me?"

Tim looked at me, recognition flooding through his eyes, but thankfully, he didn't say anything. Not that he could do a lot against the head lock he was currently in.

I could easily take all of them and not break a sweat. But as Robin. As Dick, not so much, but I could probably fight them off enough and take a hit or two to break their bravado. Or talk them out of it. Hopefully Tim would stay quiet.

I gestured. "Dude, he's like, twelve. What could he possibly have that you'd want?"

"Starfire's belt jewel. The little dick reckons she gave him one."

Really, why must they desecrate my name like that?

Wait… Starfire gave him her belt jewel? Blood drained from my face but that was the only reaction I allowed myself. I had wondered where her tracker went that night… she'd met him then, that's how she knew his name from the alleyway before. She'd met him and given him her tracker so I wouldn't find her and if I traced her, I'd meet Tim instead, who just happened to know every fucking thing about me and Batman.

I flicked my gaze to Tim, who flushed and dropped his eyes. The little idiot, he could keep a secret like who Batman and Robin's alter egos were, but Starfire's belt gem is blurted out to anyone willing to listen? "Oh, I've seen them. They're on sale at Walmart's, aren't they? Along with copies of Robin's birdarang and Raven's cape."

The leader went sort of red, embarrassed perhaps, anger was more likely.

I addressed Tim. "That where you got it from, kid?"

Tim nodded, almost too frantically. Not the way to be believed.

"Fucking liar," the leader said and socked Tim in the gut.

I couldn't just stand there. I pushed my way through them and shoved at the leader, positioning myself between him and Tim. "Back off, fuckhead," I snapped. "He's a kid." I turned and snarled at the guy who held Tim next. "Don't make me call the fucking cops on you."

I felt the blow coming more than saw it. All my instincts screamed to duck, to block. You know, sometimes its fucking harder to take the hit than it is to avoid it. Aww, fuck it, last thing I wanted was to get into a brawl with Starfire just around the corner. I shifted my body so the blow was only glancing instead of the kidney shot the guy was aiming for. Then he got an elbow to the face, fist to the gut and as he doubled over, I yanked up his shirt so it was over his head, effectively trapping him.

Of course, the rest of his gang's response was to jump me. I kicked one in the shin, punched another's nose. As much as I would have liked to resort to my full repertoire of skills, I simply couldn't. Bounding and leaping around and going into gymnastic style roundhouse kicks on top of their shoulders, actions like that are just not something a normal person does. Doesn't mean I can't fight dirty. Another kick, groin this time. Dodge this guy's punch and retaliated with a sock to the gut. Double fists to the shoulder of the guy holding Tim.

I was clouted with a wooden plank, a blow I simply couldn't have avoided without some serious acrobatics, although I lifted my wrist to take the blow. I cried out in pain, no protective armouring and it was a reaction I couldn't contain. Fuck. Don't hear it, Starfire. Another one used the distraction of the plank blow to punch me in the kidney. As I arched backward in pain, two of them grabbed my arms. The leader had managed to fix his clothes and was leering at me.

Tim leapt up on the back of one of the guys holding me, his arms roping around the neck and allowing me to free my arm. I used it to punch the other guy holding me in the face. I was kicked, or hit or punched or something in the back of the head and I planted a hand on the ground and flipped my legs over my head. Enough.

Then there was this girly sort of shriek.

I flicked my head up to see Starfire holding the leader at least twenty five feet off the ground, her eyes glowing furiously. She held the leader away from her by the scruff of his neck so he couldn't hit her. Not that he'd hurt her if he did. "Let them go."

One of them was stupid enough to say, "Or what?"

Starfire tossed the leader from one hand to the other and back again, lifting up even higher. "Or I will not catch him."

The leader shrieked again, flailing his arms wildly. The gang broke, running away and out into the crowd of people that had gathered to see why Starfire was holding a screaming guy aloft. She sighed, frowned at me then landed, passing the guy off to a security guard that had coming running. Yes, the cavalry comes after the battle has been won.

I rubbed the back of my head, a bump but no blood. Good, Starfire would be more pissed off at me than she already was.

Starfire tilted her head at me. "Dick, do you wish to press the charges?"

I glanced back at Tim, neither of us were bleeding, just roughed up, so I shook my head.

Starfire turned back to the security guard. "You will find that young man's friends and you will escort them all off the premises. I do not care if you hand them over to the police or free them." She glared at the leader. "You will help locate your friends. If you do not, _I_ will find them, and I will practice the human method of juggling with all of them. Do you understand?"

Yup. She's pissed.

The security guard nodded with wide eyed fright. The leader was sobbing and trying to hide the stain on his pants.

Starfire cast her still glowing eyes at the crowd and I watched as they quickly dispersed. Pushing back the sleeve my sweater I checked my wrist, I'd probably have a nice looking bruise there later, before I turned to Tim. "You okay?"

He nodded, looking sheepish.

"Dick?" Starfire called, then frowned. "_Tim_?"

Clasping a hand on my bruised wrist, I gestured her closer, keeping my back to the entrance of the alleyway. I could tell she was struggling not to react like a concerned girlfriend and keep up appearances. "He knows," I mumbled as she reached us.

"Knows what?" she asked, confused.

"The other identity," I said.

Starfire's jaw dropped as she stared between Tim and me, then she frowned as though something clicked. "I see." She nodded. "Truly, that makes sense."

I looked at Tim, still rubbing my wrist. "That was really stupid, announcing that you have that."

"I didn't," he protested. "One of them saw it in my school bag the other day."

I gave him a Batman stare.

Tim cringed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Starfire said to keep it safe. Mom checks my stuff at home, she's convinced public schools are bad news, I thought the safest place would be with me."

"My gem?" Starfire questioned. The Batman stare turned to her now but Starfire would have none of it. She shook her finger at me. "Do not look at me like that, Dick. You know why I did that. Truly, it went to good hands if he already knows." She touched my shoulder. "Are you injured?"

I shrugged. "I'll have a sore wrist later, that's about it." Starfire's hand slipped down from my shoulder to my wrist to check it for herself as I addressed Tim. "You're a real trouble magnet, aren't you?"

"Not usually," he sulked and scuffed the floor with a toe.

I sighed. "I'm going to send a car for you tomorrow," I said. "We need to have a serious talk."

Tim eyed me. "How do you know where I live?"

I gave him a bland look. "The moment you walked up to Batman and said 'I know who you are', did you really think we wouldn't find out everything we could about you?"

"Oh… um… why didn't you kick their asses?" Tim asked. "You could've."

"Secret identity," I said. "Dick Grayson doesn't do gymnastics anymore. I can't do anything to give myself away."

"But, you're here with Starfire," Tim said, looking between the two of us. "That's a giveaway."

"Starfire and I have a public friendship. It's acceptable to be seen together."

Tim looked surprised. "You seriously expect people to believe that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I do if both Dick and Robin have been seen together in a public place. Watch the news tonight, you'll see what I mean."

"Dick, we should get you some of the ice," Starfire said softly.

I glanced at her, then checked my wrist again. "Nah, its fine. Really."

"No, Dick," she said, stern now and jerked her eyes to the entrance. "Ice. You require it."

I flicked my eyes to the entrance, seeing another security guard hovering there looking like they wanted to talk. Right. Keeping up appearances. I was human, that was supposed to hurt. "Right. Thanks. Yes, ice would be good."

Starfire looked at Tim. "You, as well."

The three of us trundled off to the first aid kiosk, the security guards taking notes of the incident for their reports. I made a show of hissing in pain when Starfire applied the ice to my wrist while a nurse checked out the bruises Tim had sustained.

"_Are you well_?" she whispered in Romany of all languages as she held the ice pack against my wrist.

I wondered if she knew what impact hearing that language would have on me, especially at an amusement park. Gypsy. Language of my grandparents. "_Yes_," I replied, switching to Russian. "_How did you know I was in trouble?"_

She gave me a timid smile. "_I would know your cry of pain anywhere," _she answered, still in Romany.

I really couldn't handle hearing this language at the moment. _"Kory, not Romany. Pick a different one." _Couldn't use Star, it was too familiar a nickname. "_I'll explain later."_

She blinked and frowned, not understanding why but consented.

"Sorry," I mumbled, switching back to English and flicked my eyes over to the nurse who was listening. "Some escort I turned out to be, huh? I bet your Robin wouldn't be laid up like this over a simple scuffle."

Starfire laughed. "Robin has had his share of injuries to be nursed better. You did a noble thing. I am thankful you were not more damaged."

I grinned at her. "I'm tougher than I look. Besides, I get to be fussed over by a pretty girl."

Starfire blushed and shook her head at me. I had to laugh at Tim's expression, it was dubious and confused all in one.

I tolerated the ice pack for a while, then charmed the nurse into letting all three of us go. Tim joined us on a couple of the rollercoaster rides before it was time for him to leave, it was actually quite nice having him around, he's a serious kid but quite intelligent too. Good to talk to. I told him Alfred would pick him up the following day so we could have a chat, making a mental note to tell Bruce.

Starfire and I wandered around the ride while she contemplated on what she wanted to go into next, but I'd already seen one. I took her wrist and dragged her over to it.

"The Haunted Maze?" she asked, uncertain.

"Yup."

I'd been in this attraction a thousand times. There were no actors in here to see anything, the cameras to held the hapless lost were poorly located with several blind spots. Most of it was almost pitch black with creepy noises and floors that fall when you step on them, things that jumped out from the walls that were triggered by motion sensors. The path through the was maze, only the barest hint of a glowing trail, really not enough so that you could see other people in the house unless you were right on top of them. Corny, basic haunted stuff. But mainly, "We have to hold hands so we don't lose each other," I said as I stood at the entrance.

Starfire got this tiny little smile. "I see."

I held out my hand and she entwined our fingers and I pushed us into the darkened maze. I slipped out my sunglasses from my pocket and activated my night vision.

"That's cheating," Starfire whispered.

I laughed. "I know." I tugged her hand. "C'mon."

I counted three other couples using the maze, hidden in the dead ends, it's a popular haunt for teenagers. I knew we really didn't have a lot of time in here, too long and it would become suspicious. Five minutes, tops, and I was already counting the time. I could navigate the maze in less than thirty seconds if I wanted, but five minutes was what the average person took to get through. There were quite a few squealing kids in here as well, which would mask our presence more.

"Lift off," I whispered to Starfire, then pulled her through the maze. It was easier than telling her where the holes in the floor were. I dragged her up the back and past a glowing skeleton, most people don't make it this far back, and the fact that the skeleton jumped at you normally turned people around. There was a blind spot just behind that.

Starfire squealed when the skeleton jumped at her then cuffed me. "You could have warned me."

I snickered. "Sorry."

I glanced up at the camera, they don't record, I knew that from Jason after he had me hack into it to erase anything embarrassing to the family. Apparently he and one of his girls had sex back here.

Once we were in the blind spot, I twisted my hand, twirling Starfire under my arm, then planted both hands against the wall, one on either side of her body and pushed our chests together. "Hi."

"I see," she whispered. "I do not believe Robin would approve."

"Robin can kiss my ass," I replied and kissed her. She responded immediately, just like I knew she would. Her hands fisted around the front of my sweater, tugging me toward her and she lifted her legs so she could wrap them around my waist.

One of the things I loved about kissing Starfire, or doing anything with Starfire, was that she made me feel alive. She could switch off my ability to think with a simple thing as a coo or a touch, but geez, when she wrapped her legs around me, it just about shut everything down. There's just me and her and us.

Tongues danced, hands groped over the top of clothing, our bodies shifted closer together. We're careful, we have to be careful and both of us remembered that. Can't go out looking too messed up, but fuck if Jason's idea of sex up the back of the Haunted Maze doesn't look promising. I wondered how many people had done that. Then I wondered if she's actually let me. She was wearing a dress after all. So very easy just to hike up that skirt and bury myself inside her. Except, no condoms. Damn.

Starfire made little cute little noises, I could hear them beneath the ghostly sounds of the maze around us. She was being very careful not to brush against me too. She knew I wanted her. She was already easing back on the ferocity of her response, her hands back on platonic places and stroking at me soothingly, fingers on my neck and face. Okay, little kisses. I can deal with that. Had to deal with that if I wanted to get through the rest of the day.

Little kisses down her jaw, over her neck, until I could rest my head against her shoulder and settled for snuggling her. As much as I wanted to cup her thighs and run my hands up that skirt, I knew I couldn't. Her lips were against my forehead, her chest against my cheek.

"So… ice cream?" I asked and lifted my head.

Starfire giggled. "I still have not had my candied cotton."

I laughed. "We'd better go get some then, hadn't we?"

I took her hand again, navigating us out of the Haunted Maze and removed my sunglasses just as we reached the exit. I pushed open the door, making sure to release her hand as quickly as possible. Starfire spun in a circle and clapped her hands gleefully, acting for the reporter that had been following us.

"Oh! Dick, that was so creepy," she said. "You did the squealing when the skeleton jumped from the wall."

"That wasn't me," I protested. "How come you weren't scared?"

Starfire giggled. "Raven. She and Beast Boy come up with much scarier places every Hallo's of the ween."

I laughed. "I bet she does."

We wandered through some more amusement rides, laughing at the various shapes of our bodies the Hall of Mirrors produced before Starfire saw something that made her squeal and drag me over to one of those novelty prize huts.

"What?" I asked.

"They have the Robin of the plush!" she said, excited and completely slipping her English. "Oh, are they not adorable? Please, I must have one!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"How do I win one of the Robins?" she asked the game attendant, who gaped at her like some sort of fish.

"You have to hit the right number of cards with the darts," I told her, eyeing the number next to the Robin plush dolls. "They have to add up to thirty."

Starfire handed over some cash to the attendant and took the three darts. She studied the layout of the cards attached to the board. "You simply throw these?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yup. Aim for the tens."

Starfire's aim is usually pretty amazing, but darts are a new thing for her. I'm betting they were clipped darts too, the attendants on these sorts of games often cheat, or at least stack the game in their favour. Starfire failed the first two times she tried, unable to compensate for the new weapon and the skewed flight of the dart.

I narrowed my eyes at the attendant, who'd started smirking as he watched Starfire try for the ten card. Her aim wasn't off by much, but I bet that was the whole point of the game. Lure them in by a near win each time so they'll buy more games.

So I forked over some cash myself and took three darts, studying them as I turned from the attendant.

Yup. They'd clipped the tails of the dart. Cheaters. Well, two can play at that game. Once you've been Batman trained to throw anything as a weapon, the skewed weight of clipped darts is nothing. Three thunks later and all three darts were impaled inside a heart of the ten of hearts card on the wall.

The attendant's jaw dropped but Starfire squealed in delight and kissed my cheek as she went to fetch her prize. I just smirked, pleased.

She cuddled the Robin plushie to her chest. "Oh, he is so cute. Robin will be pleased. Thank you, Dick." She lifted the doll to me, and said in a stern Robin voice as she jiggled the doll up and down, "Hands off my girl."

I had to laugh at her. She really was adorable at times. "Let me guess, you want a Starfire doll now, so you can have them make out?"

Starfire laughed, delighted. "Why would I wish for the dolls to do the making out when I can do that myself?" She lifted the doll and planted a kiss smack on its face. "See?" she asked, then got the giggles.

I chuckled and shook my head at her. "You're silly."

"I know," she replied, smiling at me. "Robin has said so many times."

It's totally not obvious that she brings up Robin every time she's thinking of getting affectionate toward me. Completely not obvious. Good for her to remember to keep her distance though.

I stuck my hands in the pockets of my jeans as we continued walking around and going on rides. It was easier to have my hands contained than remember I wasn't supposed to hold her hand or touch her back. Starfire would take my elbow at times, floating by my side before she'd remember herself and let go. We shared some cotton candy, she still gets this fascinated look on her face when it melted in her mouth.

She really looked like she's enjoying herself, which is really awesome. That's what I wanted, she'd been cooped up inside the Manor for so long and now she was getting a taste of fun and freedom again and eating up the sunlight.

The sun didn't stay around for long, however, true to Gotham form it decided to rain mid afternoon, so it was perfectly acceptable for us to huddle under the same umbrella, the price of which had skyrocketed as the rains came, as we walked around.

I glanced at the sky. "Possibly, this rain's going to continue for the rest of the day," I said, saddened that our day would have to be cut short. I pulled out my phone, texting Alfred to say we were ready to leave. "Shall we go for coffee instead?"

"Could we have our fortunes read before we leave?" Starfire asked, pointing to an ornamental _vardo_, a gypsy wagon.

I hesitated and turned to face her. "Do we need to?"

She tilted her head at me. "Conceivably, it could be fun."

I sighed. "Star, remember when I told you about where my grandparents came from?"

She paused. "Yes," she replied, hesitant now.

"Coming to these places can be hard on me. Going into something like that, will be even harder."

"Oh," she said and placed her hand over mine on the handle of the umbrella. "My apologies."

"Same goes for hearing Romany," I said, sheepish. "Don't get me wrong, I love that you know it, I missed hearing it. Just, it kind of bites in a place like this."

"Oh, Dick, I did not mean to make this hard on you," she said, remorseful.

"I'm just warning you," I said and led her over to the wagon.

I eyed the name in the wagon. 'All knowing Madam Vadoma'. Well… from memory, I had a great, great aunt that had been called that, and the name meant 'all knowing' anyway, so in essence, this lady had called herself the 'All knowing Madam of all knowing'. Yeaaaah… Should be fun. Things I do for Starfire.

Incense assaulted my nose as we entered. Cliché gypsy type dwelling, ornamental beads and… god, she had a crystal ball sitting on a purple velvet table. She even had the Hollywood style gypsy costume, staring at us regally from her chair. She looked old, her black hair whitening around the edges, she certainly looked the part of an old wise woman.

_Púridaia_ would be rolling over in her grave seeing this, my grandmother had been very strict with her traditions.

Starfire cast me a wary glance as she sat in the chair.

Madam Vadoma waved her hands, her golden bangles jangling together. "I am Madam Vadoma," she said, using an eerie, creepy acting voice. "Deliverer of fortunes and reader of the future. What do you wish to know?"

Starfire giggled and placed some money in the tray while I rolled my eyes and thrust my hands into my pockets. It was a waste of money, in my opinion.

"I sense there is an unbeliever amongst us."

"No shit," I mumbled.

"Gypsy magic shuns the unbeliever."

Shun the unbeliever. _Shuuuuun_. Seriously? I coughed. "_Hack_," I said in Romany. Madam Vadoma narrowed her eyes at me. "Sorry. Bad cold," I told her, innocent.

Madam Vadoma shifted her eyes back to Starfire. "What do you wish to know, child?"

"My future," Starfire said, leaning forward on my chair.

"Stare into the crystal, child, and we shall see what we see." There was this evil little glint in Madam Vadoma's eyes. She waved her hand over the crystal ball. "I see a man. Tall. Dark. Handsome. He will be your true love."

"Oh?" Starfire asked, sounding eager. I rolled my eyes, she seriously couldn't be buying into this. There's always a tall, dark and handsome man. "And?"

"He is cloaked in black," Madam Vadoma continued.

"_Great, you're going to marry my father_," I muttered to Starfire, returning to Romany.

Starfire shushed me. I huffed in response.

Madam Vadoma peered closer to the ball, her voice turning curious. "I see… a sweeping bluebird."

"A bluebird?" Starfire questioned while I frowned.

"I see… sky and height. He flies."

"Well, he would if he's a bird," I snarked.

"He is a thief of hearts, the masked bandit."

Starfire's back stiffened.

Okay, spidey sense tingling. I frowned at the woman, my face stern.

"A brother to the roma."

"Well, that narrows it down for you," I told Starfire, being sarcastic. "Glad you came?"

Starfire frowned at me. "What is wrong?"

Madam Vadoma sat back. "Alas, it grows dark. I foresee many trials and tribulations, which you must overcome if you wish to be happy."

Starfire nodded, looking between Madam Vadoma and me.

Madam Vadoma patted Starfire's hand. "Do not fret, as long as you always follow your heart, everything will work out."

I rolled my eyes again. "C'mon, time to go."

"But—"

"Alfred'll be waiting."

Starfire looked disappointed as she stood. "Oh. Yes. Of course."

I let Starfire exit first, keeping an eye on the woman. Really, I don't know why all my red flags were raising, I just knew I needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

"_Baksheesh, chaveske chikno_."

I paused at the door and turned back to peer at her. Traditional Gypsy greeting. Fuck me… Madam Vadoma smiled at me. I nodded, unnerved now. "_Baksheesh, __púridaia_."

Starfire was waiting for me, a concerned look on her face. "Dick?"

"Sorry," I said, taking her waist and lifting the umbrella above our heads again. "My _púridaia _used to do something like that, I guess it disturbed me more that I thought it was going to."

"I am sorry. I did not mean for it to upset you," Starfire said meekly. "Nor remind you of your grandmother."

"Let's just go," I said, pulling her to a walk and headed for the park exit.

"Dick?"

"Yes?"

"Hands."

I flicked a look at her, then noticed my arm around her waist. "Damn it. Sorry."

We walked in silence through the rain. The park was pretty empty now, most of the people having gone home. The wind was cold against my back, the spray of the water sending shivers through me. Rather miserable day now and it started off so lovely.

"Dick?"

"Yes?"

She placed a hand over mine on the umbrella and pulled us to a stop. I looked at her expectantly. "I had a glorious time today. Thank you."

I smiled at her. "It was my pleasure. Really." Fuck, but I wanted to kiss her right then. I knew I couldn't but I so wanted to. Even though there were scarcely any people around, someone would see.

She knew, bless her. She always knew. She leant forward and pressed her lips to my cheek for a long moment. "I should go," she said.

"No, there's still things we can do—"

She hugged the Robin plushie. "I need to see my Robin." She smiled at me and looked through her eyelashes. "Before I fall in love with you too."

I laughed. "Too late for that, isn't it?"

She held up her hand and held her thumb and index finger up until they were nearly pressed together. "Just a little. I shall see you back at the Manor."

She took a step backward but I stopped her. "Wait, you're not flying in this weather are you? You'll catch cold."

"No, I will not," she replied, then winked. "Besides, if my clothes are wet, I shall have to remove them."

I gave her a cheeky, excited look. "See you soon."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Geez, these are getting long._

_In case you haven't figured it out, Dick is of Romany (Romani) descent. Otherwise known as Gypsy. Sweeping generalisation, but most families of acrobats are in some form or other. Acrobats who stay within the circus life like the Grayson's have, raising their children to become the same, and the children will surpass their own talents. Circus folk don't tend to leave that lifestyle. It's not hard to think Dick would have a grandparent that embraced and remembered the gypsy way. Most likely on his mother's side, because Grayson is not a gypsy name (tis English). Especially since I can't find any information on where Dick was actually born, he could have been born in Europe while travelling for all we know. _

_Baksheesh – Good fortune  
chaveske chikno – grandson  
__púridaia – grandmother_

_Also, the plot monster has bitten me, so I'll be spending a couple of chapters (yay cliff hangers) on an action arc for you before I close off Beneath the Mask. Goes back to Blaise Enterprises, involves Catwoman and maybe some other femme fatals, Batman badassery. Haven't written them yet though ^_^. Assuming the site doesn't go down again, geez, its been annoying.  
_


	11. Club  Flashback

_**Author's Note**__: A couple of people (Vylette and Star of Airdrie to name you two although there are a few others) have wanted different segments of Chapter 13 in Masks in Dick's POV, so I've done half a chapter to cover them all. I've done up to when they arrived at the riot. That pretty much covers all the requests._

_Oh, guys, if this actually arrives in your email as an alert, 'Amusement' was uploaded a few days ago and wasn't alerted. So go back a chapter. If this doesn't come up as an alert, I'll be very cross. _

* * *

**Corresponds with parts of Chapter 13 in Masks.**

She's so warm, her mouth was so soft, I missed that mouth. I could feel her tears against my cheek and I hated that I made her cry so much. I kept my hands near her face, wiping away any tears that dampened her cheeks from beneath her closed eyes, hoping to coax her into stopping. But I couldn't stop kissing her either.

Probably not a good idea in front of Batman. I was in enough trouble already, that was brewing under the cool exterior, I was pretty sure of that. Better get my kisses in now, and maybe just slip away. Babs was still prissy at Batman, I'm sure she could continue for a while and he wouldn't notice Starfire and me just bolting for it.

Except the fates were against us as the computer blared. Damn thing. I should've left it off. I sighed as I pulled away but duty calls.

A riot. Tonight of all nights and it's a riot.

I sighed again and rolled my eyes as I worked with Batman to determine the best course of action. He was flicking from camera to camera and I knew what he was looking for. But I couldn't see any major villains on the cameras I was looking at either.

I could feel Jason and Babs return, the cloud of smoke that followed Jason, plus I could almost feel his angry gaze searing the back of my head.

Batman kept coming back to one end of the street and I could tell that it was causing problems for him. Most likely he'd hit the riot from the other end, it was closest to us, but if we didn't contain the rioters to that street, it'd spill out onto others as they fled and then we'd be in real trouble. It's not like I could help, I was in the wrong costume. I mean, I could take the alleyways, provide distractions, he was sure to have a backup belt I could snitch some supplies from here.

Then Batman turned and looked at Starfire and I knew that look. He wanted to use her too, test her out for himself and see how she'd react to a situation like that. He looked at me, then pointed to the end of the street that had been causing him trouble.

Okay. So Starfire was to be the fence to Batman's charging bull. Fine. She could do that. Easy.

"Right," Batman said. "Batgirl, you're with me. Robin, you're going with Red X. Take your cues from him."

I snorted. Right. Sure. Jason's going to love that.

"Red X is a criminal—" Jason began, outraged.

"Therefore his involvement in this will be surreptitious. A skill you should appreciate. Jason, you have all the knowledge, you've shown me that or I wouldn't have allowed you to don the uniform. You just need to apply yourself." Batman looked at me. "Bulletproof?"

"No." And that worried me. It was okay when we were just running around town stealing and only had Robin to deal with, but a riot? There was sure to be guns.

"Suit in the cupboard."

I turned to Batman and lifted an eyebrow. Really? He just so happened to have a spare bulletproof corset here of all places. Was I to find a packet of condoms in there too? How many times did Catwoman come here if she'd just happened to leave one of her corsets?

"Don't get smart with me," Batman muttered.

Still smirking I crossed to the cupboard. Ahh, spare belt. Good. Steal some of that. Oh, look, condoms. Wow, Bruce, always prepared. Where are the earpieces? Why'd he hid them? Probably to keep sticky fingers away. "Earpiece?"

"Second shelf," Batman answered.

"Ahh." Hidden underneath the corset. Nice place for it.

Batman said, "Channel three."

I changed the channel on my earpiece, then changed the one I grabbed for Starfire before I closed the cupboard and went to Starfire. I ran my eyes over her. Yeah, the corset should fit, she was slightly less bustier than Catwoman, but that'd just give her more protection. Still, it would leave a lot of her uncovered, risky but it was worth it. "Take the corset off."

Starfire gave me a shocked look and stepped backward. "What?"

"Put this on instead. It's bullet proof."

"What?" she squeaked.

Oh, she goes all timid now. I gave her a reassuring smile. "You get to fly with the Bat family."

She went pale. Kind of shell shocked. I wasn't sure why, but it didn't look like she could move.

"Be quick," Batman said.

"Sorry," I said and passed her the earpiece. I tried not to be over eager as I reached for her corset. "Put that in. Replacement gloves too." I worked quickly. I had to, or the temptation just to stare would be too great. The clips were different than clips from here, slightly harder to unlock but then the outfit was Tamaranian.

Starfire watched me, her eyebrows creased together and I wondered why she didn't help. Not that I minded. Finally the corset was off and I had to clear my throat. The shirt had ridden up a bit and didn't quite meet the pants so her stomach was exposed, it made me miss her normal outfit and how much skin I could usually see. Not to mention how tight and curved the leather was against her skin. I could see the shape of her bra beneath. See her breasts rise as she breathed.

She placed her arms through the sleeves of the Kevlar corset and I closed it up over her chest, doing up the clasps and making sure everything was in place and she was protected.

Okay. I admit it. I deliberately positioned my body so Batman, Babs and Jason couldn't see what I was up to. I couldn't help touching her breasts as I positioned the corset. I wanted her to be comfortable, and sometimes Kevlar just isn't unless you're positioned just right. I knew all about positioning, body armour can be a pain. So, that's my excuse. It's not like she stopped my fingers brushing against her like that. She relaxed a bit too, getting this small smile on her face. Damn, she so soft.

I picked up her mask, wrinkling my nose in frustration, but I really couldn't see anything else we could do about that. I didn't want people to know Starfire was in town, and the orange skin, no matter how beautiful, it was a giveaway. "Not really suitable."

"It'll do," Batman said. "She looks mildly batlike, it's a good fit. Batgirl, let's go. Red X, Robin, catch us up."

I dragged her over to the screens as Starfire pulled on her mask. I quickly brought up a street map so she could see the layout of Gotham. "We're here," I said, pointing at the screen. "The riots, here. We can't see any major players, which is why we decided on this strategy. Besides, I need to show Jason a thing or two about stealth."

"Oh, fuck you, Dick," Jason snapped.

Starfire ignored him although I scowled in his direction.

"Okay," she said.

"All we want you to do is walk down the street, strut your stuff, take out any that come for you. You hear gunfire, get out of there. No matter what."

"Strut?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Closet walk," I told her. Damn, if she did that I'd be falling over myself just to get a look at her too, not to mention all the guys that didn't know what lay beneath that mask and leather. "Just knock any that come for you unconscious, they'll start to panic once they see Batman anyway, you're blocking off their escape. Don't fly, don't use starbolts. If you get more than you can handle, head for an alleyway. Jason and I will take them out."

She was timid and a little scared. "Are you certain? Gotham is not under my protection, you do not need to include me."

If she was really uncomfortable with this, I couldn't make her do it. Wouldn't make her. "Batman said it was okay, but if you really want to sit out, you can."

"I am simply aware that no hero operates within Gotham without his expressed permission."

"I'm pretty sure you have it, Star. C'mon, it'll be fun," I coaxed.

Starfire swallowed nervously, but she nodded.

"She'll be great," Jason leered.

"Don't make me hurt you," I snarled, reaching up to jerk my mask over my face again. "Let's go."

Starfire lifted off the ground as I locked up the safe house. She waited until that was done then extended a hand toward me, and one toward Jason. I took it easily, but Jason hesitated.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, dude?" Jason snapped as Starfire flew us there.

"Ask Batman." No really. This isn't my doing. Ask our father.

"Oh, don't give me that shit. You smug bastard, you fucking toyed with me when I asked you about Red X."

"I couldn't," I told him. "Besides, you were supposed to put together the damn clues, I dropped enough. C'mon, Jase, it's Batman. Did you really think you were just going to walk into the suit and not be tested?"

"I would have thought my fucking brother would have the balls to stand up to him and tell him to fuck off."

Oh fuck you, Jason. "I spent months saying that. Then you practically begged me to come back so you could have the suit. I did it for you, fuckhead. You wanted this. I told him it was a stupid idea, but when does he listen to us? Besides, isn't it better to be tested by someone not out to kill you?"

"You're still a prick." Jason looked up at Starfire. "And you lied about getting pussy, bro. No wonder you were so perky."

Starfire frowned and looked down. "What were you doing with Catwoman?"

Jason laughed.

I had to groan. I hated that word and now he'd given it to Starfire. And nowI'd have to explain it. Asshole. "Now look what you've done. Take it out on me, don't include Star." Looking up at Starfire I told her, "I'll tell you later."

"She doesn't know what pussy means?"

"English is not her first language."

"English would be my five hundred and thirty seventh language," Starfire said. Wow. Really? That's a hell of a lot of languages.

"I can show her if you like," Jason sneered.

Not a chance in hell. "Fuck off."

"Hey, are you going to tell her about the strip joint we went to—"

AH! FUCK! I kicked at Jason and he just laughed at me. The fuckhead, he so did not bring that up just then!

"I assume that is something else you will be explaining to me later," Starfire said, sounding a trifle annoyed.

I snarled at Jason, "You are such an asshole."

Jason seemed content to explain it to Starfire. "It's a place where we go to—"

I kicked Jason again. "I won't have you corrupting her," I snapped. "And for the record, I didn't even go in."

"Liar," Jason taunted. "You had a lap dance from a very saucy redhead."

Oh, god. Don't remind me. I could remember that place so well, even though I tried to scrub the images from my mind.

Flashing lights. Pounding music. Scantily clad women dancing in cages. A stage with several poles embedded in them. There was a girl up there, gyrating around the pole as she tossed her clothes into the crowd of panting males. Barely covered female waitresses carrying drinks. Men getting lap dances in darkened corners. Some of them were doing other activities behind curtains. Ick. Seriously. I hadn't thought Jason'd forced me into a brothel, but what other kind of disreputable places would allow two underage people to buy their way in.

We'd slipped into a booth and I desperately tried to keep my eyes on the table, but there was just so much bare breast around, it was hard not to get an eyeful. Jason had been lapping it up. I paid the waitress for our sodas, desperately trying to keep my eyes on her face and not on those barely contained breasts. She smirked at me and I sulked in the booth, completely embarrassed.

Jason watched and panted at the girls, crowing, whistling and calling at them as he threw his money around. Several of them gravitated toward him, like honeybees. Most of them were dark haired, or blonde, but there was this one with long flowing red hair and this purple little halter top and lace panties, damn, she made me think of Starfire.

Damn it, thinking of Starfire in a place like this, it made my chest hurt and my throat close up.

Jason must have seen me looking because he gave the red head a wad of cash. "A hundred dollars if you give my brother a lap dance." She grinned at me, jumped up from where she'd been jiggling on Jason's lap and straddled me.

Oh. Fuck. Not good, not good. No! Stop fucking wriggling on me! "Another hundred to leave me alone," I snapped as I placed my hands against her stomach and pushed her away. She pouted at me, but she couldn't be too upset, she'd just earned herself two hundred dollars for doing jack. I gave her the money and shooed her.

"Dude, are you like gay or something?" Jason said, looking disappointed.

"Yes," I deadpanned. "I'm gay. Can we go now?"

He smirked. "So, which is it? The big metal one? The fish? Oh! You have a thing for the masks! It's Wally, right? Or Roy?"

I closed my eyes. "You're such a fuckhead."

"Until you tell me which one you're pining for, I'm going to keep at it."

I opened my eyes and glared at him. Jason made kissy faces at me.

Jason tucked a fifty into the bra of one of the girls hanging off him. "It's the little green dude, isn't it? Unrequited love? I hear he's with that bird chick." At least he was remembering to keep their hero names out of it.

"He is."

Jason rubbed his hands over one of the dancer's ass as he placed money in her thong. "Hey, is that alien chick seeing anyone? Could you hook me up with her?"

"No," I growled. Last thing I wanted was Jason with his hands on my girl in any sense. "Fuck off."

Jason stared at me, then a slow smile grew on his face. "It's her, isn't it? You fell for the leggy Amazon."

I huffed, folded my hands on my chest and looked away. "Yes. I fell for the leggy Amazon. Who's going to tear me a new one for going into a place like this. Just hurry up and get your rocks off so we can go."

Jason just laughed.

Pain lanced through my wrist as Starfire tightened her grip, bringing me jolting back to the present.

"Star, he's lying, he's just trying to get me in trouble," I snapped. "Jason, fucking stop it."

I wished I could see her face. I wanted to know what she was thinking, but mostly I wanted to pound Jason into a bloody pulp. Now Starfire'd be questioning every single thing I've done in Gotham. What she knew, what she didn't know. How the hell would she trust me? I'd been lying to her about Red X, what else was I lying about? Damn it all.

She sighed and lifted me up so I was level with her shoulder. Taking her hint, I scrambled up onto her back.

"Oooh, gonna ride her, are you?" Jason sneered.

"You can drop him if you like, Star."

"_I am assuming he is not as well versed in the other Earthen Languages as you are_?" Starfire asked in Russian._ "Or shall I engage in lip contact with him to determine that for myself."_

Oh. Great. She wanted answers right now. At least she'd picked a way we could talk without Jason listening. "_No_. _No, he's not, and I would rather you didn't."_

"_Explain_."

"Talking in other languages is cheating," Jason complained.

"_Can't it wait until later_?" I asked.

"_I know what the _'lap dance' _is_ _and I believe I can determine the meaning of the_ 'strip joint'."

"Ah-ha!" Jason sang. "I know what you're talking about! Bro, you're in trouble."

Man, I was so dead. I sighed. Better face the music. "_I did not get one, I promise. He dragged me there_."

"_Did you enjoy yourself?"_

"_Not particularly."_

"_In other words, you did go in." _She sounded so mild, like she wasn't upset, just curious.

Fuck. Caught. If I hadn't been so flustered about it, I never would have been stupid and slipped up like that. _"_I…fuck. Jase, you're so dead."

Jason laughed at me.

"_I am assuming you are embarrassed about this or worried about my reaction because you were not truthful?" _she asked.

"_Yes,"_ I mumbled.

"_Why?"_

Maybe she really didn't understand._ "Why? Because… a strip club is where guys go to watch girls take off their clothes in a provocative manner."_

"_In other words, a usual day on Tamaran."_

Well… kind of… didn't she mind? Shouldn't she be angry with me? Babs had thrown a hissy fit when she'd found out we'd gone into a place like that and she wasn't even dating either of us._"Um… I guess so. Most girls would be furious if their guys went there and you're already angry with me."_

Starfire looked at me over her shoulder. "I am not most girls," she said in English.

I'm only just starting to see that. "I know."

She huffed. "We shall speak of this later."

We had a lot of things to discuss later it seemed. Well… good. I suppose. As long as I survived it. And as long as there was a lot of making out after that.

"What? You're not going to pitch him over the side?" Jason asked.

"Tamaranians do not view nakedness with the same ignominy as humans do."

Jason looked confused. Good. "Say what now?"

"She means we're ashamed of it," I said. "They're not. And epic fail at getting me in trouble with my girlfriend."

"Is that permission?" Jason smirked. "Can we hit the clubs after this?"

"No," I snapped.

"You're so prude, dude."

"And you're an ass."

"I think Red X would much prefer to see me naked than other girls," Starfire said.

Don't react, don't react. But wow. That actually sounded like an offer. Was she offering? Did she mean that? "Really?" I squeaked. Please tell me that was an actual offer.

"Which building should I land on?" she asked, her tone mild.

Oh, no, don't you try distracting me now. There was a promise of nakedness. I heard it! I leant in close to whisper in her ear. "Are you serious?"

"You will have to wait and see."

Okay. This riot needed to hurry up and be over already.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Fun fact for you! Kry used to work in a strip club (as a barmaid not a dancer. I had proper uniform, not a skimpy thing to wear). Male and female dancers, every Friday night, they used to come down from the Capital to dance. I grew up in a very... I believe the American word is 'hick' town, and worked in the bar with my brother (poor Kry brother, having his sister there when he's all drooling over the girls... poor Kry brother, having his sister there when she's drooling over the guys...). So anyway. You had a little more info on what happened in the club, a bit more Jason insight._

_Honestly though, you go into those places, even if you're attached and you can't help but look. But as hubby says (who used to come and watch on Friday nights occassionally under the guise of protecting me from panty men)- it doesn't matter where you get your appetite, as long as you eat at home. If he wants to go to a strip club, he can. He has to take me (to learn moves of course). And funny enough, we're both fine with that.  
_


	12. Escape Flashback

_**Author's Note:**__ This was requested by "me". Difficult chapter to write, but interesting too._

_Still working on the Catwoman arc, that'll be posted when it's all done over a couple of days. _

_Fay: We're inside Dick's head, listening to his thoughts as he has them. People tend not to filter thoughts, swear words included. I know I swear a lot more internally than I ever allow myself to do so vocally. Dick vocally cusses a lot less than the majority of eighteen year old males I know. He tends to use them as an extra exclamation. He also tends to take his vocal cues from other people. They swear at him, he'll swear right back. Starfire already noted he swore a lot more around Jason, so did Dick. He doesn't swear around her much. Doesn't mean he doesn't think it. Also have a look at the settings he swears in too. Rarely is it on the job (unless it's with Jason). Rarely is it to girls. So, no. I don't think he's swearing too much at all. He's modifying his behaviour to suit his surrounding, swearing included. _

* * *

**Corresponds with Chapter 15 in Masks.**

It was a warehouse down at the Docks district. Joker and his men had taken us in separate cars, Starfire wasn't in mine or I would have escaped. Instead, I remained passive, compliant, feigning unconsciousness while my brain worked through plans and acrobatics and situations. Full face mask has its advantages. I could watch everything, listen to everything. They hadn't even tried to find the secret hatch to unlock it, which was a shame because it would have shocked them.

They'd tied my hands behind my back with rope, but I knew by the knots they were only for the interim. Jason was struggling in the seat beside me, making a fuss. Which was fine, because they're less likely to notice me activating a tracking beacon then. Hopefully Batman would have enough time to get a lock before the Joker divested us of our belts.

Of course, that was the first thing he did when we were shoved into the warehouse and Starfire dumped on the floor.

Really, there was no other choice, not with a gun pressed against Starfire's unconscious temple. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I glowered through my mask, I glared, I wished them all dead with my mind, but it didn't stop what was happening to us.

With a small nod to Jason, I waited until they'd undone the rope around my wrists. I removed my belt and dropped it to the floor, holding out my wrists in front of me obediently. They didn't know how screwed they were when she woke up. They had no idea what they were dealing with.

Comply for now. Keep her safe. Keep him safe. Wait until she's an asset not a liability unless the opportunity presents itself. Fuck everyone up on the way out.

She's so lifeless. I can see she's breathing, but her body flopped as they threw her in the cage. Metal bracers around her wrist. Mine and Jason's too. Idiots, really, they know we'll get out of these.

The Joker's supervising and not saying much, just watching. An arm around Harley to hold her still but there's no sense of malice in his gaze when he looked at her. He sat on a wooden crate and just stared. He's scariest when he says nothing at all. No laughter. No smiles, just that insane intelligence in his eyes. He watched Robin. He watched me. He was calculating, plotting something. I could tell. I don't like it.

One of Joker's minions ran his hand up the inside of Starfire's leg while he was putting on the ankle shackles. I wasn't in my cage yet. I slammed double fists into the back of the minion's neck before anyone could react. "Hands off her!"

I was jumped by three men for that. Wrestled to the ground and punched several times, but I didn't care. I needed her safe. I could hear Jason yelling obscenities and wrestling with his own captures.

"Mista Jay," Harley said, a frown on her face. "That ain't right. Make 'em leave her 'lone."

The Joker lifted an eyebrow at her, then rolled his eyes. "You heard her, boys. Leave the chickadee alone."

I don't know what Starfire did to make Harley notice her. Harley rarely takes an interest in what's happening outside her little Joker box. Maybe we had an ally. How could I use that?

I was picked up and tossed inside the cage beside Starfire, Jason unceremoniously dumped in the one on the other side of me. My feet were shackled, really what was the point of that, the cage slammed shut and padlocked.

Joker didn't say anything else as he left the room, pulling Harley after him with our belts in hand. That had been odd in itself, normally he liked to taunt us. Today, he didn't. I wondered what game he was playing.

Estimated time to escape, thirty seconds or less. For me. Jason, perhaps a minute. Longer most likely. For Starfire? She could have all three of us out in under ten seconds if she tried.

I sat, setting my back against the cage bars furthest away from the men watching us and tried not be too obvious about the fact the shackles on my feet were no longer locked. Men shifted away from our cages, which was good, it would give me a chance to whisper to Jason.

I glanced over at Jason's cage, seeing him surreptitiously working on his ankle shackles as well as he sat in a position similar to mine. It was dark here, gloomy, which was good because it hid our actions and it was bad because it also cloaked the men watching us. I couldn't see them clearly, unless I activated the heat signatures on my mask, but they'd notice me doing that.

I looked over at Starfire's cage, that position she was in looked awkward and painful. I hoped she'd wake up soon, desperately hoped she hadn't sunk to a Tamaranian healing sleep. We needed to get out of here. The longer we delayed, the more the Joker had time to think up various methods of torture he could use on us.

"What's the plan?" Jason whispered to me.

"Not to get killed," I muttered.

"Bro, it's the Joker. He's not going to do jack to us."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "There's a lot of things he could do to us. Star and I, we're expendable. He doesn't know who we are. You, he'd kill just to get at Batman. We've got to be very careful."

That seemed to sober Jason a little. "So… the plan?"

"How's your lock picking?"

"Adequate," Jason grumbled, sounding a lot like Batman would have described his skill.

"We wait for her to wake, then we get the fuck out of here. All three of us, at once."

"Can she pick the lock?"

"She'll rip up the cage." I lifted my wrists, studying the shackle. No way they would hold her. They're only holding me because I can't risk attacking while she's defenceless. "They used flimsy shackles. I'll have her be a distraction while we get free."

"Why don't we go now and pick her up and run?"

"Because they have guns, jackass. Do you volunteer to stay near the cage and protect her? Because you couldn't take all those men by yourself."

Chains jangled as Jason stuck his middle finger up at me.

At least this will be a learning experience for him. "How many'd you count?"

Jason huffed. "Twenty five?"

"Don't guess."

He was annoyed. "God… fine. Twenty seven."

Well, he was close. "Weapons?"

"Look for yourself, bro," Jason snapped.

"Didn't count them, did you?" I asked, exasperated.

"I didn't have time, okay? I'm not the fucking boy wonder."

"Actually, yes, you are. You should be able to do this."

"Well, fine. You tell me how many weapons then."

I sighed. "Twenty nine people so far, twenty two in the room currently. Probably more off elsewhere. Sixteen handhelds, five semi automatics. Seven crowbars and a baseball bat. Prick in the corner over there's got a machete strapped to his leg. The one next to him has a concealed weapon on his belt."

"Dude, how the fuck do you see all that?"

"It's what I do," I snapped. "You need to start seeing things like that." I frowned as I studied the men in the room, sizing them up. My mind was already computing the acrobatics I'd need to get through them all and divest them of their weapons. Even as they moved around, plans formed and reformed in my mind. My main concern was the guns, where they were at any one time, how they were being held. Were they ready to fire, or placed against a crate as they chatted with each other. Joker's minions didn't seem to be paying a lot of attention to us anymore, I guess because we were being docile.

I glanced at Starfire again, just in time to see her twitch. I shifted so I was kneeling. "Star?" I don't know if she heard me. She didn't make any sounds or movements, so I tried again. "Star?"

She lifted her head. "Robin?"

Oh. God. She was out of it if she was calling me that. I glanced at the men, thankful that none of them were close enough to hear. "I'm here."

"Me too, baby," Jason leered.

I flinched. "Gah, Robin, shut up. You have no fucking idea. Star, get your bearings. Don't panic. Everything's going to be okay. We have a plan."

I don't think she really heard me. She was still for a moment, like she was trying to gather herself or figure out what was going on, then suddenly, she began to pant.

Shit, she was panicking. "Star, it's okay," I began.

She went green. Her energy flowed off her, wafted in waves, shone so brightly I had to squint. I hadn't seen her draw on that much energy in a while. It boded ill, especially when she snarled. A low rumbling, like a tiger. She tore the braces from her wrists, then the ones from her ankles. Two swift blows and her cage broke.

I was reminded of the first time I'd met her. Single minded determination to be free, regardless of who or what was in her way. Warrior Princess Mode.

We're screwed. "Shit. Robin, plan B, we go. _Now_."

Usually, I love the look of her all fiery and kicking people asses. She's beautiful, exotic, exciting, especially when I get to watch it and it's not directed at me. But there's also a sense of fear there to. It's a fine line she's walking, tempered strength, dulled heat in her starbolts.

But right now? I can't tell. Is she in control of it? Or is it controlling her? She's vicious. Brutal. The strikes she's going for, they're bound to hurt. I can hear crunches of bone. Oh… fuck… did she just impale a crowbar in that guy's shoulder?

Wrist shackles gone, dumped on the floor and I'm working on the lock to the cage, only really half paying attention. She needs to calm down. They're human, she'd be devastated if she actually killed one. "Kory!"

"Bro, what the fuck? What's she doing? Why doesn't she get us out?"

"Starfire!" I called again, but there's no reaction from her. It's like she's not even there.

She went into this spin in the middle of the gaggle of men, green flames pouring from her hands, faster and faster until she's just a blur of black and green and the men are flying away from her. Some of them had crisping clothes. Others… well… they wouldn't be getting up for a while.

"Make her stop."

I flinched and glanced to the left. I'd been concentrating so hard on the lock and what Starfire was doing, I hadn't noticed one of the minions approaching me with a gun. Stupid, Dick. Really stupid.

"Hands away from the lock and make her stop. Or I'll fucking shoot her in the head, then I'll shoot you."

I released the lock and curled my hand around the bars. I dug a toe under the shackles on the floor, maybe if I kicked it at him, I could make him drop the gun.

Starfire came out of her spin and landed, panting heavily. All the men were down, sprawled on the floor. She'd taken them all out. She flicked her head around, her stance confused before she raised her hands over her head, blasting a hole in the roof.

She'd forgotten. Or was lost. Or just was focused on escape. Warrior instinct. I had no idea. Better that she did escape though. Jason and I would be okay. If she was out, so could we be. Go Star.

The man on the ground beside me lifted his gun, aimed it for Starfire. He'd shoot her before she'd have a chance to escape.

I had to tell her. Had to warn her. "Koriand'r!" Please, Star. Remember where you are.

She paused. Flinched. A tremor ran through her and the glow died. She jerked, dancing away from one of the moaning men on the ground, her hands flying to her face in horror.

The man swung his gun back until it was pointed at me. "Hey, bitch!"

Starfire twisted, her hands clawing and I wondered if she'd go all feral again.

One of the men on the ground beside her staggered to his feet. "Whore," he growled.

Starfire turned back just in time to be punched in the face. I jerked against my cage, screaming her name. My foot flicked up the shackles, kicking it through the narrow bars at the guy pointing the gun at me, smacking him in the face. He reeled back, but he didn't drop the gun. The one holding the gun on Jason flicked his in my direction too, giving his friend long enough to recover. Damn it.

Starfire hit a table and went over it backward and onto the ground. I didn't care if the guy did shoot me, I went for the lock on the cage. Starfire staggered to her feet, shaking her head to clear it. I was stuck from behind, the guy covering Jason whacking at me with the butt of his gun through the bars and dancing away before I could spin to fight him.

"What say we have a bit of fun with this one?" the man accosting Starfire leered.

I panicked. Rape? Not my Star. Not while I'm still alive. "What? No! You bastard, leave her alone."

"You know the boss don't like us to play with his victims," the man holding the gun to me said. Yes. Listen to him. Joker'll kill you. Not worth it.

"She owes us. You can have a ride next."

Starfire looked like she was having trouble standing but her hands were clenched into fists.

"Take it off, bitch."

"Starfire, don't you let him!" I yelled at her. Kick his ass. Don't worry about us. Make him eat his words and don't you let him do anything to you. Please.

"If you don't, we'll shoot the boys."

There was a click as both men beside our cages readied their weapons. Like I said, care factor was zilch, that lock had to go. Shoot me, go on, I dare you. He slammed at my hands with the butt of the gun again, that hurt like hell, but I just didn't have the reach to grab at him, couldn't get my arms through the bars.

Starfire was going to let him. I could see the resignation in her stance as she backed away from the man approaching her. She was going to let him because she thought we were in trouble, when she was the one in danger. I saw the gun in his hand as she hit the wall and turned her head away. Then the man was covering my view of her. I could see his hands moving, my imagination ran wild as what I could see of Starfire jerked forward.

"Look at her boys, all kittenish now. She'll be a fun ride."

Come over here and say that, if I could reach you, you'd be dead. "Fuckhead, get your fucking hands off her or I will gut you and feed your entrails."

"Stop trying to escape or I will shoot you," the man beside me snarled.

"Go ahead."

Distract him. Make a noise. Make him come over her and take care of me rather than accost her. I pressed myself against the back of the cage, lifted a foot and slammed it at the door. Then again. Then threw my shoulder at it. The cage swung, tilted from side to side, the chain on the roof groaning. The swinging meant they couldn't hit my hands as I went for the lock.

Had to get out. Had to. Had to stop this. Fuck, was he kissing her? Starfire! Bite him! Hurt him! Kill him for all I care, just don't let him do this! C'mon, you fucking stupid rusty prick of a lock! OPEN!

I don't know if my actions gave Starfire the strength to fight, or if she'd managed to lull the man into a false sense of security because suddenly the man on her was reeling backward in pain, and there were two starbolts scorching through the air and slamming into the guns the men held. Good girl.

I think he hit her again before I had my lock open. As I pushed open the door a shot rang out. I think my heart stopped at that moment. It was Starfire, the bastard had shot her. And then Starfire shrieked, high pitched terror and shoved the dead man away from her.

Then two more shots as I covered myself with my cape protectively and the men that had been holding the guns to us crumpled to the ground.

Harley stood in the doorway, two guns outstretched and smoking. "Us girls gotta stick together."

I stared at her. What? What? Did she just shoot some of her own minions?

Harley lowered her guns and smiled at Starfire, and I had never been more scared of that smile. "Now, sugah, you better run. Puddin' likes a chase." Then she turned and flounced out the door.

I didn't care. Had to get to Starfire. She was almost curled up in a ball on her knees, rocking. "Star!" I called as I ran to her. I slid to a stop before her, my hands on her shoulder. "Star?" God, her mask was ripped, torn, there was blood on her lips. Her corset was hanging open, her shirt bunched up. God, what had he touched? What had he taken from my Star? Would she let me touch her? I couldn't fix her shirt until I knew I wouldn't be making her worse.

I put my hands inside the tear of her mask, touching, brushing, seeing what was her blood, what wasn't. He cut her face. He cut her gorgeous face, but the blood on her mouth wasn't hers. Good. She'd bitten him. "You okay?" I murmured. "You okay?" Please be okay, please be okay.

She didn't move, didn't even flinch. I could see that beneath the rip, her eyes are all glassy. I wiped at her lips, wiped the blood from her face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't quicker to escape." I should have been quicker. This never should have happened. God, Star, forgive me for allowing that to happen to you. I lifted my mask, trying to show her it was me, show her it was safe. "Star? Are you in there?" It was okay if she needed to faint. That'd be okay. It was traumatic, I knew. She just needed to do something. I gave her chin a firmer shake, trying to coax a reaction. "Beautiful, come back to me."

She jerked, lifted her head back and shuddered. "Oh, oh," she whimpered and threw her arms around my neck. Oh. Ow. Her wrist blades were out and covered in blood. Good. They pressed against me but I didn't care.

I clutched at her. Held on tight. I stroked her back, just little touches, just to let myself know she was okay. She was all in one piece. She was still here. It was over. "Shh, it's okay. You did good." I rocked her, rocked myself to, soothing movements. She was shaking so hard, my poor girl. Shaking and clutching at me and whimpering. She needed to calm down, just a little. And if she couldn't that was okay too, we'd deal with it. I'd never been more terrified in my life, just watching that and not being able to help her. I could be strong enough for both of us, we just had to get out of here.

The whimpers died faster than I had expected. She seemed to realise our predicament too, bottled it all up for later. Kissing her face, her cheek, her forehead, I fixed her shirt and the clips of her corset. "That was brave."

Jason just had to interrupt. "Cut the lovey-dovey crap. Get me out."

Starfire turned her head toward Jason, but I could see she was concentrating on breathing. Good. That'd help her calm down even more.

"Get yourself out," I said and flicked my mask back, blinking back the embarrassing amount of water that had accumulated in my eyes. "Okay now, Star? Deep breaths."

She sat back from me, her hands on my knees as she breathed. "Apologies. It was the shock."

I snorted. Don't apologise for that reaction Star, I'm having the same. Totally not your fault and you don't need to explain. It's okay. "Don't be sorry. That was scary. Just keep it together, a little while longer."

"I will not fail you," she said, sounding stronger with every word. She tilted her head. "Where is your belt?"

"I had to take it off. They held a gun to your head. Joker's probably tossed them, he knows Batman likes to put trackers in them."

"Ah-ha!" Jason called. "Fucking finally. Stupid piece of shit."

I turned my head to Jason. Good. "Right. We need to get out of here. Can you fly?"

"Yes, but perhaps not large distances."

I didn't expect she would be able to fly long distances, just enough for us to get away. Regroup with Batman. "Good."

"Yeah, well, I'm not leaving yet," Jason said as he jumped from the cage and bolted for the door. "There's still a chance we could fuck with the Joker."

"What?" No! The idiot! We needed to get out of here. I leapt to my feet, charging after him. "No!"

Jason darted through the door, jiggled, then darted to the left. I followed him through.

Bad idea. Bad. He'd been indecisive because of the row of men hiding behind the crates, too slow to take out Jason, but ripe for getting me. Gunshots rang out. I was aware of them impacting me. I was aware that my body suddenly wouldn't respond. I was aware that one of the bullets splintered against my mask, sharp pain as shrapnel flicked across my face. I couldn't count the impacts that hit my chest, one after the other.

I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was lying flat on my back, there was someone leaning over me and my body was on fire.

A hand clamped against my mouth as I cried out, a reaction to the instant waves of pain which crashed over me. "Shh, shh," Starfire whispered. "They are close."

Starfire. Oh, thank God. It was Starfire. Star, it hurts. Close? They are close? Oh, we're still in the warehouse. We're hiding. Have to be quiet.

My body pulsed, fire spread long burning lines across my chest, there was dampness against my suit. My left hand attached itself to her hip, squeezing and bracing me against pain.

I couldn't feel my fingers of my right hand. Why couldn't I feel my fingers? Pain and something wet. Great. Shot in the arm too. Need to put pressure. I clutched my injured arm.

I was sweating, panting, riding the waves of pain but I could handle it. Had to handle it. Clamp it down. Lock it down. You've been shot before. This is nothing bad. Nothing you can't handle.

I clenched my jaw, tightened my throat, determined not to cry out and nodded to Starfire.

I needed to sit up, needed to see. I groaned and shifted and Starfire helped me sit so my back was pressed against some wooden boxes.

She'd hidden us in a gap between boxes. Barely enough room to move, but enough to hide. The only way in was the top and I bet if anyone peered over, they'd get a face full of starbolt.

Starfire's hands fluttered against me, her voice shaky as she whispered, "Are you damaged elsewhere?"

Elsewhere? Oh, beside my arm? "My chest is on fire."

Starfire whimpered. "Three hit you, but they did not break the armour."

Yes, they did, Star, but I'm not telling you that. It's only pain. You've dealt with pain before, Dick. Clamp it down. Close it off. Think of the mission. You have to get it together. Get her out of here. Get yourself out of there. "Okay, okay."

"What do I do?"

I didn't think she'd go for it, but it was worth a shot. "Burn it closed."

"Do not ask me to, I cannot."

I closed my eyes, concentrating on breathing. "Cloth. Tear the suit."

She was fumbling for something, I heard the slap as something hit the ground before something else tore. I opened my eyes in time to see her offer me a folded piece of her leather shirt. "Bite."

Yeah. That'd help. Good thinking.

I could feel her fingers carefully removing my glove from my injured arm. That was a good sign. She lifted her fingers to my shoulder and I had to pry my hand off my wound, attaching it to her hip again as she moved quickly and yanked the sleeve done my arm.

Breathe, Dick. Just breathe. In. Out. Bite the leather. In. Out. Hold her hip. In. Out. Hurry, Star. It's only pain. You can work through that. My heart was pounding, I could feel endorphins to combat pain coursing through me. About fucking time.

I spat the leather as Starfire sat back. I flexed my fingers. Well, it hurt to move them, but at least I could. I wasn't going to be carrying any weight, but I was ambidextrous in most cases and my left arm was just as good. "It'll do."Okay. Now, we needed to get out of here. But I couldn't leave Jason. He's my brother, idiot that he is, I couldn't leave him. Had to protect him. And I didn't want to leave Starfire. But I also knew, if I asked her to, if I gave her a mission that had to be completed, she'd do it. "I need you to do something for me."

Her voice shook. "What do you require?"

She wasn't going to like this. Not one bit. I wiped my left hand on my pants so I wouldn't get much of my blood on her, then cupped her cheek through the shreds of her mask. "I need you to leave me here and find a way to contact Batman."

She gasped. "No!"

I slipped my hand to the back of her neck, tugged her forward and bent my head toward her at the same time. "I can't leave here without Jason."

"You are injured."

"I'll be fine," I lied. "Adrenaline is kicking in already. For all his flaws, he's my brother, Star. I need you safe and I can't ask you to stay here and find him."

She patted at my chest, tearful. "I do not wish to leave you."

I know, beautiful, I know. And I hate to ask you to leave but I'll slow you down. I'll distract them, give myself up if I have to, but you need to get out of here. She needs a truth, something to cling to, a mission. A reason to leave me. "We need backup. Your flight, it's compromised, isn't it?"

"No," she boasted. "I can fly."

"Star…" I shook my head. "No. Get to the roof, send up a flare."

"Dick…"

"It'll be okay. Trust me."

"No," she whimpered, clearly distressed. Her hands battered at me, clutched at my chest. "We need to stay together."

Butterfly kisses against her lips. "It'll be okay," I lied. I knew how bad it was. Joker's men using guns so freely, something bad was bound to happen tonight, hopefully contained to the bad that had already happened. I needed Starfire safe. Gone. Safe. Protect the heart. "I love you."

She was trembling but I needed to hear her say it. Tell me Starfire, please.

"I love you," she whispered.

I kissed her, tried to insert everything I felt into one kiss. I didn't know if I'd ever get another chance. So much had already gone wrong today, a string of bad luck, so many wrong steps. Starfire finding I was Red X before I'd had a chance to break it to her easily. Starfire getting shot at. Captured by the Joker. Electrocuted. Sexually assaulted. Jason running off and being an idiot and then I'd got shot. So many wrong things all at once.

I needed her to know how much I loved her. But we couldn't afford to linger here and I could tell she'd never leave me willingly. Her hands were curled against my chest, gripping my clothes. I took her arm, reefed back my head and shoved at her, hoping the shock of it would make her release me. "Go."

She did. She looked up at the crates around us and I grabbed the Red X mask from the floor and vaulted to the top, gone before she could stop me.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well "me", I hope that was what you were after. _

_Please note, I will not be doing Jason's death from Dick's POV._


	13. Raven Flashback

_**Author's Note:**__** Beware, angst alert!**__ This is the conversation Dick and Raven had when she came to the Manor after he tried to off the Joker._

_I decided to do the Raven/Dick conversation over the other ones requested for a few reasons. Mainly because I was curious on how my notes for that chapter would pan out and Kater said she was interested in their conversation. She knows I'd practically do anything she asks (a superpower she uses sparingly, Magic Persuasion) so that kind of sold it for me. I'm also not repeating any dialogue (you don't know what they talked about). I'm not doing anything I thought wasn't obvious in dialogue and actions, (but then what's obvious to me isn't obvious to others and this section actually explains why I won't do a certain request). _

_Please note, there is a poll available, I have a couple of ideas for each (or even all) so don't be afraid to ask. If you've already voted in the last one, this one is new, I reworded it. You can vote for three options.  
_

* * *

**Raven**

Raven narrowed her eyes at me as we sat at the patio on the gardens. She glanced over my shoulder at Starfire, who sat a small distance from us in the garden, then back at me. "Okay, you're practically screaming. She's screaming, too. You asked me to come, I'm here. So what happened?"

I dropped my eyes and looked at the table. "I nearly killed the Joker. Probably would have if she hadn't stopped me."

Raven rocked back in her chair. "What? Why?"

I swallowed heavily and covered my eyes with a hand so I wouldn't have to look at her. "Okay… um…" I paused to clear my throat. "Remember a few weeks ago, when you came to heal us?"

"Yes."

I ran the hand on my face through my hair, grabbed a handful and pulled it a little, sharp yank of pain so I could get the words out. "My brother, Jason, was the one who died."

Raven gasped. "Oh… oh… Robin."

I looked at the table. "Just… let me talk, okay? Starfire said I had to talk to someone… and I can't talk to her and you're like a sister to me… plus—"

"Titan therapist," she said, soothing. "I know. So talk."

"Batman's been training my replacement for a while. I wanted to move to Nightwing and my brother… well… he wanted to take over as Robin. I had to come back to Gotham for the switch, and because Batman never let's anyone fight in Gotham without some sort of test, he asked me to be Jason's test. I couldn't tell you guys until I was sure the switch would happen, there was no point if Jason couldn't have handled the test. I was… well… I was Red X."

"Oh," Raven said, thoughtful. "I see. So the Quicksilver Hand—"

"A ruse for Jason. Only… because Starfire came… well… I missed her, Raven. I was so shocked she'd come and I didn't want her to leave, but she fought me as Red X and I couldn't just blurt it out, you know?"

"Okay."

"So, I conned her into helping me test Jason, without telling her it was me."

Raven gave me a 'you're an idiot' look. "I can't imagine she reacted well when she found out what was going on."

"She was really pissed at me… she… kind of figured it out on her own though, but that wasn't until after she saw Jason kissing Batgirl and knew that Robin couldn't have been me."

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "And… you're still alive?"

I cringed. "Well... It was pretty close. She nearly broke my face."

"Good."

I snorted. "So… um… We talked about it a bit, but we kind of got interrupted by a riot. Um… 'kay, to gloss a bit, the riot went bad, Starfire got shot in the chest twice, although she had Kevlar to protect her and when we were recovering, Star, Jason and I got captured by the Joker and his minions." I sighed. "Do I have to explain everything?"

"You can tell me as much or as little as you want me to know."

I placed a hand on my forehead and braced my elbow on the table. "We got put in cages. Starfire was unconscious for the first part, but when she woke, she went all Warrior Princess on us and tore through Joker's minions like they were paper." I hesitated for a moment.

"Okay, what's that spike of pain for?" Raven asked, concerned.

I cringed. "Um…"

"Robin," she warned.

"One of them…he… Star…"

Raven jerked her head back, her gaze switching to Starfire immediately, her eyes filling with power. "She was raped?"

"No," I said immediately. "She wasn't. But she was assaulted. Harley, the Joker's woman, shot the guy. Killed him," I added in case she was thinking of tracking him down and sending him through a portal to hell. Although, the fact he was dead might not have stopped Raven.

Raven frowned, her eyes still filled with power but she let that die. "Go on."

"While I was trying to help Starfire gather herself after that, Jason got out of his cage and basically decided to go after the Joker on his own."

Raven said nothing, just watched me as she took a sip of her tea.

"I went after him, managed to get myself shot. Starfire… I made us separate. I had to get her out of there, I told her to go to the roof and send a signal to Batman while I went to look for Jason. He wasn't used to being Robin and he'd never fought the Joker before. I… um… Joker… he got his hands on Starfire, but not before she got the flare to Batman off. There were tranq darts in her neck, she couldn't have done anything. Joker threatened to kill Starfire and I gave myself up for her. Only… he didn't want me. He wanted Robin. I wasn't Robin anymore."

"Oh."

"I… one of them smacked me over the head and the next thing I knew…" I closed my eyes, trying not so see the image of the crowbar descending on Jason. "Joker was beating Robin with a crowbar. He was beating him, hitting him, over and over and over again and there was blood everywhere and Jason was screaming and the Joker wouldn't stop and I couldn't save him."

"The Joker killed him."

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. "He died because the Joker thought he was me."

"You don't know that—"

My voice was catching but I had to tell her anyway. "Yes, I do. He's always been after me. Always after Robin. So many memories of torture and laughter and kidnapping me. I have scars from him, mental and physical. He's always there, in my nightmares and his laughter… it's… he's worse than Slade." I shuddered. "Robin's like some sort of pet he can mistreat. He just didn't know there was a new one. There were things he said, the way he talked to Jason like he was an old friend. Joker thought it was me."

Raven swallowed. "Then what happened?"

"Joker… he went after Starfire next. Was hitting her with the crowbar, I don't know why he went for her next. I… couldn't let it happen. I just couldn't. I found the strength to get in between Star and the Joker and then he was hitting me and I thought we were going to die… so I… I said goodbye to Star… I thanked her for her smile and I said goodbye."

"Oh, Robin," Raven said, her voice heavy. There were tears in her eyes too.

"Starfire… she just went green. She made this massive starbolt between us and managed to hold it until Batman arrived. It was amazing. She was amazing. But it was too late for Jason." I sighed. "She was hurt because of me. I couldn't even carry her out of there, didn't have the strength. My legs wouldn't work right and Batman had to pry her away from me. He had to carry her, then me. Then…" I couldn't say his name. I just couldn't. The image of Batman walking back to the Batmobile with Jason covered in blood and broken leapt to my mind, my chest constricted until it was painful to breathe.

Raven reached across the table and took my hand.

My cheeks were wet and I didn't care. "It was my fault, Rae. Mine. I shouldn't have agreed to this stupid test. I was right there. Right there and I couldn't stop it."

"It wasn't—"

I wiped at my face but it was a futile effort. "I yelled at him. Before we got taken. I told him he wasn't right for Robin, that he wasn't taking it seriously enough. I screamed at him and he went after Joker to prove himself and he paid the price. I can't forgive myself for that."

"Robin—"

The words were just flowing now, I couldn't stop them. The floodgates were released. "I pushed her away. I used her and pushed her away. I couldn't deal with anything. I screamed at Bruce, I screamed at her. It hurt to look at Starfire, it hurt not to look. I was lost, damaged and I couldn't cope. She tried so hard and I know she wanted to help me, she kept asking but… but she was too close. I couldn't talk to her, couldn't tell her what was going on. I couldn't find the words. She was getting upset over the little things, if I'd told her… she was too close. She knew what had happened and she'd cry and I'd never be able to finish… I couldn't deal and I hurt her."

I rocked myself on my chair, little comforting movements as I looked up at Raven's compassionate face. "I thought I was getting better, you know? The pain, it was getting numb, I could wake up in the morning and her smile would let me smile back and for a while, I could pretend… but I was just bottling it. Then Babs got shot and the Joker had done it and…"

She squeezed my hand. "The bottle broke."

"Big time. I went after him. I knocked Star unconscious and I went after him. I don't know what I was thinking, I was just… I needed her safe and I needed to deal with the Joker myself, you know?"

"Like you did with Slade," Raven said.

I nodded, my eyes back on the table.

"Who's Babs?"

"Ahh… Batgirl."

Raven raised her eyebrows and looked concerned. "Do you want me to look at her?"

"She's in the hospital right now. She was in civilian clothes when she was shot. Stomach wound."

Raven nodded, understanding. "All right. Go on."

"Joker… he… hit me with the crowbar. I went through his minions and got them all and he hit me and… I snapped. I took the crowbar off him and I was going to kill him like he killed Jason. I hit him. I screamed at him. I hit him again and again and then Starfire was there and she'd seen everything and… god, I felt so guilty because I knew what I was doing was wrong and she'd caught me. But the look… she looked at me like I was some sort of monster. I don't know why she was looking at me like that. I lashed out at her. Blamed her too."

"I see."

"She gave me an ultimatum. Her or the Joker. I… went to get the crowbar to give it to her, but I think she thought I'd continue… and she left me there. I had to chase after her and I nearly didn't catch her in time. Only, she's still going to leave. I know she is. I've been pushing her away. I've screwed up too much and I've hurt her too much and she won't stay."

"You don't know that."

"She's only here now because she thinks I'll hurt myself if she left," I choked out.

"Will you?"

I looked up at her and frowned. I knew why she was asking but it still wasn't nice to hear that she was worried about that too. "No."

Raven nodded. "I believe you."

I swallowed. "She's going to leave me, isn't she?"

"I don't know."

I planted both elbows on the table and rested my head on them. "She can barely look at me. I've done so many fucking things wrong lately, it all started with Red X. I should have told her, right from the beginning why I was coming back to Gotham. I shouldn't have lied. God, if we'd just stayed together at the warehouse, things would have been different. She's supposed to be my best friend and I've been lying to her and pushing her away and treating her like shit. It would've all been different if I'd just told her the truth from the beginning."

Raven shook her head. "You don't know that."

I sighed.

"How did you use her?"

I frowned. "Huh?"

"You said you were using Starfire. How, exactly, because I can only think of a couple of ways to use a person."

I closed my eyes. "I was selfish and she wasn't ready for that step, but I was so lost I forced it."

"Sex," Raven said in a black sounding voice.

I cringed, this was not really a conversation I wanted to have. "I'm not proud of what I did. I just wanted to forget and she was there and she was kissing me back and we needed each other and it just… happened."

Raven nodded, losing the 'I'm going to kill you expression'. "Comfort sex," she said in a more reasonable tone.

I hesitated. "Maybe…"

"It happens. A lot more than anyone realises." Raven narrowed her eyes at me. "Only, it wasn't just once, was it?"

I couldn't look at her anymore. I dropped my head to the table, resting it in my elbow at the same time I clutched at Raven's hand. "I didn't know. The second time, she instigated it and we were in the shower and it was so nice being close to her and I felt normal. I wanted that feeling back. I thought it was okay… I didn't know I was hurting her. I didn't know. And when she said that I was and we'd been doing it every night and I thought she was accusing me of… and all I could think was that I was like that man that tried to rape her and…"

Raven sighed and I felt her other hand on my head. "You didn't rape her, Robin. That's not possible, not with Starfire. She'd never do anything with you she didn't want to."

"But she wasn't ready—"

Raven laughed. "Believe me, she was ready."

I flicked my head up and stared at her. "What?"

She gave me a half smile. "What do you think we talk about when we're having girl time?"

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Boys and sex and kissing, lately she's gotten a lot bolder about her questions. I've been talking to her every day, Robin. And not once has she mentioned feeling pressured by you at all. She would have mentioned it, or asked for advice if she had."

"Are you sure?"

"We tell each other practically everything, Robin. It's not in intricate detail, but we do talk."

I wasn't sure I liked that. "So… you knew we were having sex?"

Raven shrugged. "It's all about the foreplay, you know. If you don't give her enough, it's going to hurt."

My mouth dropped open.

Raven continued without expression, "It's something every single girl goes through with virgin partners, or even just unskilled or new partners. Be thankful she told you it hurt, there are some girls that'll just take it. And since you know, you can make it better. I mean, you have been able to help her finish, right?"

"Umm…"

"I'll take that as a no." She released my hand and held up two fingers, curling them toward her. "Okay, if you use—"

I stared at her in shock. "What?"

"You can curl them back toward yourself inside her and—"

My heart was pounding wildly. "Raven—"

"Your thumb'll be on the outside so you can rub—"

I was going to die of embarrassment, I was sure of it. "_Raven_—"

"Or, if you're feeling particularly adventurous you can use your mouth—"

"RAVEN!"

"What?" she asked mildly. I don't know how she kept a straight face, really I don't.

"I didn't ask you here for sex advice!"

She shrugged at me. "Well, I'm giving it to you anyway. She's my best friend. I want her happy. You owe her that."

I blinked at her. Really, that was completely awkward. Sex advice from Raven.

She patted my hand in a motherly fashion. "Just get some hands on practice. Have a play. See what happens."

"I doubt she's equipped like—"

Raven smirked. "I've healed her many times, Robin. Believe me when I say I know her body, and yours, pretty intimately. It's not something I can avoid with my powers. She's wired pretty much the same as a human girl."

"Really?"

"With a few… extras you can discover on your own."

That sounded promising. "Oh." I gave her a small smile. "Suddenly, I'm a little worried for Beast Boy."

She waved her hand at me. "Don't be, he takes direction really well."

"So, you and he?"

She narrowed her eyes. "None of your business, Robin."

"Oh, but it's fine for you to talk about my sex life."

"You asked me for help. I didn't ask you."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Feeling more stable now, aren't you?" she asked with a small smile.

Nice ploy there, Raven. Distract the angst by embarrassing the crap out of me. Besides, she was going to be a doctor, she'd have to talk about all sorts of embarrassing things with patients. "Yes."

Her smile got bigger and a little tender. "Good."

"So… Doctor Raven, how bad am I?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not bad," Raven said. "Just human."

"Huh?"

"This is the biggest display of humanity I've ever seen from you," she said. "And from where I'm sitting, that's a good thing."

"How do you mean?"

"You can't play the hero all the time, Robin. You've forgotten that you're human, too. We make mistakes; we're allowed to make them. You might have thought grieving was a sign of weakness, but it's not. You loved your brother. That's not a crime to feel his death. It's not a weakness."

I didn't say anything.

"The mask, it's an act, and you're a very good actor. But don't forget that there's a person behind it. You're not a machine, you're allowed to have emotions. Starfire might have been too close, but you should've talked to her. She's really the only other person who could have understood, she was there too. It never would have gotten this bad if you had. Even if she cried, you would have been able to get some of it off your chest and it would have been a start. She doesn't mind if you show her how you really feel. Robin, she _should_ be the one person you can show that side of yourself too. If you can't do that, then ask yourself why you're with her."

"I suppose."

"Don't suppose," she said sternly. "Do it. Show her. That's all she really wants, you to open up to her. Azar, Robin, we've known each other for years and I'm only now just finding out that you have blue eyes and live in a mansion. I don't even know your name."

I have her a half smile. "It's Dick."

Raven blinked. "Dick? Really?"

"Yup."

"Well… no wonder you never told us. And I thought Gar's name was funny." Her eyes went wide. "Oooh… does Star know?"

"Yes."

"I bet that was an awkward conversation."

"Just a little." And I was back to feeling gloomy. "I don't even know if she's going to stay. I nearly killed someone."

"But you didn't and she knows that. She's still here. That's a good sign." She sighed. "But if she decides to go, you _have_ to let her. You can't force a relationship with her."

"I know."

"Give yourself time. Give her time too. Just talk, see how things go. Tell her what was going though your head, help her see from your point of view. She won't know until you tell her."

"Okay."

"Baby steps. Don't rush it."

"I won't. I love her, Raven."

"I know," she said, her face sad. "Sometimes it's not enough. Now, stand up."

"Huh? Why?"

She gave me a bland look, stood and gestured at me. "Stand."

I stood. Raven stepped up to me, tilting her head as she regarded my chest, then placed a hand directly over where the Joker had struck me, her eyes glowing.

"Oh… thanks."

"Just hold still."

I did, breathing through the pain of her accelerated healing and looked over my shoulder to see what Starfire was up to. My heart nearly stopped when I saw she wasn't there. Had she decided to leave because Raven was here and she could slip away without being noticed? Would she have left without saying goodbye?

"She's gone for a walk," Raven said absently, stopping me from turning around with pressure from her fingers. "I imagine this was pretty hard for her too. I've kept tabs on her, she's not far."

The panic didn't ebb. "Oh."

"I'll go get her in a minute, give her a chance to talk too. You need to stay here, okay?"

Still wasn't helping. "Okay."

"You two just need to talk about it," Raven said. "That's really the only thing that's going to make this better. Be as open and honest with her as you can, just be careful."

"Why?"

"Because you're emotionally fragile. Any wrong word, or misunderstanding, anything, it could set you off again."

"Oh."

She slipped her hand from my chest to my back and leant in close, resting her head on my shoulder. Raven hugs, exceedingly rare unless you happen to be Beast Boy or Starfire, still totally worth it when she gives them to you. I could count on one hand the amount of times she's hugged me. She folded herself into me and I wrapped my arms around her and held on, letting her powers flow through me like water. Kind of nice hugging someone smaller than me for once, I could encircle her completely.

Raven was right. I needed to talk to Starfire, properly talk to her about things and not be afraid that she was going to cry or be hurt or hate me. I needed to share my life with her and I knew just where to start.

I could tell Raven was using her emotional healing powers, not enough to take away the pain because that would be disrespecting Jason, but enough to dull the edges so I could function and talk to Starfire.

"Thank you," I whispered, grateful.

"Whatever happens," she told me. "I'll be here for you. Don't feel like you can't talk to me."

I kissed the top of her head. "Thank you," I said again.

She stepped backward, frowned at me and clipped me across the back of my head. "You're still an idiot."

I had to laugh, or else I'd cry again, and wrapped her up in my arms for another cuddle.


	14. Mall

_**Author's Note: **__Here's the start of the mini arch before I close of Beneath the Masks._

* * *

**Mall**

"Thanks," Babs said as she accepted a milkshake from me. We were in the mall down by the wharf, she'd asked me to bring her, said she had some shopping to get done that she didn't trust Commissioner Gordon with. Starfire practically forced me out the door to help Babs, but I didn't mind. I would have helped Babs anyway.

"Are you sure you want a milkshake?" I asked sceptically as I sat in the seat beside her. "I mean, you were shot in the stomach barely—"

She cut me a scathing glance. "Don't start," she snapped. "Seriously, you're as bad as my dad."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I've undergone a miraculous recovery," she continued. "The doctors are astounded. Raven's been fantastic at manipulating my recovery so that I could go home faster and she could really heal me. Now, I'm going to drink a milkshake and you're going to watch me and shut up."

I chuckled and sipped my raspberry milkshake. "Okay."

I watched as Babs sucked on her straw for a long moment, then shuddered.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Brain freeze," she replied and grinned at me.

I laughed. "You can handle the milk, but the not cold?"

"It bites," she answered, laughing as well.

"You want something hot to eat?" I asked, gesturing the rest of the food shops at the local mall. "I can get you something."

She repositioned her wheelchair so she was sitting closer to the table. "Nope. Chocolately goodness is fine for me right now."

I smiled and shook my head at her. "Just tell me if you want something."

"I most certainly will, I like watching you wiggle away to fetch me things," she teased. "So, tell me about this Tim Drake."

I sighed and put my elbows on the table, fiddling with the straw of my milkshake. "He's a good kid. Bruce's got that gleam in his eye again."

"So soon after Jason?" Babs asked, surprised.

I considered. "I think it's more… there's potential with Tim. And he knows the secret; he figured it out on his own. Bruce's going to train him up a little while he's in Gotham with his family, just so he can protect himself if the need's there. He's been given access to the cave already and an emergency beacon in a watch. I don't think Bruce's looking for a replacement at all, more just, looking out for Tim."

"Good," Babs said. "Because I'd have to beat his ass. It's too soon."

"I agree. Tim's a good kid though. He takes things pretty seriously; he thinks things through a lot more. Jason was impulsive, if anything Tim's a little too pensive. Pretty flexible and a good grasp of weapons already. His computer skills are absolutely amazing as well as his memory of all things Batman."

Babs considered. "I don't really care how good he is. He could be a clone of you and it wouldn't be good enough. I care about losing another one. Jason… he hurt." She pressed her hand to her chest. "Seeing what happened to him, it hurt. I can't imagine what it was like being there when it happened. Even Bruce being all frantic looking for you three, it was hard. Look what his death did to Bruce."

I nodded, feeling numb. "Bruce's not going to make the same mistake again."

Babs sighed. "I suppose not."

"Alfred likes him."

Babs laughed. "Well, good. Alfred's a pretty good judge of character."

"Kory's taken a shine to him too, calls him 'Tim Tim' on occasion and he gets all flustered. I think he's crushing on her a little. She's the one that discovered him, although I don't think she realised just how much he knew."

Babs sobered. "I see." Babs appeared to hesitate, then pressed on anyway, "She's… really integrating herself, isn't she?"

I frowned. "Why wouldn't she?"

Babs stretched her hand across the table and took mine. "You're not ever going to come home to stay, are you?"

"No." I covered her hand with mine and squeezed. "The Titans are my life now. I'm sorry, Babs, Gotham's not my home anymore. I'll come back to visit, but I won't stay."

"Not just the Titans," she said, gloomy.

I knew who she was talking about. "Kory means the world to me."

"What about me?" Babs asked, saddened.

There was something forming in my mind, I didn't like. "You're one of my best friends, Babs."

"Just a friend?"

I frowned at her. "That's all you wanted, remember?"

"We're older now."

"And, _now_, you're too late." I shook my head. "Babs, don't do this. Not now."

"What about when you go to Bludhaven?" she asked. "Are you going to bring her with you?"

"That's up to Kory."

"Does she even know about it?"

Well, thank fuck I'd actually had that conversation with her. "Yes." I sighed. "Babs, why did you wait? I've only just started going out with Kory and you're taking an issue with it now?"

"Because I got shot. Jason died. Kory's such a sweet girl and I really like her. It's just, you and me, we go way back."

"I love her, Babs."

She sighed. "You've only just started, you said that yourself."

"I've loved her for years, I just never did anything about it."

"Like you never did anything about me."

Wow, she was being a little petty, wasn't she? "Well, that was your fault, wasn't it?" I said, bitter. "How many times did you turn me down?"

"You were too young."

"Last year I wasn't," I said sternly. "Last Christmas when I came back to Gotham, I asked you out and you still said no. You're not allowed to act all jealous now." Well, I had, but it was more a habitual tease than anything else. If she'd said yes… well… I don't know what I would have done, even though Starfire and I hadn't been dating, I probably would have felt like I was cheating on her. It wasn't right that Babs was bringing this all up now.

Babs glared at me. "You asked me out when you were hung up on her, doesn't count."

"I'm still hung on her, Babs," I pointed out. "The only thing that's different now is that I'm dating her. You can't…" I groped for the right words. "You can't decide you want me now when I'm not available. It doesn't work that way."

Babs sighed and dropped her eyes. "I don't know how I fit anymore. And I've had a lot of time to think lately. I'm not going to be Batgirl anymore."

I rocked back on my chair. "Okay. Completely confused me now. What's going on?"

She gave me a sheepish smile. "Medications, I'm sure of it."

"Don't buy that."

Babs sighed and squeezed my hand. "You're always going to be a hero. Kory's always going to be one. I can see it in your eyes, hers too. It's not the kind of life I want. I don't have superpowers. I can't fly or shoot starbolts or have laser vision. I'm just little old me. The bullet… it hit a lot of things home for me. Closed a lot of doors. I just… had to see if the one that had you and me in there was still open."

"I don't know the future, Babs," I said. "But… it's closed. I took a long time to get over the crush I had on you, I don't know that there's anything left."

She nodded sadly. "I thought so."

I wanted to make myself clear. "I'm not going to cheat on Kory. Nor am I going to break up with her for a 'what if'. She's never given me the run around; she's always been straight up with me, even when we weren't dating. She's my best friend as well as my girlfriend. I want to be with her. Babs, you've known me longer than most, but you don't really know me anymore, do you?"

"Guess not. And I wasn't asking you to do either of those things."

I sighed. "You just… you can't do this to me. Not now."

Babs looked sheepish. "I just… wanted to know, I guess."

"Sorry." It was an inadequate apology, and really, what did I have to apologise for. There really wasn't anything else to say. She'd missed the boat.

She cringed. "Are you mad at me for bringing it up now?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand. "I think confused is the correct term."

She laughed. "You're just like Bruce in that respect. Can't handle emotions."

I chuckled. "Emotions I can handle. I just can't follow the female train of thought. You girls change your minds so often I don't know where I stand. Besides, I'm in love with Kory, she wears her heart on her sleeve, I'd have to develop some emotions, wouldn't I?"

She tilted her head and regarded me. "You really are in love with her, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Really am."

"Well. I feel like a right idiot now," she said and released my hand, sitting back.

I nodded. "You are."

She leant forward and smacked my arm. I laughed at the look on indignation on her face.

We sat in silence for a while, I tried to figure out what the hell was going on with Babs, and she stared at the bottom of her milkshake.

"I do like Kory, just so you know," Babs told me.

I considered her. "Well… you could have fooled me."

She scowled at me briefly. "She's super sweet. She cares about everyone. Sometimes I think she's too nice, you know?"

"Yeah, I know that one."

"She's… got this hard edge too."

"She does," I agreed.

"I just worry that she's too light. Can she handle Bludhaven?"

"She can handle Gotham," I said. "Bludhaven'd be easier. Her life hasn't been all peaches and cream, Babs. She's got her own darkness too. Besides, you haven't seen her kick ass yet, you really haven't. I'm not worried."

She sighed. "No. I don't suppose you would be."

"You're just looking out for me." I hesitated. "Is it hard seeing her with me?"

Babs shrugged. "Dunno. You haven't really been… like… affectionate with her around me yet. There's been some cuddling… but I don't know. Like I said, it really only reared its ugly head when I got shot. You were really the only one there for me."

"Because I'm your friend, Babs. That's all."

"Yeah, I get that. You know, he never even visited me," Babs lamented. "At least Kory did and it was so much harder for her to get in."

"Who?"

She sighed and scratched at the table with her thumb.

I was shocked. "_Bruce_?"

Babs shook her head. "He sent flowers, but he didn't come visit."

"The fucking ass," I snapped, incensed. "Of all the shitty things he's done—"

"I really didn't expect him too," Babs confessed. "Things have… been pretty bad between us."

They have? How come I haven't noticed, or been told? Why would she hide that from me? "What do you mean?"

"Well… me quitting, it's not the first time. I came out of retirement to help out with Jason. He's pretty angry at me over that. Plus, there was that whole test thing. We've barely said two words to one another for ages. I think he hates that I'm willing to stand up to him when he's an ass."

"Emotional depth of a sieve, Babs. Doesn't give him the right to ignore you."

"I imagine he wouldn't know what to say. I mean, he put the person who shot me back in prison, can't ask for more than that."

"_I_ put him back in prison," I snapped. "Broke both his legs and fucked up his knee."

Babs snapped her head up to me. "What?"

"Bruce was drunk. He didn't even wake up. I went after him on my own, knocked Kory out and would have killed him if Kory hadn't found me."

She looked astounded. "Why?"

I stared at her. "Do you really need to ask?"

"For me?"

I nodded. "And Jason. And Kory. And myself. I just sort of snapped."

"He deserved it," Babs said, sounding bitter. "You should've killed him. A little to the left and I'd be in this fucking thing—" she thumped the arms of the wheelchair, "— for life."

"Probably should've," I admitted. "Although me doing what I did nearly fucked everything up with Kory. So… I don't know." I sighed. "I'm kind of glad I didn't. Really, it's not my place to. If anyone does, it should be him."

Babs conceded that with a nod. "Not like he ever would."

I glanced around at the crowd of people in the mall. "We probably shouldn't be having this conversation here. I am going to have it out with Bruce though."

Babs shook her head. "Don't. Just leave it, Dick. I'll deal with him when I'm ready. I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

I sighed and drank some of my milkshake, watching people go about their business.

"So, where is Kory anyway?"

"At home," I said. "We're still working on the whole being seen in public thing. Too many all at once is suspicious. She sends her love though."

"I should go to the Manor and see her, but I don't want to run into Bruce."

"So come while he's at work."

Babs nodded. "I should. Not today though. I'll need to go have a sleep after I get what I need from here."

I smiled in sympathy. "Takes a bit out of you, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "I was a bullet virgin," she quipped.

"Can't say that again."

She giggled. "No. Guess not." She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Don't suppose you'd kiss me, just so I can see what I'm missing."

"Don't suppose I would," I said, knowing she was just teasing.

She smiled at me. "Shall we get my shopping done?"

"Please," I said, grateful for the change in topic. "What'd you need?"

The full smirk came back. "Girl stuff."

I stared at her. "What?"

"Lingerie. Thongs. Tampons. Makeup. That kind of thing."

"You're kidding me."

"Yup."

I let out a puff of relief and wagged my finger at her. "Oh… nice one. Babs, you had me worried."

"I need a few books for College," she explained. "They're probably going to be on a top shelf and I don't trust Dad to get the right ones and I'm under strict orders not to stand up. Also, I do need to get a dress or two, something that doesn't push on my belly so much, but I've had my eye on a couple for a while, so I don't need to try them on."

I nodded and stood, tossing our empty cups into the bin. "Shall we get this done before you get too tired to continue?"

"Please."

I stepped up behind her and took the handles of the wheelchair. She didn't really need to be pushed around, but it gave me something to do. Plus, wheelies on the back of it, which would earn me a smack most like.

"I know what you're thinking," she said as I wheeled her to the elevator. "And if I end up on my ass because you've tipped the wheelchair, I'm telling Kory and you can deal with her."

I chuckled. "Damn it. Not even a little one?"

"If you want to play, get your own wheelchair."

"Had one," I mourned. "Bruce didn't let me play then either."

She laughed. "Poor Dick. You can sit in my lap if you like."

"Ahh, no," I said and rolled my eyes at her. "Thanks."

We hit the book shop first, I followed her directions and carried all her books for her. She was very thorough in finding exactly the right book for her classes. The clerk claimed I was super sweet for helping my disabled girlfriend out, to which Babs told her quite tartly, we weren't dating and she wasn't disabled and how dare the clerk presume. I enjoyed the look on the clerk's face as Babs ripped into her.

Dress shop next, then another break for Babs, then the stationary shop. I asked her advice on jewellery, I wanted to get something nice for Starfire, but she told me she wasn't the one to talk to about that. She was right, Starfire didn't wear jewellery, not even earrings. I should ask her if there was a cultural reason behind her lack of adornment before I presumed. Starfire worked so hard on my culture, least I could do was learn more on hers.

We were sitting down in the eatery for another short break for Babs before I'd take her home when something exploded. Something seemed to impact the front entrance, windows shattered, people shrieked and cowered. I threw myself over Babs protectively. A bomb? No, there wasn't enough debris. A car hitting the entrance? No, that side was the pedestrian wharf, cars can't go along that. A boat, maybe?

"What the hell?" Babs asked into my chest, her hands pressed against my stomach.

"Dunno," I replied, uncurling from her. "You okay?" I asked, turning my head to the entrance.

"Yes."

People near the entrance were shrieking and running. There was a mass of rubble just near the shattered door, something had taken out part of the wall by the look of it.

Babs shoved at me. "Go, Dick."

I hesitated. "I can't leave you, not like this. It's probably just—"

A grey monstrosity lumbered through the doorway, poking through the rubble. Teeth like razors. Scaly grey skin. Bald and spiky head. Killer Croc. Killer Croc, in broad daylight and out of sewers. What the fuck?

My hand dove into my jacket pocket, whipped out my phone and dialled Bruce. Straight to voice mail. Okay—

"What's he looking for?" Babs whispered, her eyes on the doorway.

Whatever it was, he found it. His fleshy lips drew back from his razor sharp teeth in a grin as he threw back a stone and pulled Starfire from the rubble.

I went stiff. Babs sucked in a gasp of breath and grabbed my hand, which was good because her touch made me remember I wasn't here as Robin but as Dick, and Dick couldn't just rush over there to rescue Starfire.

Seemed Starfire didn't really need rescuing either. As Killer Croc lifted her up, her hands flared and she delivered a quick series of kicks to his chest and stomach, I could tell she wasn't pulling her punches either. She grabbed the wrist that held her, twisted and tossed him out of the mall. She lifted off, cast her eyes around the rubble area checking for injured before she was off after Killer Croc.

She didn't see me. She hadn't expected that I would be in this mall, she wouldn't be looking for me.

I couldn't let her deal with Killer Croc alone, but I didn't have my suit here. And I couldn't just leave Babs here, not with her out of commission like she was. It wasn't safe.

Babs decided it for me. She began to wheel herself toward the door.

"Wait, you can't go _toward_ the danger—"

She gave me a scary, snarly look over her shoulder. "Well, somehow I don't think you're going to leave me here."

I was torn. "I can't—"

"So, we'll have to go make sure she's okay as civilians. C'mon, I'm going to need help getting through that door."

I had to pick her up and carry her through the rubble, returning to get her wheelchair while she stood outside, leaning against a column. I hurried as much as possible, but I couldn't see Starfire anywhere. "Where'd they go?" I asked Babs as she got back into her wheelchair.

"People are looking at the water," she said, pointing down the end of the wharf.

I grabbed her chair and rushed us down to where the people had gathered to see. I was pretty sure I couldn't force us through that crowd of people, but I could jump up on the banister that stopped people from going over the edge so I could peer over people's heads.

Nothing. Not a thing. Just the water, but people were pointing and exclaiming and being excited. I frowned, glancing down at Babs, who shrugged at me. I tried calling Bruce again, voice mail.

There was a gigantic splash then Starfire forced herself through the surface of the water, dripping wet and panting. She lifted into the air and stopped to hover while she cast starbolt after starbolt down into the water. I wondered why she did that, her starbolts aren't as effective in the water, but then she didn't seem to be using low watt bolts either, it was like she was letting loose.

Killer Croc leapt from the water, his body wriggling like an alligator jumping for fish on wire. I nearly fell off the wooden banister when his mouth clamped over her foot, but Starfire just sort of smirked at him and struck him around the face with the heel of her other boot. She then rolled backward in the air, flipping her legs over her head, then did another loop, spinning in the air. She was gathering momentum and when Killer Croc was finally ripped from her form, taking half her boot with him, he was flung through the air.

I winced as I saw her foot was red and the way she curled it up behind her protectively. Babs clutched at my ankle.

Starfire went straight to super speed as she flew after Killer Croc and then stopped within a heartbeat as she grabbed him behind the neck while he was still flying through the air. She said something to him, probably asking him to calm down and shook him roughly.

Killer Croc roared, his arms and legs lashing wildly, but he couldn't reach her. I frowned, there was something wrong. He usually has the smarts to know when he's beat. I don't know how he did it, he managed to twist, elbow her in the face, then grab her by the arms and squeeze. I heard her shriek from where I was before they were dropping back toward the water.

They splashed down and vanished below the surface. People crowed up near me, no longer at the end of the wharf. I tried Bruce's number again, nothing, but my phone rang within moments.

"What?" Bruce snapped.

"Killer—"

"Dick, roof, three o'clock."

I flicked my head around. Batman stood on the roof, wrapped in his cape with the Batplane hovering just behind him. "Why aren't you helping her?"

"She's too fast," he said. "And I can't breathe under water."

"Neither can she."

"Dick, she knows I'm here, she'll ask for help if she needs it. In the meantime, she's the best suited to taking him down."

"If you're fucking testing her—"

"Have a little faith in me."

"There's something wrong with this—"

"I am aware. We'll talk later."

Every second that passed lashed at me. My chest hurt from holding my breath too, willing Starfire to come to the surface to breathe. I had no idea what was happening, no way to help her if she needed. The water domed, like something large was forcing its way to the surface. Slowly the water went green and began to shine. Then it all vanished, flopped back and the surface of the water went calm.

I watched with my heart pounding, waiting for something to happen. Babs' hand was very tight on my ankle. "Where is she?" Babs whispered.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

People murmured around us, wondering the same as we were, but they didn't have the same vested interest that I did. Nor knowledge of Starfire's powers and I knew she found it hard to do many things at once while she was holding her breath. Please let her be okay.

I crouched on the beam, almost ready to jump into the water myself when Starfire shot from it, dragging an unconscious Killer Croc behind her. She darted to the wharf itself, green trail behind her and dumped Killer Croc on the slatted wood. But she didn't stop there, she glanced around, her sight setting on several of the metal lamps scattered around the wharf for lighting at night and went and tore one out. She then bent it around Killer Croc's torso, grabbing another to do the same around his legs. When she was sure he was secured, she pressed her hands to her knees and panted.

She seemed to notice all the people clustered together on the wharf then. Her injured foot lifted off the wharf first as she rose up to a float. "Please, disperse. I do not wish you damaged should he free himself."

I ran my eyes over her. Nasty bite mark on her arm too but it didn't look like he broke skin, one glove was missing. I couldn't see how badly her foot was damaged, there was too much blood now, but she didn't seem to be in pain. She looked wet and dishevelled but okay.

People weren't leaving, not that I blamed them. Starfire didn't command the reflex to disperse that Batman did. She scanned the crowd again, frowning and I moved from my crouch on the banister to a stand as her gaze passed over my section of the crowd. Her eyes alighted on me for a brief moment before they slid from me and I jumped down to join Babs. "We should go," I said as I moved behind her chair and began to push us through the crowd of people.

"Is she okay?"

"She looks it, but we won't know until we get to the Manor." I turned my head as Starfire lifted Killer Croc off the ground above her head and carried him up to where Batman was waiting. "Do you want me to drop you off home first?"

"No way," Babs said and tilted her head back so she could look at me. "I want to see her. And have a word with Bruce."

"Okay."

"I take back what I said about her not being scary enough for Bludhaven."

I laughed. "Told you."

It took us a little while to get back to Bruce's Porche, a little longer to get Babs settled and the wheelchair stowed away and through traffic. We rode in silence on the way, Babs put her elbow up on the door and rested her chin on her hand, wind wiping through her hair and I was a little too worried about Starfire to talk.

Leaving Babs' purchases in the car, really there was no point brining them inside because I'd just use the same car to take her home later, I took her wheelchair up the entrance stairs to the front door, then carried Babs up afterward.

"I'll be glad when I can walk again on my own," she muttered.

"Stupid doctors, huh?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "No. It's Dad who's complaining actually."

"Well, he's probably worried. He doesn't know you've been Raven healed."

She sighed.

"I don't mind carrying you."

"I might mind being carried though."

I had to laugh at that.

Alfred met us in the foyer, a bundle of cloths and bandages in hand. I took one look at that and paled, my hand clenching on Babs' shoulder.

"She is fine," he said, soothingly, "And putting up a fuss." He held out the bandages to me. "Perhaps you would feel better if you administered to her. I shall escort Miss Barbara down to the cave."

"Thanks."

I passed by Bruce at the computer on my way to the infirmary. "Babs is looking for you, you're in trouble," I warned but didn't stick around to see his reaction.

Starfire was sitting regally on one of the beds, her injured foot propped up on the bed while she held a cloth over it. She cringed as she saw me walk into the room.

"What?" I asked.

"You are mad at me."

"I am?" I asked. "That's news to me, here I was thinking I was the concerned boyfriend."

Starfire blinked. "You are not mad?"

I put the bandages on the bed beside her. "No. Why would you think I was?"

I took her arm, checked her wrist but I was pleased to see the bite mark I saw before had faded. I gave it a little rub while she answered me, "I did not call you when the Killer Croc attacked."

I cupped her cheek and gave her a smile. "Star, I trust you, you know. I know you can handle things."

"I know how you like to be involved and keep me safe—"

"You mean be over protective."

She hung her head. "I was injured."

"Yes. I know. That happens a lot on Gotham. To me as well, don't forget." I leant in to kiss her. "I'm not mad, okay? Stop trying to get yourself in trouble."

She nodded.

I placed my hand over hers on her foot. "Can I have a look now?"

"It is not as bad as it looks."

"Stop stalling."

Starfire sighed and let me remove the cloth. It looked like his teeth had raked her, long lines against her foot toward her toes. But all her toes were still there and the bleeding was sluggish. Her boot had taken most of the damage. Most likely a two or three days and she'd be almost back to normal, especially with her healing sleep. "Okay," I said. "Let's just clean this up then."

She watched my face as I cleaned and bandaged her foot. "You are truly not angry?"

I flashed a smile. "No."

"But you were there."

"And even if I was in uniform, there's not a lot I can do against Killer Croc when he goes in the water. You did a good job, don't worry. I was a little bit panicked at the length you stayed in the water, especially with that massive starbolt thing. It seems you've gotten better at doing that."

"I have been practicing," she said, sounding a little smug.

I grinned. "I can tell. You know, it was actually quite interesting watching you and not being able to do anything to help. Bit of an eye opener for me."

"Oh? Why is that?"

I dapped some disinfectant on her foot so that the water from the docks wouldn't contaminate the wound. "Because you're a very powerful warrior when you're on your own. Strong and determined and you don't let anything stand in your way. Why is it you don't act like that normally?"

"We are a team," she said softly. "I do not enjoy acting on my own. I am a lot more confident when I fight alongside others. When I am by myself, I know I must defeat them quickly, before my emotions do the getting the better of me."

Butterfly clips for a longer gash, just to hold the edges together. "So, it's not that you're holding back so the rest of us can get in on the action?"

She dropped her eyes. "Perhaps. And I also must hold back so I do not damage them. The Killer Croc, he could handle more of my strength."

I chuckled, reaching for a pad to cover the whole of her foot so the bandage didn't stick. "Raven does the same thing, you know. I always wondered."

Starfire held the pad in place as I wound the cloth around her foot. "Wondered what?"

"If sometimes you fell, just so I could catch you."

She blushed now. "Sometimes."

"As much as I like catching you, show me the warrior more. It's hot."

"Truly?"

I kissed her nose. "Yes. You know when we first fought as Red X?"

She nodded.

"I loved doing that with you. I got to see the real warrior. You're amazing. All those techniques you know and you were willing to try them all. I love the warrior side of you, just as much as I love the adorable mouse. Don't be afraid to show it."

"Oh. But you still beat me."

"If you'd actually used more of your strength against me, or your starbolts or eyebeams, I probably wouldn't have. Most of your strikes hurt. We're learning a lot about each other lately, aren't we?" I mentioned.

She nodded.

"I don't think you ever really know a person until you see them outside their comfort zone. Being in Gotham's been pretty good for us as a couple."

"I think so as well."

"Now, just because I've said all that, don't think that I won't be panicked every time you're in danger and I can't help. Or stop being overprotective."

She giggled. "I know."

"Good."

She hesitated. "I am sorry you had to cut your visit with Babs short."

I shrugged. "She was getting tired anyway, and I think we got everything we needed to get." I leant in to whisper, "Besides, she probably out in the cave yelling at Bruce right now."

"Oh? Why?"

"Apparently he didn't visit her."

Starfire sucked in a gasp. "Oh, how horrible."

I patted her foot gently, then leant down to kiss the bandage. "All done."

"Thank you."

I gave her a cheeky smile. "Wanna sneak up to my room and make out?"

She giggled and nodded. I grabbed her arms, lifted them up then turned around and pulled them so they were around my neck before I hooked my hands underneath her knees. Starfire giggled as I pulled her onto my back. "I can fly."

"This way is more fun," I said, resting my hands on the back of her thighs and snuck toward the door. I exaggerated leaning forward so both our heads could poke out the doorway and look into the cave. Bruce was sitting at the batcomputer while Babs was in her wheelchair beside him, looking like they were having a serious discussion. Well, I wouldn't be me if I didn't inject a little bit of eye roll and humour into their drab lives.

Exaggerating each step like you see in the cartoons when a character is sneaking, I mock snuck into the cave and hid behind a rock, Starfire giggling on my back as I did so. Her little teehee's weren't really helping us be sneaky, but they were certainly adding to the humour. Together we peered around, before I snuck out again heading for the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked in a heavy, disapproving tone.

I continued what I was doing. "Being stealthy," I quipped.

"You failed."

"Nuh-ah," I said over Starfire's almost hysterical giggles.

"Idiot," Babs said, giggling.

I blew Babs a kiss and continued for the stairs.

"We need to talk about Killer Croc," Bruce called after me.

I stopped, huffed then turned around. "What about him?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd he was out during the day time?"

"A little."

"Starfire, tell him."

I tilted my head so I could see her face. "Tell me what?"

"I have never fought this Killer Croc before," she said meekly. "But he was most animalistic. He continued to try and bite me, even after I had broken the majority of his teeth."

"Plus, he snapped right out of it as we got to Arkham," Bruce said. "Started hissing and spitting and claiming he hadn't done anything wrong. And he actually sounded like he believed it. He didn't even seem to recognise Starfire at all."

I frowned. "Odd."

"He claimed the last thing he remembered was being in the sewers, then nothing."

"What would make him be like that?"

Bruce shrugged. "Chemical based reaction. Maybe someone's been dumping stuff in the water again. Maybe he's lying. Maybe someone's toying with people's minds. There's a range of things. I took some samples and I'll run some tests."

"'kay, what do you want me to do?"

Bruce lifted an eyebrow at me. "Weren't you sneaking off?"

I shrugged.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Debrief Starfire."

In other words, see if I can coax anything else from her that might be useful. She doesn't know Killer Croc like we do, it's possible she missed relaying something vital. I'm certain I could 'grill' her for hours for information.

"And see Babs home," he said as he turned around, effectively dismissing all three of us.

I narrowed my eyes at him, then raised an eyebrow at Babs, who was looking decidedly put out. She probably hadn't said everything she'd wanted to. Or hadn't been taken seriously. "No."

Starfire went still on my back. Babs gave me a disbelieving look, then smirked while Bruce turned back and glared.

"You've done some really shitty things in your life, Bruce, but not visiting Babs, that's just low."

"I don't think this is any of your business, Dick."

I shrugged. "Okay. But I'm not taking Babs home until she's done with you." I looked at Babs and winked. "We'll be in my room when you're ready."

Babs' smile was positively evil. "Okay."

I turned toward the staircase again. "Oh, and I'm telling Alfred on you," I called as I was halfway up the stairs. "No running away from the wheelchair girl."

Babs' laughter echoed up the stairwell after us.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay, before you all go hating on Babs, may I remind you she was just shot. Lots of things happen when you're shot. You question everything you've done lately, doors open, closed. Pain medication also does funny things. She was just asking a question, seeing how serious things were. It's not even so much about whether there's potential for a relationship, it's more of a, does she have a place in his life, even if she's not Batgirl, question. _

_Also, it probably won't have any bearing on the sequel at all, if Babs even makes more than a passing appearance. It was just something I thought was unaddressed and wanted to do it. So there._

_I like Babs. I like Dick/Babs. I just happen to like Dick/Kory more._


	15. Confusion

_**Author's Note: -**cough-  
_

* * *

**Confusion.**

"Okay, this is seriously getting annoying."

"Tell me about it."

I vented. "What is going on? That was the twenty fifth call tonight. Not to mention the last three nights has been nonstop like this."

"I know."

"And they're mostly female." I tossed up my hands. "What's with the influx of Catwomen wannabe's wreaking havoc? And how did they all suddenly become so damn agile? And forgetting why they were doing what they were doing when they're caught and suddenly becoming timid, confused mice."

Batman glared at me. "Dick, I know. I'm there too."

I huffed. "Sorry. It's just fucking annoying."

"We'll get to the bottom of it, we always do."

I sighed, took off my mask and rubbed my eyes and rested my head back on the seat.

"You're just tired. It's been a while since we've slept."

I hate it when he gets all understanding and fatherly. I'm not used to it. "I get the feeling whoever's behind this wants us tired," I muttered.

"Probably. We should start doing shifts. I'll get Alfred to open up the penthouse."

I glanced over my shoulder at Starfire, sprawled on the backseat of the Batmobile fast asleep. We were using Batman's multi seat car for the duration. "Good idea. Saves us travelling back to the batcave for snatches of interrupted sleep."

Batman glanced in the rear vision mirror. "Look, why don't you two go to bed. I'll take point tonight; see if I can't get some research done in between calls. You can take over at noon."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Wake me up at sundown. We'll move to the penthouse and I'll take the early shift, until one. Most of the activity seems to slow then. Starfire can go from nine 'til three, interlay with your shift from midnight 'til first light. Should give your girl enough time to recharge."

Quite considerate of him, actually. "Thanks."

Batman shrugged. "She's not a night owl. I understand that. She's doing us a favour by being here and being active. Can't ask for more than that."

"I'll get her to go above the cloud line tomorrow. Draw as much energy as she needs."

"Good idea."

I chuckled without mirth. "What'd you be doing if I wasn't here?"

Batman shrugged. "I'd have solved it by now. You slow me down, kid."

I laughed with more humour now. "Sure, old man."

I had to encourage Starfire awake when we reached the batcave, and even then it was almost as though she was sleepwalking. I didn't bother changing out of uniform, there was no point, we'd just strip down to sleep anyway and there wasn't anyone awake in the Manor. Not even Alfred would be up at this ghastly hour.

We stumbled into my room, I'd resorted to half carrying her. Poor thing, Gotham nights are hard on her. It's almost daylight and we're only just slipping into bed now, for the third night in a row. I'm a night owl and Starfire's a sun girl. She barely had enough energy to unclip her corset and fall into bed before she was almost asleep again.

I unzipped her boots and left them beside the bed, briefly kissing the top of her foot. Leather's not very nice to sleep in, it tends to chafe, so I struggled with her pants. Starfire managed to wake up enough to lift her ass so I could pull them down. Gloves and neck plate next. Leave the armband, I don't even know how it unclips. Wriggle her arms so I can slip them through the sleeves of her corset. Leave the bra, even though I know she doesn't like to sleep in them. The temptation to play would just be too great, we haven't had much time together since the influx of crime and she needs her sleep. So did I.

I slipped my arms under her and lifted so her head was on the pillow and tucked the blankets up around her. I kissed her forehead, brushed her hair away from her closed eyes before I undressed to slip in beside her.

Chances are the uniforms would be gone by the time we woke, Alfred can be very sneaky and he doesn't set off my radar while I'm asleep and he comes to take our clothing to wash and return to the batcave. Still, I left all the clothing in a pile by the door, so he doesn't have to come too far into my room.

I made sure my curtains were closed tight before I turned the light off. I really didn't want her to wake up when she hadn't had a full cycle of sleep, even though I'd be up before noon. I sighed as I settled on the bed, pulling up the blankets over my shoulder. I would have liked to snuggle her, but she was so tired, I didn't want to wake her.

Soft breaths of the woman beside me filled the darkened room. Her arm moved on the bed until her fingers brushed against my chest. Little strokes, just to check that I was there I guessed. "Dick?" she called, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yes?"

"… here."

"Sorry?"

She dug her fingers under my chest, tugged at me. "Come here."

"Sorry," I told her as I shifted so I was beside her. I rested my head on her shoulder, with her arm beneath me and spread my fingers on her stomach. Starfire made this contented sort of noise and I felt her hand resting on the back of my head. One of the nicest places in the world was being snuggled up to Starfire in bed after a hard patrol. "Better?"

"Mmm-hmm." She rested her hand over mine on my stomach.

It was really odd. She was making these funny little lethargic flexes with her fingers and shifts with her body as she inched closer to me. Like she was trying to keep herself awake, but was also just too comfortable.

"Go to sleep, sweetie," I mumbled and rubbed her belly soothingly, resisting the temptation to rub her hips and dip beneath that thong of hers. Too tired. Didn't want to start anything I couldn't finish.

"Mmm," she said, then mumbled something that almost sounded like 'don't wanna', except that it couldn't have been since she doesn't talk like that. Her lips nuzzled my forehead, pushed against it, so I obediently lifted my head so her lips could find mine. It was a lazy sort of kiss, she was trying to be affectionate, I'm sure, but she was half asleep at the same time. Her teeth caught my bottom lip and nibbled, her tongue tasted mine with little strokes, very lethargic and slow.

Starfire lifted her hand so she could caress two fingers down my cheek as she kissed me, then half turned toward me so she could throw a leg over my hips.

I chuckled, her movements meant my hand was now positioned on her back and I could stroke it down, over the waistband of her thong and onto her ass. Which I did. Quite happily. "Star," I murmured through her messy, disjointed kisses. "We don't need to do this. Go to sleep."

"Want you," she mumbled.

God. So fucking hot. Despite my best intentions, part of me was already standing to attention just from that. But she needed sleep, so did I. I wasn't even sure I had the energy to give her what she wanted. "I want you too, but in the morning. Too tired for sex. Sleep now."

"Dick," she whimpered as she shifted, her pelvis rubbing against me.

I groaned against her lips, especially when she did it again. "Star, c'mon. Sleep."

Starfire sighed and moved away completely. I thought she was getting comfortable, with all the moving she was doing. I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes, letting myself relax and wondering how long it would be before I was down enough to sleep. Maybe I should go for a cold shower. Maybe I should have just found the energy to do as she asked.

Her fingers brushed my chest again, tickling my skin. She danced them up to my neck, most likely so her searching lips could find mine again, before her fingers drifted downward. I let her kiss me, responding enough so she knew I wasn't ignoring her, but would really rather sleep. It's a fine line, because I really, really wanted to keep going. But, I was trying to be good. I was. Good. Remember? We needed sleep. But she tasted so nice and her tongue was probing against mine and inviting me to play and it was hard not to react.

She got frustrated with me, because her lips left my mouth and attached themselves to my neck, while she groped for my hand. I thought she'd just wanted a snuggle, so I moved my arm so she could find it. I hadn't expected her to press my hand to her bare breast.

I stifled a moan. God, she knew how to make me respond. "Star—"

She threw her leg over my hip again and I realised what she'd been doing when she'd rolled away. Removing all her clothes. Now, there were just my boxers between us. Just a single scrap of fabric. Which I was already straining to escape. She licked her way up my neck. "Star—"

"Just be inside me," she mumbled and used her leg to draw our pelvises closer. "Please?"

I can't deny her anything. I really can't. Especially not when she's naked and her voice is husky and she knows exactly what to say to get what she wants.

It might seem like we have sex a lot, but we don't. At least, I don't think we do. Once every two days is usual, there's a lot of teasing and kissing too, although not much these last few days. Pretty average I'd say for a couple in love discovering the wonders of sex. Tamaranian driven sex drive too. I mean, I thought mine was high, but Starfire? Once she'd discovered I could please her in that respect, especially during sex itself, wow, certainly kicked it up a notch for both of us. It's like her body was becoming keyed to my touch and she can't get enough.

Her hand was fumbling along me, stroking, squeezing, teasing me and trying to direct me so we could connect. I just can't think when she does that, everything becomes fuzzy and my entire body focuses on her. Still, there's that one thought that I need to keep. I broke away from her lips long enough to mumble, "Condom."

She grumbled at me, but she let me roll away to the bedside drawer. I didn't want to take any chances, not until Galfore's test came back or she went on birth control. I grabbed one at random, ripped the packet and hurried to remove my boxers and put it on before I rolled back to her. I didn't roll back as high, however, opting to go lower so my face was level with her breasts. One hand played with one, while my mouth closed over the peak of the one closest to the bed. Her back arched toward me, her hands buried in my hair to pull me closer, push more of her breast against me.

My mouth switched breasts, removing my hand and trailing it down over her stomach. She lifted her leg again, placing her calf against my hip so I had access. Wow. Already so slick and wet and ready for me. Well... tough. I want to play. Tickle and tease and make her writhe in pleasure. Thumb on the outside, curled fingers, little movements while my tongue tasted her breast, eliciting encouraging moans from my girl.

Of course, I didn't count on Tamaranian strength. I found myself thrown back on the bed and straddled. Starfire grabbed me, reared upward and then swooped down in one movement. I jerked, folding up to grab her, it was so fucking sudden, the jolt of sensations rippling through me. Almost like instant orgasm, this new position. "Holy… _fuck_…"

She giggled and flexed her hips. Rolled them and I had to concentrate extra hard not to finish right then.

"I thought you were tired."

"I am," she murmured. "But think how well we shall sleep after this."

I clutched at her back, my head pressed against her chest. "Just, don't move a sec."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be over before we've started."

"Really?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"I'm tired and you're sexy." And… oooh, _hey_. Boobies. Right there. Yum. Hello, boobies, come to daddy.

Starfire's hands were in my hair again while mine clenched her ass. She began to flex, little movements of her hips, a rolling almost. Her hands went to my shoulders, then pushed. "Lie down."

But… boobies… I didn't want to go.

"Lie down," she said again, more sternly this time and I found myself pushed flat onto the bed.

I wasn't in control anymore. She was. It's hard for me to relinquish control, really it is. But at least my hands could still wander. Starfire took it easy, arching her back, discovering what position was best for her as well as me. Pretty much everything she did was good for me. It was so agonisingly slow too, all I wanted to do was sit back up, grab her tight and have my way with her, but every time I tried, she'd plant a hand on my chest and I couldn't get past that strength.

Memo to self, next time, do this with the light on or during the day so I could see her face. And her breasts.

Nice, long, easy movements, gently rearing away from me and just as gently sliding back down. She dipped and swayed, arcing and curving her back with every motion, every rise and fall, determined to find the best rhythm. My hands were on her breasts, feeling her breathe, feeling her back shift as she changed positions ever so slightly. I slid my hands down to her hips, applying pressure with my fingers. I wanted her faster, I needed more, I wanted more but she wasn't ready to listen. Or she liked teasing me, I'm not sure.

Her hands stroked at my chest, up and down, cupping my neck, a trembling finger against my lips and I playfully bit at them. I grabbed her wrist, kissed her fingers, and then slipped my other hand between her legs.

Starfire gasped for me, stilling in her movements, then she rocked her hips against my hand. She was distracted and I used that moment to sit up and grab her. I kept one hand there, trapped between my stomach and her pelvic bone, playing with the area that would bring her to completion faster, while my other hand gripped her hips, moving them the way I wanted her to move. My mouth bruised against her throat, trailed down to her collar bone to give her a hickey.

Starfire took my direction, her hips moving in time with my hands. She gasped, her fingers tight on my shoulders, her chest pushed toward me and I didn't refuse her offer, closing my mouth over her soft peak and suckling lightly.

She was starting to glow again, I could feel that tingling heat enveloping everywhere our skin touched. I opened my eyes to see her face by her own light. Eyes closed, cheeks flushed, mouth open and panting. Her fingers were starting to get too tight against my shoulders. "Star, hands," I whispered.

She snapped her hands away and leant back, curving her body so she could place them on the bed behind her, keeping them occupied. Of course, the way that curved her body, pushed out her breasts and changed the dynamic of the way we were joined. Now she's effectively tethered to the bed and I can have my wicked way with her. Yay for me.

She's lucky I'm so flexible. I placed one hand behind me to help support our weight and thrust my hips to meet hers. Again and again and god this feels so fucking good and I'm hitting something inside and Starfire's crying out, groaning and panting and tearing my bed sheets. She gets tighter as she climaxes, everything gets stiff, almost to the point where pleasure becomes pain and it feel so fucking awesome when she does. And because she's done, I can brace with my other hand too and pound harder and ride her waves to completion.

It's interesting, I don't usually become vocal until I near competition, beyond a small moan every now and then. When I get there, I just can't help myself, it's like a by-product of a good orgasm, grunt and groan and disjointed thrusting, messy open mouthed kisses against any part of her body I can reach, and dirty, dirty thoughts about how fucking tight and wet and hot she is as I empty myself inside her.

She started to collapse backward, but I caught her with both hands and folded her against me. She cooed at me, her head flopping against my shoulder. I stroked her quivering back, helped her calm back down from her frenzy. I'd have to move soon, mad dash to the bathroom, but right now I could enjoy being close to her.

She dragged her lips along my shoulder until she got back up to my lips. Lazy, opened mouthed kisses again, completely leaning against me as she relaxed. She whispered my name a few times before she simply rested her face against mine.

I folded her to the right, sliding her listless body back onto the bed and left to take care of the condom. She was completely out of it by the time I got back, so I tucked the covers around us and snuggled against her back. "Love you," I whispered and kissed her shoulder before I settled down to sleep.

My internal alarm blared before I was ready. I blinked open my eyes and glanced at the clock. 11.30. God. Barely any sleep. 'Kay. Get up. Shower. Coffee. More coffee. Then take over from Bruce. I glanced at Starfire, we'd barely moved, I was still snuggled up against her back. I kissed her shoulder and extracted myself, stumbling to the bathroom.

I padded down to the batcave wearing only sweatpants and beater. No point really getting dressed. Too tired. Plus, I'd just have to dress in a Robin suit once there.

"Morning," I said thickly.

Bruce blinked at me. "Morning."

"Any luck?"

"Nope. Still trying to find a common link between all these women."

I took a large gulp of the coffee Alfred had handed me as I passed him in the hallway. "Okay, I'll see what I can come up with. Shoo."

Bruce sighed and eased himself out of the chair. "Sundown."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied and waved my hand at him. "I'll wake you."

I blinked at the screen and stretched. Dressed in my uniform. Drank my coffee and sent a message to Alfred asking for some more. Then I began to go over what Bruce had researched.

We were looking for any sort of connection between the women. They were all stealing different things, although most of them were electronically based, some of the women had been caught stealing chemicals, jewellery and other things like that. Every single one of them, when knocked out, had snapped out of the femme fatale mode they'd been operating under, returning to teary, thoroughly scared women. They'd all been placed under police custody, with little recollection on how they'd ended up stealing, or how they'd ended up in the harem type costume they'd all been wearing. There were splinters of memory, but nothing concrete.

The outfit was nothing more than colourful cloth crossed over their chest and a belt with a matching colourful loincloth attached. It didn't seem like any of them had been violated sexually, the police had run rape kits on each of them, but they'd certainly been mentally violated.

Which made finding whoever was doing this top priority.

Women weren't the only ones acting strange. There were a few men who, like Killer Croc, had become insanely violent, gone on rampages and destroyed things, snapping out of it once they'd been knocked unconscious, but we were coming to the belief that they were a distraction for the women.

We were thinking some sort of chemical, but the tests were showing up negative. A brainwashing device had been considered, but we'd been unable to find a connection between them to say how a device like that could have been used.

The first thing we'd done check for symptoms similar to what Poison Ivy uses, but she's a great advocate for woman's rights. She'd never seduce another woman like that to do her dirty work. She has standards. And her chemicals turn men into lovers, not fighters. All the same, Batman was running a trace, hacking into all the security cameras around Gotham and trying to track down a location for her. If anything, she might be able to offer some insight to what was going on.

It wasn't a combination of chemicals in certain products, like the Joker had used before. It didn't seem to be an elaborate plot, the chemicals being stolen, the items being stolen, they didn't match in any conventional way, and if whoever was coordinating this was building something, a bomb for example, you'd expect things like trigger mechanisms, tracking electronics, things like that to go missing too.

Unless, the person doing all this already had access to that anyway.

Okay. Assume they were building some sort of bomb. There were several chemicals missing, or intercepted already. Run a trace on any supplies in Gotham, make a list. See if any of those get hit tonight.

Now. Assume they're not building a bomb. What else could they be doing?

I ran my hands through my hair and rubbed my face as I thought. Well… they're all female, right? They were all rather nice to look at, the same type of woman. Athletic, tall, long hair although the colour didn't seem to matter. Long legs. They all looked pretty hot in that getup they'd been forced to wear. Had we intercepted them all? Or did some manage to slip through? Run a search on all missing women, in the right age bracket, see if we can find any we missed. Search for any reported to the police of missing time, or erratic behaviour.

More tracers needed. I needed to make some sort of headway before Bruce woke up. We needed answers. Noxious gas on clothes, had any of the girls brought things in the same place? Run a trace on that. Had they all used the same hair stylist? Did they go to the same gym? There had to be a connection.

Starfire wandered down a few hours into my research, balancing a pot of coffee and some toasted ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches on a tray. My mind was following a particular train of thought, it couldn't be interrupted and I think she could see that on my face because she remained quiet. She placed the tray beside me and went to dress in uniform, just in case.

I sat back, ten minutes later and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Greetings," she replied and kissed my forehead. "Any luck?"

"Not so much," I said with a sigh. "At least there were no call outs." I took a sandwich off the plate, grinning at the Starfire sized bite mark in the corner.

"I was hungry," she replied. "And their aroma was delicious."

"Did you have to take a bite out of each of them?" I teased as I ate it.

"Quality control," she quipped.

I spun in my chair and patted my lap in invitation. "You sound like you slept well."

"I did," she replied as she snuggled against me. "Although I do not believe the same can be said for you."

"Not so much," I said again. "We'll be taking shifts tonight, and we're moving to the penthouse in Gotham so we don't have to travel as far to intercept the femme fatales. Bruce is taking the shift from dark 'til one, you have nine 'til three and I have from midnight 'til dawn. That's why I'm up now, I'll hit the sack when we've moved."

"I see."

I nuzzled her neck. "If it was any other day, I'd say let's break Bruce's chair, but I really need to get some work done."

Starfire laughed at me and kissed my cheek. "I shall take the hint."

"Also, go flying above the cloud line today. Recharge as much as possible."

She nodded. "Very well," she said as she hopped off. I turned back to the screen, checking my traces to see if anything had been flagged, while Starfire rested her hand on my shoulder, just watching. Really, I didn't mind that she stayed, she sees things differently than I do, maybe she'd catch something I couldn't.

"Dick, what is that?" she asked.

I glanced up at the screen. "Hmm?"

She lifted her hand off my shoulder and pointed. "That. Those chemicals."

"Oh. Possible bomb. The green ones are the ones that have been stolen or attempted at the last couple of nights."

"And the red?"

"Possibly targets for tonight." I frowned at my compilation. "Although, I can't think of what kind of bomb they'd be making."

Starfire shook her head. "It is not a bomb."

I frowned, studying the chemicals. "I can't see any other use for them. It has to be a bomb. Why else would they try to steal so much?"

"It is not a bomb," Starfire insisted. "It is a fragrance."

"Huh?"

Starfire frowned at the screen. "I have seen this before, I am certain of it."

I frowned too, then dismissed it with a shake of my head. "I've already thought whoever is doing this might be using something like what Poison Ivy uses, except the chemicals being stolen are wrong. There's no connection."

Starfire tilted her head. "You are looking at it wrong."

"How can I be looking at it wrong?" I snapped.

She flicked a glance at me and looked hurt.

"Sorry. Lack of sleep. Tell me what I'm missing."

"Can you bring me up a picture of Poison Ivy's formula?"

I hit a few keys, bringing her formula to the forefront. "Okay."

"This works on the male of your species, does it not?"

"Most of us."

"How could this be changed to work on only the females?"

I sighed. "Poison Ivy doesn't work that way. She's not into girls."

"Dick, look at the chemicals stolen and substitute for the approximate corresponding chemical in Poison Ivy's formula."

I grumbled. "Starfire—"

"Just do it," she snapped.

I wrinkled my nose. "Fine," I sulked. It took me a few minutes to match them, but all of a sudden I could see where Starfire was going with this. "Oh… holy crap…"

"There are still some components missing to complete it," Starfire said, her hand back on my shoulder. "I do not know what they would be."

"Me either, but it gives us a base. How the hell did you see that?"

Starfire shrugged. "Those chemicals, there are similar components for a medicinal remedy on my planet. It is a makeshift painkiller I was required to study. Some plants are only native to Tamaran which would are required to complete our version. But a chemical such as that, it would have a different effect on a human, would it not?"

"Definitely. I'll run some tests. It'd explain why women and men were affected differently and why it wore off."

"It would also explain why those women would smell very floral for a while, then stop."

I glanced at her. "They changed scents?"

Starfire shrugged. "I did not think of it until I saw those chemicals. I am sorry."

"No way. Don't be sorry. You've given me a lead. Someplace to start. That's just awesome. So, we have a male Poison Ivy on our hands." I tilted my head. "You know… I've seen this combination before."

"You have?"

"Yes. Just let me run it through the database, see what jumps. In the meantime," I turned and grabbed her waist, pulling her so she was straddling my legs. "Come here, you clever little munchkin."

She giggled and blushed and I put my hands up the back of her corset as I kissed her. I was really getting into kissing her when she stopped me. "If you have time, I could use some assistance understanding the college submission process."

Damn… but okay. "Find a course that you like?"

"I believe so. Already I could apply to become a translator for the police, I have looked into that and possibly I should do some of the freelance work in Jump City so I do not have to rely as much on you—"

I was a little hurt but I knew why she needed to do that. "Star, you know I—"

"Do not mind," she interrupted me with a smile. "I know. But I need to feel like I am not depending on you. If I have my own source of income that would help me." She hesitated, dropping her eyes for a moment. "As long as you do not mind if I engage in lip contact with a few people to learn more languages."

I grimaced, but nodded, then said sternly. "No tongue."

She laughed. "I promise."

"And just be careful with the Jump City Police force."

She tilted her head. "Oh? Why?"

"Because they've been trying for years to get the number for one of us, if you want to work for them, we'll have to make sure they're going to just use your translation skills and not have you at their beck and call."

She looked a little disheartened. "Oh… I did not think of that."

"You know, Bruce was speaking the truth when he said they always need translators for Wayne Enterprises."

She sighed. "Forgive me, but I do not wish to work for Bruce. To me, that is almost the same as accepting money for you."

I nodded. "It was just a suggestion. We'll work something out. Did you decide on a course?"

"The Applied Linguistics degree looked most auspicious."

"Did you have a college in mind?"

She looked sheepish. "No. I am uncertain. I do not even know if I have the prerequisites to enter college."

"Okay, well, I have a little time while that search is running, we can have a look."

"Plus," she leant in conspiringly. "I could learn to use the contractions."

"No," I mock gasped at her. "Not contractions."

Starfire giggled. "Yes! And the slang." She cleared her throat and resettled herself on me, straightening her back. "T'sup mah lovah, wanna check the junk in mah trunk? Then ya can knock mah boots while bumpin' uglies?"

I stared at her, then burst out laughing.

Starfire giggled. "I have no idea what I just said."

"I know," I laughed. "That's what l makes it so awesome." I cupped her cheek. "Don't ever change."

More kisses. I could taste the sandwich and coffee on her breath. The prospect of breaking Bruce's chair was looking better by the second, especially with the way her hips were situated over me. I hugged her around the waist, dragged her a little closer so she was sitting directly on top of me. Yeah, this was completely doable.

The computer beeped, signalling Alfred was waiting with a message. I groaned at the interruption and Starfire gave a soft sounding sigh.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Master Tim is here."

"Oh. I didn't know he was coming today. Send him down, he can help out. Oh, and Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Cofffffeeeeeeeee," I wailed.

Starfire laughed and playfully nipped at my neck and floated away from me. She was all excited, she really liked Tim. She even gave him a big hug as he trotted down the stairs, which poor Tim went beet red over. I didn't blame him, I remember my first Starfire hug, I went red too.

"Bruce is asleep at the moment," I told Tim from my chair. "We've just done our third all nighter in a row. I didn't know he'd asked you to come or I would have called."

Tim looked a little disappointed. "Oh."

"But, since you're here, you can learn about the computer systems if you want. See how we do research."

"That'd be so cool!" Tim exclaimed, excited again.

Starfire kissed my cheek. "I shall go recharge."

I nodded. "Get as much as possible."

"I shall," she said and flounced off. "Have the fun, Tim Tim."

"Recharge?" Tim asked me when he'd finished blushing.

"Starfire gets her energy from the sun," I told him. "There's not much in Gotham, she has to get above the clouds to get her fill. And we're probably going to need it for tonight."

"Why?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"We're not sure yet," I replied. "New criminal we think. We've been running ragged fending off unwilling minions."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Oh the possibilities from that. I hadn't been able to convince Babs to help out, she was adamantly refusing to have anything to do with Bruce and had formally stepped down from being Batgirl. Plus she was still injured, an all nighter was just not in the cards for her. But Tim, Tim could monitor things for us from here, or from the penthouse and…

My voice of reason shouted at me. He was twelve. He wasn't trained. I wasn't going to be responsible for another Jason.

Think what you were doing at twelve. If he just monitored the computers, even just an extra person would make the world of difference…

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. "Thanks for the offer but there isn't really much you can do."

Tim regarded me with his ever so serious expression. "You had to think about that."

Damn, he's good. "Tim, ours isn't the sort of life you just wake up one day and decide to do."

"I want to help."

I sighed. "Not my decision," I said. "But look, I'll teach you the systems anyway."

Tim's a quick study, he really is. So switched on when it comes to computers. I guess a lot of that has to do with the youth of today and their skills. And that makes me feel very old right there, youth of today. Geez Dick. You're eighteen and feeling ancient by the amount of sheer computer knowledge this kid has. Good thing he's so quick too, he was able to help me with the research.

Starfire wandered in an hour or two later, looking delightfully windblown and rosy cheeked. She delivered a tray of sandwiches for us and packed up several of her uniforms, and mine, in a bag. I half watched her, making sure she checked the equipment in each belt before she took it, but really, I didn't need to worry.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked, watching Starfire as well.

"Bruce's penthouse in the city," I explained. "We don't have to travel as far to respond to alerts then."

"Oh."

We all raised our heads toward the stairwell as Bruce stumbled down it.

"It's not sundown yet," I said. "Go back to bed."

Bruce grunted at me. "Report." He blinked. "Hello, Tim."

Tim sat up straight. "Hello, Mr Wayne."

I vacated my chair. "Not much headway," I explained. "Although Starfire noticed something."

"Oh?" Bruce asked as he sat down, reaching for the keyboard.

"The chemical's going missing," I explained as I leant over him to bring up Starfire's idea interlaid over Poison Ivy's formula. "They almost match."

"Male Poison Ivy?" Bruce questioned.

"Seems to be."

"Interesting."

Tim gave me a pleading sort of look and I sighed. "Also, Tim wants to help."

"No," Bruce replied blandly.

Tim deflated.

"Why not?" Starfire asked, carrying her bag over. "Surely he could be of assistance."

"Untrained," Bruce snapped. "End of story."

"He's not in computers. He could monitor for us," I said. "Stay safe with Alfred at the penthouse and watch the cameras." Bruce flicked me a warning glance and I dropped it. "Fine. We matched up some of the chemicals that were hit with Ivy's formula, I was running traces to see what other chemicals might be needed. We have a few solid hits. You'll never guess who it matches."

"The same person you swiped the chemical formula from in the first place."


	16. Stakeout

**Stakeout **

In the end, Tim got his way, although it took a lot of glaring from Starfire, backed up by Alfred, and Tim turning up sheepishly at the penthouse with an overnight bag just after we'd unpacked, having hacked the address. He'd told his mom he was going for a sleepover at a friend's place. The batglare didn't work with all of us resisting it, so in the end, Bruce made Tim promise, no matter what, he wouldn't leave the safety of the penthouse.

I went to bed immediately, Starfire tucking in beside me for a short nap, while Batman went over the cameras with Tim.

I became aware of Starfire's warmth leaving me and I woke enough to mourn my Starfire pillow and for a quick kiss and to wish her luck before falling back to sleep. My internal clock woke me up at 11.30 and I jumped in the shower to wake myself up even more.

The penthouse is pretty awesome. Central in Gotham. Large, open plan room, except for the bedrooms and bathrooms. The walls were simple very strong, one way glass, you could see practically all of Gotham from here, but no one could see in. Which was part of the reason why Bruce liked it. He'd bunk here, usually with his flame for the evening, rather than taking them back to the Manor.

Come to think about it, the only women who ever made it back to Wayne Manor with him were Selina and Diana, and sometimes Vicky. Even if Bruce had parties at the Manor, rarely did the girls make it back to his bedroom, he usually brought them here to his bachelor pad. I wonder if that was to protect himself, or me when I was younger, or… hang on, why am I thinking about Bruce and sex? Eww.

But really, a bachelor pad was what this place was. Somewhere to woo the ladies. A fully stocked bar. Stereo system, complete with Barry White collection. Massive bed in the main bedroom, although the spare rooms beds were nothing to quibble at. Even though I don't go into the main bedroom, I knew the bathroom in there was just massive and completely designed for seduction.

There was a miniature batcomputer and monitoring station hidden in the floor that could be activated and brought out when needed and that's where Tim sat glued to the screen.

"What's been happening?" I asked Tim.

He jolted and spun to face me. "Oh! Dick! I… ahh… wow…"

I lifted an eyebrow and flicked my eyes up to his screen. Lots of pictures of Starfire. Lots more of Batman. Looks like a bit of hero worship going on here.

"I never… like… realised how much you guys do."

"How many tonight?"

He hesitated. "Um…"

I smirked. "In our line of work, Tim, speed is necessary."

He snapped to attention. "Starfire's apprehended about twelve girls and two guys and Batman's done about fifteen girls and four guys."

I chuckled. "Of course he has. Where are they now?"

Tim brought up a map on the screen. "Batman's over near Crime Alley, Starfire's over in the gardens, she's heading to the docks."

I nodded. "Is that where the action's been?"

"It's been all over."

"Okay." I tapped on my earpiece. "I'm up."

"Evening," Batman muttered.

"Greetings, Robin," Starfire chirped happily, completely in contrast to Batman's grumpy mood.

I allowed myself a small smile at her enthusiasm. "Where's the bad guys?"

"Come to me," Batman said. "You can take over my post."

I winked at Tim. "Tired, old man? You should've had more sleep."

I could practically hear Bruce's eye roll. "How are you holding up, X?"

X? I lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm okay," Tim replied, stifling a yawn. Oh, X is Tim. Yeah, I suppose that's better than saying his name over the comm.

"I'll take over the monitoring once Robin get's his ass over here."

I rolled my eyes at his less than subtle hint and squeezed Tim's shoulder. "On my way," I said, heading to the balcony, positioning my mask on my face at the same time. I fired my retractable grappling hook to one of the nearby buildings and swung to the next rooftop.

"Um… Batman?" Starfire said over the earpiece sounding very hesitant and uncertain.

"Yes?"

"Catwoman is at the docks. Only… she is in the harem costume. And she is not alone."

"Who else?"

"Harley and I believe the Poison Ivy. I have only seen her from the pictures, but I believe it is her."

I reversed direction immediately, activating the R-Cycle's GPS so it'd meet me on the ground. "Heading to Starfire. R-Cycle intercepting."

Batman's clipped voice issued instructions. "X, get the cameras on that location, record everything. Download all footage from the last two hours into the mainframe too."

"On it."

"Starfire, do not engage. Follow in stealth mode until backup arrives. If they can get Catwoman, they can get you too."

"I understand."

"Batman," Tim said hesitantly. "Do you want me to run the footage and see if I can't find out which direction they came from?"

There was a slight hesitation and I could almost hear Batman's surprise. Good for Tim. "If you're comfortable with that, go for it."

I grinned as I dropped to the ground, the R-Cycle screaming up to me. I'd refitted the old Red-X bike, rather than taking Jason's, mainly because I'd already broken the bike in, although I also knew I never could take his bike. The uniform was mine, even though it hurt to wear it again. The bike, not so much. I threw my leg over the seat and was off.

"Eta, ten minutes," I clipped. "Probably less."

"Fifteen," Batman added.

Easy to navigate through the streets of Gotham at such a late hour, there's not many cars on the road and the criminals are usually all in the alleyways doing their business. I activated my console, hacking the traffic light system while I rode, giving myself a green light all the way through. That little itch between my shoulder blades was tingling again. The Gotham Sirens, they hadn't gotten together as a threesome for a while (haha, Dick, you thought threesome). I'm betting Ivy helped Harley out of prison and I sent a quick text to Tim, asking him to check Arkham to make sure the Joker was contained. Less than thirty seconds later, my console bleeped with Tim's reply, 'Still incarcerated'.

Still, Starfire was there. She could see. "Starfire, talk. Tell us what's happening."

"They simply seem to be standing there," she said, sounding confused. "I believe they are waiting for something. Us perhaps? Or a shipment, there is a boat on the water although it is still a distance away, shall I investigate?"

"No," Batman said. "X, see if there's any boats scheduled. Starfire, describe the boat, can you see a name?"

"It is too dark and it is too far away. There are no lights. It is small, but large enough to have the… cabin? It seems to be two floors."

"Size?" Batman queried.

"Approximately twenty seven _xafdods_."

"Fifty feet," I corrected absently, turning a corner at the same time. I shifted on my bike, hunkered down more as I increased my speed.

"Apologies," Starfire said. "It appears grey, or white, but there are no defining markings."

Tim cleared his throat. "No boats scheduled, but I think that's a private boat, so it wouldn't be listed. I can run a search for private boats?"

"Go," Batman said.

"I am attempting to change locations along one of the rooves of the warehouses to get the better view," Starfire whispered. "They are paying attention to the boat and not their surroundings. They seem most intent on it."

"Be careful," I warned.

"Stole a camera from the bridge," Tim said. "Seeing if I can get a name on the boat."

"Robin, there is someone on the ground beside Catwoman. They seem to be bound."

"Nearly there, stay hidden."

"Catwoman," Starfire said, sounding worried all of a sudden. "It's a woman, they are struggling… oh, _X'hal_."

"Starfire?"

"_Babs_."

"Do not engage," Batman said immediately.

"I'm there," I said, screaming onto the docks. The boat wasn't yet docked, the Sirens heads all turned toward me as I screeched to a halt and kicked down the stand, grinning at the femme fatales. Holy crap. So much skin. _Daaaamn_. I mean, seriously. The other women we'd captured, sure they were nice to look at but… Catwoman is like the epitome of male fantasy, any normal male who doesn't have Starfire for a girlfriend, of course. But her, and Ivy and Harley all wearing next to nothing? Nothing more than silk scarves crossed on their chests and covering their breasts and a small spaghetti strap belt that had a long silken loincloth that went down to their ankles covering both front and back? Legs. Exposed legs. Wow.

Whoever was dressing them like this… either deserved a medal or a quick stint with Catwoman, Ivy and Harley when they're sane to beat some sense into them. Then a medal.

I wonder if they had anything under that loincloth. I wonder what Starfire would look like in…

No… bad thoughts. Think about it later.

Harley and Catwoman still had their headwear, and each girl had heeled boots that match the colours of their costume, green for Ivy, blue for Catwoman and red for Harley.

Babs' eyes widened as she saw me, then increased her struggling. I felt Starfire arrive, her presence by my shoulder.

Oddly enough, the Sirens shifted their gaze from me to Starfire, and then looked absolutely predatory.

I narrowed my eyes. Bait. They didn't want me or Batman. They were standing there, looking all innocent with Babs as a lure for Starfire. Catwoman was the only one of the three who new Batgirl's civilian identity. With Batgirl and Starfire, looked like whoever was pulling the strings would have a Siren Quintet.

Not on my watch.

Down went a smoke bomb as the three of them launched themselves at Starfire. I wasn't sure how these chemicals were transmitted but I wasn't about to let them have Starfire too. Out came my sticks, better not touch them, in case that's the delivery mechanism.

"Starfire, ranged attack only. Don't touch them."

One bad thing about this drug, or chemical, or brainwashing, whatever the fuck it is, it turns them into very skilled fighters. But, when you add an already skilled villain to it, the results… just wow.

Ivy loomed out of the smoke first, using the vines that had been previously wrapped around her wrists like whips. She lashed at me, I deflected her strike with my sticks. Shit, there's Harley's hammer, flip backwards out of the way. Whoops, stay in the smoke.

Starfire's starbolts flashed, little green sparks within the smoke itself. I noted her position, she must be fighting Catwoman. I could hear her voice, she was trying to reason with Catwoman.

Harley and Ivy both came after me, and I was forced to dodge and block, flip and dance out of the way of their attacks. Neither of them said a word, normally they're so full of banter it's fun, but this single minded determination was a little creepy. "What? No jokes today, Harley?" I asked, hoping to draw out some reminiscent personality.

Harley hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Master would not be pleased."

"Master?" I asked, going into a one handed back flip. "I thought Joker was the only man you listened to."

Dodge the hammer, disarm Ivy of her whips, oh, great, now she's using the longer ones around her legs. Nice idea, Dick.

"How unlike you both, having a master. I never thought you'd bow to the will of a man, Ivy."

Like Harley, she hesitated, frowned a bit and looked at Harley, but whatever was surging through them was stronger.

My smoke screen was dissipating and I really didn't want to hurt either of them. Being unconscious knocks them out of this mood, let's see if I can't wake them up. Both of them received a pellet of knockout gas to the chest, I'd loaded up on those before I'd left, it was the easiest way of snapping the women out of their moods before they hurt themselves.

They went down coughing. Good. Handcuffs for good measure. Once that was done I turned.

My jaw hit the ground. I swear, it was like all my fantasies had come to fruition at once.

Catwoman was straddling Starfire, pinning her to the ground by the wrists and kissing her. Full on kiss too. I swear there was tongue. Starfire didn't seem to be struggling, but I couldn't tell if she was enjoying it. In truth… I didn't care.

There was drool in my mouth. My knees were weak. There was blood flowing elsewhere. Where was a video recorder when I needed it? I absently hit my earpiece. "Ahh… dad? How far away?"

"Few minutes. Why?"

"Um…"

"What happened?"

"Err…"

"Dick?"

"Your girl… is… making out with my girl…"

"What?" Tim squeaked.

"Good girl," a voice crooned.

Okay, blood back in the brain. While I'd been drooling over Starfire and Catwoman, the boat had docked and man had gotten out. Tall man, regal almost, wearing tailored suit. A top hat and cane, seriously? I didn't recognise the face, but I could hazard a guess at who this was. Hello Blaise, so nice to meet you in person. I'm the one who fucked up your office, nice to meet you. I lifted my sticks, shifted my stance.

Catwoman lifted her face away from Starfire's with a gasp. "She is ours, master," she purred, crawling away from Starfire to crouch by the man's feet.

Starfire seemed in a bit of a daze, lying on the ground and panting. Ours? What? "What'd you do?"

"Good pet," Blaise said, patting Catwoman on the head like an addlebrained pup. "Wake up your friends while I see how pliable the new addition is." He snapped his fingers at Starfire. "Name."

"Starfire," she replied and slowly pulled herself to her feet.

"Good." He snapped his fingers again. "Starfire. Capture Robin."

I blinked and took a step backward.

Starfire swivelled to face me.

Ho… shit…

She went for me. Pure and simple. Her eyes shone emerald, her face completely devoid of emotion. Before, when I fought her as Red X, I enjoyed the fact that she went for me, but now, I realised how much she'd still been holding back. My brain went into overdrive, adrenaline pounded through my bloodstream, heightening my reaction time. I was going to need every precious second.

Dodge, block that strike with my stick, ouch I could feel her strength jarring through my arms as they connected with her wrist. She wasn't pulling punches. The ground shattered around us as she smashed her fist at the spot my body was moments before. Deflect the hits. Bat her wrists away, use the sticks. Roll her punches and strikes. Dodge as much as possible. You're human, Dick. She's by far stronger, but you can go toe to toe with Superman and hold your own. Do it with her.

Why wasn't she using starbolts? Or eyebeams. She knows a solid whack with one of them will put me out of commission.

"Starfire," I said, batting her strikes away with my sticks. I ducked beneath a kick to the head, swivelled around an uppercut. "It's me, you don't want to do this."

She growled at me, spun into a roundhouse. I grabbed her leg after it passed over my head and elbowed her in the knee before I went for a hit to the solar plexus. Shocking blows, sharp hits designed to cause a splinter of pain but not enough to injure her. "Star, snap out it." I released her leg and dropped to a sweep.

She was tapping into her flight, even though I'd hit her leg, she didn't go down.

In my peripheral vision, I could see Catwoman unlocking Ivy and Harley, but I couldn't see if they were free of influence or if Catwoman did something to return them there. They returned to the man on the docks watching my battle with Starfire. Babs was also standing by his side, unbound and also seemingly under his control. So… saliva was the transference mechanism?

There was no point using a gas pellet to knock Starfire out, she just wouldn't breathe.

Odd, though. In the battle with Red X, Starfire became frustrated with the amount of leaping around and dodging I was doing. Now, it seemed like she didn't really care. She just kept coming for me. Nevertheless, the longer I could evade her, the longer Batman had to arrive.

Not that I could see him being much good when he did.

Kicks against her ankles as I deflected her kicks, blows against the inside of her wrists. I was going through a hell of a lot of acrobatics to avoid her. Jumps and spins and back flips. Hell, I even tried tumbling away, going into a whole series of backward handsprings, kicking at her each time my legs flipped over the rest of my body. Over and over, gaining speed and momentum and finish with a massive leap and a triple somersault and kick out at her with both feet. They landed on her chest and I winced as I forced her away from me and twisted to land on the ground on my hands.

Wasn't enough. She was too quick to recover. She wasn't giving me time to do anything, not even turn and run. Just kept at me.

"Star, please." Tuck and roll and come out behind her. I jumped on her back, trying to pin her arms to her sides. She clawed at me and shook herself, then planted both feet on the ground and shot into the air, straight up a good hundred feet before she stopped, arched backward and dropped from the sky.

With me on her back. Aimed for the ground first.

_Fuck__!_

She could survive a drop like this. Me, it'd hurt like a wicked bitch, if I survived it at all. For a brief moment I wondered if I let her do this, would she snap out of it, then dismissed the thought.

Starfire lifted her arms, breaking my grip on them without even exerting herself. She grabbed my cape, 'cause, gravity works and us falling like this means my cape's flying in the wind, not much I can do about where it flapped. Starfire hoisted, yanking me off her back and around to the front of her, then released my cape. I grappled for her wrist, I'd rather not be separated, I had a better chance of surviving if when she decided to fly again than if I freefalling.

We had a little mid air wrestling match, including hands slapping at wrists and me blocking blows to the groin with my knee. Mouthfuls of hair. I was aware that she was using her flight to slow us down, I kept squishing into her, caught up by gravity while she floated. Still, the ground was looking very big behind her.

Grappling hook rope might be enough to hold her for a while. I released her, spread my arms and legs wide for a moment and then shot the hook at her, hitting her foot before I yanked hard, pulling her to a spin, hoping that the rope would tie her up. It did. At least something was going right for me.

Starfire yelped as she spun, the only noise I'd heard her make. She slowed our fall and I slammed into her as gravity caught up with me. We were only a foot off the ground by the time she completely stopped, then she released her flight.

She hit the ground, her hands trapped by her sides. I grabbed her shoulders and pinned her. "Starfire!" I searched her face for any sign of recognition. Nothing. Damn it, what was I going to do? Knocking her unconscious was incredibly hard for me to do and I couldn't leave her. And I couldn't let Blaise walk away with Babs either, I just had to hold on until Batman got there. Where the fuck was he?

Metal tore as she freed her hands, shredding the rope as if it was paper. She gripped my hips with her hands and flipped us. I don't know how she did it, but she ended up sitting on my chest, with her knees on either side of my head and her shins on my shoulders. The view… oh, god the view. Straight up her torso. She smirked at me, her eyes still shining green. She half twisted, placed on hand on my stomach behind her back, effectively tethering me to the ground.

All my efforts to escape just went straight out the window. _Poof_. Gone. Just like that. There was no struggle left in me. She could've done anything she'd liked and I'd be begging for more. My hands curled around her thighs, but I couldn't bring myself to toss her off. It was just too damn hot.

"He is captured," Starfire said, sounding smug.

"Bring him."

Okay. No. I'm not going anywhere with you. Neither is she. Neither is Babs. This ends here, somehow. Last time we went into the hornet's nest, someone died. I started to struggle again, lifting my hips so I could curl my legs up and around Starfire's shoulders. She didn't let me toss her, using her hands to bat my legs away. Nor could I wriggle myself free from her knees as they suddenly tightened around my head. I didn't want to have to kick her in the head to be free and her hand pressing on my stomach was just too persistent. "Star, don't do this. We can't go with him, think of what happened last time."

She tilted her head at me, then frowned. "If I bring him," she said. "What will you do when the Batman does the tracking us?"

"He what?"

"Yes," Catwoman purred, sounding concerned. "Batman has trackers on them, he will find us."

Blaise clicked his fingers. "Starfire, remove your tracker."

Locking eyes with me, Starfire released my stomach and reached up for her neck plate, undoing the clasp before she tossed it on the ground.

Heeeeey… Wait a second… I couldn't just cease struggling, but I allowed it to diminish, my brain working overtime.

"He will not come willingly," Starfire said and pressed her fingers to my neck, in the most obscure location. "I will render him inert."

"Good."

Really, she was giving me a choice. She'd showed me her hand. I didn't have to like either option but I did have to choose. I struggled for a moment, then allowed myself flop, feigned unconsciousness. I kept my eyes open, after all they can't see that through the mask.

"Remove his belt. Leave it here."

Starfire tossed her hair, placed one hand behind her on my stomach and slipped it downward. There was a click as she found whatever compartment she was looking for, then lifted a set of handcuffs up, slowly rotating them around her finger as she smiled at me.

God… gah… I couldn't think straight. I really couldn't. Starfire and playful and handcuffs. She lifted off me once my hands were clasped together, purring as she trailed her fingers over my chest to my belt and unclipped it. I could feel her fingers dancing along my stomach, beneath my shirt. She smiled as the belt dropped fell away from my hips.

"You _are_ good," Blaise said, then turned back to the boat. "Capturing the great Robin. Bring him. Come, my pretties." I could see Catwoman, Ivy, Harley and Bab disappearing up some stairs in the cabin.

Starfire lifted my handcuffed hands and all but tossed me over her shoulder. She swivelled in her crouch and paused, giving me time to scoop up my belt and tuck it against my chest.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I murmured.

"As do I," she replied as she stood and sauntered toward the boat. Nice view of her ass from here…

Thank god for body armour. You can't tell the shape unless you're actually pressed against that area hard. Like her shoulder was. Her hand clenched around my thighs, I knew she could feel that. Well… that was her fault.

"Secure him below," Blaise ordered. "Stand guard."

"Of course," Starfire crooned.

I have never been more turned on than I was right then. And more anxious. I just had to hope this all didn't go bad.


	17. Siren

**Siren**

The instant Starfire closed the door behind her, I took a moment to scan the room, without moving from her shoulder. I always do this in new places, noting exits and hidden crevices and have done since I became Robin. After I was about twelve, it became second nature, although sometimes I wonder what it must be like for people that don't automatically look for escape hatches in a room or judge people's characters after the first few minutes with them.

We didn't say anything, neither of us could be sure that the room wasn't bugged. She walked into the room and laid me on a benched seat attached to the wall on my back, I remained floppy as she went and poked through the room, looking for cameras. Pretty ritzy boat. Benches attached to the walls to sit on. Bolted down tables. A small kitchenette. The bedroom was probably upstairs.

I felt the boat surge under us, the motor purring as it left the dock and powered along. Eventually she shrugged at me. I held a finger to my lips and reached for my belt, drawing out my tiny bug detector and let it check for signals.

Nothing, beyond our earpieces and tracking devices.

"Clean," I said, putting it back in my belt and slinging the belt over my shoulder. I swung my legs over the side of the bench and sat up, although I remained seated and in my handcuffs, just in case I had to feign unconsciousness in a hurry.

She cringed at me. "Robin, I apologise," she said, timid.

I wasn't sure if I should be scoldy, or ravage her. "I don't like this. Belly of the beast, Star, this is really dangerous. We don't even know what we're in for."

She dropped her eyes, her shoulders hunched. "I know. I am sorry. I hoped that if we followed him back to his hideout we could release any other women affected and dispose of his chemicals. I could not think of any other way to do that unless he believed I was under his thrall. And I knew you would never allow me to go on my own." She looked up at me through her eyelashes. "I could fly us out of here right now if you wish."

"And we'd be leaving Babs and the rest to his mercy. Which brings me to ask, how were you not affected?"

"Oh, I am," she replied. "It is just not what they wished for. Indeed, I feel… the high?"

I stared at her. "High?"

"I did mention that the particular combination of chemicals was similar to a painkiller on my planet," she replied and then gave me a slow, dreamy sort of smile. "It is a most delicious feeling. Intoxicating." She licked her lips. Then shook herself. "I am sorry. It is hard to concentrate. We should inform the Batman of what has occurred."

"In a second," I said and lifted my handcuffed hands to beckon her with a finger.

She came to me immediately. "I did not hurt you, did I?" she asked, concerned. "I attempted to make it look real."

I smirked. "Oh, I'm hurting alright, but it's not what you think. That was a rather impressive display of skill."

She blushed. "As was yours. Those flips…" she sighed dreamily. "So very nice."

"So were you."

"You did say you wished to see the warrior more."

"We'll have to work out some sort of signal so I'm not having a panic attack trying to mock fight you and thinking it was real. You could've given me some clue, you know."

She dropped her eyes. "My apologies."

"Also, next time you sit on me like that, you will be naked," I told her sternly.

She giggled. I reached forward and dug my finger inside the top of her corset, pulling her down so I could kiss her. Just once, hard and fierce and full of passion and desire and god, she's kissing me back just as hard and her hands are on my chest and… I didn't tug her closer than that, even though I knew both of us wanted to. On the job. Sex isn't appropriate. Not while we're on a boat with four enthralled women going fuck knows where.

Sex isn't appropriate. Could be sprung any moment, sex is not appropriate… I wonder if she'd blow me…

Gah. Fuck you hormones. Seriously. Why can't I just switch you off when I don't need you?

Panting, I pulled away, pushing at her chest with my fingertips, just gently 'cause I really didn't want her to go. Her cheeks were flushed, she was probably having the same thoughts I was. "Sorry," I said, regretful. "On the job."

"Yes," she said, husky. "I know. I apologise too."

Well, there's nothing that'd set my mood in the right mindset, and make me drop faster than an elephant strapped to an anvil, than a chewing out from Batman, so I tapped my earpiece to open the comm. "Um…"

"You're not at the dock," Batman snapped. "Starfire's neck plate is here. What happened?"

I smiled at Starfire. "You know how we wondered how the chemical would be delivered? Apparently it's through saliva."

"So… when Catwoman kissed Starfire?"

"Um… yeah… you could say that."

Batman swore viciously through the comm.

"Hey, kids are listening," I snapped at him.

"What's her kryptonite?" Batman snapped in return.

"Metallic Chromium," I replied blandly. "It makes her sneeze. Except that she sneezes starbolts. So, I wouldn't use that. "

Starfire covered her mouth and giggled. Batman growled at me.

"It helps that the chemical formula actually makes Tamaranians tipsy rather than enthrals them."

Stony silence, then an exasperated sigh. "Where are you?"

"On the boat," I replied. "I'm playing captive. Starfire's infiltrating them. Batgirl, Catwoman, Ivy and Harley are upstairs, so is, well, I'm guessing that it's Blaise. He's probably taking us to his hideout now, we can destroy all the chemical and take him down."

"Last time—"

"Tracker is active," I interjected. "Come rescue me."

Batman huffed.

Starfire pressed her earpiece. "What do you wish us to do?"

"… Did you really kiss Catwoman?" Batman asked.

Starfire lifted an eyebrow at me. "Yes. Did you know she spoke German?" she asked mildly.

I snorted. Typical. Batman and I would have wet dreams over the thought of Selina kissing Starfire, and all Starfire saw was the opportunity to learn another language. "It was hot. I saw it. You didn't," I teased.

"Um…" Tim suddenly announced. "I have it on tape."

My tongue suddenly wouldn't fit in my mouth properly.

Starfire sighed. "Batman, what do you wish us to do?"

"Both of you, open comm at all times. I need to be able to hear everything."

I sighed and fiddled with the earpiece to activate that, then gestured to Starfire so I could change hers. "Okay, done."

"Wait until you have the perfect opportunity to attack. Render the others unconscious all at once—"

"I'm not sure that'll work. I knocked Harley and Ivy unconscious before and when they woke, they were still under his thrall, but I can't be sure that Catwoman didn't kiss them."

"Which would reinforce salvia as the delivery mechanism."

"Ahh," Starfire said, hesitantly. "I am not so certain of that. Catwoman did blow a gas at me to get me to hold still. Saliva does seem to assist in helping their victim remain passive, but the delivery mechanism…" she looked at me, flushed red and dropped her eyes.

"What?"

"Do not think badly of me," she murmured, then covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes crossed, she paled and seemed to gag, then spat a small device into her hand and held it out to me. "The lip contact and the saliva may start the process, but she made me swallow this."

I started at her. "How did you— oh… wait…" Nine stomachs and a prehensile tongue. "That's pretty awesome. Gross, but awesome."

"What?" Batman asked.

"It's an electronic delivery mechanism," I said. I went to take the device, thought better of it and got a small cloth from my belt so I could look at it. "In pellet form. Doesn't look digestible, my bet it just sits is your stomach and gives off that chemical. If we can make them throw up or knock it out with a small EMP… they'd come to pretty quick."

"I'll bring one," Batman said. "Be careful."

"Always."

"Doesn't explain why the others came out of it after being knocked out."

"Maybe… he's only just started using this way. Maybe the others were test runs and he really didn't want to keep them."

"See if you can find out. If he talks to you, see if you can drag it out of him."

I glanced around the room again, then frowned. "Star, watch the door, that looks like some sort of console, I might be able to hack some information out of it.

"Do you wish for me to remove—"

I smirked at her, showing her my already un-handcuffed wrists, although I left the cuffs on one so I could reattach them in a hurry if needs be. She rolled her eyes at me and floated to the door, peeking out of it while I went to the console.

Nothing. The computer was pretty clean. A couple of old internet files, links to porn sites. A few Word documents, some boring looking spread sheets but they seemed to be pretty generic. No chemical formulas or hidden worms or anything like that. I sighed in frustration.

Starfire hissed at me. I was back across the room in an instant, handcuffs around my wrists again and pretending to be unconscious on the bench with my belt hidden down beneath the cushions of the seats. Starfire placed her hands on her hips and glared at me.

It was Babs, wearing a yellow version of the harem costume. I could see the bandages covering her bullet wound and I tried not to look at anything else. Kind of hard. They're sort of flaunting it. "Master wants you to change," she said to Starfire.

"I should not leave the Robin," Starfire replied. "He may try to escape."

"He isn't anything we can't handle," Babs replied, with Catwoman slipping into the room behind her. "Go. The master awaits."

Starfire flicked me a nervous sort of look, before she headed out. Not good, I really hadn't wanted us to separate, but at least I could hear what was occurring through her earpiece. Unless Blaise made her take it out. I eyed Catwoman and Babs with trepidation but they just seemed to wish to stand there and watch me without blinking, so I listened to what was occurring with Starfire.

"Yes?" I heard her ask.

"Ahh, good. Starfire. You must dress like the others. My sirens must be perfect."

"Forgive me, but I am a warrior. Clothes such as my sister sirens wear would be inappropriate to fight in."

I heard a double click, like Blaise snapping his fingers. "You have a strong will. But you will go dress in those clothes."

The finger snaps. That's how he makes sure whatever he said was issued like a command. I wonder if that would work on Catwoman and Babs.

"Yes. Of course."

"And call me 'master'." No click this time.

Oooh, she was not going to like that. She'd avoided that so far, but I knew she would never stomach calling anyone master.

"With reverence," she replied, sounding meek. "That word seems inadequate. In my tongue, the meaning has much more regal pronunciation. May I call you '_bobsnar'_?"

There was a pause. "Yes, that does sound regal, doesn't it. Very well. Call me _bobsnar_."

"I shall go dress, _bobsnar_."

Oh, I had to concentrate immensely hard not to react to that one. Clever girl. Oh, Star, that's brilliant.

"Present yourself to me when you are dressed."

Babs and Catwoman continued to stare at me without making a sound. I could hear a lot of shuffling through Starfire's earpiece, clicks as she undid her belt and corset and zippers for her boots, although I was fairly certain they were done up again. She sighed once or twice, sounding disheartened.

Maybe it was time to wake. I shifted my leg so that instead of both of them lying flat, my knee was bent and my foot was on the bench, before I touched at my head, watching Babs and Catwoman's reaction.

Their only reaction was for Babs to open the door and call, "Master."

The boat powered down. I heard Blaise's voice through Starfire's earpiece. "My dears, come with me, our guest is awake."

I sat up as the door opened, my face set in hard lines. Blaise strolled through, with Harley, Ivy and Starfire just behind him. Starfire met my eyes briefly, flushed and sort of hid herself behind Catwoman and the other girls. Not before I'd seen. Wow. Really. She'd kept her boots, managed to keep her belt, but the silk… it was purple. It hugged. Exaggerated. Oh, she was so keeping that costume, I wanted to run my hands up her legs and discover what lay beneath the silk slip.

I forced myself to look from Starfire to Blaise. "You know, when these girls realise what's going on, they're going to tear you a new one. You've managed to get four of the most vicious girls in Gotham in one place. You're as good as dead when they wake."

"You mean five," Blaise said, placing his hand on Babs' shoulder. "This little gem is Batgirl, don't you recognise her?"

I laughed. "That's not Batgirl," I bluffed.

Blaise glanced at Babs. "You are not Batgirl?"

I held my breath, hopeful that she'd retain enough of herself to keep her identity safe.

Babs hung her head. "No."

He snapped his fingers. "Do not lie to me. Are you Batgirl?"

"No, master," she repeated.

Ahhh… they couldn't lie to him. Technically, since Babs had quit, he asked if she was, not had she been.

"But—" Catwoman spluttered.

"Perhaps my sister siren has been mistaken, _bobsnar_. I am certain there would be a multitude of red haired, blue eyed females in Gotham. I do not recognise this one to be the Batgirl. Please, what do you wish of us to do with the Robin?"

Nice one, Star, reinforce and then divert attention. I'd been subtly opening the handcuffs again, just so I could mess with Blaise. "I'm curious, how do you control them? Surely a handsome, charismatic guy like yourself shouldn't have any trouble getting a girl of his own talents."

Blaise snickered. "The feminine mind is rather weak. They fall over themselves because of my charm."

Starfire wrinkled her nose, but covered her expression.

I smirked. "And the masculine rather inclined to violence. So, how do you do it? Gas? Inhibitor? Lethal injection?"

"Gas," Blaise replied, without realising he'd been duped into answering. "Although my sirens have received a permanent dose via a serum. The others, well, they can all return to their homes now I have these five. Or four." He poked at Babs. "I'll be getting rid of her."

I shrugged, although I didn't like the sound of that. "She's pretty hot. I reckon there are never enough hot girls around. And you have five. Quite a set." Oh, I was so dead afterward. Star's gonna murder me.

Blaise looked pleased with himself. "Yes, I do, don't I?"

"Envy of everyone in Gotham." Stroke his ego, see how much he'll chat. "So, do you have a name for yourself?"

"Eros," Blaise said. He spread his arms wide and made little come here gestured with his hands. All four girls immediately draped themselves over him, their arms around his neck or waist, giggling and twittering. Starfire looked a little startled, but he didn't seem to notice she wasn't joining in.

"The Greek god of love?" I questioned. Lame.

He gave me a slow, approving smile as Catwoman rubbed her back along his leg. Harley and Ivy ran their fingers over his chest, giggling at each other. Babs had her fingers in Blaise's belt. Gross. Really. "You know your gods, Robin."

I really didn't like the sound of that. "So… what, you're going to share your godly love with all of them?"

He smirked at me as Catwoman turned, running her fingers along the inside of his legs and licked her lips. "That's the plan. Tonight will be fun."

My hands clenched into fists. "Have you done any of them already?"

"I was waiting for the set. I will enjoy their companionship—"

I snorted. "You ain't got the stamina."

Blaise paused. So did the sirens in their… um… pawing. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. You're a weakling, trapping girls like this. None of them would have looked at you twice before you enthralled them."

"They're mine now—"

"Because you fucked with their minds. I mean, seriously, did you even check which girls you picked for your harem? Catwoman and Batman are involved, long standing relationship. Joker's going to be gunning for you, Harley's the only one who's willing to go down on him. Poison Ivy's kiss is exactly that, poison, and Starfire… well. You don't have the stamina to tap that. You're pissing off some pretty powerful people."

Starfire frowned at me, but I was almost certain I saw a flicker of something in the eyes of each girl.

Seemed Blaise had had enough of me. "Ivy, be a dear."

"Ivy doesn't work on me."

"I've enhanced Ivy's thrall over the men."

Enhanced? That was so not good. I was up and standing on the seat and bounding away before Ivy could breathe her fragrance on me. I mean, I could handle her normal stuff, but enhanced? No way. I wasn't going to try. I wasn't going to led Starfire do this by herself. "If you turn me into one of those violent guys, you'll seriously regret it."

"That's my chemical at work," Blaise said, nonchalant. "Ivy's fragrance is much more subtle. You'll be so much more pliable. Then you can watch, screaming inside your mind while I have my way with them. Sirens, hold him."

They all came after me, all at once. Confided space, there really wasn't much room to manoeuvre. I'm good, but I'm not that good, not with five of them with Catwoman like abilities. Plus, I couldn't hurt them, I didn't like the way Babs was twisting herself after me, her body had to hurt. I wasn't about to let them catch me, bounding around and leaping over their heads and using them as shields against each other. Starfire let me use her more than once, helped me distract them as much as she could.

"Don't let him," Batman hissed in my ear. "Get off the boat. Leave Starfire."

"No," I spat in reply.

Starfire decided it for me. It looked like she didn't want me to be under Ivy's thrall either. Among the chaos of all of them coming for me, she broke a window with what looked to be a misplaced starbolt. Then I found her hand around my ankle and propelled through the window out into the harbour.

I twisted into a dive, it wouldn't do to be knocked out by landing face first, or having the wind knocked out of me by a bellyflop. My earpiece crackled and hissed as I dove beneath the surface. The icy coldness of the water snatched my breath away, I turned and kicked my way back to the surface. Starfire was floating above the water, making a show of looking for me, her starbolts held up. She looked visibly relieved when I broke the surface and I noticed she kept herself just far away that her light wouldn't hit me. "I am sorry."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped as I treaded water.

"Keeping you safe," she replied.

"That's my job," I snapped.

"Trust in me for once," she told me sternly. She dipped and swayed over the surface of the water as she pretended she was looking for me.

"Starfire, this is fucking freezing here." I could feel the cold seeping through my uniform.

"I am sorry," she said meekly. "But there is no other way. Batman will be here to pick you up shortly, he has the lock through my belt. Then you can come rescue me."

"Don't you dare leave me here," I snapped. "Star, you stay."

"I am sorry, _bobsnar_," she called in a loud voice. "I cannot see him. He is most wiry."

I swam toward her, but she darted away. "Don't you dare."

"I will not be lost," she assured me. "And Batman is right behind us. Please. I have the plan."

"Starfire!"

She was already darting back to the boat. I punched the water. It wasn't that I didn't have faith in her, it was just that we knew nothing about this pimp wannabe and I hated that she was going in there by herself. I knew why she felt she had to, but damn it all. Doesn't mean I had to fucking like it.

I was snarly and angry and so fucking cold by the time Batman hovered the batplane over me and lowered a rope. My fingers couldn't quite clench right and I had to wind it around my hips and clip it back on itself so he could hoist me up.

Batman didn't say a word, simply handed me a new suit, earpiece and towel, the heating in the back of the plane on full.

I hurried to change and get warm and quell the chattering of my teeth before I sulked. We lifted pretty high into the sky, circling around the boat. Out of sight, but close enough to act.

"Why can't I hear Starfire?" I muttered, checking the earpiece to see if it was broken.

"She had to take it out," Batman replied. "Starbolt will be the signal if she needs help."

I resisted the urge to kick something and swear viciously.

"Dick, I can feel you seething back there. Let it go. Starfire did what she thought was right. We're not far away, we can back her up."

"I can't. She's in danger."

Batman sighed. "At least now you know how I feel every time you vanish and say 'trust me'."

"That's different."

"Only because you're the one doing the vanishing act. I doubt you react like this every time she goes on patrol in Jump."

"Well, no but—"

"Don't you think Starfire's capable?"

"Of course I do."

"Then settle."

"You heard that guy, he plans to have his wicked way with the girls—"

"And Starfire promised to break his pelvis if he tried. Payback's a bitch, Dick. Comes from having strong women as girlfriends," Batman said. "Can't control them. Wouldn't want to try. She'll be okay."

I scowled at him, then remembered, well, his girl was in there too and she was under thrall. "Do you get worried about Selina?"

"Every damn day. Mine's different though. When she's good, she's very, very good, when she's bad…"

Please don't finish that thought. "Let's just kick his ass."

"With pleasure," Batman replied. "That reminds me. What's a _bobsnar_?"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.


	18. Bubbles

**Bubbles**.

It was an island. Or an archipelago really. Bruce owned one of the bigger ones, had a 'small' beach house on there and everything, so it stood to reason that Blaise might own another. After most of Gotham's wealth did.

The tracker in my belt and the one in Starfire's directed us to the farther end of the chain of island. A medium sized one, I guess. From the air, we could see it had its own airplane hanger, and dock. And a mansion. Well of course. He'd want to be comfortable when he raped the sirens, wouldn't he?

"X, you still awake?" Batman asked.

There was a brief moment before. "Wazzit?"

"Go to bed."

"I'm awake," he slurred.

"X. That's an order."

"I'm awake," he repeated. "What do you need?"

Batman sighed. "He's just like you, stubborn as all hell," he muttered. "X, I need you to hack city records. There's should be an entry worm for you."

"Found it."

"Island J-16. Nixon archipelago. I need building schematics, anything you can find."

"I'm on it… rerouting information."

Batman nodded. "Really, he's come in handy," he said to me. "We need someone like him at base camp."

"Maybe you should mention that to Babs," I said. "She'd be good at this too, you know. Probably even pre-empt you."

"Don't push it, Dick."

"She needs to feel useful, Bruce. You make her feel inferior. Hell, you make everyone feel inferior."

"Save it. This is for us to work out."

"Butting in is what I do best," I cheeked. I looked at the information Tim was sending through the console in the batplane. "Little security I can see in the blueprints. Nice little mansion, private airport. Servant's quarters. That's it. Let me run a heat seeker sweep." Batman circled over the island again as I ran the sweep. "Okay. Lots of signatures. A whole bunch in the servants quarters, guessing those'll be his other controlled girls. If we avoid that, we'll be okay. A lot of signatures around the grounds, approximately twenty, and we have six in the main house. Star's in there, she flares hotter than normal. Plan?"

"Go in, take back what's ours."

I smirked. "Good plan."

You know, I'd never actually admit it to Batman, but there are times I do miss fighting alongside him. Don't get me wrong, the Titans are amazing as a team, or even individually. We work well together, but Batman and I?

There's no need to speak. No need to think. I read his moves, he knows mine. I don't have to watch him like I do with Cyborg or Beast Boy or any of the other Titans, to know his next action, to know an appropriate response or weapon to reach for or tumble to do.

I'm just aware.

My every action is designed to compliment his. Whether it's a leap, a twirl, an attention drawing laugh. I'm the distraction, brightly coloured, eye-catching, fast enough and agile enough to keep from getting caught. Look at me attitude when the takedown comes from him. The fox to his hound. He's the dark avenger. I'm the circus freak that likes the attention of the limelight.

Doesn't mean the takedown won't come from me. I get my fair share of that too.

Dynamic duo. We haven't been that for a long time. But you never forget. It's ingrained. It's an 'always'. A forever deal. No matter what.

Tonight, Batman decided he wanted Blaise to know he was coming for him. Kind of happens when you land the batplane in the middle of the airstrip, the engines roaring loudly. He wanted to make a noise, make a scene. I'm always more than happy to put on a show. There's a time and place for everything. And it's time.

The energy readings I'd picked up were men enthralled by Blaise's serum. We hadn't brought enough gas pellets from them all but it didn't seem like Batman minded. It's about the show of power. Create a sense of fear. Increase the anticipation of it all.

Oh, _Blaaaaise_. Batman's gunning for you. Be afraid.

The takedown.

Batman strode through the centre of the chemical addled testosterone rushing toward us. His cape flapped behind him, adding to the malice. Any who approached Batman were clobbered by an uppercut to the jaw, a powerful blow to render them inert. Me, I was bounding around him, leapfrogging on top of shoulders, to twist and knee another in the chin on the way down. Kick to the back of the head. Double kick to a stomach as I'm flipping backward. Laugh and dance around. This is fun, after all.

I held onto my gas pellets because I'm fairly certain the ruckus we're creating was going to wake whoever was sleeping in the servant's quarters. We don't like to hit girls if we can help it, the pellets will be used on them.

Chaos around us. Well placed smoke bombs or flash grenades to instil fear. Birdarangs and batrangs to disable those hands holding weapons.

There was a roar and something charged us. I spun, immediately twisting into a roundhouse to intercept. My foot whacked against a freight train. The shock jarred up my leg and I found myself swatted.

I hit the ground on my back and skidded before I flipped my legs over my shoulders and into a crouch as I looked up to see what hit me.

Holy fuck.

Bane.

Well, really, I should have expected that. Poison Ivy and Bane do have this… 'thing'… occasionally. Possibly because her toxin and his venom are pretty compatible. But I digress.

Bane. Fucking Bane. Under Blaise's influence. Bane, now usually, he's an incredibly smart and skilled fighter. He's intelligent, devious, a strategist. But tonight? Roaring and snarling and swiping at Batman as if he just has no wits at all. Quite sad he's been reduced to this by some punk wanting to play a god. Still, Bane's got superhuman strength, if he catches us, it's going to hurt. My chest was already aching from his swat.

Bane's insanely bland today. No banter. No teasing. He's just swatting away at Batman as though he some sort of bug to be squashed. I watched for a moment, judging Batman's movements and whether or not I should help out. I need to take my cues from him, sometimes he just hated it when he's got a good strategy lined up and I waltz in and fuck everything up. Gas pellet would slow him down, especially if I could get up right up his nose or something.

'Kay, there's still a couple of brain addled guys rushing us, I'll take care of them while Batman deals with Bane. Knee to the chin for that one, thump on the back of the neck to this one. Oh, this one's just right to be grabbled by the shoulders and body slammed. Awesome, haven't done that in a while. Next!

Oh… crap…

"Here comes the rest of the harem," I called.

"Deal with it. Little busy."

Deal with it, he says. Okay. How many gas bombs do I have left? Ten. Headcount. Twenty women. I can't see Starfire anywhere. Nor Babs. Nor Harley or Catwoman or Ivy, they must still be up at the house. So, really, I only have six bombs. Which means I have to deliver what I can to a bunch of women at the same time.

So… smoke bomb. Grappling hook, stab the hook itself into the ground and release the line. Let's go fishing.

Acrobatics is second nature, like flying is for my Star. I was doing jumps and flips from the moment I would walk, somersaults as my father tossed me in the air, using my mother's arm as a trapeze to swing from. They taught me their way of life.

Batman taught me how to take their gift and use it as a weapon.

There are not a lot of people who are observant enough to notice the grappling hook rope trailing along the ground after a red and black flipping blur. I allowed them to catch snatches of me through the smoke screen as I cart wheeled and backward hand sprung in circles around them. Enough so they bunched together, coming after me as a pack rather than individually. None of them noticed the rope until it was wound around most of them and pulled tight.

Bundle of scantily clad women, all tied up together. There's porn in there somewhere. Into the mix went all five of my knock out gas bombs and they were all out before my smoke screen cleared.

I bushed my hands together before I turned back to Batman and Bane.

They were wrestling on the ground. Batman had Bane in a choke hold, his thighs around Bane's neck, with one of Bane's arms extended away from his body and held. It looked as though Batman was applying pressure to Bane's neck in the hopes of making him unconscious, only he was having a hard time, as Bane's other arm was free and smacking at Batman.

I could help with that. I raced over, tackled Bane's unrestrained arm and yanked it so it was straight. I had to wrap on leg over the top to have the strength to hold it still and planted both boots into Bane's shoulder and pulled. Both arms held Bane's wrist, my thighs around his forearm, a dangerous position with the potential of loss of children, but he needed to be restrained.

He stopped struggling, but that wasn't because he lost consciousness.

"Batman?" he asked. "And Robin too?"

Batman and I shared a look, but neither of us were ready to release him just yet.

"What did I do to warrant such treatment?"

"Ahh… you attacked us."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Batman asked in a graveyard voice.

"Dinner with Ivy, we were discussing toxicity levels in the Amazon... then a lot of anger and rage… have I been drugged? Ivy… did she do this to me?"

"You could say that and it wasn't Ivy," Batman said, then nodded to me. I released him, planted two hands behind my head and flipped to my feet, backing away and watching closely for any sign of deception and Batman slowly untangled himself for Bane.

Bane sat up and rubbed his neck. "What's going on?"

"Some prick's passing himself off as Eros, the god of love," I said. "He's got himself a harem of women, Ivy included, and a bunch of guys he's turned into nothing but brainless muscle. He uses some sort of chemical to keep them controlled."

"I see," Bane said and stood, towering over both Batman and me. "You will require my assistance then."

Again, Batman and I shared a look. I shrugged. Probably wouldn't hurt, Bane really was the only one who could handle Poison Ivy if she went all toxic on us. Besides, more muscle, another target. Couldn't hurt.

"He's holding five girls," Batman instructed. "They'll be gunning for us. I have an EMP that'll knock out the delivery mechanism they've had to ingest, but it'll take a few moments to go off, maybe longer until the drug's out of their systems." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't hurt them. One of them is on our side and if she sees you hurting them, she's liable to rip your head off your shoulders."

"With one hand," I added.

"I want the dick who did this," Bane said. "Not the girls." He gestured the gaggle of women I'd knocked unconscious before. "Unless they're all wearing that."

I smirked. "They are."

"Then, they can do what they like to me."

Batman snorted. "Let's just go."

It was a little easier with Bane. He kicked the door of the mansion down. It splintered, forcing itself into the foyer and crashed against the massive staircase in the middle of the room. Batman took the left, I took the right, Bane stood in the middle of the foyer.

The right was a sitting room. Sofas, a bar complete with various sorts of alcohol. A large portrait over a fireplace. Those sorts of things. It all looked quite tacky, like someone trying too hard to appear rich by having things that usually screamed money, but having other objects that just didn't match. Like the Faberge egg collection and a tiger skin rug.

Through a door at the back of the sitting room was a small office, similarly empty. Nice computer, tacky looking desk of a try hard. Next door was a pristine kitchen, pots hanging from a ceiling that didn't even look like they'd been used. Empty, empty, empty.

I charged back to the foyer just as Batman arrived. "Clear."

Batman looked up. "Must be upstairs."

I charged up the stair, three at a time, taking the stairwell to the left while Bane and Batman went right. My shoulder blades were tingling again. Something was wrong. Everyone in the house should have heard the door being kicked off its hinges, or the battle that had raged outside. Blaise should have sent his sirens to investigate, that would have been the smart thing to do.

Unless he's already slipped off with them.

Starfire and Babs better be here, unharmed. Or there would be hell to pay. I kicked open the first door I reached. I heard Batman doing the same on the opposite landing.

Bathroom. Empty. Fuck.

The next door got the same treatment and I got the shock of my life.

All five of them, sitting on the floor, playing cards. Poker by the looks, they had a bunch of chips in the middle and Harley looked to be in the middle of a bet. Starfire was showing her cards to Babs, while Babs whispered in her ear. Catwoman lay on her belly, her legs bent up behind her while Poison Ivy sat crossed, Harley's feet on her lap.

Starfire lifted her head and beamed happily at me. Babs smiled and waved. Catwoman peered over her shoulder at me and said, "About damn time."

Ego deflate. No damsels in distress that needed rescuing.

Blaise was strung up on the bed, bound by vines and gagged. He seemed overly eager to see me. Poor guy, covered in scratches and starbolt singes and round hammer blows and bound up by stinging nettle. I felt so sorry for him. Idiot. What did he think was going to happen?

I crossed the room quickly and crouched beside Starfire, cupping her cheek with my hand. "You okay?"

She rested her hand on my neck. "Of course."

I turned my head, running my eyes over Babs, lingering on the bandage on her stomach as I checked to see if she'd started bleeding. Hard to pretend I didn't know her, but I had to protect her identity from Ivy and Harley. "You, miss?"

She took the hint. "I'm fine. Cold, but fine."

I unclipped my cape straight away, wrapping it around her shoulders as I lifted my eyes to Catwoman. "You?"

Catwoman studied her fingernails as Batman appeared in the doorway behind her. "Suitably avenged."

"Catwoman?" Batman asked, Bane filling the space behind him.

She peered over her shoulder at him. "Hello, handsome. You're a little late on the rescue front."

Harley pouted. "There's a man for all of ya, where's mah puddin'?"

"You don't need him," Ivy said with a scowl.

Babs shivered beneath my hand. I offered her my hand to help her up. "We should find you something warm to wear." I lead Babs into Blaise's walk in closet, out of sight of the others and enveloped her in a bear hug. "You okay?"

She patted my back. "I am. Nice to know you were worried. Now, hands off the goods, mister, I can see you eying off this outfit."

I chuckled and released her, but I kept her hands. "How's the stomach?"

"Hurts like hell," she replied. "You're pretty wiry when you want to be, but thanks for taking it easier on me."

I blinked. "You remember?"

"Fought it all the way," she responded. "Whatever changes he made to make it a serum, it didn't stop memory. He's lucky he's alive."

I nodded, very. "How'd you get free?"

Babs went pale. "Don't ask. Really. Don't ask." She shuddered and held the cape closer to her. "Still, you can thank your Starfire for that."

I stole one of Blaise's coats and held out to Babs. She slipped off my cape and allowed me to help her into it. I scooped up my cape and clipped it back on as we walked out of the closet.

As it turned out, Starfire thought that since she could remove the delivery device from her own stomach, she could do so from the others. And since Poison Ivy wasn't as enthralled as she appeared to be, they'd teamed together to pin each of the girls and, in ways I am not even going to think about, extract the device and return them to their normal selves.

Poison Ivy couldn't leave Harley in a place like that, just as Starfire hadn't been able to leave Babs or Catwoman. Can't really fault them for that. Loyalty is something they do well. I'm not sure I liked the comradeship the five of them were displaying. Boded ill.

Then the five of them had dealt with Blaise in a way that made him very eager to be captured and spill his nefarious plans. Really, basic, piss-poor nefarious plans. He just wanted a harem, or at least be a ladies man like Bruce Wayne, 'his rival', as he called Bruce. Money wasn't buying Blaise one, most girls couldn't look at his money past his personality, so he decided to make one. Since he'd had the common infliction that most males in Gotham have to deal with, he decided that he wanted to have Catwoman in his harem, as well as Harley, and Ivy and Batgirl, and since Starfire was a new addition to the femme fatales of Gotham, why not go for her as well, after all, five is better than four. He'd spent the first few nights perfecting his serum on hapless women and men and had them steal an assortment of things, like the tiger rug I'd seen in the sitting room, and components for his delivery device and a few more odds and ends. No wonder we hadn't figured out a pattern, there really hadn't been one, it was just things Blaise wanted.

As lame ass plans go, that has to be the lamest.

The master chemist, bowing beneath the might of testosterone.

Tim had called the coast guard and lodged an anonymous call via the Batman signal to Commissioner Gordon, detailing that a villain had been captured and sent the location of the island. Then, Batman, Starfire, and I just so happened to turn our backs and Harley, Poison Ivy and Bane slipped away on the boat Blaise had used to transport them to the island in the first place.

After all, they hadn't actually committed any crimes for the moment. They'd helped out. We could afford to be lenient.

Well… I'll admit, it _could_ have been that Batman was busy being distracted with Catwoman and her kisses and I was busy making all the chemicals were destroyed while Babs and Starfire made sure all the women were warm by raiding Blaise's closet.

After destroying all the serum we could find, along with all the chemicals, we hung around long enough to make sure all those recovering from the chemical knew what was going on and that they would soon be picked up and transported him by police. Catwoman and Babs crammed into the back of the batplane while Starfire lifted me into the air, hugging me to her chest and raced the batplane back to the penthouse.

I bundled poor Tim, already half asleep, off to one of the bedrooms and tucked him in while Starfire went into the bathroom and a few moments later I heard water running. Batman and Catwoman were practically joined at the hip and off to his room, and he claimed Starfire and I were like rabbits.

I was tired, but too wired to sleep, and I think Starfire knew that. I made a few notes on the computer, copied the video of Starfire and Catwoman to a secure location and deleted any other copies from record, powering it down when Starfire came out of the bathroom to drag me inside. She'd drawn us a bath. With bubbles.

I raised an eyebrow at her as she reached for my belt, then mask. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Assisting you in the relaxation process," she claimed.

"I can undress myself you know." She looked a little hurt and backed off, turned away. I grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm not getting in a bubble bath without you in there. So get naked already," I finished as I pulled my shirt over my head then took off my boots.

The water was nice and warm. I couldn't help but sink all the way into it, putting my arms up on the edge. I watched as Starfire lowered herself in, sitting down the other end. I reached for her, grabbed her wrist and yanked, spinning her at the same time so she was seated in between my legs and her back was against my stomach. I curled my arms around her. Her red hair floated in the water around us, she has so much of the wondrous stuff. "That's better."

Starfire giggled and rested her head back against my shoulder, allowing me a nice view of the wonders of water and buoyancy and how bubbles placed just right can increase the sense of erotica. I stoked her stomach with my hands and kissed her wet neck. "You did good today."

"Oh." She sounded relieved.

I kissed her ear. "As your leader, you did good. You were clever, you formulated a solid plan, stuck by your decisions and you followed through. You weren't injured and everyone was rescued. Well done. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Robin."

I squeezed her. "As your boyfriend, please don't scare me like that again."

She placed her hands over mine. "I apologise for worrying you, Dick."

"I'm sorry. I know, I'm overprotective."

She giggled. "You would not be you if you were not overprotective."

I smiled and kissed that little spot on her neck that always makes her shiver in delight. She snuggled down in my arms and I tilted my head back and rested it on the tiled wall. We floated for a while, I stoked her ribs and belly with my fingers and she ran the tips of hers up and down the inside of my thighs. I was mildly aroused by it but not enough to prod and poke her in the back, especially since her actions weren't designed to be sexual, more of a reaffirmation of touch. Tamaranian bonding. I liked it.

Nice being in the bath with her and know it won't go anywhere. Well, it could, I suppose, mutual hand jobs, but I really wasn't in the mood. I'm sure I could be put in the mood very easily but it seemed Starfire wanted to be snuggled up and close and that was fine. The bath certainly was relaxing. The tension just sort of seeped away. We'd both sleep well tonight.

I lifted my fingers and dripped water on her shoulder, watching as the droplets dribbled down her skin and back into the water. Starfire sighed and repositioned herself on my chest, closing her eyes.

I nibbled on the top of her ear. "Hey, Star?"

She roused. "Hmm?"

I kissed the spot just behind her ear, gave it a little suck. "Why don't you wear jewellery?"

"I do," she mumbled, sounding sleepy.

"You do?"

"My armband is jewellery. As were my gems in my other uniform."

"Oh."

"Did you mean something specific?"

"Um… earring, bracelets, rings, necklaces, that sort of thing."

"Piercings can be ripped out," she said. "Rings do not survive my starbolts. And I do not have any wrist or neck adornments."

"If you had some?"

She opened her eyes and gave me a shrewd look. "Why?"

"Just checking there wasn't some sort of cultural reason why you didn't wear jewellery," I evaded.

The shrewd look didn't vanish. "I see."

" I… ahh… shoot." Well, I was sprung thinking about it anyway. "I wanted to check that if I gave you something, it wouldn't have like another meaning on Tamaran. I don't want to make a social blunder or make you uncomfortable or something like that."

"Oh." She adjusted her head on my chest, half turning onto her side. "Well… truly, jewellery is not often given as a gift. Gifts on Tamaran between couples usually consist of weapons or armour or food."

"Oh."

"I like the Earthen traditions of courting, if that does the helping," she mentioned, her fingers running little circles on my chest beneath the water. "Tamaranian ones consist of you slaying the mighty _glakglak_ beast with your bare hands and providing a banquet to impress my family. The amount of beasts you serve is meant to be proportional to how much you care for me."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It is a rather vile and tasteless beast. Besides, you should not worry about social blunders. Already Beast Boy has asked me to marry him twice and Cyborg has wished to become my personal servant. Even Raven has committed her share of questionable acts on Tamaran."

"Have I?"

"Of course," she said, laughing. "For every time I have committed the social blunder on Earth, as you have done if you were on Tamaran. Do not be concerned."

I wilted. "Great. What have I done?"

She tilted her head so that her forehead was resting on my neck. "You are committing one punishable by death right now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Being naked in the bath?"

"Touching their princess."

I laughed and kissed her hair. "They'd have to kill me a thousand times over for that one."

She giggled. "If I was truly concerned with anything you have done, I would have mentioned it." She frowned. "If you do the giving of a gift, how am I to reciprocate?"

"Sex is fine," I teased.

She smacked my belly, a little love tap slowed by water. "I am the serious."

"Gifts don't have to be reciprocated," I said. "That's why you give them. But if you wanted to give me something, well, those Tamaranian weapons sound interesting. Gifts are usually only for special occasions though."

She nodded. "As they are on Tamaran."

"Star, we don't need to do everything by Earth standards, you know. One of the things I love about you is how much you embrace your own culture. If there's something you want to do, tell me."

She sighed. "Dick, the majority of my traditions involve food or loud music or bell necklaces and I am already aware of the aversion it causes for humans."

Must be hard for her, she loved sharing who she was. "If it was something you wanted, I'd do it for you."

"Perhaps when I can control my strength better," she said after some consideration. "There are a few things you may enjoy."

"That sounds promising," I said.

We dipped into silence. Starfire cupped her hands under a bunch of bubbles and softly blew them into the air.

"So, you and Catwoman, huh?" I teased. "Should I be worried?"

"Yes," she replied. "Very."

I jolted. "What?"

"I am the hot for her," Starfire said mildly. "She and I shall invite you to the 'threesome', yes?"

I groaned. "Oh. God."

She giggled.

I ran my fingers up and down her bare arm. "You tease."

"I aim to please," she said. "And I know you were doing the thinking of it."

"Me? No. Never," I protested.

She giggled and gave me this look that told me she knew all my innermost secrets. "Did you copy the video?"

"Umm…"

Starfire sighed. "Please, do not share it around. Catwoman was most distressed."

"And you're not?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It is just lip contact."

Ouch.

"You are the only one who transforms lip contact into kiss," she continued.

Well, that made me feel better. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Good." I sighed. "Tonight was kind of anticlimactic."

"How so?"

"Batman and I, gallantly charging to the rescue, recruiting Bane of all people to help our poor, defenceless damsels in distress, and you've already handled everything."

She reached up and cupped my neck. "Oh, poor Dick, was your egotism injured?"

"Yes," I mourned. "I wanted to be the knight in shining armour, but my princess rescued herself. Doesn't leave me a lot to do."

Starfire giggled. She lifted away from me, turned, gathered a handful of bubbles then pressed them against her chest. "Help me!" she teased. "I am trapped by the bubble fiend."

I laughed and proceeded to thoroughly rescue her from the fiend.

Not long after that, wearing only towels, I chased a giggling Starfire into the room we'd be sleeping. As I did so, I caught a glimpse of Bruce in the main room, staring out the window, so I slipped on a pair of track pants and a beater and asked her to give me a minute.

"Hey," I said as I padded over to him.

Bruce turned and nodded to me, then walked over to the bar by the wall and retrieved another glass, pouring a finger of scotch, which he handed to me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged at me. "They got rid of it all at the Manor," he explained. "Not here. But I'm not out to get drunk so one's not going to hurt."

I steepled my fingers over the glass, but didn't drink. Not yet. "Oh. Thanks."

"It's Selina approved while she showers," he continued.

I chuckled. "If you say so."

"Rough night."

I nodded. "Yeah. It was. But then it always is in Gotham."

"True."

I sighed and looked out the window. "I think it's time for me to go."

"Go?"

"Back to Jump."

"I see."

Didn't want to drag this out longer than I needed to. "You must be getting sick of us by now."

"You, yes. Starfire, not so much."

I snorted, then lifted my glass for a sip. "Dreading the massive amount of paperwork I'll have to do."

"Better get started on it then. You still making the switch?"

"Yes. It's time, I think."

Bruce nodded.

"Robin belongs in Gotham now," I said, then nodded to where Tim slept. "You might need it."

Bruce considered. "Not yet. I'd rather not put another one on the chopping block."

"Maybe one day," I agreed. "But in the meantime, it's time for me to grow up."

"I don't think you were ever really a kid."

"Probably not."

"Don't be a stranger, Dick," Bruce said. "Come back and visit and bring her with you. It's… nice having you around."

I smiled.

Bruce put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "And good luck with the switch, you're going to have every villain come and test you out. Don't hesitate to call for help."

"I have good backup," I said. "But thanks."

Bruce lifted his glass to me. "Cheers."

"To Jason."

Bruce nodded. "To Jason."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** To Jason._

_Let's just bring in all the criminals in Gotham I can, huh?_

_So, that's it for Beneath the Masks. Nothing more on this arch, I think I covered pretty much everything I wanted to and set things up for a sequel._

_According to the poll, people would like a Dick POV fic, which involves the other Titans, and possibly involve Tamaran. Poor Red Hood didn't get much of a vote which surprised me since a lot of people asked if I was going to bring him back. Just warning you, if I do this sequel, there will be a major timeline shift, not sure by how much, depends on how I get inspired._

_Anyway, as always, thanks for reading!_

_Cheers_

_Kry_


End file.
